Requiem
by Picotti
Summary: Vingt-cinq ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les sorciers sont en danger. Personne n'y aurait cru. Vingt-cinq ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Teddy Lupin est devenu un homme et il porte un lourd fardeau.
1. 1 Requiem pour un anniversaire

CHAPITRE 1 : Requiem pour un anniversaire

« Bon anniversaire ! »

En règle général, je ne suis pas un grand amateur de soirées d'anniversaire, surtout quand ça me concerne directement. Mais lorsque c'est ma cousine Lily qui me sert dans ses bras, je crois que je peux bien faire des concessions.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et, bien malgré moi, je me sens rougir. A quelques pas, James se met à applaudir et à siffler. Celui-là, à dix-neuf ans passés, il a largement oublié de grandir. Mais il me fait rire. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, il s'emploie à amuser les gens. Au grand dam de mon oncle Harry, je dois l'avouer.

« Hé ! Tes cheveux sont tout rouges ! »

Ah oui, mes cheveux. Entre autres… A la réflexion de mon cousin, je me concentre pour leur redonner leur couleur habituelle, châtain clair. Etre métamorphomage, ça comporte quelques avantages, surtout lors de soirées costumées, mais au quotidien, c'est une vraie plaie. Quand j'étais adolescent, j'aimais donner à mes cheveux une teinte turquoise. Mais depuis que je suis entré en internat à Sainte Mangouste, on m'a fait comprendre qu'une tenue correcte était de rigueur.

Lily me tend son cadeau, me tirant de mes pensées. Je saisis en souriant le paquet recouvert d'un emballage doré et jette un œil autour de moi. La tradition familiale veut que l'on fête chaque anniversaire au Terrier. Bien que je n'appartienne pas réellement à la famille, Molly n'a jamais accepté que je déroge à la règle.

Pour l'heure, nous sommes dans le salon. Quelques bûches crépitent dans la cheminée mais il ne fait pas particulièrement froid. Cette année, l'été s'annonce précoce. Mais comme le dit souvent oncle Harry, en Angleterre, l'été ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

La majeure partie des membres de la famille est réunie là. Grand-mère Molly, bien sûr que je nomme ainsi, comme tous les autres, mais qui n'est en aucun cas ma grand-mère. La mort de l'un de ses fils, l'année de ma naissance, l'a vieilli prématurément. D'après quelques vieilles photos, j'ai pu constater qu'elle avait jadis eu la tignasse rousse des Weasley. Ses cheveux sont maintenant d'un blanc neigeux. Grand-mère Molly est une petite femme au visage ridé et au dos voûté. Elle s'efforce de sourire mais je sais que la disparition de mon oncle Fred a marqué le début de sa déchéance. La mort de grand-père Arthur, il y a deux ans, l'a profondément ébranlée également.

Une maladie stupide. Du reste, toutes les maladies sont toujours stupides. Malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu et son acharnement légendaire, grand-père Arthur n'a pas pu faire face à la variole du dragon. Lorsque l'épidémie s'est déclarée, ça a fait beaucoup de bruit. C'est vrai qu'à l'université, j'avais appris qu'elle avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Une bien grande leçon d'humilité, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'il est question de magie, on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien.

Une bonne partie des membres de la famille est donc là. Ne manquent que oncle Charlie, actuellement en déplacement en Roumanie et Victoire.

A la pensée de ma cousine qui ne l'est pas réellement, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. J'ai déconné avec Victoire et je l'ai payé très cher. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant presque quatre ans. Aah ! Quatre années à la fois si longues et si courtes. J'ai déconné parce que je l'ai laissée filer. Elle est partie en France pour étudier les plantes méditerranéennes. Plongé dans mes études de médicomagie, je lui ai toujours promis de la rejoindre mais j'ai sans cesse repoussé l'échéance. Jusqu'au jour où elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

Victoire n'est jamais rentrée de France en fait. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre pour signifier notre rupture. Une simple lettre. Cher Teddy, tu sais que je tiens tout particulièrement à toi mais j'ai besoin de voir d'autres horizons. Je t'ai attendu des nuits et des jours durant, croisant les doigts pour que le matin suivant soit celui qui t'amènerait sur le pas de ma porte. Tu n'es jamais venu et le temps a filé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré un garçon. C'est quelqu'un de bien et je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais à merveille avec lui…

Mes yeux me brûlent tout à coup. Victoire… Les quelques nouvelles que je reçois me viennent des autres membres de la famille. Je fais de mon mieux pour faire bonne figure mais chaque information est un coup de poignard que je reçois en plein cœur.

« Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau ? Je vais finir par être vexée. »

Quelques rires fusent autour de nous et je reprends pieds dans la réalité. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Mais ce sont les yeux verts de Lily qui me décident à quitter ma torpeur. Ma jeune cousine vient d'avoir quinze ans. C'est le portrait craché de ma tante Ginny, la même chevelure flamboyante, la même fougue, la même hargne lorsqu'elle se lance dans une nouvelle entreprise. Sa seule différence avec sa mère est qu'elle a le vertige et qu'elle déteste monter sur un balai. Comme quoi, on n'est pas toujours tenus de ressembler à nos parents.

D'ailleurs, tandis que je déchire le papier doré du paquet cadeau, je songe qu'il manque deux autres personnes à notre petite réunion familiale, deux personnes qui ont toujours manqué et qui, finalement, manqueront toujours.

Mes parents.

Je ne les ai jamais connu. Ils sont morts quelques mois après ma naissance, sacrifiés pour la bonne cause. Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai écouté avec avidité et fierté les récits de leurs actes héroïques lors de la grande bataille. A vingt-cinq ans, je reconsidère les choses. Je ne considère plus leur mort comme un sacrifice volontaire mais comme une affreuse ironie du destin, la volonté d'une force supérieure et cruelle.

Une fois le papier entièrement déchiré, je tiens dans mes mains un écrin de bois finement travaillé. Je l'ouvre délicatement et ne peut réprimer un éclat de rire auquel Lily fait écho. Ma cousine est merveilleuse. De tous les membres de la famille, je crois que c'est d'elle que je suis le plus proche. Ça peut sembler étrange dans la mesure où nous avons dix ans d'écart mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle seule est en mesure de comprendre mon combat et ma détresse. Elle est également la seule à se rendre compte que ma rupture d'avec Victoire, il y a trois ans, m'a profondément marqué.

« Est-ce que ça te plaît ? »

J'agrippe ma cousine par l'épaule, l'attire à moi et dépose un baiser sur son front.

« C'est fantastique, Lily. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux trouver.

_ Je sais. Tu crois peut-être que je ne te connais pas ? »

J'éclate de rire et tends l'écrin à Hugo qui tente de se dévisser le cou pour mieux voir. Il le saisit à pleines mains, observe l'objet sous tous ses angles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je m'éloigne de Lily, saisis la petite perle d'un noir de jais.

« Ça, mon très cher cousin, c'est un Œil de Gobelin.

_ Un œil ? »

Au ton de sa voix, je devine qu'il est sceptique. Tante Hermione vole à mon secours. Elle tend la main, et je dépose la perle au creux de sa paume. Elle n'est pas très grande, à peine la taille de l'ongle de mon pouce et je me dis qu'il faudra que j'y fasse particulièrement attention, qu'il ne me faudrait pas grand-chose pour la perdre.

Hermione la lève à hauteur de ses yeux. La lumière ne se reflète pas sur sa surface, ce qui donne une curieuse impression de vide.

« L'Oeil de Gobelin fait partie des pierres semi-précieuses et semi-magiques, énonce-t-elle de sa voix professorale que nous lui connaissons tous. On dit qu'il n'en existe qu'une centaine au monde mais en réalité plus d'un millier ont été découvertes au cours des cinquante dernières années.

_ A quoi est-ce que ça sert ? demanda Hugo en dévorant la pierre des yeux.

_ Eh bien personne ne le sait réellement. On raconte que ça permet d'affiner les sens mais j'ai entendu dire également que ça rendait invisible. »

Hermione remet la perle dans l'écrin et me la tend. Déçu, Hugo enfonce les mains dans les poches de ses vêtements moldus. Il est le digne fils d'Hermione, toujours avide de tout savoir, de tout comprendre. A Poudlard, c'est un élève exemplaire, cité au tableau d'honneur par tous ses professeurs. Cette année, il a même été nommé préfet.

« Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à te procurer ça, Lily ? »

Elle m'envoie un clin d'œil en guise de réponse. Je sais que les enfants qui sont encore scolarisés à Poudlard ont eu une autorisation spéciale de sortie pour le week-end afin de rencontrer toute la famille. Je sais aussi que suite à quelques désagréments, l'année dernière, Lily n'a pas eu l'autorisation cette année d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Donc, comment a-t-elle fait pour se procurer un Œil de Gobelin sans avoir quitté les murs de Poudlard ?

« C'est un secret, ça gâcherait tout si tu l'apprenais.

_ Lily, répliqua Harry d'un ton mi-amusé mi-inquiet, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas encore désobéi. »

A ces mots, oncle Ron éclate de rire. Parfois, lorsque je les vois tous les deux, j'envie la complicité qui les unit. Ils ont vécu tant de choses ensemble que ce qui peut leur sembler banal et évident est en réalité un mystère total pour les autres membres de la famille.

Certains se contentent de sourire, comme s'ils avaient compris mais d'autres glissent immédiatement sur d'autres sujets. Tandis que le gâteau est amené, découpé et partagé, je tente de questionner un peu plus ma cousine.

« Lily, ton cadeau me fait vraiment plaisir mais… ça a dû te coûter une fortune. »

Les yeux verts de Lily brillent de satisfaction. Elle s'amuse tout particulièrement de la situation.

« C'était ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce en riant. Oui, ça remonte à une conversation que nous avons eu au début des vacances de Noël. J'avais confié à Lily que la médicomagie demande tellement d'aptitudes que je rêvais de posséder un Œil de Gobelin pour avoir la moindre chance de décrocher mon diplôme.

« Allez, dis-moi comment tu t'es débrouillée. »

Lily se ressert un morceau de gâteau et plante sa cuiller dans la crème fouettée. Ses longs cheveux roux retombent de part et d'autre de son visage moucheté de taches de rousseur. C'est une très jolie fille et j'ai du mal de croire qu'à son âge, elle n'a pas encore de petit-ami. Bon, je sais que lorsque ce sera le cas, je risque fort de faire une grosse crise de jalousie. Non pas que je sois particulièrement attiré par elle, non, mais c'est un peu comme ma petite sœur. Et comme tous les grands frères du monde, je suis surprotecteur envers elle. J'aimerais qu'elle puisse garder toute son innocence, toute sa pureté.

Quoiqu'à voir son air ravi, je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'y a rien d'innocent dans la façon dont elle s'est procurée la perle.

« Je te le dirais peut-être, Teddy, finit-elle par dire entre deux bouchées de gâteau. Un jour. Quand j'en aurais envie. Ou alors il faudrait que tu… »

Elle est coupée par des coups tapés contre la fenêtre. Dehors, dans l'obscurité du soir tombant, une grosse chouette d'une brun pâle tape du bec contre le carreau. A sa patte, une enveloppe est accrochée avec une ruban violet.

Cassiopée. Je me lève précipitamment de mon fauteuil et m'empresse d'ouvrir. Dans un grand battement d'ailes, la chouette quitte son perchoir pour venir s'installer sur mon épaule. Je dénoue délicatement le ruban.

« Est-ce que tu connais cet oiseau ? » me demande grand-mère Molly.

Je saisis l'enveloppe et lis l'adresse :

Teddy Remus Lupin

_Le Terrier, Loutry Sainte Chaspoule_

_En pleine fête d'anniversaire_

Sûr que je connais cet oiseau et sûr que je connais cette écriture aussi. Un sourire vient se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

« C'est Cassiopée, dis-je, la chouette de Isobail. Mais… je croyais qu'elle était de garde aujourd'hui. »

Je fronce les sourcils tout en décachetant la lettre. Isobail Healsaver est celle que j'appelle ma binôme. Elle est moi avons passé nos examens d'entrée à l'internat en même temps. Nous avons fréquentés les mêmes salles de classe, avons connu les mêmes galères et nous sommes retrouvés dans le même service bien qu'elle appartienne à l'équipe de dépistage et moi à celle de diagnostic.

Le parchemin est à l'en-tête de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et l'encre utilisée est noire, d'une qualité assez médiocre. Rien à voir avec les encres violettes dont Isobail se sert toujours pour son courrier.

_Teddy,_

_ Tout d'abord, joyeux vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Je sais que je te dérange en pleine sauterie et que tu es en compagnie de ta famille mais j'ai terriblement besoin de toi ce soir. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je n'en dise pas plus mais… s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, je ne m'en sortirais pas sans toi. Je suis désespérée, à l'aide,_

_ Iso._

« Cette petite a un faible pour toi, carillonne grand-mère Molly dans mon dos. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à l'inviter à souper ? »

Mes cheveux changent brusquement de couleur pour virer au rouge. Un picotement de gêne me parcourt la nuque. Voilà le grand désagrément des métamorphomages, il est quasi-impossible de masquer ses émotions. J'entends des rires s'élever tout autour de moi.

« Je suis désolé, dis-je en pliant la lettre et en l'enfouissant au fond de ma poche, mais je vais devoir vous laisser là.

_ Oh, s'exclame Ginny déçue, ils ne peuvent pas te laisser libre le soir de ton anniversaire ? »

J'allais leur dire que Isobail réclamait mon aide et que, lorsqu'elle le fait, c'est réellement parce qu'elle a des problèmes mais, en réalité, tante Ginny m'offre la possibilité de m'en sortir sans avoir à subir les railleries ou les regards entendus de mes oncles, tantes et cousins. Je prends une mine contrite, force même mes cheveux à brunir pour me donner un air sombre et profondément malheureux et secoue la tête.

« Non, je suis désolé. L'un des guérisseurs a eu un empêchement. Vous avez ce que c'est, quand c'est comme ça, ce sont les internes que l'on va chercher. »

J'affronte leurs mines déçues, acquiesce devant leurs protestations et enfile ma veste. Je plonge l'écrin de l'Oeil de Gobelin dans la poche intérieure, saisis mon balai et, avec un signe de la main, l'enfourche.

Dans les secondes qui suivent, le vent zoome dans mes oreilles, ébouriffant mes cheveux. Cassiopée vole à quelques mètres de moi, ouvrant la voie bien que je connaisse le chemin par cœur.


	2. 2 Requiem pour un cas difficile

CHAPITRE 2 : Requiem pour un cas difficile

J'atterris à quelques pas de la façade de Purge & Pionce. J'ai toujours un petit peu de mal avec les atterrissages. D'ailleurs, il ne me manque pas grand-chose pour m'écraser contre la vitrine. Quand j'étais enfant, ma grand-mère Androméda disait toujours que j'avais hérité de la maladresse de ma mère. Avec le temps, on dirait que ça a fini par passer. En tout cas, j'espère.

Par acquis de conscience, je regarde tout autour de moi, des fois qu'un moldu serait susceptible de me voir mais la nuit est déjà tombée et la rue n'est pas très fréquentée. Je tapote contre la vitrine crasseuse, juste à côté de la pancarte indiquant : fermé pour rénovation. Je sais que taper contre la vitre ne sert à rien parce que le mannequin, derrière, a déjà remarqué ma présence. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est un peu comme taper sur la paroi d'un aquarium pour attirer les poissons. Ça ne sert strictement à rien mais tout le monde le fait.

« Hé, je marmonne, c'est Lupin. Laisse-moi entrer. »

Je termine ma deuxième année d'internat, ce n'est pas comme si ce mannequin ne me connaissait pas. Mais des fois, je me dis qu'il ne doit pas trop m'avoir à la bonne. Pendant un long moment, il reste immobile. Je m'impatiente.

« C'est une urgence ! »

Ah ce que ça peut m'exaspérer ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se remue pas ce fichu bout de plastique moldu ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une entrée réservée au personnel ?

Je parie que c'est un coup de Pathos ! Cette bonne femme est prête à tout pour me faire mettre à la porte et, sincèrement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je suis sûr, non, je suis certain, qu'elle a ensorcelé ce fichu mannequin pour qu'il ne me laisse pas entrer et…

Dans un claquement sec, la porte se déverrouille. Ah ? Comme ça ? Perplexe, je pose la main sur la poignée et entre.

Si d'extérieur Purge & Pionce Ltd ne paye pas de mine, d'intérieur, c'est une toute autre histoire. L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste n'a rien à voir avec le magasin de vêtements miteux qui est en rénovation depuis la nuit des temps. En fait, la structure est même très moderne, parfaitement entretenue. En journée, il y a toujours beaucoup de bruit et beaucoup d'agitation. Mais le soir, le grand hall est presque désert.

De sa place à la réception, la sorcière d'accueil me fait un petit signe de la main auquel je réponds avant de comprendre que… ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adressait. Je me sens rougir et devine aisément que mon apparence s'en est également modifiée. Je porte la main à mon front pour faire semblant de chasser une mèche qui me gêne mais le fait est là, c'est à un jeune auxiliaire médicomage que s'adressait la réceptionniste.

« Teddy ! »

Isobail ! Pile au bon moment. Je redonne à mes cheveux une teinte décente et me dirige vers ma collègue.

Isobail est une petite sorcière à l'allure assez frêle. Mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. Je sais qu'elle est bien plus endurante qu'elle n'y semble. Elle a des cheveux courts, d'un blond foncé qui s'illumine au soleil. Elle m'envoie un grand sourire mais je vois que ses yeux sont cernés et rouges. Elle n'a probablement pas dormi depuis un moment. Par ailleurs, ses vêtements son froissés et sa blouse est ouverte. Le règlement de l'hôpital est pourtant strict, pas de blouse ouverte ! Mais qui viendra vérifier ce soir de toute façon ?

Elle se précipite vers moi, pose sa main sur mon bras.

« Merlin, Teddy, je suis désolée de te déranger comme ça mais… bon anniversaire au fait.

_ Pas de problème, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Que se passe-t-il Iso ? Pourquoi ce message… ?

_ Un cas particulier. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Tout en parlant, elle m'entraîne derrière elle, me tenant toujours pas la manche de ma veste. Je suis gêné par mon balai dont les brindilles frottent le sol.

« Iso ! je gémis. Ralentis s'il te plait… »

Je laisse tomber mon balai par mégarde et dois me débattre pour pouvoir aller le ramasser.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à passer ton permis de transplanage ? »

Rah ! Fichus dons de métamorphomage ! Tandis que je me baisse pour ramasser mon balai, je rougis à nouveau.

« Teddy, tout le monde passe son permis à Poudlard et toi tu perds ton temps avec un balai. Tu y gagnerais si tu…

_ Je n'aime pas l'idée de transplaner. »

Ce qui est entièrement vrai. La perspective de disloquer mon corps en milliers de petites particules pour le reconstituer à quelques mètres ou à des milliers de kilomètres de son point d'origine me rend malade. La peur de me désartibuler est presque aussi violente que celle de mourir ou de disparaître à jamais. Le transplanage, ce n'est pas pour moi, définitivement et le stage que j'ai suivi dans le service de désartibulage au cours de mes études a justifié ma peur.

Je rattrape rapidement Isobail et nous reprenons notre route. En chemin, je fais une rapide halte dans le vestiaire pour y laisser mon balai et récupérer ma blouse dans mon casier.

« De quel genre de cas est-ce qu'il s'agit ?

_ Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien.

_ Tu peux au moins me dire si c'est une blessure ou un sortilège.

_ Je ne sais pas Teddy.

_ Tu ne sais pas si ton patient s'est blessé ou s'il a reçu un maléfice ? »

Isobail s'arrête et secoue la tête.

« Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_ Rien. Et ce n'est pas il, c'est elle. »

Elle soupire bruyamment, secoue la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tout ce qu'elle est capable de dire, c'est son nom. Mince, Teddy, j'en suis à ma troisième garde de nuit, je suis plus que crevée, ça pouvait pas attendre demain soir que je sois enfin en repos ? »

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Je souris faiblement pour lui signifier que je suis de tout cœur avec elle. C'est vrai que c'est un sacré manque de chance. Mais… à un jour près, c'était sur moi que ça tombait.

« Bon, alors ta patiente parle, c'est déjà ça. Quels sont ses symptômes ?

_ Désorientation, forte fièvre, vomissements, saignements de nez.

_ Et elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

_ Tout ce qu'elle est capable de dire, c'est son nom. »

Isobail reprend sa route. Je réfléchis un instant puis lui emboîte le pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait appel à moi ? Pourquoi pas à, je ne sais pas, Pathos ?

_ Est-ce que tu veux rire ? Pathos aurait saboté mon rapport.

_ Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider moi, je suis aux diagnostics, pas à… je sais pas…

_ Teddy, on est dans la même galère. Si tu ne peux pas m'aider alors je suis fichue ! »

Isobail a toujours eu l'art de dramatiser.

« Arrête, on va… »

Je me tais tout à coup. Tout en grimpant les étages, nous sommes arrivés au quatrième, où Isobail effectue la majeure partie de ses gardes. Pathologie des sortilèges.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. La salle 49, également appelée salle Janus Thickey en référence à ce célèbre sorcier, se trouve sur ma gauche. A cette heure, elle est plongée dans l'obscurité. Les résidents dorment. Après tout, il est onze heures passées.

Je suis figé sur place, le regard braqué sur l'encadrement de la porte. Des ronflements s'élèvent de la salle. Est-ce que c'est elle ? Non, je ne crois pas. Elle n'a jamais ronflé.

« … Teddy ? »

Je sursaute, me retourne brusquement vers Isobail. Elle est un peu plus loin dans le couloir, tournée vers moi. Elle a l'air un peu triste.

« Teddy est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Je soupire. Ce n'est même pas la peine de lui dire que tout va bien, je sais que mes cheveux ont pris une teinte grise et que les traits de mon visage se sont légèrement affaissés. En ce moment, tout en moi respire le malheur.

« Est-ce que tu l'as vue aujourd'hui ?

_ Ta grand-mère ? »

Isobail acquiesce.

« Il n'y a pas d'amélioration, tu le sais. Je suis désolée. »

Oui, je sais qu'il n'y aura pas d'amélioration. J'avais presque treize ans quand le sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle qu'elle a voulu lancer sur un cadre s'est retourné contre elle. Aujourd'hui, elle a perdu l'esprit et il ne reste plus grand-chose d'elle. C'est oncle Harry qui m'a élevé comme son propre fils. Il avait pourtant à sa charge trois enfants et Lily était toute petite.

« Teddy, n'y pense pas. S'il te plait, tu te fais du mal. »

J'acquiesce et accepte de la suivre à contre-cœur. Ce qui est arrivé à ma grand-mère me rend malade. Comme quoi, un simple sort peut parfois s'avérer mortel lorsqu'il est mal lancé. Pourtant, ma grand-mère a toujours été une excellente sorcière.

Ce n'est pas juste.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas juste. La vie n'est pas juste, ce qui se passe tout autour de moi n'est pas juste et, si ça se trouve, moi non plus je ne suis pas juste.

Isobail m'emmène dans une autre salle que l'on utilise pour les urgences un peu particulières. Des rideaux délimitent de petits box. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'un de ceux qui se trouvent au centre de la pièce.

« Je te préviens, c'est à en perdre ses runes anciennes. »

Elle tire le rideau. Sur le lit est assis une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage couvert de minuscules cicatrices. Quand elle était jeune, elle a dû avoir un acné sacrément virulent pour que sa peau reste marquée ainsi.

Installée sur le bord du lit, elle balance gaiement ses jambes dans le vide.

« Bonjour. »

Elle sourit en nous voyant arriver.

« Je m'appelle Eloïse Midgen, et je suis un papillon. »


	3. 3 Requiem pour des menaces

CHAPITRE 3 : Requiem pour des menaces

Il est minuit passé quand je quitte l'hôpital. Je suis fatigué et perplexe. Nous avons passé la soirée à chercher d'où vient le problème de cette Eloïse Midgen, à supposer que c'est bien son nom.

Mon balai à la main, je soupire en entendant claquer dans mon dos la porte de la boutique Purge & Pionce. Nous en sommes encore à la mi-avril et pourtant, il fait déjà bien chaud malgré l'heure tardive. Un vent tiède vient balayer mes cheveux. Debout sur le trottoir, je renverse la tête en arrière et savoure un instant la caresse du vent.

Certaines personnes penseront certainement que je me satisfais de bien peu de choses mais combien d'entre elles connaissent réellement la vraie valeur de la vie ? Mes parents sont morts pour me permettre de vivre en toute sécurité. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour eux est de profiter de ce qu'ils m'ont laissé.

Ces quelques secondes de recueillement face au vent chassent les tensions de la soirée. Les yeux fermés, j'écoute les bruits de la ville. Les moldus sont des gens bruyants, leurs machines n'ont de cesse de ronronner, de gronder ou de grincer. Vivre au milieu des moldus, c'est accepter quotidiennement leur cacophonie.

Une main se referme tout à coup sur le col de ma veste, je me sens poussé sur le côté. J'ouvre les yeux, titube pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre mais je ne peux lutter plus longuement et suis entraîné vers le fond de la ruelle, là où l'obscurité est la plus complète.

Je me débats. Mon agresseur est plus grand que moi d'une bonne tête. Aux grognements qu'il pousse, je devine qu'il s'agit d'un homme mais je ne peux pas voir son visage. Il porte une robe de sorcier dont la capuche est rabattue. Sa peau est très pâle, presque luisante dans le clair de lune. Ce type ne doit pas souvent profiter du soleil.

Mes épaules heurtent le mur et, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je laisse tomber mon balai. Le claquement du bois contre l'asphalte résonne comme un coup de tonnerre. Je tente de me soustraire à la poigne de mon agresseur mais une baguette fait tout à coup irruption dans l'une de ses mains. La pointe vient se loger sous mon menton, me rentre dans la chair. Je m'immobilise, le souffle court.

Un sourire étire le bas du visage de mon agresseur.

« Bien, tu deviens raisonnable, Lupin.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ La question n'est pas qui je suis, mon jeune ami, mais jusqu'où suis-je capable d'aller. »

Je déglutis. Ce type ne me veut visiblement aucun bien. Et son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il est dangereux et, pour répondre à sa question, je dirais qu'il est capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. A n'en pas douter, il me tuera s'il le juge nécessaire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Excellent. »

Il m'envoie une petite tape sur la joue, comme s'il complimentait un enfant qui aurait bien fait ses devoirs.

« Je veux que tu détruises le dossier d'Eloïse Midgen.

_ Impossible… arg ! »

La baguette s'enfonce davantage dans ma gorge déclenchant un éclair de douleur. Je me raidis. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Merlin, je ne sais pas me battre ! Je suis bien incapable de me défendre. J'aimerais pouvoir plonger ma main dans la poche de ma veste et en sortir ma baguette mais j'ai peur que l'homme ne le remarque.

« Je me fiche de savoir si tu peux le faire ou non. Tu détruis ce dossier et tu effaces la mémoire de Healsaver.

_ Laissez Isobail en dehors… »

L'autre main jaillit, me saisit par la mâchoire. Ma tête heurte le mur de pierre, durant quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression qu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes s'abat sur moi.

« Je te laisse trois jours, Lupin et je reviendrai te voir. Si tu parles de moi à qui que ce soit, je te tuerai. C'est compris ? »

Incapable de parler, je tente de hocher la tête du mieux que je peux. L'étau se desserre alors sur ma mâchoire et la baguette s'éloigne doucement de ma gorge.

« Trois jours. »

L'homme recule dans l'ombre.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu. Incendio ! »

Mon balai s'enflamme. Avec un petit cri de frayeur, je fais un bond sur le côté, me retourne immédiatement mais mon agresseur a disparu. Il a probablement transplané bien que je n'ai pas entendu le craquement caractéristique. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux. Mon front est couvert de sueur et ce n'est certainement pas dû à la chaleur.

Je pousse un juron tout en regardant mon balai qui se consume. La lumière des flammes dessine des arabesques orangées sur les murs.

Je sursaute en entendant une porte claquer. Quelqu'un sort de Purge & Pionce et verra forcément les lumières du feu. Je tire rapidement ma baguette hors de ma poche.

« Aguamento. »

Les flammes cessent brusquement et une odeur de brûlé me prend à la gorge. Une épaisse fumée blanchâtre s'élève des restes calcinés. Je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Je quitte la ruelle, tourne au coin de la rue et entame la longue marche jusqu'à la première station de métro en vue.

« Teddy ! »

Je me retourne et vois Isobail courir vers moi.

« Quelle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me force à sourire. Si j'en avais le courage, je prendrais ma baguette et là, immédiatement, prononcerais le sort d'oubliette qui effacerait de sa mémoire tout ce qui concerne Eloïse Midgen. Mais le fait est là, je suis incapable de le faire, incapable de faire du mal à une amie, incapable de céder malgré les menaces qui pèsent sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle lève la main et saisit une mèche sur mon front.

« Tes cheveux sont tout gris.

_ Ce n'est rien, mentis-je, je… je pensais à mes parents.

_ Oh. Je suis désolée.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. »

Je me concentre pour redonner une teinte normale à mes cheveux.

« Où est ton balai ?

_ J'ai dû l'oublier près de mon vestiaire.

_ Tu veux retourner le chercher ?

_ Non. Je vais rentrer à pieds. »

Isobail fronce les sourcils. Evidemment. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais l'avoir avec un mensonge pareil ?

« Teddy, tu habites à plus de deux heures de marche, tu ne sais pas transplaner et il est plus de minuit. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

Malgré moi, je baisse les yeux. Bien, maintenant elle ne peut plus ignorer qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Et elle ne peut plus ignorer que je lui ai menti. Isobail est tout sauf une idiote. Moi, par contre, c'est autre chose.

« Teddy ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Est-ce que je peux lui en parler ? De tout mon cœur, je le voudrais mais j'ai peur de l'exposer à un danger quelconque. Mon agresseur m'a menacé de me tuer, pas de briser ma carrière ou de m'amener des ennuis. Non, de me tuer. Et j'ai peur qu'il lui en fasse autant.

« Est-ce que tu ne veux pas en parler ou est-ce que tu ne peux pas en parler ? »

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit ma gorge. C'est comme si mon agresseur m'avait jeté un sortilège de bloque-langue ou comme si j'étais tenu par un serment inviolable. Je sais que ce n'est pourtant pas le cas à moins que… est-ce qu'on peut être soumis à un serment inviolable sans s'en rendre compte ? Il faudrait que je demande à tante Hermione.

Isobail lève les mains.

« Ok, c'est bon, je n'insiste pas. Est-ce que je peux au moins te raccompagner chez toi ? »

J'acquiesce, soulagé qu'elle ne me pose pas davantage de questions. Doucement, elle prend ma main. Sa paume est chaude et son contact me semble rassurant. Quand je dis que je n'aime pas le transplanage, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. J'en ai une peur bleue. Quand j'étais tout petit, avant que ma grand-mère… eh bien, avant que ma grand-mère ne soit plus capable de s'occuper de moi, je hurlais quand elle m'emmenait quelque part en transplanant.

Les phobies, ce sont des choses que l'on n'explique pas. Je déteste transplaner, un point c'est tout.

L'air se met à vibrer tout autour de nous. Instinctivement, je resserre mon étreinte sur la main d'Isobail et au moment où nous disparaissons, je vois son visage se crisper sur une grimace de douleur. Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux autant que possible. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Le vent siffle dans mes oreilles, j'ai le vertige. Tout à coup, mes pieds heurtent le sol et je vacille. Isobail me retient à temps.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, ça va. Je n'aime pas beaucoup transplaner. »

Elle rit.

« Je le savais Teddy.

_ Merci, Iso. Pour tout. »

Je fouille mes poches à la recherche de mes clés, déverrouille la porte de l'immeuble. J'habite au quatrième étage d'une résidence privée. Deux où trois autres sorciers vivent également là mais, en majeure partie, les locataires sont des moldus. Je me retourne vers Isobail, debout derrière moi.

« Est-ce que tu veux monter une minute ? »

Je sais que le mieux serait qu'elle reparte rapidement chez elle mais je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver tout seul. Quelque part, j'espère qu'elle va refuser ma proposition, me dire qu'elle est fatiguée, peut-être que ce ne serait pas raisonnable ou alors qu'elle a autre chose à faire. Mais malgré la pénombre, je la vois acquiescer.

Nous montons les étages en silence et, rapidement, nous nous retrouvons chez moi. C'est tante Ginny qui a choisi l'appartement mais c'est Victoire qui s'est chargée de la décoration, à l'époque où nous vivions presque ensemble. D'ailleurs, sur la commode, il y a encore une photo de nous deux nous embrassant et nous étreignant. En entrant, je la couche. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'Isobail la voit, bien que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle entre ici.

« Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ? »

J'entends la porte se refermer. Je me débarrasse de ma veste, la laisse tomber sur le canapé.

« Mets-toi à l'aise, je t'en prie.

_ Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

Je me tourne tout à coup vers elle, prêt à lui demander plus d'explications, à passer pour l'innocent parfait, lorsque j'entends le cri d'un hibou immédiatement suivi d'un tapotement contre la vitre. Le temps que j'ouvre la fenêtre, l'oiseau s'est envolé. Mais il a laissé une enveloppe sur laquelle est simplement écrit : _Lupin_.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent tandis que je décachète la lettre. Mes mains tremblent.

« Qui peut bien t'envoyer du courrier à cette heure ? »

La voix d'Isobail me semble venir de loin. Est-ce normal ce bruit que j'entends ou mes oreilles se sont-elles tout à coup mises à bourdonner ?

L'écriture est rustre, ponctuée de boucles mal formées et de lettres à moitié tracées mais le message est clair :

_Nous te surveillons, nous sommes là. Tu sais quoi faire._

J'ai envie de vomir tout à coup. Horrifié, je lève les yeux. Mon regard bondit par la fenêtre, se fixe sur un petit point lumineux qui grossit, grossit, grossit encore. Je fronce les sourcils, au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Teddy ? reprend la voix lointaine de mon amie. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Couche-toi ! »

Je plonge sur elle, la pousse en arrière. Elle perd l'équilibre, bat des bras mais finit par tomber assise sur le plancher. Je n'en vois pas plus, une douleur infernale me déchire les épaules, je suis poussé en avant, m'effondre face contre terre.


	4. 4 Requiem pour un mal être

CHAPITRE 4 : Requiem pour une mal-être

Les murs dansent. Ils ondulent, se tordent, se précipitent vers moi. Je lève une main, tente de les repousser. Mes doigts accrochent un morceau d'étoffe. Est-ce que les murs portent des chemises ? Ce serait bien une première, tiens.

« Calme-toi Teddy, c'est moi ! »

Je cligne des yeux pour éclaircir ma vision. Quelqu'un est penché au-dessus de moi mais ses traits sont flous. Je connais pourtant ces yeux verts, ces lunettes, je connais cette voix aussi.

« Oncle Harry ? »

Ma voix est rauque comme si j'étais resté des heures durant sans l'utiliser. Ce qui est peut-être le cas au final. Je me sens vaseux, j'ai la nausée. Une lame de douleur me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Avec difficulté, je m'assieds. Je suis dans mon propre canapé. Mon salon est éclairé, un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. Je plaque une main sur mes yeux, gémis. J'entends Harry claquer des doigts.

« Baisse la lumière, veux-tu ? »

J'entends le cliquetis de l'interrupteur et la lumière décroît. Quand j'ai pris la décision d'emménager seul, tante Ginny a insisté pour que je prenne un appartement moldu avec des installations électriques. C'est vrai que oncle Ron et Tante Hermione en ont chez eux et que c'est drôlement pratique, mais une résidence sorcière m'aurait largement suffi. Je ne suis pas toujours très à l'aise avec le matériel moldu.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

J'acquiesce. Je tremble un peu mais je crois que c'est principalement dû au choc. Contrairement à Harry, je ne suis pas un héros de guerre et je n'ai jamais été foudroyé par le moindre sort. Même à Poudlard, les quelques maléfices que j'ai reçu lors de disputes ou de chahuts n'étaient pas aussi violents. Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée des grandes premières. Je crois que je me souviendrai longtemps du jour de mes vingt-cinq ans.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches. Un goût amer me tapisse la bouche, le goût des illusions perdues.

Je m'étais toujours vanté d'être quelqu'un sans histoire. Je me suis toujours débrouillé pour qu'on ne puisse pas dire de moi que je suis quelqu'un à problème.

Je jette un œil à Harry. Il est accroupis devant le canapé. Il a l'air inquiet. Je sais toujours quand il est inquiet, il a cet air tracassé, les sourcils froncés qui creusent une ride sur son front et surtout, il fait glisser ses doigts le long de sa cicatrice.

Sa cicatrice… sa fameuse cicatrice devrais-je dire, celle qui lui a valu bien des tourments. Quand j'étais enfant, je la lui enviais parce que si moi aussi j'avais perdu mes parents dans des conditions tragiques, je n'en avais gardé aucun stigmate. J'aurais aimé porter mon malheur comme un trophée.

Je me redresse, laisse mes jambes glisser jusqu'au sol.

« Est-ce que c'était si terrible que ça ? »

Harry daigne enfin m'accorder un sourire. Il m'envoie une tape sur le genou avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Tu n'es pas resté inconscient très longtemps. Une demi-heure tout au plus. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

_ Bien. Enfin aussi bien que peut se sentir quelqu'un qui a été touché par… par quel sort au fait ? »

Je souris mais Harry ne semble pas remarquer les efforts que je fais pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« C'est probablement un sortilège cuisant. J'en avais jeté un à Rogue quand j'étais à Poudlard. (il fronce à nouveau les sourcils.) Mais je n'ai jamais su comment j'avais fait. »

D'un geste de la main, il fait disparaître le sourire qui naît à nouveau sur mes lèvres.

« Teddy, je crois que tu as des ennuis. »

Je me sens pâlir. Sincèrement, en tant que métamorphomage, je suis très sensible aux réactions de mon propre corps. Je suis prêt à parier que mes cheveux ont blanchi et que mon teint est devenu livide. Niveau discrétion émotionnelle, c'est zéro.

« Ce n'est rien, un sortilège perdu ou…

_ Le sortilège cuisant n'est pas un maléfice que l'on jette à la légère. Si tu as des ennuis, je veux que tu m'en parles. »

Je détourne le regard. Il me fixe intensément comme quand j'étais enfant et qu'il avait entendu dire que j'avais fait telle ou telle bêtise. Je suis surpris de constater que Isobail est toujours là, debout près de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. C'est certainement elle qui a appelé Harry après que j'ai perdu connaissance.

« Teddy, dit-elle dans un souffle, je crois que tu devrais écouter ton oncle. Est-ce que c'est Pathos qui te pose des problèmes ? »

Je secoue la tête. Cette discussion me dérange, d'abord parce que je n'aime pas parler de mes propres faiblesses et ensuite parce que j'ai peur des répercutions. Ce sort cuisant était un avertissement. Je suis sous surveillance, le message est clair.

« Ce n'est probablement rien, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que… »

Harry se lève, à son attitude, à sa façon de bouger ou de me regarder, je devine qu'il n'a aucunement l'intention d'en rester là. Il a toujours eu très à cœur le bien être de sa famille. C'est d'ailleurs un point qui a un peu tendance à agacer Lily. Elle se plaint de ne pas avoir assez d'intimité.

Il plonge la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sort un morceau de parchemin froissé. Je dois faire un effort pour me rappeler qu'il s'agit du message envoyé par mon mystérieux agresseur. L'espace d'une seconde, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et mon estomac semble vouloir se retourner.

« Tu sais de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton du célèbre Harry Potter est sans appel. Il ne tolérera pas le moindre mensonge. Et il sait toujours quand je mens. Il agite le parchemin devant moi, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu plus de dix ans en arrière, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant.

Je plonge la tête entre mes mains. J'aimerais tellement que tout ça s'arrête, que tout redevienne comme avant, quand les choses tournaient bien. J'aimerais pouvoir retrouver mon quotidien. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne s'arrangent pas ? Pourquoi faut-il que ça s'envenime au fur et à mesure que le temps passe ?

« Teddy ! Je te parle ! Tu sais qui t'a envoyé cette lettre. Ce sont des menaces anonymes ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que…

_ Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Je ne suis pas le grand Harry Potter, moi, je suis juste Theodor Lupin. »

Je me lève et, devant son air contrit, sens la colère gagner du terrain. Je ne suis généralement pas quelqu'un qui s'emporte facilement mais là, je n'en peux plus. Parce que je suis le fils d'un loup-garou et d'une auror, tout le monde s'imagine que je suis un grand héros moi aussi. Mais je ne veux pas être le symbole que tout le monde veut voir en moi. Je veux juste… je veux juste être Teddy Lupin.

Au silence qui s'abat dans la pièce et à la façon dont me regardent Harry et Isobail, je devine que j'ai formulé ces pensées tout haut. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Le rouge me monte au front et, techniquement aussi, aux cheveux.

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, fais jouer mes doigts sur mes genoux pour ne pas montrer que mes mains tremblent. Merlin, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi gêné de toute ma vie. Je me sens pesé, mesuré, jugé.

« On ne te demande pas d'être qui que ce soit, Teddy. »

La voix de Harry s'est considérablement radoucie. Il n'agite plus le parchemin bien qu'il l'ait toujours à la main.

« Je n'en ai pas l'impression, dis-je dans un marmonnement. Depuis toujours je suis comparé à mes parents. »

J'entends Isobail bouger mais je n'ose pas me retourner vers elle. Harry, lui, vient reprendre sa place à côté de moi. Je garde les yeux fixés sur mes mains mais je sens nettement le canapé s'affaisser sous le poids de mon oncle. Je n'ose pas le regarder en face.

« Tu penses avoir la prérogative de l'orphelin ? »

Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Je suis passé par tous ces sentiments moi aussi. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Bien sûr, tu peux me dire que j'étais plus âgé que toi quand j'ai perdu mes parents mais est-ce que ça fait une si grande différence que ça ? »

Je secoue la tête, presque malgré moi. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Quel homme n'est-ce pas ? Quel modèle de virilité et de courage.

« Tu as eu la chance de grandir dans une famille qui t'aime et qui a pris soin de toi convenablement. Ou en tout cas qui a fait son maximum pour toi. Ginny et moi t'avons élevé comme notre propre fils et pour nous, il n'y a aucune différence entre James, Albus, Lily et toi. »

Il marque une pause. Je sens le poids de son regard sur moi.

« Tu dois me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas. Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu as des problèmes graves ? »

Mon hésitation ne dure pas longtemps. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lève les yeux vers lui. Je fais un terrible effort pour sourire et, surtout, pour avoir l'air sincère.

« Non. »

Je vois à son regard qu'il ne me croit pas mais il a la décence de ne rien dire.

« Ce parchemin est une blague que James m'a envoyé. C'est un petit jeu entre nous. »

Bien sûr, il lui suffira de rentrer chez lui et d'interroger son fils aîné pour comprendre que je lui ai menti, mais le temps qu'il le fasse, qu'il y repense même, je pourrais y réfléchir un peu plus. Pour l'instant, je me sens un peu désorienté. J'ai mal à la tête.

Harry acquiesce et se lève.

« Et ce maléfice cuisant ?

_ Un sortilège perdu. Il y a pas mal de gamins dans le quartier. »

J'entends Isobail pousser un soupir de dépit. Elle non plus ne me croit pas. Je me force à garder mon sourire, à donner le change. Pourtant, Merlin sait que je voudrais pouvoir tout leur raconter. Mais pour l'instant, il vaut mieux ne pas les mettre en danger.

Je me tourne vers ma collègue. Elle a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et me regarde avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à me foudroyer.

« Tout va bien, Iso. Je suis peut-être un peu fatigué. Et je pense que toi aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Tu me mets à la porte, Teddy ?

_ Non bien sûr, je…

_ Te fatigue pas. Bonne nuit. Monsieur Potter, merci. »

Elle nous adresse un bref signe de la main et transplane. Pendant un instant, je fixe l'endroit où elle se trouvait encore quelques secondes plus tôt puis j'entends la voix de Harry me rappeler à la réalité.

« Un jour, Teddy, il faudra que je t'apprenne le tact et la délicatesse. Quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression de regarder Ron. »

Je fais la grimace. Mon oncle Ron n'est pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de délicat. Généralement, il est très maladroit avec les gens, surtout avec les femmes. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle a commencé à fréquenter des garçons, Rose a longuement hésité à les lui présenter.

« Est-ce que je peux y aller ?

_ Tout va bien, Harry. Merci d'être venu. »

Il grommelle.

« Je trouverai bien ce qui ne va pas. Et il vaut mieux pour toi que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de trop important que tu me caches. »

Il enfile sa veste qu'il avait laissée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Au fait, nous aussi nous avons reçu un hibou ce soir. Victoire sera de retour après-demain soir. »

Mon estomac fait un terrible bond et mon cœur cesse soudainement de battre. Je ne vois pas l'expression de oncle Harry lorsqu'il transplane. Le craquement fait vibrer l'air.

J'inspire profondément, appuie ma tête contre le dossier de mon canapé.

Victoire revient.

Enfin…


	5. 5 Requiem pour une révélation

J'ai rattrapé mon retard, à partir de maintenant, cette fic ne sera plus publiée que le dimanche. Bonne lecture et à dimanche donc.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 5 : Requiem pour une révélation<p>

« Tu n'as besoin de rien ? »

Elle me regarde comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vu. Merlin, ce que ça peut me faire mal. Ses yeux d'un brun foncé sont fixés sur moi. Pour l'occasion, je m'emploie à donner à mon visage les traits les plus proches possible de ceux que j'arborais quand j'étais adolescent. Je tente même de faciliter les choses en teintant mes cheveux en turquoise. Je fais pousser mes mèches pour qu'elles me retombent dans les yeux. N'importe qui m'ayant connu lorsque je fréquentais Poudlard devrait me reconnaître immédiatement.

Mais pas elle… pas ma grand-mère.

Depuis deux ans, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller lui rendre visite à la fin de mes gardes. J'essaye toujours de voir de l'espoir dans son regard, de voir une lueur, n'importe quoi qui puisse m'assurer qu'elle me reconnaît. Elle est le dernier lien qui me reste avec ma famille, ma vraie famille j'entends, ma famille biologique.

Elle cligne des yeux, fait une moue puis se détourne vers la fenêtre. Pour le moral des patients, celles-ci ont été ensorcelées pour présenter un paysage rural baigné de soleil, même en plein hiver.

Cette vue me déprime. Je déteste ces arbres dont les feuilles frémissent dans la brise. Je déteste ce ruisseau qui vient lécher des berges sur lesquelles attendent quelques galets. Je déteste ces nuages qui traînent passivement dans cet horrible ciel bleu.

Tout est faux, artificiel.

Rien de tout ça n'existe.

« Grand-mère, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Elle pousse un soupir, je l'agace. Ça signifie qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Je me lève, redonne à mon apparence son allure habituelle. Plus loin, un homme d'une petite soixantaine d'années me regarde avec des yeux ébahis et écris à toute vitesse sur une bloc de parchemins. Oncle Harry m'a un jour raconté son histoire mais je l'ai oubliée. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un ancien professeur de Poudlard contre qui un sort de mémoire s'est retourné. Il n'a jamais retrouvé son identité et il est même incapable de réaliser le moindre sortilège. Même le plus basique.

De sorcier renommé et plutôt doué, il serait passé à Cracmol voire même à moldu.

Je lisse ma chemise du plat de la main pour me donner une allure un peu plus présentable. Je me sens déprimé ce soir, d'abord à cause des menaces qui planent au-dessus de moi mais aussi parce qu'il n'y a aucune amélioration dans l'état de ma grand-mère et que je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y en aura pas. Jamais.

Je range ma chaise contre le mur et m'apprête à quitter la pièce. Les regards des autres pensionnaires me suivent, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

« Elle est venue me voir avant de partir. »

Je me fige. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu la voix de ma grand-mère. La dernière fois, elle m'avait demandé si j'avais l'intention de lui vendre des œufs de dragon. C'était il y a trois mois.

Je me retourne. Elle est toujours assise sur son lit, sa couverture ramenée sur ses jambes. Elle en tord le coin entre ses mains comme si elle cherchait à le déchiqueter. Elle regarde droit vers moi et, l'espace d'un instant, je me sens poignardé par ses pupilles. Mon cœur se met à battre à tout rompre, le sang gronde dans mes oreilles, les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Grand-mère ! »

Je me précipite vers elle, me jette à moitié à genoux. Je ne sais plus si je dois rire ou pleurer. Les émotions qui me submergent sont indescriptibles tant elles sont violentes. Ma grand-mère pose une main sur la mienne.

« Elle savait, en partant, qu'elle te perdrait.

_ Victoire ? Tu parles de…

_ Vous ne comptez pas me vendre l'une de ces potions qui font pousser les poils des oreilles j'espère. »

Je me fige. Mon cœur a cessé de battre ou en tout cas, il en donne l'impression. L'instant est passé. L'espoir que tout puisse enfin redevenir comme avant a été balayé en un souffle. Est-ce que je n'ai pas rêvé tout ça d'ailleurs ?

D'une main, ma grand-mère me repousse. Il y a une certaine violence dans son geste et un certain dégoût. Je me relève en tremblant, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mes oreilles bourdonnent, j'ai chaud et froid en même temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal. Est-ce le fait qu'elle m'ait parlé de façon sensée pour la première fois depuis treize ans ou est-ce justement le fait que ça n'ait duré que quelques secondes avant que la folie ne la reprenne à nouveau ?

J'ai envie de l'agripper par le devant de son horrible pyjama d'hôpital et de la secouer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de vie revienne dans ses pupilles. Mes mains se crispent convulsivement, je sens mes ongles pénétrer ma chair.

J'ai mal, affreusement mal. Mon cœur saigne comme jamais encore auparavant. J'aurais aimé… j'aurais tellement aimé…

« Teddy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et une autre sur mon bras. On m'entraîne vers la porte. Je tente de me débattre mais je n'ai plus aucune force, plus aucune volonté. Je me laisse faire.

« Il s'est passé quelque-chose ? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît. Oh Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je comprends à moitié les mots de Isobail. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si inquiète ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle avec cet air apitoyé ?

« Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée pour toi. Je t'en prie, reprends-toi. »

Et alors je comprends. Mes épaules sont secouées de sanglots. Les larmes ruissellent sur mon visage. Je tremble de tous mes membres.

Je suis en état de choc.

Elle me tend un mouchoir brodé de petites fleurs. Je le trouve ridicule, affreux. Même grand-mère Molly n'en a pas de si laids. D'où Isobail peut-elle bien tirer une horreur pareille ? D'un membre de sa famille ? Une tante peut-être. Oui, j'imagine assez bien une tante, peut-être un peu vieille fille, qui chérit sa nièce au point de lui offrir tout un assortiment de mouchoirs brodés, pour quand elle se mariera, pour quand elle entrera enfin dans les grandes cases de la société.

Alors j'éclate de rire. Je sens les éclats me parcourir la gorge, me soulever la poitrine pour finalement se mêler à mes sanglots à tel point que je ne sais plus moi-même lesquels sont lesquels.

Isobail me regarde avec une inquiétude grandissante. Oui, je ne dois pas avoir l'air sain d'esprit, le visage baigné de larmes, les yeux probablement rougis par le chagrin et riant aux éclats. Qui sait, peut-être quelqu'un me réservera-t-il un lit dans la salle 49, là où on case tous les cas désespérés.

Personnellement, je trouve cette idée hilarante. Mais Isobail, elle, n'a pas l'air de s'amuser du tout. Elle laisse passer un couple qui marche en discutant tout bas puis m'entraîne à l'écart, dans une salle de soins vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Teddy ? Et ne me dis pas rien, je n'en croirai pas un mot. »

Je baisse les yeux. Je n'ai plus envie de rire tout à coup. Un poids pèse sur ma poitrine, j'ai même la sensation de suffoquer. Je m'assieds sur une table de soins couverte d'entailles et de griffures comme si on y avait laissé attaché trop longtemps un forcené qui se serait débattu.

« Eloïse Midgen », dis-je la voix brisée.

Isobail attend la suite. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

« Tu… tu la connais ?

_ Non. Mais j'ai reçu des menaces. »

Cette fois, je lève les yeux. L'expression de Isobail a quelque chose de comique. La bouche bée, les yeux exorbités, on dirait qu'elle vient de voir un sombral danser une gigue. Pendant un instant, elle reste immobile à me regarder fixement, ce qui me met particulièrement mal à l'aise puis elle inspire profondément. Je m'étais presque attendu à ce qu'elle se moque de moi mais il semblerait qu'elle n'en a pas l'intention.

« C'est sérieux, Teddy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as pas parlé à ton oncle ? »

Je hausse les sourcils. Ma crise de nerfs m'a littéralement épuisé et mes yeux me brûlent. Je me déteste d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de faiblesse. J'aimerais qu'on puisse dire de moi que j'ai un sacré caractère ou des nerfs à toute épreuve, comme mon oncle Harry. J'aimerais qu'on puisse m'assurer que je suis le digne fils de mes parents mais ce n'est pas le cas et je le sais pertinemment. Je n'ai rien d'un héros, je n'ai rien d'un battant ou d'un meneur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Salut oncle Harry, tout va bien ? Moi, je me suis fait menacer. Mais tout va bien sinon. »

S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris au cours des vingt-cinq dernières années, c'est qu'on ne craque jamais sur la bonne personne. Isobail n'est certainement pas responsable de ce qui m'arrive mais c'est néanmoins sur elle que je me rabats, parce qu'elle est la seule à m'écouter, parce qu'elle est également la seule à me prêter un peu d'attention.

« Il n'en finirait plus de rire de moi.

_ Je ne crois pas. Ton oncle t'aime vraiment beaucoup et… »

Je la coupe d'un éclat de rire. Elle referme la bouche dans un claquement, me lance un regard noir.

« Tu n'es pas une victime ou quelqu'un de martyrisé, Teddy. Arrête un peu ton éclair de feu.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour une victime ou pour un martyr. »

Je me laisse glisser au bas de la table de soin, rajuste rapidement ma tenue pour me donner une meilleure contenance. Je sais que mon apparence s'est assombrie. Mes cheveux doivent être d'un noir d'encre. Mes pupilles aussi, peut-être. Mais je ne fais rien pour leur redonner leur apparence habituelle. Non, cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de faire cet effort.

Je me dirige vers la porte.

« Qui te menace, Teddy ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_ Mais tu as bien dû voir son visage, entendre sa voix ou quelque chose !

_ Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Mais j'ai entendu sa voix, oui. C'était un homme, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Je pose la main sur la poignée. Le cuivre est glacé contre ma paume. J'ai envie de l'arracher, de le tordre, de le détruire. J'ai envie de hurler, de cracher ma haine et ma colère mais je reste parfaitement calme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Je me retourne lentement tout en gardant la main sur la poignée de la porte. Je contemple un instant le visage d'Isobail. Elle a à peu près mon âge. Peut-être est-elle un peu plus jeune, je n'en sais rien, je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Par égoïsme ? Peut-être, je n'ai simplement jamais vu l'intérêt de le lui demander.

« Il voulait Eloïse Midgen.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. »

Avec un soupir, Isobail se dirige vers moi. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne. La chaleur de sa peau me fait frémir. Je sens l'odeur de son parfum monter jusqu'à moi. C'est très discret, probablement parce qu'elle n'est pas le genre de fille à se parfumer tous les jours mais c'est tout de même très agréable.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

_ Pour te protéger. »

Son regard s'illumine tout à coup. Grand-mère Molly a raison, elle en pince pour moi. Est-ce que je devrais l'inviter à dîner alors, la présenter à toute la famille ? Est-ce que je devrais lui laisser sa chance ? Isobail est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne suis pas sûr du tout de l'aimer à ce point.

« Teddy, je… »

J'ouvre la porte d'un geste sec. Un courant d'air frais provenant d'une fenêtre restée ouverte dans le couloir vient nous cueillir.

« Victoire revient. »

Alors la lumière dans les yeux d'Isobail s'éteint et un voile d'ombre vient prendre sa place. Pendant peut-être une seconde, j'ai l'impression de voir de la haine danser sur son visage, du mépris de la colère. Mais tout ça disparaît si rapidement que je me demande si ce n'est pas un autre effet de mon imagination.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ J'ai attendu ce moment pendant des années. Elle revient. Enfin. »


	6. 6 Requiem pour un conseil

CHAPITRE 6 : Requiem pour un conseil

Debout dans la rame de métro moldu, je suis pensif. Je culpabilise un peu à propos de ce que j'ai dit à Isobail. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui parler de Victoire et surtout pas sur ce ton. Je m'appuie contre le barre, sens le coude d'un homme me rentrer dans les côtes. Je me redresse en sursautant. Je déteste les transports en commun moldus. Tout le monde y est serré comme dans un nid de botrucs. Les gens se toussent les uns sur les autres, c'est répugnant.

Mais j'ai fait le choix de ne pas passer le permis de transplanage et mon balai a été réduit à l'état de cendres. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je songe à m'en payer un nouveau.

Un enfant me regarde avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte. Je serre les dents pour contrôler mon corps. Mes pensées m'ont submergé et ma physionomie a dû s'altérer. Inquiet, je jette des regards tout autour de moi mais personne d'autre ne semble m'avoir remarqué. Je me détends, envoie un clin d'œil et un sourire à l'enfant. Il n'a pas plus de trois ans, personne ne le croira lorsqu'il dira qu'il a vu un monsieur changer de couleur dans le métro.

Lorsque le train s'immobilise dans un grand grincement et que les portes s'ouvrent, je joue des coudes pour sortir, enfin. L'air frais me fait un bien fou.

Oui, je culpabilise pour ce que j'ai dit à Isobail et surtout pour la façon dont je l'ai dit. J'étais en colère, désespéré à cause de l'état de ma grand-mère. Je me sens épuisé. Les mains dans les poches, je me mets en route vers mon appartement. J'ai envie d'envoyer un hibou à Isobail, au moins pour m'excuser. Mais je sais que je ne le ferai pas. Par négligence d'abord, parce que c'est tout à fait le genre de choses que je repousse sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement trop tard. Par fierté ensuite parce que si c'est pour me répandre en excuses à chaque fois qu'un mot m'échappe alors je peux tout aussi bien me lancer un silencio permanent sur moi-même.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par l'arrivée soudaine d'Harry. Au premier abord, je ne le reconnais pas. C'est vrai que je suis plutôt tête en l'air. Il paraît que ma mère l'était également.

Il approche de moi, l'air déterminé. J'essaye de rester naturel. Il y a fort à parier qu'il a parlé avec James et que celui-ci a nié m'avoir envoyé un hibou bidon. Je prends sur moi et joue les imbéciles. Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, je lui envoie un grand sourire.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui…

_ On arrête de jouer, Teddy. »

Son ton est froid. Il me glace. Je sens mon sourire s'évanouir et bien malgré moi, je baisse les yeux. Maintenant je ne peux plus faire croire que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de jouer plus longuement à ce petit jeu avec lui. Oncle Harry est à la tête du bureau des aurors du ministère de la magie, il a été formé pour reconnaître les mensonges.

Quand il était enfant, James avait eu pour habitude de le défier en lui racontant toutes sortes de choses. On peut dire maintenant que Harry a été à bonne école avec son fils aîné.

Il me prend par le bras.

« C'est sérieux, Teddy. Tu ne devrais pas garder ça pour toi. Je peux t'aider. »

Je tente de me libérer d'un geste mais il me tient fermement. L'espace d'un instant, nos regards se croisent et nous nous foudroyons du regard.

« Arrête ça immédiatement.

_ Quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi il veut parler. Mais il a l'air mécontent. Je dirais même qu'il a l'air vexé.

« Tu te moques de moi, gronde-t-il.

_ Absolument pas. Je ne vois pas de quoi…

_ Tes yeux sont de la même couleur que les miens. Et quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de me voir dans un miroir. Arrête ça immédiatement. »

Il est furieux, c'est sûr. Dans un effort de volonté, je rends à mon corps son apparence habituelle. Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que mes dons déconnent un peu comme si j'avais du mal de les contrôler. Il suffit d'un moindre relâchement d'attention pour que mon corps change brusquement. Ce qui est problématique, surtout lorsque je suis tenu de fréquenter des moldus. Si quelqu'un du ministère s'en rend compte, je pourrais être passible d'une amende sévère voire même d'une peine à Azkaban.

Nombreux sont ceux qui m'ont dit qu'être un métamorphomage devait être fantastique. Tout le temps où j'étais à Poudlard, c'était le cas. L'école n'est pas sujette à la moindre réglementation anti-moldu et c'est un peu l'anarchie niveau magie. Au pire, on y récolte une retenue ou une beuglante des parents.

Mais la réalité n'est pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle n'en a l'air. Bien sûr, je suis une espèce de polynectar humain mais la plupart des sorciers avoue ne pas être à l'aise en compagnie d'un métamorphomage. Ils ne sont jamais sûr de la personne à qui ils s'adressent et les brusques changements de physionomie perturbent un peu. Evidemment, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir.

Harry n'a jamais fait partie de ceux-là et je peux même dire qu'il m'a donné un sacré coup de main quand il a été question pour moi d'apprendre à me maîtriser. Mais ce soir, il a l'air satisfait, presque soulagé, que je reprenne mon apparence habituelle. Je sais que, quelque part, il n'aime pas me voir changer d'apparence. Je me souviens d'une fois où j'avais modulé les traits de mon visage afin de ressembler à mon père. J'avais peut-être dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Harry avait fait irruption dans ma chambre sans même s'annoncer. Il avait poussé un cri en me voyant. Sur le coup, j'avais trouvé ça très drôle mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ma voix est un tout petit trop agressive mais la faute lui revient. C'est lui qui m'a placé sur la défensive.

« J'ai à te parler, dit-il. A propos de ce hibou et de ton agression.

_ Je n'ai pas été agressé…

_ Pas ici. Je t'emmène.

_ Tu veux me faire… ? »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'entraîne dans un coin de rue. Dans un craquement, les murs, l'asphalte et même le ciel se dissolvent. Mon estomac se retourne, je serre les poings. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le bras d'Harry puis tout perd consistance. J'ai envie de hurler, d'appeler à l'aide, mais ma gorge n'existe plus. Je disparais. Merlin ! Et si Harry ne réussissait pas à nous ramener entier ? Et si je restais à l'état de particules perdues dans le vent ? Et si… ?

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, on est arrivé. »

Mes yeux me brûlent. Quand j'étais petit, ça m'arriver d'éclater en sanglots après un transplanage. Je fais de mon mieux pour garder contenance. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Définitivement. Je déteste ça. Le sorcier qui a inventé ce sort, à mon avis, n'est pas un génie mais un grand malade. Il aurait dû finir à Sainte Mangouste ou à Azkaban sous haute surveillance. Ce type devait être sacrément mal arrangé pour se désagréger volontairement dans l'atmosphère.

Je me passe une main sur le visage pour dissimuler les restes de malaise. Il se dissipe rapidement et je reprends vite pied. Nous sommes devant la porte du 12 square Grimmauld, la maison que Sirius Black a légué en héritage à Harry… la maison où j'ai passé mon adolescence.

De prime abord, l'endroit semble sinistre avec sa façade grise, ses pierres noircies par le temps et ses volets usés qui battent dans le vent. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression. En emménageant là, tante Ginny a remis l'endroit à neuf.

Nous entrons dans la maison. Il y a ici une atmosphère chaleureuse. Quand j'étais enfant, oncle Harry me racontait comment la mère de son parrain avait piégé la maison afin qu'elle reste exclusivement la propriété des Black. Il leur avait fallu déployer des trésors de patience et d'imagination pour venir à bout de tout ça.

La seule pièce qui n'avait pas été métamorphosée était la chambre que Harry et Ginny partageaient, l'ancienne chambre de Sirius.

En entrant, je contemple les photos accrochées aux murs. J'y reconnais James, Albus et Lily à différents âges. Je m'y reconnais également. Là, ce sont les vacances que nous avons passé avec oncle Ron et tante Hermione en France. Je me souviens que Rose, âgée de deux ans, avait été malade pendant tout le séjour. Ici, c'est James et sa petite amie assis dans un fauteuil au Terrier. Tous deux ont parlé des milliers de fois de se marier mais je ne suis pas sûr que les projets tiennent toujours. Là, c'est Albus avec ses résultats de BUSE. Cette année, il passe les ASPIC et il compte bien réitérer l'exploit d'avoir un Optimal dans toutes les matières. Ici, Lily, âgée de neuf ans, vêtue de l'uniforme de Quidditch de James, beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

Tous ces souvenirs me sautent au visage et me serrent la gorge comme s'ils avaient l'intention de m'étouffer. Je me sens nostalgique. L'enfance est une période merveilleuse, elle passe et disparaît beaucoup trop vite. En un clin d'œil, on se retrouve avec des responsabilités, des devoirs et des décisions à prendre.

J'entends la porte se refermer derrière moi et je sursaute, brusquement ramené à l'instant présent. Harry me désigne l'escalier descendant à la cuisine et je l'y précède. Ma grand-mère disait toujours que je suis un rêveur et je crois que c'est vrai. Il ne me faut pas grand-chose pour que mon esprit s'évade vers des contrées lointaines peuplées de licornes et de dragons.

Arrivé sur le seuil de la cuisine, je me fige. Ginny et Hermione sont assises à table, les mains croisées devant elles, discutant à voix basse. Un peu plus loin, oncle Ron est appuyé au plan de travail, les mains dans les poches. La tête baissée, il a l'air pensif. Tous semblent m'attendre de pied ferme. D'ailleurs, à mon entrée, le silence se fait et trois paires d'yeux se dirigent vers moi, me fixent, me jugent.

Je déglutis, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que c'est un tribunal ? »

Harry me pousse légèrement dans le dos et je descends les quelques dernières marches qui me séparent de la cuisine.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises, dit Hermione en se levant. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Je secoue la tête et me débarrasse de ma veste. Je sors à peine de Sainte Mangouste, j'ai l'impression d'empester la potion de soin, je suis fatigué et j'aurais voulu travailler ce soir sur le sortilège « curato ».

Hermione pioche un pichet de jus de citrouille dans un placard et se met à remplir des verres. Bien que j'avais décliné son offre, elle en dépose tout de même un devant moi. Pendant ce temps, Harry me désigne une chaise près de Ginny et je m'assois.

« Si ce n'est pas un tribunal, dis-je, ça y ressemble drôlement. Vous voulez me faire peur ou me mettre mal à l'aise ? »

Je laisse passer quelques secondes de silence puis reprends, d'un ton amer :

« Parce que si c'est le cas, vous avez brillamment réussi. »

Hermione foudroie tout à coup Ron du regard. Je le vois détourner les yeux, les oreilles rouges.

« Ce n'est pas un tribunal, Teddy et tu n'es pas là pour être jugé. Mais tu as besoin d'aide. »

Je me lève tout à coup.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

_ Tu as été agressé chez toi avec un sortilège cuisant, s'emporte Harry. Tu as reçu des menaces. Excuse-moi, mais pour moi ça veut clairement dire que tu as des ennuis. »

Je sens que la discussion va s'éterniser. Je suis piégé par ma propre famille… par mes proches. J'ai horreur de ça, j'ai l'impression d'être jugé. Ginny pose sa main sur mon bras. De tous ceux qui sont présents, elle a toujours été la seule à montrer un tant soit peu de compréhension. Quand j'étais tout petit, j'avais envisagé de l'appeler maman mais on m'avait clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la réalité et que je ne devais pas le faire.

Aujourd'hui, je le regrette.

Je baisse les yeux et nos regard se croisent. Elle a l'air sincèrement inquiète. Que puis-je lui dire ? La vérité ? Mais est-ce que ça n'envenimerait pas les choses justement ? Est-ce que ça ne précipiterait pas les évènements contre moi ?

Je ne veux pas être responsable d'une quelconque agression envers Harry ou sa famille. Envers les enfants… Lily.

Ma décision est prise.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

Je ramasse ma veste, fais de mon mieux pour éviter le regard de mes tantes. Mais Harry ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il reste dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sachant que je ne peux pas transplaner et qu'il n'y a pas de poudre de cheminette à portée de main, je suis bel et bien coincé.

« Laisse-moi passer.

_ Je suis à la tête du bureau des aurors, Teddy. Si quelqu'un peut t'aider, c'est bien moi. Laisse-moi au moins une chance.

_ Je suis grand, oncle Harry. Je peux me débrouiller.

_ Non, intervient finalement Ron. Parfois faut accepter quand on a besoin d'aide. »

Je me retourne vers lui.

« Je sais ce que je fais. »

Il roule des yeux.

« Est-ce que tu te prends pour un papillon ? »

Je m'apprêtais à pousser Harry mais les dernier mot de Ron m'interpelle. Un papillon ? Je m'avance vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par papillon ? »

Ses oreilles rougissent immédiatement. Il sourit, mal à l'aise.

« Rien, je crois. J'ai juste dit que tu te prenais pour… un… papillon ? Est-ce que tu vas bien, Teddy ? »

Ma physionomie se transforme à la vitesse grand V. Je ne contrôle plus grand-chose. Non, ça ne va pas. Les papillons… Eloïse Midgen a dit qu'elle était un papillon. Est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire qu'elle avait changé ?

Un grand fracas provenant de l'étage nous fait tous sursauter. En un bond, Harry remonte les escaliers. Je pourrais en profiter pour m'éclipser mais quelque chose me dit que je dois rester encore un peu.

Et effectivement, il redescend quelques minutes plus tard, une enveloppe à la main. Ginny se lève.

« Un hibou ? »

Il acquiesce. L'enveloppe est de mauvaise augure, noircie par endroit, ce n'est pas le genre de papier que l'on utilise pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Hermione plaque soudainement une main sur sa bouche.

« Harry, dit-elle dans un souffle. C'est une lettre de condoléances. »

Le silence s'abat dans la petite cuisine. Durant un instant, nous nous consultons tous du regard. Harry baisse les yeux sur la lettre et la regarde comme elle lui brûlait les mains. Quelqu'un est mort.

Quelqu'un que, visiblement, nous connaissions bien.


	7. 7 Requiem pour un deuil

CHAPITRE 7 : Requiem pour un deuil

Le silence est tombé dans la cuisine. Tous les regards sont fixés sur Harry dont les yeux sont obstinément baissés sur l'enveloppe. Son angoisse est presque palpable. Avec douceur, Ginny pose une main sur son bras.

« Ouvre-la, Harry. Ce n'est pas en la regardant que les choses s'amélioreront. »

Il acquiesce mais prend encore quelques secondes avant d'inspirer profondément et d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Dans le silence, la déchirure du papier résonne de façon particulièrement désagréable.

Harry déplie la lettre et la parcourt silencieusement des yeux. Je me sens crispé. Je suis persuadé que les nouvelles sont importantes. Ginny a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de deuil. C'est forcément quelqu'un que nous connaissons.

« Harry ? »

Je n'ai pas entendu Hermione s'approcher mais je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Je lève la tête vers mon oncle, voit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. J'ai envie de hurler, de lui arracher la lettre des mains. Je me sens fébrile. Je déteste les attentes surtout lorsque je sais que l'échéance sera mauvaise.

Il finit par lever la tête, s'essuie les yeux du dos de la main.

« Hannah Abbott est morte. »

Le silence à nouveau. L'espace d'un instant, tous les muscles de mon corps se détendent. Ce n'est pas ma grand-mère ou quelqu'un de la famille. Ce n'est pas Bill ou Charlie... ce n'est pas Victoire.

Je n'ai que très peu connu Hannah Abbott en fait. Je sais juste que c'est la femme de Neville Londubat, mon ancien professeur de botanique. Je sais également qu'elle était à Poudlard en même temps qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Je sais aussi qu'ils sont tous très proches de Neville.

Tante Ginny cache son visage dans ses mains et Hermione me pousse légèrement sur le côté pour aller la prendre dans ses bras. Je comprends leur douleur mais je ne la partage pas. Et je me sens étranger, de trop peut-être aussi. Je suis mal à l'aise. J'aimerais pouvoir trouver les mots pour les rassurer.

« Je… je vais y aller, dis-je en bafouillant. Je suis désolé je…

_ Tu devrais aller présenter tes condoléances à Neville, répond Hermione en me foudroyant du regard. Teddy, tu le connais bien. »

Je danse d'un pied sur l'autre. Le bon point, c'est qu'ils ont un peu oublié mon affaire. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver devant Neville. C'était mon professeur de botanique, oui, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réelles relations avec lui.

« Quand est-ce que vous voulez y aller ? »

Ils se consultent tous du regard. Finalement, c'est oncle Ron qui répond.

« Maintenant. »

Tous l'approuvent d'un hochement de tête. Je suis abasourdi. D'abord parce qu'il est très tard et que la moindre des politesses serait de ne pas embêter les gens lorsque la nuit est tombée et ensuite parce que je n'ai absolument pas envie d'y aller maintenant.

« Il est presque minuit, dis-je. On ne peut pas y aller maintenant. »

Harry lève le parchemin qu'il tient toujours dans ses mains.

« Neville nous a envoyé un hibou. Il voulait qu'on soit au courant immédiatement. La moindre des choses, c'est d'aller lui présenter nos condoléances.

_ Je ne crois pas que… »

Tante Hermione est déjà en train d'enfiler sa cape.

« Ne te défile pas, Teddy. Neville sera ravi que tu sois là.

_ Mais…

_ Pas de mais ! »

Je me renfrogne avec l'impression d'être, à nouveau, retombé en enfance. Est-ce qu'ils le font exprès ou est-ce que c'est inconscient ? Je ne sais pas comment ils se débrouillent mais dès que je me trouve en face d'eux, j'ai la sensation d'être infantilisé. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, il me semble que je suis quand même un adulte responsable. Je n'ai évidemment pas la prétention de tout faire parfaitement mais je pense quand même bien m'en sortir.

Tante Ginny essuie ses larmes dans un mouchoir et enfile elle aussi une cape. Je me rapproche d'elle et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Avec le temps, je suis devenu plus grand qu'elle. Je me sens un peu décontenancé de la voir si fragile. Depuis toujours, Ginny a représenté pour moi l'image de la mère, de la femme forte qui défend les intérêts de sa famille.

Jamais encore je ne l'avais vue pleurer.

« Avec qui veux-tu transplaner, Teddy ? » me demande Harry.

Transplaner, encore. Je réprime à grand peine un frisson d'angoisse qui me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Je n'ai pas envie de me désagréger à nouveau, je n'ai pas envie de ressentir une fois de plus cette horrible impression.

« Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas prendre un balai pour une fois ?

_ Neville habite Pré-au-Lard, me rappelle Ron. Il est hors de question qu'on passe la nuit sur un balai. Il fait froid en plus.

_ Je vais transplaner avec tante Ginny. »

Je la sens acquiescer contre mon épaule. Je baisse les yeux vers elle et suis surpris de constater que sa fragilité a déjà disparu. A nouveau, je retrouve la Ginny que j'ai toujours connu avec son regard ferme et son air déterminé, prête à affronter tous les dangers et toutes les épreuves.

Elle agrippe mon poignet, certainement pour être sûre que je ne me défile pas au dernier moment et nous transplanons.

L'air se dissipe autour de moi en hurlant dans mes oreilles. La tête me tourne, je ferme les yeux, serre les dents et bloque ma respiration. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, un tout petit mauvais mo…

Je tombe en avant, suis rattrapé au dernier instant par ma tante. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai l'impression que mon estomac est tordu comme un torchon que l'on a essayé d'essorer. Mes tempes sont douloureuses, mes yeux ont l'air de vouloir jaillir de leurs orbites.

Il fait sombre et froid. Une fine pluie ricoche sur les toits des maisons. Nous sommes à Pré-au-Lard et je songe avec amertume que la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici, j'étais en compagnie de Victoire. Malgré l'obscurité, je reconnais, là-bas, la façade du café de madame Piédodu où nous avions fêté ensemble notre dernière Saint Valentin.

Evidemment, ce n'est plus madame Piédodu qui dirige l'établissement mais l'une de ses petites filles.

Plus loin, j'aperçois Honeydukes où j'achetais à Victoire des paquets de sablés aux oranges.

La plupart des gens n'ont pas compris pourquoi je ne l'ai pas rejointe en France mais moi, je n'ai simplement pas compris pourquoi elle m'a quitté. Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu ? Ou au contraire, est-ce qu'elle attendait de moi quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris ?

« Teddy ? Tu viens ? »

Ils ont tous descendu la rue et m'attendent juste devant la porte des Trois Balais. Je me tire de mes pensées nostalgiques et m'empresse de les rejoindre. Je frissonne sous ma veste. Hannah Abbott avait effectivement hérité du célèbre pub à sa sortie de Poudlard. J'avais entendu dire que l'établissement avait gagné en réputation grâce à elle. Mais je dois avouer, avec une pointe de honte d'ailleurs, que je n'ai dû y mettre les pieds qu'une fois ou deux au cours de toute ma vie.

Je peux passer pour un piètre sorcier mais le fait est là, je n'aime pas non plus la bièraubeurre. Je trouve ce goût de gingembre un peu trop âcre sur la langue. Le tout n'est pas agréable.

C'est Hermione qui frappe à la porte. Pendant un instant, je me dis que personne ne va ouvrir mais les fenêtres sont éclairées, ce qui signifie qu'il y a quelqu'un et je dirais même quelqu'un de bien éveillé.

Au bout d'un court instant, la porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme grand et mince aux traits tirés. Ses yeux sont rougis par le chagrin, il a l'air au bout du rouleau. Il est plus jeune que moi de quelques années. Je ne me souviens pas de lui et, pourtant, j'ai l'impression de le connaître.

Il ne nous pose pas de question, nous laisse directement entrer. Je suppose qu'il a dû reconnaître oncle Harry. Après tout, tous les jeunes sorciers ont au moins des cartes de chocogrenouilles à son image.

Nous entrons dans la grande salle des Trois Balais. Les chaises sont rangées sur les tables. Un feu brûle dans la cheminée. Ces derniers temps, il faisait plutôt chaud mais ce soir, malgré les flammes dans l'âtre, je sens comme une brise glacée qui traverse la pièce. Est-ce dû à la nouvelle qui vient d'être annoncée ? Peut-être…

Installé au bar, sur un tabouret haut, se trouve un autre garçon, copie conforme de celui qui nous a ouvert la porte. Il a une mine boudeuse et tient sa tête entre ses mains. Plus loin, quelques personnes sont assises autour d'un verre. Je reconnais le professeur Londubat, ravagé par le chagrin. J'ignore tout de l'homme qui se trouve auprès de lui mais je remarque toutefois qu'il ressemble un peu aux deux jeunes hommes.

Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds se lève et vient serrer oncle Harry dans ses bras. Ses yeux luisent de larmes. Je me souviens d'elle. Quand ils étaient tout petits, James et Albus l'appelaient tante Luna. Mais ils ne l'ont pas vue depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, je me demande si Lily la connaît.

Elle serre également oncle Ron puis Hermione et Ginny. Quand vient mon tour, elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me saute dans les bras. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Après tout, je ne l'ai vue que deux ou trois fois et à l'époque, j'étais très jeune.

« Tu as bien grandi Teddy. »

De mieux en mieux, la voilà qui se souvient de moi.

« Oui, je bafouille. Je… ça fait longtemps.

_ Très longtemps. Merlin, ce que tu ressembles à ton père. »

Mon cœur fait un terrible bond dans ma poitrine. L'air vide soudainement mes poumons. Je me sens pâlir. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ou dire. Je décoche un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'oncle Harry dans l'espoir de trouver un peu d'aide de son côté mais lui et Ginny sont déjà partis vers la table où est toujours assis le professeur Londubat, la tête basse.

Oncle Ron, lui, a l'air aussi mal à l'aise que moi. D'un geste du menton, il désigne les deux jeunes hommes.

« Ce sont tes fils, Luna ? »

Elle s'éloigne enfin de moi, acquiesce.

« Oui, Lorcan et Lysander. Ils ont bien grandis eux aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron se frotte la nuque en souriant. Ses oreilles sont tout à coup devenues rouge vif.

« Oui… oui, ils ont… bien changé. »

Tante Hermione dissimule un sourire derrière sa main. Ron n'a pas l'air de se souvenir beaucoup des deux garçons et pourtant, lui et Luna ont l'air très amis.

« Comment va Neville ? demande Hermione.

_ Pas très bien. (Luna fait la moue.) Il a reçu un sacré choc. »

Là-bas, Harry et Ginny se cherchent une place.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? reprend Hermione. Nous avons été surpris par le hibou et…

_ Oh le hibou, je suis désolée. Il n'a rien cassé au moins ? »

Ron hausse les sourcils tandis qu'Hermione les fronce.

« Rien cassé ? demande-t-il incrédule. Il a fait un boucan d'enfer.

_ Je suis navrée, Prestige est très maladroit. Chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque part, il casse quelque chose.

_ Prestige ? »

Luna acquiesce vivement, faisant voler tout autour de sa tête des mèches de cheveux blonds.

« On l'avait appelé comme ça pour lui donner du courage. Ça ne marche pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oncle Ron ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Luna ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Elle reprend immédiatement la conversation là où elle l'avait laissée.

« Hannah était très malade ces derniers jours. »

Ma curiosité est tout à coup piquée au vif. Je fais un pas en avant, tout à coup très attentif.

« De quoi est-ce qu'elle souffrait ? je demande.

_ On ne sait pas bien. Elle délirait complètement et elle avait beaucoup de fièvre. »

Luna laisse passer une seconde de silence tout en se frottant pensivement le menton.

« Depuis quelques jours, en fait, elle ne disait qu'une chose : qu'elle était un papillon. »


	8. 8 Requiem pour des condoléances

CHAPITRE 8 : Requiem pour des condoléances

Définitivement, il y a quelque chose avec les papillons. J'aurais aimé que tante Hermione réagisse à ce sujet mais elle se contente de baisser les yeux, l'air navré. Evidemment, si je lui avais parlé d'Eloïse Midgen, elle aurait probablement relevé la similitude. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

J'ai plus qu'à me débrouiller tout seul.

Des larmes brillent dans le regard de Luna. J'hésite à lui poser davantage de questions et finis par juger plus prudent de les garder pour plus tard. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas affecté par la mort de Hannah Abbott que je ne dois pas respecter ceux qui le sont.

Ron se racle la gorge et fait un léger signe de tête vers la table où Harry et Ginny ont rejoint Neville. Hermione acquiesce vivement.

« Tu as raison. Teddy ? »

Ce n'est pas une véritable interrogation, je le sais bien. Mais pour qui me prend-elle ? Un irresponsable ? Un insensible ? Un attardé peut-être ?

Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Elle a posé sa main sur mon poignet. Je m'écarte d'un geste peut-être un peu trop brusque et me dirige vers mon ancien professeur de botanique.

C'est ridicule. Je suis de trop ici, je n'ai rien à faire dans ce pub. J'ai l'impression que Neville Londubat va me rire au nez bien que je sache pertinemment que ce n'est pas son genre et qu'il n'a très probablement pas envie de rire.

Je m'approche de lui et prononce mes condoléances tout bas. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Je peux y lire tout son chagrin, toute sa détresse et ça me fait vraiment mal au cœur pour lui. Il acquiesce faiblement, me murmure quelques mots. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il m'a appelé « Eddy ».

Pendant un petit moment, je reste planté là, sans bouger puis je finis par me diriger vers Lorcan et Lysander, restés au bar. Les autres discutent de l'époque où ils étaient élèves à Poudlard et échangent des souvenirs sur Hannah. Je suis définitivement de trop maintenant.

J'ai l'impression d'imposer ma présence aux deux frères mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il convient de faire. Dois-je rester tout seul dans mon coin, comme un idiot, partager avec mes oncles et tantes des souvenirs qui ne me concernent pas ou tenter de discuter un peu avec les jumeaux ?

L'un d'entre eux me jette un coup d'œil avant de se lever, contourner le bar et servir un verre de bièraubeurre qu'il me tend. Par politesse, j'accepte. Le moment me semble bien choisi pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus.

« Vous avez bien connu Hannah Abbott ? »

Celui qui est resté assis se contente de hausser les épaules en silence mais son frère s'appuie au bar, juste devant moi. Pour montrer ma bonne volonté, je trempe mes lèvres dans mon verre. Merlin, je déteste vraiment cette boisson. Comment les sorciers peuvent-ils en être aussi dingues ?

« On l'a rencontrée quelques fois, répond-il le menton au creux de la main. Mais on ne la connaissait pas réellement, on n'est pas souvent en Angleterre non plus. »

Son frère acquiesce vivement. Oui, j'ai effectivement entendu dire que Luna et sa famille voyageaient pas mal pour étudier les créatures magiques. D'ailleurs, son mari n'est-il pas le descendant du célèbre auteur des « Animaux Fantastiques » que tous les jeunes sorciers ont eu au moins une fois dans leurs mains au cours de leurs études à Poudlard ?

Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose en fait.

« Est-ce qu'elle a déjà dit quelque chose au sujet de papillons ? »

Ils se consultent du regard. C'est plus qu'un simple échange, c'est un véritable dialogue silencieux.

« Je ne crois pas, répond celui qui est toujours assis. Est-ce que tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? »

Ils ont maintenant tous les deux l'air suspicieux. Ce n'est pas le moment de se les mettre à dos. Qui plus est, tante Hermione ne me le pardonnerait jamais. J'avale à nouveau une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« Je travaille pour Sainte Mangouste et l'une de nos patiente présente elle aussi une forte fièvre. »

Je laisse passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Elle parle de papillons également. »

Les jumeaux se consultent à nouveau du regard. Quelque part, j'aimerais savoir s'ils se comprennent réellement, s'il y a vraiment un échange, même inconscient. Finalement, celui qui est accoudé face à moi se redresse et caresse du plat de la main la surface lisse du comptoir.

« Tu crois qu'il peut y avoir un lien ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais si cette Eloïse Midgen risque de mourir à son tour, j'aimerais au moins comprendre pourquoi. »

Je les dévisage tour à tour. Tous deux me fixent avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ?

_ Les gens peuvent être mauvais, murmure l'un des deux frères, Eloïse Midgen en a fait les frais. »

Un frisson glacé me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Pris par la panique et l'excitation, j'attrape le garçon par le col, menaçant de le faire tomber de son tabouret. Il bat des bras pour rétablir son équilibre, se raccroche de justesse au rebord du comptoir.

« Hé ! glapit-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Tu connais Eloïse Midgen ? »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Non.

_ Mais tu viens de parler d'elle ! Tu as dit que… »

Je suis coupé par son frère.

« On ne la connaît pas, mais maman si. Je crois qu'elles se sont connues à Poudlard. »

Je me fige. Les battements de mon cœur me donnent l'impression qu'un tambour infernal joue une sombre musique dans mes oreilles. Un tic nerveux crispe le coin de ma bouche.

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me lâcher ? demande le garçon.

_ Pardon. »

Je relâche mon étreinte et il remet immédiatement de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Si Luna Lovegood a connu Eloïse Midgen lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard alors il en est forcément de même pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Et c'est par là que j'aurais dû commencer.

J'inspire profondément et jette un œil à la table, un peu plus loin. Ils discutent à voix basse. De temps en temps, un léger rire vient animer la conversation, mais c'est un rire triste, un rire nostalgique.

Ils savent.

Forcément.

Avec l'impression que ma tête s'est vidée, je marche dans leur direction. Tante Ginny est la première à me voir approcher. Du reste, elle est toujours la première à me remarquer.

« Teddy ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pâle.

_ Vous connaissiez Eloïse Midgen ? »

Je gage que mon approche est plutôt maladroite. Les conversations cessent brusquement. Harry se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il s'excuse auprès de Neville, se lève et m'entraîne à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? me questionne-t-il tout bas. Ce n'est pas le moment de…

_ C'est tout à fait le moment, je réponds sur le même ton. Il y a quelque chose de louche dans le mort de Hannah Abbott.

_ Teddy, on est tous affecté par ce qui s'est passé mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre.

_ Eloïse Midgen vient d'être admise à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle a de la fièvre, elle est désorientée et elle dit être un papillon. »

Harry fronce les sourcils. Il réfléchit.

« C'est ça qui te tracasse depuis quelques jours ?

_ Eh bien c'est… oui. Et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle est en danger. S'il te plaît, est-ce qu'il y a un lien particulier entre Eloïse Midgen et Hannah Abbott ? »

Il réfléchit durant un long moment tout en parcourant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.

« Je n'en vois pas.

_ Mais elles étaient à Poudlard ensemble et…

_ Elles n'étaient pas amies si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

Je sens mes épaules s'affaisser sous le poids de la déception. J'avais cru tenir une piste mais il s'avère que non.

« Luna a l'air de dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Eloïse Midgen à Poudlard. Tu sais de quoi elle veut parler ? »

Il soupire, hoche lentement la tête.

« Rien de très extraordinaire mais personne n'a été sympa avec elle. Eloïse était un peu empotée et pas très jolie. Beaucoup de monde se moquait d'elle. Luna a été pas mal raillée aussi, elle a dû avoir de la sympathie pour elle.

_ Et toi ? »

Il déglutit, me lance un faible sourire.

« A l'époque, Teddy, je faisais tout mon possible pour survivre à Voldemort. Je t'avoue que je ne me suis pas beaucoup soucié d'une fille qui avait un gros problème d'acné. »

J'acquiesce, oui, évidemment, il a des circonstances atténuantes.

Hermione vient nous rejoindre.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Nous acquiesçons de concert.

« Je vais raccompagner Teddy, souffle oncle Harry. Je vous rejoins dans une minute. »

Tante Hermione nous dévisage tour à tour puis hoche la tête.

« Tu as raison, il est tard. Teddy, merci d'être venu. »

Elle me serre brièvement dans ses bras. J'adresse un rapide salut aux autres occupants du pub et m'agrippe à Harry tandis que nous transplanons à nouveau.


	9. 9 Requiem pour une embuscade

CHAPITRE 9 : Requiem pour une embuscade

Si je transplane encore une fois ce soir, je hurle. Lorsque j'arrive au bas de mon immeuble, je suis au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Je déteste, je hais, j'exècre le transplanage.

Je m'éloigne un peu de Harry, le souffle court et appuie mes mains sur mes genoux. De la sueur coule sur mon front. Mon oncle me regarde avec inquiétude mais il ne me demande pas si je vais bien et je lui en sais gré.

« Eloïse Midgen est toujours à Sainte Mangouste ? demande-t-il.

_ Oui, et si elle est bien atteinte du même mal que Hannah Abbott alors ses jours sont comptés. »

Harry acquiesce. Je me redresse en tremblant, cherche mes clés dans mes poches.

« Tu rentres ? »

Je m'immobilise, me retourne vers Harry qui n'a pas fait un seul geste.

« Oui, où veux-tu que j'aille ? »

Il piétine un instant sur place, l'air mal à l'aise. Immédiatement, sa main se lève vers sa cicatrice. Je commence à deviner ce qu'il a l'intention de me demander et je sens d'avance que ma réponse sera « non ».

« Je pensais… (il hésite.) Je pensais que tu m'emmènerais à Sainte Mangouste rendre visite à Eloïse. »

Mon bras retombe le long de mon flanc. Je manque de peu de laisser tomber mes clés. Je m'en doutais. Sincèrement, je m'en doutais. Rien qu'à son attitude, j'avais deviné que c'était ce qu'il me demanderait.

Et j'avais eu raison de penser d'avance que ma réponse serait « non ».

« Si je transplane encore une fois ce soir, oncle Harry, je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque.

_ Des tas de sorciers transplanent plus de dix fois pas jour. Faudra bien que tu t'y habitues.

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'y oblige ? Je déteste transplaner. Et puis je suis fatigué je…

_ Tu viens de me dire que les jours d'Eloïse Midgen sont en danger. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre du temps. »

Un point pour lui.

« On n'en a pas la confirmation, ok ? Si ça se trouve c'est juste une coïncidence.

_ Quelle mauvaise foi ! »

Harry lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ton père n'aurait pas perdu de temps à réfléchir inutilement et ta mère aurait…

_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

_ Jouer à quoi ?

_ Tu le sais très bien ! Je ne suis plus un gamin, Harry, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu es en train de faire. »

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, me défie du regard.

« Ah oui ? Et que crois-tu que je suis en train de faire ?

_ Tu joues sur l'affectif. Tu… c'était quoi ? »

Je tends l'oreille. Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit, non pas comme une branche qui casse mais comme un murmure. Je me retourne, scrute les buissons qui bordent le parc de l'immeuble.

« Je n'ai rien entendu, continue Harry. N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation…

_ Chut. »

Je place mon index en travers de mes lèvres et m'approche des buissons. Est-ce l'un des gamins du quartier qui cherche simplement à nous espionner ? Tenir cette discussion devant la porte de l'immeuble n'est pas très prudent, j'en ai conscience, mais il est presque deux heures du matin. A cette heure, plus personne n'est dans la rue.

Non, les gens honnêtes et normaux sont au fond de leur lit, plongés depuis longtemps dans les bras de Morphée. Par contre, les autres, ils ont l'air d'être cachés dans des buissons.

Je tire ma baguette hors de ma poche et la pointe devant moi. J'avance lentement. Derrière moi, j'entends le tissu de la veste de Harry se froisser et je devine qu'il a lui aussi dégainé sa baguette.

Bien, au moins, ça mettra fin à une conversation qui me fichait mal à l'aise. Je déteste quand Harry joue sur l'affectif en me disant ce que mes parents auraient ou n'auraient pas fait.

« Qui est là ? »

Un autre murmure. Il doit y avoir au moins deux personnes. Mon cœur bat à toute allure dans ma poitrine. J'entends chaque battement comme un coup de canon qui m'assourdit. Je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin d'un énième transplanage ce soir pour faire un arrêt cardiaque finalement. Est-ce que Harry a été formé aux premiers soins ? En tant qu'auror, il le devrait mais avec le célèbre Harry Potter rien ne se passe jamais dans les règles.

Pas même sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Un gloussement aigu se fait entendre. Je pointe ma baguette et crie plus que je ne prononce mon sortilège.

« Stupefix ! »

Au dernier moment cependant, Harry fait irruption et donne un coup dans ma main, déviant ma baguette. L'éclair de mon stupefix rate les buissons de presque un mètre et part faire éclater l'assise d'un banc, plus loin dans le parc.

Je m'apprête à hurler des reproches à mon parrain mais je suis coupé par des branches qui bruissent ou se cassent. Un gros furet brun quitte les buissons à toute allure en poussant des glapissements terrifiés.

Je soupire de soulagement.

« Un furet ! Par la grâce de Merlin, il ne s'agissait que d'un furet !

_ Il n'y a pas de furets sauvages à Londres, Teddy, marmonne calmement Harry. Reste sur tes gardes. »

Il passe devant moi, la main serrée sur le manche de sa baguette et s'avance doucement. Alors je vois la lueur briller depuis les buissons. Je plonge en avant, heurte mon parrain de plein fouet. Avec un petit cri, il bascule en avant, bat des bras pour garder son équilibre. Un éclair de sortilège passe juste entre nous. Je sens sa chaleur me frôler le menton.

Nous n'avons cependant pas le temps de nous questionner. Harry, qui a finalement réussi à ne pas tomber, se jette dans les buissons. Je vois une silhouette encapuchonnée se redresser d'un bond et reculer vivement. Un halo bleu l'entoure. Je gage qu'il vient de lancer un protego. Contre le chef du bureau des aurors, c'est la moindre des protections.

Je ne peux malheureusement m'attarder davantage sur la scène. Le furet qui s'était enfui, est réapparu. J'avais d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un animal de compagnie. Certains sorciers traînent derrière eux des rats ou des chats alors pourquoi pas un furet. Mais l'animal se met tout à coup à gonfler et à grandir.

Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un animal de compagnie, il s'agit d'un animagus. Et il pointe une baguette droit sur la nuque de Harry.

« Stupéfix ! »

Cette fois-ci, mon sort ne rate pas sa cible et percute l'homme en pleine poitrine. Son corps se raidit immédiatement et il tombe d'un bloc en arrière.

« Harry ! »

Je laisse mon agresseur à son sort et cours rejoindre mon oncle. Lui et l'homme encapuchonné se battent sans répit. Les sorts fusent dans toutes les directions, venant exploser ici une branche d'arbre et enflammer là ce qui avait l'air avant d'un massif de fleur.

J'accours pour donner un coup de main à mon oncle mais à peine l'ai-je rejoint qu'un souffle glacial et un craquement assourdissant me font reculer. Trois hommes viennent de transplaner juste devant moi. Tout comme les deux autres, ils portent des robes sombres au capuchon rabattu. Je ne vois pas leurs visages. Deux d'entre eux portent également des gants.

Je me fige.

« Tu aurais dû nous écouter, gronde la même voix d'homme que celle qui m'avait déjà menacé. On t'avait prévenu ! Nous avons ton amie, si dans vingt-quatre heures tu n'as pas obéi, elle mourra.

_ Non ! »

Je fais un pas en avant mais ils transplanent à nouveau. L'un d'entre eux réapparaît aux côtés de celui que j'ai stupéfixé et disparaît avec lui. L'assaillant de Harry fait un bond en arrière, gronde ce qui a l'air d'être un rire et s'enfuit à son tour.

En quelques secondes, les calme est revenu. Harry pousse un juron, éteint d'un aguamenti le massif de fleurs en flammes et se tourne vers l'immeuble. Quelques fenêtres s'allument et une femme est penchée à sa fenêtre, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry me lance un regard noir. Il est à bout de souffle et son visage ruissèle de sueur. Je sens l'angoisse m'étreindre la poitrine et tandis qu'il a l'air sur le point de me hurler des reproches, je ne peux que murmurer :

« Ils ont Isobail. »


	10. 10 Requiem pour une effraction

_Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis, notamment de santé, et des obligations familiales, à tout ça s'est rajouté le fait que ma bêta était en vacances. Pour me faire pardonner, je publie le chapitre suivant aujourd'hui. Normalement, je devrais pouvoir reprendre mes publications dominicales à partir de cette semaine._ CHAPITRE 10 : Requiem pour une effraction

J'ai envie de hurler, de casser quelque chose. D'ailleurs je me retiens à grand peine de briser ma baguette en deux. Je prends une grande inspiration et tente de me calmer. Dans quel pétrin me suis-je donc fourré ?

Harry s'approche de moi, pose une main sur mon épaule et m'entraîne dans le hall de l'immeuble.

« Tu dois me parler maintenant. Si Isobail est en danger, je dois le savoir. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas tout seul. Tu comprends ? »

J'acquiesce et commence alors à tout lui raconter depuis le début. Debout dans le hall éclairé de l'immeuble, je parle avec l'impression de vider mon âme. Curieusement, le temps que je dise tout ça, je suis incapable de regarder mon parrain en face. Mon regard est fixé sur une tache sur le mur, juste au-dessus de la boîte aux lettres de l'un de mes voisins. Une tache de peinture ? C'est possible mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une marque laissée par un sortilège.

Je ne me décide à regarder Harry que lorsque je termine finalement mon récit. Il ne répond pas immédiatement. Du bout des doigts, il suit encore et encore le tracé de sa cicatrice. Une ride d'inquiétude s'est formée sur son front. Il réfléchit, je peux presque entendre grincer les rouages de son esprit.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

_ Parce que j'avais peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Isobail justement. J'ai tout faux n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se force à sourire mais je vois qu'il n'y a aucune joie. Il acquiesce doucement.

« Tu n'as pas tout faux dans la mesure où tu as fait ça pour protéger quelqu'un qui compte pour toi. Tu n'as juste pas fait le meilleur choix. »

Je fais la grimace.

« J'ai tout faux quoi. »

Je laisse passer une seconde de silence. J'ai un poids sur l'estomac, j'ai mal au ventre et je me dis que si j'avais été un gamin, j'aurais probablement éclaté en sanglot. Mais je suis bien plus fier que ça, pas question de me laisser aller même si j'en ai sacrément envie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, Harry ? »

Il me pose une main sur l'épaule. Ce geste a quelque chose de rassurant et je m'en veux un peu de ne rien lui avoir dit. Par ma faute, Isobail a été enlevée. Elle est peut-être même déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est et…

« On va aller chez ton amie. Tu connais l'adresse ? »

Je lui indique le quartier. Harry connaît plus ou moins l'endroit mais il m'assure qu'on va devoir marcher un peu. L'idée de transplaner à nouveau me rend malade, d'autant que je commence à être sacrément fatigué. La nuit n'en finit plus.

Mais je me résigne. Après tout, il serait particulièrement égoïste de ma part de rentrer me coucher. Et puis je ne saurais pas trouver le sommeil de toute façon. Aux Mangemorts le reste ! Je saisis le poignet d'Harry, ce qui a l'air de l'étonner. Teddy Lupin volontaire pour un transplanage, effectivement, ce soir, on aura tout vu.

A nouveau donc nous disparaissons pour reprendre consistance quelques secondes plus tard sur le parking d'une banque. Je m'effondre sur les genoux. Harry me rattrape par le bras.

« Ça va ? »

J'acquiesce en serrant les dents.

« Ton père non plus n'était pas un accro du transplanage.

_ C'est vrai ou tu dis ça pour me rassurer ? »

Je me redresse en tremblant de tous mes membres, observe mon parrain tirer sa baguette de la poche de sa veste et la pointer vers la caméra de surveillance. Il prononce un sort que je ne connais pas.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas laisser de traces de notre passage. »

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil.

« C'est vrai, reprend-il tandis que nous nous mettons en route vers l'immeuble d'Isobail. Il a passé deux fois son permis de transplanage mais il n'aimait pas du tout ça. J'ai entendu dire qu'il souffrait du mal du transplanage. Ça le rendait malade. »

Nous traversons une rue plongée dans l'obscurité. A cette heure-ci, même les éclairages de rue ne fonctionnent pas. Je suppose que les moldus cherchent à économiser l'électricité.

Nous dérangeons un chat juché sur une poubelle. A notre approche, il déguerpit, faisant tomber dans un grand fracas le couvercle en aluminium sur lequel il était perché. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, si ça se trouve, il s'agit d'un animagus. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'enfoncer davantage dans ce genre de réflexion. Harry a pris un peu d'avance et je dois courir pour le rattraper.

Comme nous l'avions prévu, nous arrivons rapidement à l'immeuble. Lui aussi est plongé dans l'obscurité. Devant la porte, Harry contemple le tableau digital. Isobail est une sang-mêlée mais elle a été élevée comme une moldue. De ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle n'a réellement découvert la magie qu'en entrant à Poudlard. Pourtant, son père est un sorcier. Mais il travaillait pour la gazette et était régulièrement en déplacement. Isobail ne le voyait pas beaucoup. C'est donc majoritairement sa mère qui l'a élevée.

Mais le fait est là, je ne connais pas le code d'accès. J'adresse une grimace à Harry. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne peut nous voir puis il pointe sa baguette sur le tableau numérique.

« Revelato. »

Quatre chiffres se mettent alors à briller chacun leur tour. Harry les presse les uns après les autres puis valide le code. Dans un claquement, la porte s'ouvre. Je hausse les sourcils.

« Ta tante Hermione est un génie, dit-il en entrant dans le hall. Je crois que la magie n'a pas beaucoup de secrets pour elle. Quel étage ?

_ Deuxième. »

Nous nous engouffrons dans l'escalier et montons les marches quatre à quatre. L'immeuble est bien entretenu et je sais que les locataires sont tous des gens responsables et dotés d'un certain sens civique.

Il n'empêche que je n'aime pas beaucoup l'endroit. L'appartement que tante Ginny et oncle Harry m'ont choisi se situe dans un quartier huppé et j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre dans un endroit relativement sécurisé. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de sorciers détraqués ne viennent s'en prendre à moi ce soir. Mais la famille d'Isobail n'est pas aussi fortunée et l'endroit est assez angoissant, surtout la nuit.

Le palier est plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Seule la lumière de la sortie de secours émet un faible halo. Harry tâtonne un moment à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Evidemment, vivre au milieu des sorciers fait perdre certaines habitudes, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de se repérer dans le monde moldu.

La lumière inonde le palier d'un éclat jaune, éclaboussant les murs et le tapis bleu foncé qui est censé cacher les taches éventuelles. Harry se retourne vers moi et m'interroge d'un haussement de sourcils.

« Deuxième porte. »

Il pose la main sur la poignée. Le chambranle semble avoir éclaté et le loquet de la serrure est mis à nu. Lorsque les moldus qui vivent ici s'en rendront compte, ils parleront certainement d'effraction avec un pied de biche mais je sais que seule une baguette est capable de faire ce genre de dégâts. Des échardes de bois maculent le sol. Plus haut, le montant est déchiqueté, la peinture écaillée ou brûlée. Harry se penche légèrement en avant et observe en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se met alors à caresser sa cicatrice. Je sais ce qu'il pense, je peux presque l'entendre. Ce n'est pas normal, pas naturel. Evidemment. En aurait-il douté ?

Il se redresse et, du bout de sa baguette, pousse la porte. Elle s'ouvre dans un grincement qui me fait froid dans le dos. J'ai envie de me précipiter, de pousser mon oncle sur le côté et de me jeter dans la pièce, de tout retourner. J'ai envie de trouver Isobail au lit, les cheveux défaits et l'air endormi. Je tremble. Je sais que je ne trouverai rien de tout ça, que l'appartement sera vide.

Elle a disparu.

Ils l'ont emmené.

Je fais un pas en avant et tend la main pour ouvrir la porte mais Harry me barre le passage en plaçant son bras sur mon chemin.

« Pas de précipitation. Prépare ta baguette. »

Je pousse un grognement mais je ne m'aventure pas à lui désobéir. Harry est auror, et même mieux que ça, il est directeur du bureau des aurors. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

Contrairement à moi.

Il pousse la porte du bout du pied pour terminer de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il fait sombre et une forte odeur de brûlé nous saute au visage.

« Lumos. »

La lumière émise par la baguette de mon parrain éclaire peu à peu l'endroit. Nous entrons et alors un frisson d'horreur me traverse la colonne vertébrale. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur cesse tout à coup de battre. La nausée me monte à la gorge.

C'est affreux.


	11. 11 Requiem pour un enlèvement

CHAPITRE 11 : Requiem pour un enlèvement

Un hoquet d'horreur me soulève la poitrine et je manque de vomir sur mes propres pieds. Harry pose une main sur mon épaule. Une grimace de dégoût s'affiche sur son visage mais ses yeux, eux, brillent de colère. Il pousse un juron qui ferait rougir de honte grand-mère Molly.

L'appartement d'Isobail s'ouvre directement sur le salon. Généralement, il est bien rangé et plutôt bien entretenu. Malgré le manque de temps évident pour faire le ménage, mon amie déteste vivre dans un endroit négligé.

Mais ce soir lorsque nous entrons, nous ne pouvons que constater avec effroi qu'il s'est passé ici quelque chose de grave. Le canapé est de travers. La housse a presque entièrement brûlé. Quelques morceaux d'étoffe carbonisée tiennent encore le coup. Pour le reste, de grosses poignées de mousse et même un ressort ont été arrachés. La télévision moldue est renversée, l'écran brisé en deux. Au mur, je vois un cadre qui pend lamentablement au bout de son crochet. Les deux personnes qui occupent la photo tapent contre le papier pour qu'on vienne les remettre droit. Des livres gisent ici et là, leurs pages arrachées ou calcinées. Les tapisseries sont déchirées ou brûlées.

Mais le pire, ce qui me donne envie de vomir, de hurler, ce qui me donne envie d'attraper le responsable pour lui arracher les yeux à mains nues, c'est le corps de Cassiopée, la chouette d'Isobail. Etendu sur le dos, les ailes en croix, le pauvre animal semble avoir eu le cou tordu. Son bec est entrouvert et ses yeux vides fixent le plafond.

« Iso ! »

Je me précipite vers la chambre. Harry cherche à me rattraper par la manche mais j'échappe de justesse à sa poigne et m'engouffre dans la petite pièce. Elle n'est pas en meilleur état que la précédente. Le lit est défait. Je serre les poings. Si jamais un seul d'entre eux a osé la toucher, il peut d'ores et déjà signer ses confessions parce qu'il n'y survivra pas. Ministère de la magie ou non, il est hors de question de fermer les yeux sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Après quelques minutes, Harry me rejoint dans la chambre. Les bras le long du corps, la baguette à la main, je n'ai pas fait un geste. Je reste juste là à bouillir de rage et à regarder le lit, m'imaginant obtenant justice.

« Elle n'est pas là, dit-il dans un souffle.

_ Non, je réponds en me retournant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle n'est _plus_ là. Harry, dis-moi qu'on va la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Il acquiesce mais je me demande si c'est pour me faire plaisir ou s'il est réellement convaincu que nous allons y arriver.

« Ne traînons pas ici.

_ Il y a peut-être des indices qu'on peut trouver, non ?

_ Il y en a certainement mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en occuper. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne comprends pas. Harry vient de me dire que nous allons la retrouver, est-ce que ça ne signifie pas qu'il va faire tout son possible pour y parvenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle n'ait à subir le même sort que Cassiopée ?

« Des voisins ont dû nous voir ou nous entendre, dit-il en m'entraînant dans le salon. Ils ont appelé la police. »

Nous retraversons le salon et filons dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte derrière nous.

« S'il y a bien une chose qu'on n'a pas envie, c'est bien de se retrouver aux prises avec la police moldue. »

A toute allure, nous descendons les escaliers. Je suis bien d'accord avec lui sur ce point. La police moldue n'entend rien à toutes nos affaires de sorciers mais ce ne sont pas des imbéciles pour autant. Ils vont nous rechercher et, très probablement, nous mettre la main dessus. Ils n'utilisent pas la magie mais ils ont tout de même des techniques très efficaces pour retrouver quelqu'un. Rapport aux lignes de nos mains et aux traces qu'on laisse derrière nous.

« Les indices, dis-je à bout de souffle. Si on ne les récolte pas qui va…

_ Les moldus évidemment. Je dois avoir un homme ou deux en infiltration chez eux. Ils récupéreront ce dont on a besoin. »

Nous ne sortons pas par l'entrée principale de l'immeuble mais nous empruntons l'issue de secours. Dans un hurlement métallique, la porte s'ouvre sur une petite arrière-cour dans laquelle du linge à été pendu à un fil. Un léger souffle de vent fait danser le tout. Près de la porte, je vois un pot de fleur dans lequel, à la lumière du jour naissant, luit une clé. Ce n'est pas très efficace comme cachette. N'importe qui pourrait s'en emparer et entrer dans l'immeuble.

Harry referme la porte derrière nous et me prend par les épaules. Il me scrute de haut en bas.

« Tu as l'air épuisé.

_ Je vais bien.

_ Je n'en doute mais tu as tout de même l'air épuisé. Rentre chez toi et dors un peu. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Presque malgré moi, je ricane. Il a raison, je suis épuisé. Mes yeux tentent de se fermer tout seuls et je crois qu'il ne me faudrait pas grand-chose pour tomber subitement endormi, là tout de suite. Mais il est hors de question que je le laisse se charger tout seul de ça. Tout est de ma faute. Je ne laisserai pas tomber Isobail.

Je secoue la tête.

« Je t'accompagne. J'en sais probablement plus que toi.

_ Teddy, je ne peux pas te laisser mener cette enquête avec moi. Mais je te promets que je te tiendrais au courant. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis adulte maintenant, Harry. Je ne suis plus un gamin. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Il fronce brièvement les sourcils. L'espace d'un instant, je vois le doute traverser son regard. Est-ce de moi qu'il doute ? De ce dont je suis capable ? La colère me serre la gorge. Qui est-il, lui, pour se permettre un tel jugement ? Le grand Harry Potter ! Ah ce qu'il est magnifique ! Tout le monde l'adore, tout le monde l'adule, à onze ans, il battait un troll dans les toilettes de Poudlard, à treize ans, il combattait un loup-garou, à dix-sept ans, il tuait un grand mage noir.

Et moi ? Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça, non c'est sûr. Je ne suis pas un héros, pas un de sa trempe en tout cas. Mais je ne vaux pas moins que lui pour autant.

D'un geste brusque, je me dégage.

« Ça va, laisse tomber. J'ai compris. »

Il cligne des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

_ Arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas.

_ Teddy, ce n'est pas le moment.

_ Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi. Fiche moi la paix. »

Je remonte le col de ma veste et me dirige vers le portail qui ferme la cour. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé savoir transplaner pour rentrer directement chez moi. L'ennui c'est que j'ai peur de finir en morceaux.

Le portail grince et je me faufile dans l'ouverture. Harry reste sur place durant une ou deux secondes puis il se lance à ma poursuite.

« Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner !

_ Fiche moi la paix !

_ Teddy, tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi. Pas tout seul, pas dans cet état. »

Je ne me retourne pas et accélère même le pas. Mais il me rattrape rapidement et avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre geste, il m'agrippe par l'épaule et nous transplanons. Tandis que l'air se referme sur moi, j'ouvre la bouche pour pousser un cri de colère mais aussi d'angoisse.

Je me dissous, je disparais et finis par reprendre consistance dans un craquement sonore. Je heurte une porte, me cogne l'épaule contre le montant. La tête me tourne mais pas suffisamment pour que je ne reconnaisse pas l'endroit. Comme j'aurais dû m'en douter, Harry ne m'a pas ramené chez moi. Non, évidemment. Il m'a emmené chez lui, au square Grimmauld.

Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsque la porte s'ouvre en grand sur Tante Ginny. Avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste, elle se jette dans mes bras et pousse un soupir de soulagement. De la main, elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Nous avons reçu un hibou, dit-elle, des sorciers ont été agressés du côté de chez toi. L'un d'entre eux a été transporté en urgence à Sainte Mangouste. J'ai eu si peur pour vous. »

Elle s'éloigne de moi pour aller se blottir dans les bras d'Harry. D'autres personnes ont été agressées du côté de chez moi ? Mais qu'ont-ils donc derrière la tête ?

Nous entrons dans la maison où oncle Ron et tante Hermione nous attendent. Mais il y a pire… ou mieux…

Lorsque je mets le pied dans le salon du premier étage, je me fige. Là, devant moi, elle sourit et mon cœur se brise en milliers d'éclats. Je l'avais espéré, je l'avais voulu et maintenant, je me rends compte que je l'avais aussi redouté.


	12. 12 Requiem pour un retour

CHAPITRE 12 : Requiem pour un retour

Moi qui ai horreur de passer pour un idiot, je dois dire que, ce soir, c'est plutôt raté. Les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte, je dois avoir l'air d'un sacré imbécile. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis deux ans, presque trois et de me retrouver tout à coup face à elle me laisse figé sur place.

Victoire se lève du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle écarte une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe dans les yeux. Elle porte une robe d'été qui flotte doucement autour d'elle et donne à mes mains l'envie de saisir ses hanches. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre tandis qu'elle s'approche, dardant sur moi ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

J'ai redouté ce moment tout autant que je l'ai désiré, oui, parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais que je n'ai pas encore tourné la page. En un instant, toute ma fatigue s'évapore et tous les évènements de ces derniers jours s'envolent comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance.

A la mode française, Victoire pose une main sur mon épaule et m'embrasse sur les deux joues. Il fut une époque où elle y mettait plus d'intimité. Le lien est maintenant rompu, je le sens et j'en ai affreusement mal au ventre.

« J'espérais te voir aujourd'hui. Bon anniversaire, Teddy. »

Je comprends pourquoi Harry a insisté pour me ramener chez lui. Il savait que Victoire serait là et il voulait que nous nous rencontrions. Je lui décoche un regard chargé de colère mais il ne me regarde pas.

Victoire, elle, fait comme si les trois dernières années n'avaient jamais existé.

« Tu as l'air en forme. »

Je soupire, m'éloigne de son étreinte d'un geste un peu trop brusque. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ginny secouer la tête. Lorsque Victoire et moi étions ensemble, toute la famille semblait ravie, comme si nous avions toujours été destinés à nous aimer. Mais on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut de ses enfants. C'est elle-même qui me l'a dit lorsque James s'est mis en tête de travailler pour un fabriquant de balais de course.

« Je n'ai pas l'air en forme, dis-je. Je suis épuisé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens maintenant ? »

Elle prend un air blessé. D'accord, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais est-ce qu'elle ne l'a pas été elle aussi quand elle m'a quitté ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est souciée de ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Du mal qu'elle me faisait ?

J'aurais décroché la lune pour elle. J'aurais volé à dos de dragon, les yeux fermés, j'aurais même chassé un ronflak cornu si seulement elle me l'avait demandé. Mais elle a préféré partir et me laisser derrière elle.

« Je t'ai attendu, dit-elle dans un souffle. Tous les jours quand je me réveillais je croisais les doigts pour que ce soit celui où tu viendrais me rejoindre et tous les soirs quand je me couchais je devais mordre les draps pour m'empêcher de pleurer. »

Hermione emmène Ginny, Harry et Ron avec elle et, rapidement, nous nous retrouvons seuls. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un épouvantard. Non pas que Victoire ressemble à l'une de ces créatures, non, elle est magnifique, comme toujours, mais je suis terrifié par ce que j'ai fait et, surtout, par ce que je n'ai pas fait.

« J'ai eu peur, Victoire, dis-je. J'ai eu peur que tu sois partie pour ne plus me voir. Tous les jours, moi, je me disais que j'allais prendre mes affaires et te rejoindre mais je repoussais toujours l'échéance. Si je m'étais retrouvé sur le pas de ta porte et que tu me repousses, ça m'aurait tué. »

Elle plaque une main sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillent de larmes. Elle semble avoir compris quelque chose qui m'échappe encore.

« Je suis tellement désolée, on s'est mal compris.

_ Je crois que c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, non.

_ Je devais partir pour quelques temps, je croyais que tu avais compris que je t'attendais, qu'il n'y avait que toi. »

Je secoue la tête, conscient que toute ma physionomie s'affaisse sous le coup de l'émotion mais aussi de la déception. J'aurais dû y aller, j'aurais dû suivre mon instinct et oser. Mais les faits sont là, je ne suis pas un meneur, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui prend ce genre d'initiatives de lui-même.

« Je n'ai pas compris. J'ai cru que tu m'avais juste laissé tomber. »

Victoire recule et se laisse tomber dans le canapé qu'elle vient juste de quitter. Ses cheveux blonds roux dansent autour de son visage, réveillant en moi un élan de tendresse. J'ai honte de penser à de telles choses alors qu'Isobail souffre en ce moment-même, mais je suis incapable de faire autrement. Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu'elle. Elle seule emplit mon esprit, mes pensées, mon âme.

Elle tend la main vers la table basse et y ramasse une bouteille de bièraubeurre à moitié entamée. En quelques gorgées, elle avale le reste. Ce n'est pas une boisson très forte. Le taux d'alcool y est même très faible mais lorsque j'étais enfant, ma grand-mère refusait de me laisser en boire, prétextant que ça montait à la tête des gens. Au fil du temps, avec mes études de médicomagie, j'ai appris que c'était une idée erronée mais qu'il y avait bel et bien une certaine addiction psychologique. Grand-mère n'avait pas totalement tort finalement.

Repenser à elle me ramène au moment où elle a eu cet éclair de lucidité ce soir. Ma poitrine se serre à nouveau. Je crois que ma trachée s'est rétrécie. L'air peine à entrer dans mes poumons et il ne me faudrait pas grand-chose pour que je me mette à étouffer.

« Tu as vu ma grand-mère avant de partir. »

Victoire se fige tout à coup et me renvoie un coup d'œil suspicieux.

« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Je n'ai vu personne ce jour-là.

_ Elle me l'a dit. »

Elle se lève d'un bond. Je vois ses mains trembler. Décidément, ce soir est riche en révélations, autant pour elle que pour moi et je suis prêt à parier un million de gallions que ce n'est pas fini et que tout ça se terminera sur un magnifique coup d'éclat comme si une force invisible décidait de mon destin, de mon malheur. Si je rencontre un jour le responsable de tout ça, je crois que je lui ferais la peau. !

« Papa et maman m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun…

_ Il n'y en a pas. (Je la coupe d'un geste de la main). Elle a eu un bref éclair de lucidité. Personne ne le sait, pas même… »

Je me fige. Est-ce que j'ai peur de lui parler d'Isobail ? Depuis son départ, elle et moi nous sommes pas mal rapprochés. Même grand-mère Molly n'a de cesse de me dire que nous formerions un très joli couple.

« Pas même qui ?

_ Harry. »

Elle acquiesce mais je devine aisément qu'elle n'est pas convaincue. Elle et moi avons toujours été très complices et nous nous comprenons sans avoir besoin de nous parler. Elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose et je sais qu'elle l'a compris. C'est aussi simple que ça. Nous nous connaissons suffisamment pour savoir quelles sont les réactions de l'autre, ses pensées et ses a priori. Après presque trois ans d'éloignement, j'avais cru que ce lien serait brisé mais je suis surpris de voir que nos anciens réflexes reviennent rapidement.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un espoir à son sujet ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« J'ai étudié la question des milliers de fois. J'ai fait des tas de recherches, interrogé beaucoup de médicomages et de guérisseurs mais personne n'a pu m'apporter de réponse. Un sort qui se retourne contre le sorcier est presque toujours irréversible.

_ Presque…

_ J'ai voulu y croire moi aussi. »

J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches. Je me sens morose et, surtout, je me sens à nouveau très fatigué. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je suis censé reprendre ma garde à huit heures ce soir. Si je ne trouve pas le temps de dormir un peu, je vais finir par m'effondrer.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle la voit. »

J'acquiesce et, tout à coup, fronce les sourcils. Je me retourne lentement vers Victoire. Le jour a fini de se lever maintenant et la lumière du soleil matinal vient illuminer ses cheveux roux, y faisant danser des reflets blonds. Elle se tient toujours à la même place. Il y a quelque chose qui m'interpelle chez elle. Je la reconnais mais je sens aussi qu'elle a changé.

« Voir quoi ? »

Victoire secoue doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas quoi, Teddy. J'attendais le moment propice pour te le dire. »

Elle tend la main.

« Viens. Je vais te montrer. »

Mes doigts enlacent les siens. Je sens que mon univers va basculer ce soir, que quelque chose d'important va se dévoiler à moi mais je ne peux pas résister. Ce n'est pas une envie de savoir qui me taraude comme lorsque je jouais aux devinettes avec Lily, non c'est un besoin, une nécessité viscérale.

Je suis Victoire. Nous nous dirigeons vers les étages supérieurs. Plus bas, j'entends claquer la porte d'entrée mais plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant.


	13. 13 Requiem pour une découverte

_Je risque de suspendre les publications pour quelques jours. J'entre en clinique pour une intervention chirurgicale demain et en théorie je sors vendredi (sauf complication). En fonction de ma convalescence, je reprendrai plus ou moins rapidement l'écriture de la fic._ CHAPITRE 13 : Requiem pour une découverte

Elle m'entraîne à l'étage où le silence est presque pesant. Je sais que Albus et Lily sont retournés à Poudlard mais James est toujours là et à cette heure-ci, je suis convaincu qu'il est plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Nous dépassons sa chambre pour s'arrêter devant une autre porte. Celle-là même derrière laquelle j'ai dormi des années durant après que Harry et Ginny m'aient recueilli. J'envoie à Victoire un regard chargé d'interrogations. Elle baisse les yeux.

« Je voulais te le dire mais tu sais ce que c'est, on repousse toujours l'échéance et finalement rien ne se fait. »

Elle me renvoie mes propres arguments. Ceci dit, je l'ai bien cherché.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Elle place un doigt en travers de ses lèvres et bien que j'ai encore mille questions à lui poser, je lui obéis. Alors elle pose la main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte.

Mon ancienne chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité. Les rideaux sont tirés. Je me souviens que Ginny les avait ensorcelés lorsqu'elle les avait installés parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez épais et, la nuit, il faisait trop clair dans la pièce. Je vois vaguement les formes des photos et posters que j'ai accrochés aux murs au fil des années. Sur mon bureau, je devine même la silhouette d'un petit carnet. Une plume est encore posée sur la couverture mais l'encre a séché depuis bien longtemps.

Une respiration s'élève depuis le lit, la respiration lente et régulière de quelqu'un qui dort paisiblement.

Victoire entre et me fait signe de la suivre en silence. Là encore, j'obéis. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. A ce rythme, je ne vais probablement pas tarder de faire un arrêt cardiaque. J'ai l'impression que toute ma vie va basculer d'un coup et je ne suis pas sûr que ce que je vais découvrir sera pour me plaire.

Elle utilise un Lumos pour éclairer le lit et je découvre avec stupeur le visage d'une petite fille endormie. Des cheveux blonds, mi-longs, forment des boucles sur la nuque et le front. Les yeux sont fermés, aussi, je ne peux en distinguer la couleur. L'enfant suce son pouce en dormant, elle a l'air paisible.

Je suis figé. Plus une goutte de sang ne doit circuler dans mes veines. Si je ne me décide pas à bouger, je crois que je vais m'effondrer. Je prononce alors la première question qui me vient à l'esprit.

« C'est _sa_ fille ? »

Victoire me pousse doucement vers le couloir et ferme la porte derrière nous, certainement pour que nous ne réveillions pas l'enfant.

« Non, Teddy. C'est ta fille. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Victoire, on ne s'est pas vu depuis…

_ Deux ans et huit mois. Arianrhod a deux ans et demi. C'est bel et bien ta fille. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Elle te ressemble un peu d'ailleurs. »

Je recule de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve adossé à un mur. J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'asseoir mais il n'y a malheureusement pas de chaise ou de fauteuil sur le palier. Cette fois, je vais finir par m'évanouir. J'en suis convaincu.

« Ce n'est pas une métamorphomage si c'est la question que tu te poses. Et elle sait déjà beaucoup de choses sur la magie.

_ Tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurais tout laissé tomber et je serais venu. »

Victoire soupire en secouant doucement la tête.

« Je voulais que tu viennes pour moi, pas pour prendre des responsabilités. »

Je suis suffoqué. Comment a-t-elle osé me faire une chose pareille ? Comment a-t-elle osé me cacher l'existence de mon enfant ? Ce n'est pas juste ce qu'elle a fait, c'est même profondément méchant. J'ai été idiot, je le sais, j'aurais dû la rejoindre au lieu de me plonger dans mes études. Je le sais très bien. Mais jamais, à aucun moment, je n'ai cessé de l'aimer.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ni comment. Je me passe une main sur le front. De la sueur commence à couler le long de mes tempes. Les battements de mon cœur m'assourdissent et j'ai cette horrible boule dans la gorge. J'ai mal, mal à en crever, non pas parce que je viens de découvrir que je suis père mais parce que la femme que j'aime m'a trahi et qu'elle m'a privé de tous ces moments auxquels j'aurais dû assister. Les premiers mots, les premiers pas. La pauvre petite a dû poser bien des questions sur son père. A moins que… à moins…

Je fixe sur Victoire un regard chargé de haine qui la fait reculer d'un pas.

« Teddy, tu…

_ Est-ce qu'elle l'appelle papa ? »

Elle déglutit. Sa lèvre inférieure se plisse sur une moue qui se veut désolée. Ah ! Elle peut faire toutes les grimaces qu'elle veut, elle ne me rendra jamais ce qu'elle m'a volé.

« Elle est encore très jeune et je ne voulais pas la perturber.

_ Oh mais évidemment ! Il est hors de question de faire du mal aux gens, n'est-ce pas ? Et moi ? Je suis quoi pour toi, Victoire ? Un accessoire ? Un ingrédient pour une potion que tu as raté ? »

Elle prend un air désolé. Oh comme c'est charmant ! Elle essaye de me faire craquer ? Elle peut toujours, ça ne marchera plus.

« J'avais espéré que tu comprendrais. »

J'éclate de rire et elle baisse les yeux, ce qui prolonge d'autant plus mon hilarité. Je sais que ce n'est pas par joie que je craque ainsi mais par colère, par haine même.

Je sursaute lorsqu'une porte s'ouvre et que James en sort, l'air ensommeillé. Il se frotte les yeux. Ses cheveux roux sont dressés en épi sur sa tête. Il bâille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »

Mon rire cesse immédiatement. Victoire pose une main sur l'épaule de notre cousin.

« Il est six heures. Désolée James si on t'a réveillé.

_ J'étais en train de rêver d'un truc chouette. Mais j'ai oublié. »

Il bâille à nouveau.

« J'ai plus qu'à aller prendre mon petit déjeuner maintenant. Pensez à faire un peu moins de bruit quand même. »

Il nous dépasse en traînant les pieds. James n'est pas quelqu'un de matinal et je sais ce qu'il a dû lui en coûter de devoir se lever aussi tôt. Mais Ginny dit toujours que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui savent se lever aux aurores.

Le temps qu'il descende les escaliers et que ses pas s'éloignent, le silence est retombé entre Victoire et moi. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire maintenant. Je suppose que c'est parce que la tension est retombée avec l'apparition de mon cousin.

« Teddy, je crois que… »

Je lève la main pour la couper. Lorsque je parle, je suis étonné d'entendre la fermeté de ma voix.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Quant à la petite, c'est moi qu'elle appellera papa désormais. Et j'exige de pouvoir la voir quand il me plaira. Pour le reste, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Je tourne les talons avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre et prends la suite de James. La fatigue revient à l'assaut maintenant. Mes mains tremblent, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je maîtrise mes sanglots, principalement par fierté.

Dans la cuisine, je retrouve James mais aussi Hermione et Ginny, attablées autour d'une tasse de thé. Toutes deux m'envoient un regard désolé.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant ? »

Hermione baisse les yeux vers sa tasse de thé, le rouge au front, mais le regard de Ginny reste fixé sur moi.

« Pas aussi longtemps que tu le crois. Quelques jours à peine, quand elle nous a envoyé un hibou pour nous annoncer son retour.

_ Vous auriez dû me le dire tout de suite. »

Hermione se lève et pose une main sur mon bras. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ce simple geste me réconforte énormément. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de ma peine s'atténue. Où bien est-ce parce que je commence à encaisser le choc ?

« Ce n'était pas à nous de te l'annoncer. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait qu'elle te l'ait caché, Teddy, mais je crois que tu ne dois pas la juger trop durement. »

Je secoue la tête, regarde mes pieds. Mes chaussures sont tachées de boue.

« Je crois que c'est trop tard. »

J'entends ma tante soupirer. James avale rapidement le reste de son porridge et se lève. Il s'étire.

« Où est papa ?

_ Parti pour le ministère, répond Ginny, probablement heureuse de pouvoir changer un peu de sujet. Il a parlé d'une affaire urgente. »

Je lève la tête. Il est parti à la recherche d'Isobail. Si Victoire a eu l'audace de me trahir, Isobail, elle, a toujours été auprès de moi. Evidemment, je ne cherche pas à remplacer l'amour que je viens de tuer mais ma collègue est aussi une amie et quels que soient les sentiments que j'ai ou n'ai pas pour elle, je n'ai pas le droit de la laisser tomber.

« Est-ce que je peux emprunter un balai à quelqu'un ? »


	14. 14 Requiem pour une limite

CHAPITRE 14 : Requiem pour une limite

J'ai conscience d'être parti comme un voleur mais il était hors de question que je reste plus longtemps à proximité de Victoire. C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas, de penser que j'ai attendu si longtemps son retour et que maintenant qu'elle est là, je désire mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi.

Peut-être que je pardonnerai un jour ou peut-être que je ne le ferai jamais. Ce qu'elle a fait m'écœure profondément. Elle peut me reprocher tout ce qu'elle veut, je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans notre rupture mais jamais elle n'a eu le droit de me cacher l'existence de ma fille.

Je traîne le balai de James derrière moi, laissant les brindilles griffer le sol. J'avance à grands pas. Mes talons claquent sur le carrelage. J'ai conscience de faire trop de bruit mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je m'en moque complètement.

« Ah ! Lupin, je ne pensais pas vous voir mais vous tombez bien ! »

Proserpine Pathos est ma chef de service, celle qui s'occupe de ma formation de médicomage et qui, au besoin, c'est-à-dire plus souvent que nécessaire, s'amuse à me taper sur les doigts ou à m'exploiter plus que de raison. C'est une femme grande et mince aux cheveux retenus en chignon. Elle a quelques allures de McGonagall, mais à côté d'elle, l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard est un modèle de chaleur et de gentillesse.

Pathos est ce que l'on pourrait appeler une garce, et je pèse mes mots. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me reproche mais dès le premier jour j'ai su qu'elle me détestait. J'ai souvent la sensation que torturer des internes est un passe-temps pour elle.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Isobail, je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds à Sainte Mangouste ce matin. Je savais qu'à un moment donné ma route allait croiser la sienne.

J'hésite entre continuer mon chemin en l'ignorant et m'arrêter pour lui dire que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses sottises. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne solution et que je vais rapidement m'en mordre les doigts. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est franchement pas le jour à me chercher.

Pathos se met à ma hauteur et marche à ma vitesse.

« Vous savez où est Healsaver ?

_ Aucune idée. »

Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse répondre plus sèchement à quelqu'un. Et quoi qu'il en soit, je ne mens pas, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Isobail.

« Elle ne s'est pas présentée pour son service aujourd'hui. Je vais être obligée de le noter dans son dossier. »

Cette fois, je craque. J'ai essayé de tenir le plus longtemps possible mais là, je n'en peux plus. Je m'arrête brusquement et me tourne vers elle.

« Ça vous amuse, n'est-ce pas ? Ce matin, vous vous êtes levée et vous vous êtes mise en tête que vous alliez pourrir la journée de quelqu'un, c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'il vous est venu à l'esprit que Isobail ne s'est pas présentée à son service pour de bonnes raisons ? Je suppose que non, vous ne vous intéressez qu'à votre petite personne et vous n'envisagez même pas que d'autres puissent avoir des problèmes plus sérieux que les vôtres ! »

Tout est sorti d'un bloc et, d'un coup, je me sens vidé, terriblement las. Merlin, ce que j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, de me glisser sous mes draps et de ne plus bouger jusqu'à demain matin. Je suis tellement fatigué que je pense avoir dépassé le seuil de l'épuisement.

Et je suis particulièrement sur les nerfs. Mais ça, Pathos vient de le constater. Elle me regarde, bouche bée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait un jour envisagé que je puisse me rebeller. C'est vrai qu'en règle générale, je suis du genre à laisser couler les choses, à attendre qu'elles se tassent d'elles-mêmes ou que les choses s'arrangent. Je ne dis pas que je suis passif, non, je ne suis juste pas un bagarreur. Je n'aime ni les embrouilles ni les compromis.

Serrant toujours le manche du balai de James dans ma main, je baisse les yeux. Je suis prêt à lui faire des excuses parce que, après tout, c'est ma chef de service et qu'elle va très certainement me mettre une mauvaise appréciation sur mon dossier à moi aussi. J'ouvre la bouche, prêt à prononcer les mots qui vont enfouir ma fierté au plus profond d'un puits lorsqu'une assistante médicomage arrive à toute vitesse vers nous et s'écrie :

« Eloïse Midgen… elle vient de décéder. »

Je consulte Pathos du regard et, dans un même geste, nous nous précipitons à la suite de l'assistante. Nous traversons plusieurs couloirs, croisons des patients ou des membres du personnel qui s'écartent de notre passage et débouchons finalement dans la grande salle où sont gardés les patients à risques.

Les rideaux qui entourent le lit d'Eloïse Midgen sont tirés, ce qui donne à la scène un aspect terriblement glauque. Mes mains ne tremblent pas mais uniquement parce que je serre le manche du balai de James à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Pathos tire brusquement le rideau et je vois la forme allongée sur le lit. La nausée me prend à la gorge, non pas à cause de la mort, mais parce que j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas la dernière de la liste. Je m'approche lentement et regarde le visage. Eloïse Midgen n'a pas l'air d'avoir souffert et pourtant je sais qu'elle s'est inquiétée de ses symptômes au point de se rendre à l'hôpital.

« De quoi est-elle morte ? s'enquit Pathos.

_ Je ne sais pas, répond l'aide médicomage en secouant la tête. Elle avait l'air mieux, je l'ai laissée quelques minutes pour faire les soins de monsieur Hurt et quand je suis revenue… »

Pathos se tourne brusquement vers moi.

« Vous avez une explication, Lupin ? »

La tête me tourne. J'ai la nausée et l'impression que mes tempes sont serrées dans un étau. Ma bouche est tout à coup très sèche.

« Lupin ? »

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai la sensation que Pathos se soucie de ma santé mais, rapidement, son visage reprend cette expression sèche et dénuée de sentiment que je lui ai toujours connue.

« Si vous savez quelque chose, vous feriez mieux de me le dire. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent sur un sourire. Elle n'a donc rien compris. Elle ne comprendra jamais rien. Je ne sais rien au sujet de la mort d'Eloïse Midgen et quand bien même j'aurais su quelque chose, je ne crois pas que c'est à elle que j'en aurais parlé.

« Vous voulez vous asseoir ? »

La jeune aide médicomage est bien plus perspicace que ma chef. Mais il est trop tard. Déjà mes mains lâchent le balai de James et je m'effondre. Avant que l'obscurité ne s'abatte sur moi, j'ai tout juste le temps de penser que je voulais aller jeter un œil dans le casier d'Isobail, pour le cas où elle aurait laissé un indice.

Ma tête heurte le sol et mes paupières se ferment.


	15. 15 Requiem pour un enfant

CHAPITRE 15 : Requiem pour un enfant

Soit il y a un troupeau d'hippogriffes qui galope sous mon crâne, soit un dragon a décidé d'y faire son nid. Ce n'est pas particulièrement douloureux mais j'ai la tête lourde, la langue pâteuse et l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit à boire du whisky pur feu.

Je m'étonne, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, que les murs ne dansent pas ou que le plafond ne fait pas mine de vouloir s'écrouler sur moi. Je m'étonne également de ne pas être ébloui. Pourtant, l'endroit est plutôt bien éclairé.

Et je constate alors que je suis allongé sur un lit. J'ai chaud. Une couverture me recouvre jusqu'à la poitrine, je la repousse vivement. Où suis-je ? Je regarde tout autour de moi, intrigué. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître l'endroit je suis dans l'une des salles réservées aux patients de Sainte-Mangouste. Je me rappelle parfaitement de l'annonce du décès d'Eloïse Midgen. Ensuite, j'ai dû m'évanouir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je me demande qui a pu me poser une question aussi idiote. Si je me réveille, c'est que je vais mieux mais si je suis allongé dans ce lit c'est que non, je ne vais clairement pas bien. Je tourne la tête et constate que Victoire est assise à côté de moi, les mains sur les genoux et l'air franchement inquiet. Pourquoi est-elle venue ? Pour me torturer encore un peu ? Je fais la moue.

« Teddy, comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

_ Comment crois-tu que je me sens ? »

Ma voix est rauque et je suis obligé de tousser pour l'éclaircir un peu. Je me demande combien de temps je suis resté inconscient.

« Tu nous a fait peur.

_ Je vais beaucoup mieux. Je me suis évanoui, c'est tout. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. »

Mes vêtements sentent la transpiration, je déteste ça. Je me demande s'il me reste quelques tenues de rechange dans mon casier. Après qu'un enfant m'ait vomi sur les genoux et qu'une sorcière qui tremblait comme une feuille m'ait renversé sa potion dessus, j'ai décidé de garder de quoi me changer à portée de main. Mais je ne suis plus très sûr qu'il m'en reste à disposition. Il faut dire que la lessive n'est pas spécialement mon fort. Régulièrement, tante Ginny vient me donner un coup de main mais il m'arrive de piocher dans ma réserve de secours.

« Tu as passé deux jours inconscient. »

Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit avec l'impression d'avoir un grand vide là où devrait normalement se trouver mon estomac.

« Deux jours ? »

Je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir son visage. Elle n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. Bon, c'est vrai que j'étais épuisé avant de tomber dans les patacitrouilles mais de là à dormir deux jours quand même…

Je me lève, chancèle un peu mais mon équilibre revient rapidement. Bien que je me sente un peu écrasé je n'ai pas l'air mal. En réalité, ces deux jours d'inconscience m'ont probablement été bénéfiques. Et je me doute que je dois en remercier les potions qu'on m'a certainement fait avaler pendant ce laps de temps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue, Victoire ? Je croyais que c'était fini…

_ Ta fille voulait te voir. »

Je reste bouche-bée. J'étais sur le point de la laisser là, de quitter l'hôpital et de filer au bureau des Aurors pour y prendre d'éventuelles nouvelles d'Isobail. Mais en quelques mots, elle vient de tout anéantir. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Les cinq autres lits, soigneusement alignés contre les murs, sont vides. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je suis de la maison, j'ai donc pu bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur et étant donné que l'hôpital n'est pas équipé de chambres particulières, ils m'ont attribué toute une pièce juste pour moi.

N'empêche, les moldus ont peut-être mauvaise réputation mais en tout cas leurs hôpitaux savent respecter l'intimité des patients bien mieux que les nôtres.

« Où est-elle ? »

Victoire se lève. Elle a au moins la décence de ne pas sourire.

« Dans le couloir avec Molly. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas entrées avec toi ? »

Après tout, Victoire ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle j'allais me réveiller maintenant, surtout si j'ai passé deux jours inconscient. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont les évènements se déroulent. Quelque chose qui m'échappe, que je ne comprends pas.

Victoire rougit. Elle baisse les yeux et contient difficilement l'un de ces petits sourires gênés qu'il est presque toujours impossible de cacher. Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, ce petit sourire me faisait craquer. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi et je reste de marbre.

« Je voulais rester un peu seule avec toi.

_ A quoi bon ? »

Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre brusquement. Quelques personnes traînent dans le couloir dont deux médicomages de ma connaissance qui ont l'air en désaccord au sujet de la façon la plus adéquate d'extraire une baguette profondément enfoncée dans l'oreille d'un patient. Mais ce n'est pas vers eux que mon attention se tourne mais plutôt vers celle que j'appelle « Grand-mère » et plus particulièrement encore l'enfant qui l'accompagne.

Elle porte l'une de ces robes de sorcier multicolores qui plaisent tant aux enfants. Dans ses bras, elle tient un hippogriffe en peluche. Le malheureux semble avoir eu des jours difficiles et l'un de boutons censé représenter les yeux est porté manquant.

Grand-Mère Molly se lève et se jette sur moi. Avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste, elle me prend dans ses bras, appuie sa tête sur ma poitrine.

« Je me suis faite un sang d'encre pour toi.

_ Tout va bien, je vais beaucoup mieux. »

Je referme mes bras autour d'elle mais je suis incapable de quitter ma fille des yeux. Elle aussi me regarde, la bouche entrouverte, l'air curieux. Dans ses pupilles d'un bleu océan, je lis tout un tas de questions. Elle se demande très certainement qui je suis et ce qu'elle doit penser de moi. Victoire lui a-t-elle dit que je suis son père ? Lui a-t-elle expliqué pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais envoyé le moindre hibou ou pourquoi elle ne m'a encore jamais vu ? Lui a-t-elle dit que c'était elle qui m'avait caché sa naissance ?

Un goût amer me tapisse la bouche et je reconnais aisément celui de la haine. La colère bouillonne dans mes veines. Tu voulais être seule avec moi, Victoire ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai plus la moindre once d'amour à ton égard. Et je dirais même plus, tu m'écœures. Comment ai-je pu t'aimer aussi fort ? Comment ai-je pu penser que tu étais quelqu'un de formidable ?

Avec bien des difficultés, je repousse doucement Molly.

« La petite sait que je suis son père ?

_ Je le lui ai dit, intervient Victoire.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question. »

Mon ton est sec, je le sais mais ce n'est pas la peine de faire des ronds de jambe. Grand-Mère Molly me renvoie un regard chargé de désapprobation.

« Surveille ton langage, Teddy Lupin. »

Je manque de peu d'éclater de rire. Depuis que je suis tout petit, Grand-Mère Molly me rappelle à l'ordre de cette façon. Est-ce qu'elle me considère toujours, elle-aussi, comme un enfant ? Si les membres de ma propre famille ne se rendent pas compte rapidement que je suis devenu adulte alors les choses ne pourront jamais fonctionner correctement.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle a pris la nouvelle ?

_ Elle n'a rien dit, répond Molly. Elle a juste fait oui de la tête mais c'est tout. »

Bon, eh bien je suppose que ça signifie que je dois prendre les choses en main moi-même. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine lorsque je m'approche de l'enfant. Assise sur un banc, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, elle ne me quitte pas de yeux. C'est la fille de Victoire, c'est indéniable. Elle a son regard et son sourire et je songe avec une pointe d'amertume que jamais personne ne me dira qu'elle me ressemble pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas d'apparence. Je ne ressemble moi-même à personne, je ne porte pas les traits de mon père ni même ceux de ma mère. La plupart du temps, je m'emploie simplement à garder une apparence plus ou moins stable.

Je m'accroupis devant l'enfant.

« Bonjour. »

Elle sourit.

« Bonjour.

_ Tu t'appelles Arianrhod c'es ça ? »

Elle acquiesce. Au moins Victoire n'a pas oublié que ce prénom est l'un de mes favoris. J'étais à Poudlard quand je l'ai entendu pour la première fois. Je crois que c'était en cours d'histoire de la magie ou peut-être de sortilège, je ne suis plus très sûr. Oh, la légende qui y est liée n'est pas spécialement reluisante mais le prénom a fait mouche dans mon esprit.

« Et toi ?

_ Je m'appelle Teddy.

_ Et c'est toi mon papa alors ? »

Merlin ce que cette phrase me semble cruelle. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne peut pas comprendre à quel point ça me fait mal d'entendre ça. Un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à demander à un homme s'il est réellement son père. Je pourrais étrangler Victoire à mains nues juste pour ça. Mais je me contiens et je me force à garder le sourire aux lèvres. L'enfant éclate de rire, une main devant ses lèvres.

« Tes cheveux ont changé de couleur, c'est rigolo. »

Evidemment, mes émotions me jouent des tours. Je dois probablement être le sorcier le moins discret au sujet de mes sentiments. L'avantage c'est que je n'ai jamais réellement eu besoin d'avouer à une fille que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Généralement, elles le devinent rapidement.

« Ecoute Arianrhod, je sais que…

_ Tu peux m'appeler Aria. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. »

Je pose une main sur son genou.

« D'accord. Aria. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent jusqu'ici mais j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu. Tu comprends ? J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître et…

_ Tu n'es pas très doué pour parler aux enfants. »

Oui, en effet. Pourtant j'ai régulièrement côtoyé les enfants de la famille Weasley et il faut avouer qu'ils sont plutôt nombreux. Etant le plus âgé de la troupe, il m'est souvent arrivé de devoir surveiller un ou plusieurs de ceux que j'appelle mes cousins. Mais les choses sont différentes. Aria n'est pas ma cousine. C'est ma fille.

Je souris.

« Oui, je ne suis pas très doué, c'est vrai. Mais je te promets que je vais faire de mon mieux.

_ D'accord. Tu connais Lumos ? »

Elle me tend sa peluche.

« C'est mon meilleur ami. Il dit qu'il t'aime bien. »

Je me redresse, passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Eh bien moi aussi je l'aime bien. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai beaucoup de travail ma chérie.

_ On va vite se revoir ?

_ Vite, oui.

_ Promis ?

_ Juré. »

Elle éclate de rire, bat des jambes dans le vide.

« J'aime bien tes cheveux, ils ont encore changé de couleur ! »

Je me force à sourire malgré la douleur qui me serre la poitrine. Je me tourne vers Molly qui me sourit comme le font toutes les grands-mères lorsqu'elles sont heureuses.

« Je dois y aller.

_ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Je dépose un baiser sur son front.

« Promis, Grand-Mère. Je vais bien.

_ Fais bien attention à toi Teddy. »

Je confirme d'un autre sourire et tourne les talons sans même avoir adressé un regard à Victoire. En passant, je caresse la joue de la petite et change volontairement en bleu turquoise la couleur de mes cheveux et tandis que je remonte le couloir d'un pas rapide, j'entends s'élever les éclats de rire de ma fille.


	16. 16 Requiem pour un ministère

CHAPITRE 16 : Requiem pour un ministère

Londres. Une pluie glacée fouette la ville, forçant sorciers et moldus à se cacher sous divers accessoires. Le temps que je me dise que les beaux jours ont finalement cédé la place au mauvais temps, je croise successivement un homme s'abritant sous un journal, une femme avec un parapluie qui semble sans cesse vouloir se retourner et un enfant qui, malgré sa capuche, tient son sac d'école au-dessus de sa tête.

Je marche rapidement en fulminant, je n'ai rien pour me protéger, moi. Les mains dans les poches, je rentre la tête dans les épaules. Il y a plusieurs façons d'entrer au ministère de la magie. La première, et la plus employée également, consiste à utiliser le réseau de cheminée. C'est un moyen malheureusement très salissant et un tout petit peu dangereux. D'autant qu'on n'est pas toujours sûr d'atteindre la bonne direction.

Oncle Harry m'a déjà raconté cinquante fois comment il avait échoué dans l'allée des embrumes alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre le Chemin de Traverse. Il faut parler fort et clairement mais l'ennui c'est que si on prend une inspiration depuis l'intérieur de la cheminée, on avale un bon paquet de cendres.

On peut également entrer au ministère depuis les toilettes publiques. Il suffit de mettre les deux pieds dans la cuvette et de tirer la chasse. Personnellement, c'est un moyen que je n'aime pas beaucoup. La faute en revient à James. Tante Ginny nous a emmenés voir Harry au bureau à plusieurs reprises. Et je me souviens d'une fois où James a refusé de mettre les pieds dans la cuvette en prétextant que si ça se trouvait, un moldu pouvait avoir pensé qu'il s'agissait de vraies toilettes. Evidemment, Ginny l'a assuré que ce n'était pas possible et elle l'a fait entrer de force. N'empêche qu'aujourd'hui, j'y pense encore et qu'au fond de moi une petite voix me murmure : et s'il avait raison ? C'est idiot, je le sais, mais c'est comme ça.

Bref, le dernier moyen à ma disposition est l'entrée des visiteurs par une cabine téléphonique. C'est à mon sens la façon la façon plus sûre d'entrer. L'ennui, c'est que ce matin, il y a du monde et quand j'arrive dans la ruelle, je constate qu'il y a là toute une file de personnes.

Certains commencent à s'énerver parce qu'ils sont là depuis un moment déjà. Lorsque la cabine réapparaît, ils sont nombreux à s'y engouffrer. Un homme pousse les autres à grands coups de coude, se fichant pas mal d'envoyer voler les lunettes d'un petit sorcier aux cheveux gris. Les gens sont fous. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre façon de le dire.

J'attire l'attention de mon voisin en le tirant par la manche.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ? »

L'homme écarquille les yeux de surprise.

« Vous ne savez pas ?

_ Euh… non. »

Evidemment que je ne sais pas ! Sinon je n'aurais pas demandé. Les gens posent souvent des questions stupides.

« Les Bizard's Sisters font une séance de dédicace et jouent leur dernier morceau dans le hall. Le concert va commencer dans deux heures et les meilleures places sont certainement déjà prises. On ne verra certainement rien et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous retenir une place, c'est chacun sa baguette ! »

C'est bien ma veine. Ce genre de choses m'arrive tout le temps. Pour une fois que je me rends au ministère, il faut que je tombe en plein concert. Evidemment, ça a dû être annoncé mais ces derniers temps je travaille tellement que je ne suis plus vraiment au courant de ce qui se passe autour de moi. C'est à tel point que lorsque Harry m'a envoyé un hibou pour me demander à quelle heure je comptais me rendre au Terrier je me suis longuement demandé de quoi il parlait, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il s'agissait de mon propre anniversaire.

Je prends donc mon mal en patience en trépignant sur place. Lorsque vient mon tour d'entrer dans la cabine, je suis poussé dans le dos. Je m'écrase contre une sorcière qui sent le chat. Un coude me rentre dans les côtes. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

La cabine descend dans les entrailles du ministère. Si j'avais pensé que la ruelle était encombrée, je reste bouche bée devant la foule qui s'est amassée dans le hall. Le sorcier m'avait dit que le concert allait débuter dans deux heures. Je me demande à quelle heure sont arrivés les premiers. Certains sont assis à même le sol, une cape ou une couverture sur les épaules. D'autre sont carrément en train de pique-niquer. Les gens s'amassent en se poussant pour obtenir la meilleure place.

Du côté de la fontaine, une scène a été montée. Quelques personnes tentent d'y grimper mais un sort de repousse-personne les en empêche. Quelques sorciers portant des robes sur lesquelles on peu lire « sécurité » circulent dans la foule.

Je tente de me frayer un passage jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

« Teddy ! Hé, Teddy ! »

Je suis surpris d'entendre mon prénom. Quelqu'un m'a reconnu ? Dans toute cette foule ? Je cherche autour de moi, me dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour reconnaître celui qui m'appelle. Au bout de quelques instants, je vois un rouquin jouer des coudes jusque moi. Il m'entraîne à l'écart.

« James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

Mon cousin a l'air rayonnant, comme à son habitude. Il a les cheveux en bataille, particularité que semblent partager tous les garçons de la famille Potter et s'il a l'air fatigué, il affiche néanmoins un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fabrique ici ? Je viens assister au concert comme tout le monde. Je ne savais pas que tu comptais venir. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« En fait je ne savais pas que tu avais quitté Sainte Mangouste. »

Du pouce, il indique un point derrière son épaule.

« Lor est restée là-bas, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Lorelei est la petite amie de James, pour le plus grand malheur de tante Ginny. Personnellement, c'est une fille que je trouve très sympathique, plutôt intelligente et avec suffisamment d'humour pour supporter mon cousin. Mais elle a une nette tendance à porter des robes et du maquillage noir ce qui lui donne la plupart du temps des allures de corbeau.

Je secoue la tête.

« Merci, James. Je suis venu pour voir ton père. »

L'espace d'un instant, il affiche un air déçu puis un grand sourire vient lui étirer les lèvres.

« Tu as mal choisi ton jour on dirait.

_ Je le pense aussi.

_ Papa est certainement dans son bureau. Si tu veux que je te garde une place…

_ Merci. »

Je fais mine de m'éloigner mais James me retient par la manche.

« Euh… Teddy, s'il te plaît, si tu pouvais éviter de dire que Lor et moi on est… enfin si papa ignorait qu'on est là tous les deux, je crois que ce serait pas plus mal. »

Je lui envoie un clin d'œil.

« Pas de problème. Bon concert. »

Je m'éloigne de lui et l'entends crier par-dessus le bruit ambiant :

« Je t'aurais un autographe ! Promis ! »


	17. 17 Requiem pour un auror

CHAPITRE 17 : Requiem pour un auror

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment derrière moi, le bruit cesse net. Mes oreilles bourdonnent mais je soupire de soulagement. Je ne suis pas fait pour les salles de concert ou n'importe quelle autre manifestation trop bruyante. Moi, je suis quelqu'un de calme et j'aime m'entendre penser.

L'ascenseur me donne l'impression de mettre des heures à atteindre l'étage demandé. J'ai presque envie de le secouer ou de lui envoyer un sort mais le service de sécurité me tomberait assurément dessus et je ne donnerais alors pas cher de ma peau. Evidemment, en temps normal, les baguettes sont interdites dans l'enceinte du ministère et un sorcier les étiquette soigneusement avant de les emballer dans un sac en papier mais aujourd'hui, il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Il n'est probablement pas très prudent, cependant, de la montrer.

La cabine finit tout de même par s'immobiliser et les portes s'ouvrent. Ici, le couloir est silencieux et abondamment éclairé. Je ne suis pas venu très souvent aussi je dois faire appel à ma mémoire pour retrouver mon chemin. Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai littéralement harcelé Oncle Harry pour qu'il m'emmène avec lui au travail mais le temps passant, cette prérogative a été plutôt réservée à ses fils. J'étais devenu trop grand, me disait-on.

Je retrouve néanmoins facilement la porte du bureau des aurors. Je frappe quelques coups et entre.

Le bureau est immense. Des avions en papier volent au plafond, venant de toutes les directions. Ils sont si nombreux que je me demande comme ils font pour ne pas se percuter. Je suppose que c'est la magie qui les en empêche. Des avis de recherche tapissent tout un mur. Il y en a tellement que certaines sont collées sur d'autres, les dissimulant en partie. Dans un coin, il en reste une, très vieille, à laquelle personne semble n'avoir jamais touché. Je vois la photo d'un adolescent portant des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille. A peu de choses près, j'ai l'impression de regarder mon cousin Albus. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas lui. L'affiche est très ancienne, le parchemin est froissé, jauni et déchiré en quelques endroits mais j'arrive tout de même à lire l'en-tête : Indésirable numéro 1.

J'ai vaguement entendu parler de cette histoire bien que personne n'ait jamais réellement pris le temps de me la raconter dans les détails, comme si on cherchait à en cacher une partie, comme si l'histoire de notre famille avait des zones d'ombres qu'il valait mieux laisser se perdre dans les méandres du temps.

Je sais néanmoins que l'adolescent sur l'affiche n'est pas mon cousin Albus mais mon oncle Harry. Lui qui est aujourd'hui à la tête du bureau des aurors était à une époque la personne la plus recherchée par le ministère. Comme quoi, le destin est bien souvent une chose incompréhensible. Tante Hermione dit souvent à ce sujet d'ailleurs qu'il s'agit de la plus grande magie au sein de la magie elle-même.

« Hé ! Tu n'as rien à faire là ! C'est une zone privée, le concert, c'est en bas ! »

Je sursaute lorsqu'une main s'abat sur mon épaule. On me pousse violemment vers la sortie. Le sorcier qui s'en prend ainsi à moi est un auror de grande taille et très mince, presque filiforme. Ses cheveux d'un brun sombre surplombent des yeux d'un gris acier qui font froid dans le dos. Il a l'air effrayant et peu commode.

Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Peut-être oncle Harry m'en a-t-il parlé à un moment donné mais je devais être bien plus jeune à l'époque et j'ai oublié. A moins qu'il n'ait intégré l'équipe que depuis peu. Avec mes gardes qui s'enchaînent à l'hôpital sans me donner le moindre répit, j'ai rapidement perdu conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

J'essaye de me débattre, ce qui n'arrange en rien ma situation.

« Je dois voir…

_ Fiche le camp !

_ Mais je dois…

_ Saletés de journalistes ! Toujours à fourrer vos nez de niffleur partout !

_ Il faut que je parle à…

_ Casse-toi ! »

Il me pousse si violemment que je tombe en arrière. Je tente, dans un réflexe désespéré de me raccrocher à la manche de sa robe mais l'un de mes ongles se retourne, provoquant une onde de douleur fulgurante qui irradie jusque dans mon coude. Je perds l'équilibre et m'effondre. A ce moment, une porte dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvre à la volée et je vois Harry apparaître sur le seuil, l'air préoccupé et les sourcils froncés. Il porte une veste ce qui m'indique qu'il était sur le point de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il. Nott qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Le dénommé Nott se tourne vers lui et ouvre la bouche, probablement prêt à donner une explication quant à son comportement plus qu'hostile mais le regard d'Harry tombe sur moi.

« Teddy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches Nott ? Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, c'est mon filleul ! »

Je me relève et chasse la poussière de mes vêtements d'un revers de main. Nott se tourne vers moi et m'envoie un regard chargé de reproches. Qu'il ne dise pas que je ne me suis pas présenté ! Il ne m'a même pas laissé prononcer plus de trois mots.

Je passe devant lui et nos regards se croisent. Pour le plaisir, je laisse un éclair rouge traverser mes pupilles et il fronce les sourcils. Je sais que c'est puéril et complètement idiot mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Je devine cependant qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement et qu'il me gardera à l'œil tant qu'il le pourra. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis venu jusque là aujourd'hui mais pour mon oncle.

Harry m'attrape par le coude.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais sorti de l'hôpital.

_ Ça va. Je vais bien, je te le jure. J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Harry reste immobile un instant puis il acquiesce vivement.

« Bien sûr. Entre. »

Il me fait un signe vers son bureau. La pièce est un peu sombre à cause du rideau rouge qui est tiré devant la fenêtre. Nous sommes pourtant loin sous la surface de la terre mais je vois nettement des rayons de soleil traverser le tissu pour se jeter sur un coin de meuble. Je devine que le tout est magique. Je devine également que ça a été mis en place pour le moral des employés. Mais je me demande combien ont été piégés par ce faux soleil et combien se sont retrouvés dehors, sous une pluie battante, sans même un manteau ou un parapluie ?

La pièce est petite. Presque tout l'espace est occupé par le bureau en lui-même. Quelques chaises traînent ici et là. Sur l'une d'elle, tout un tas de vieux journaux et de parchemins ont été entassés. Une écharpe a été jetée sur le dossier. Je ne peux retenir un sourire en constatant qu'il s'agit de la vieille écharpe de collégien de mon oncle. Un peu plus loin, une bibliothèque occupe un coin de mur. Tout un tas de livres et de manuels en tout genre y sont disposés. Ils semblent beaucoup trop nombreux pour la place qu'ils occupent et là encore, je devine que la magie est à l'œuvre.

Harry n'entre pas immédiatement derrière moi. Je tends l'oreille et l'entends s'adresser à Nott.

« Ecoute, j'apprécie que tu prennes ton travail à cœur mais tous ceux qui mettent les pieds ici ne sont pas nécessairement de dangereux criminels.

_ Tu es bien sûr qu'il s'agisse de ton neveu ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui. »

Mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ? J'ai soudainement très envie de quitter le bureau de Harry et d'aller lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. La réponse de mon parrain, cependant, m'empêche de mettre ce désir à exécution et fait naître un petit sourire intéressé sur mes lèvres.

« Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, rapport à ton père et son attachement pour Voldemort. »

Nott le coupe d'un gémissement.

« Ne prononce pas…

_ Ça va ! Il est mort il y a vingt-cinq ans. Il n'y a plus aucun risque qu'il revienne. J'apprécie que tu fasses ton travail, Nott, mais apprends à faire un peu preuve de discernement.

_ Je…

_ Je compte sur toi. »

Nott ne répond pas. Je l'imagine bien, la tête baissée et l'air contrit. J'entends Harry venir vers le bureau, immédiatement, je me précipite sur la bibliothèque et y pioche un livre au hasard. Je l'ouvre et fais semblant de m'intéresser à… la théorie du Botruc d'Asie ? Mais que fiche donc Harry avec un tel ouvrage dans son bureau ?

« Et pour ta gouverne, il s'agit de mon filleul, pas de mon neveu. »

La porte se referme derrière Harry. Je lève les yeux, faisant semblant d'être dérangé dans ma lecture. Est-ce que oncle Harry y croit réellement ? Son regard est insondable mais il doit me connaître et je dois avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile.

« De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? »

Je referme le livre d'une pression de la main. Il claque un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais pensé et je sursaute.

« Je voulais savoir si tu as des pistes pour Isobail. »

Harry garde un instant les yeux fixés sur moi puis il contourne son bureau et se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil qui proteste dans un grincement sinistre.

« Assieds-toi, tu veux bien ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Vous ne la trouvez pas ? Elle… »

Un froid intense dévale le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Elle est morte ?

_ Non ! »

Harry se redresse d'un geste brusque faisant à nouveau grincer son fauteuil. Il prend appui sur ses coudes. Il a l'air réellement préoccupé.

« Non. On commence à avoir une réelle idée de l'identité de ses ravisseur.

_ Vous commencez ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

_ Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, Teddy ! Il ne suffit pas de claquer des doigts ! »

Je pouvais me moquer de Nott, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui baisse la tête.

« Ils ne vous ont pas contacté, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non. Pas un mot. On a fouillé son appartement. Et tu sais ce qu'on a trouvé ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Je ne sais pas.

_ Rien. On n'a rien trouvé si ce n'est quelques photographies et un peu de courrier. Nous n'avons aucune piste.

_ Comment vous avez fait alors pour avoir une piste ? »

Harry semble gêné. Il pince les lèvres, entrelace ses doigts.

« C'est toi qu'on a suivi. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Arrête, Teddy.

_ Quoi ?

_ Arrête d'essayer de m'intimider.

_ Je n'essaye pas de… De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Les joues de mon oncle se mettent à rougir.

« Ton visage. A chaque mot que je prononce, tu changes d'apparence. C'est déstabilisant. »

Je me renfrogne.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute figure-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment tu as pu me suivre ?

_ On procédé à une fouille chez toi.

_ Quoi ? »

La colère me monte à la gorge et l'espace d'un instant, je bafouille quelques syllabes ressemblant vaguement à des grognements. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par parvenir à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu me soupçonnes ? »

Harry ne répond pas.


	18. 18 Requiem pour un suspect

CHAPITRE 18 : Requiem pour un suspect

Un silence pesant et gêné tombe entre nous. Mes mains commence à trembler et je me demande si je ne vais pas à nouveau m'évanouir. Harry me fixe toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot mais son regard en dis long.

Merlin ! Si il savait à quel point j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'agripper par le col de sa robe et de le secouer comme un saule cogneur. Je sens comme un grand vide en moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Jamais je n'aurais cru que lui puisse me faire une telle chose. Il fait claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Tu m'as caché beaucoup de choses, Teddy et malheureusement je ne suis pas seul sur cette affaire.

_ Et tu crois que je peux avoir fait ça ? Tu crois sincèrement que je suis coupable ?

_ Bien sûr que non… »

Je ne le laisse pas finir. Non, c'est bon, ses excuses à deux mornilles ne m'intéressent pas et je n'ai pas envie d'en apprendre plus. Est-ce qu'ils se sont ligués pour avoir ma peau ? Si c'est la cas, ce n'était pas la peine de me miner à ce point, une baguette pointée sur la tempe et un sortilège adéquat auraient fait l'affaire en quelques secondes, inutile de se donner autant de mal.

Harry prend un air désolé. Ça lui va bien, tiens, maintenant qu'il vient de me dire qu'il me soupçonne d'avoir enlevé Isobail. Et encore, je n'ose même pas lui demander s'il a fait un lien entre cette affaire et la mort d'Eloïse Migden et pire encore, celle de Hannah Londubat.

« Ecoute, je te crois quand tu me dis que… »

Je le coupe d'un geste de la main et secoue la tête. J'ai envie de lui dire de garder sa salive pour autre chose, que ce n'est pas la peine de me servir ses excuses, qu'à mes yeux elles ne valent plus rien mais je sens que si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais me mettre à hurler, ou éclater en sanglots. Je garde les dents serrées.

Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Je sens mon cœur battre violemment dans ma poitrine. Chaque inspiration me fait mal, comme si tout l'intérieur de mon être était à vif. Ma fierté gémit, écorchée et brisée à jamais. Au point où j'en suis, il n'y a probablement plus de retour possible. Ainsi passa Theodor Remus Lupin, dira-t-on, blessé dans sa fierté, anéanti dans son amour, poignardé dans le dos par sa famille la plus proche. Paix à son âme.

Harry n'a cependant pas l'air de vouloir en rester là. Il se lève. Son regard me fixe toujours et je n'y lis que de la tristesse. Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il est sincère ? Après tout, il s'imagine que je pourrais bien être coupable.

« Je n'ai pour l'instant aucune preuve de ton innocence et je dois manœuvrer avec les autres aurors. »

Cette fois-ci, j'éclate. Ma voix tremble mais tant pis, je ne peux pas garder ça en moi plus longtemps sinon ça va me ronger et, assurément, me tuer.

« Tu n'as besoin d'aucune preuve, oncle Harry. »

J'insiste tout particulièrement sur les deux derniers mots, y laissant transparaître toute ma déception. Le pire, c'est que je ne suis même pas en colère contre lui. Je ne lui en veux pas, je n'éprouve à son égard aucune haine. Mais ma tristesse et ma déception sont immenses. J'avais cru… j'avais espéré… C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? J'avais pensé qu'il avait une once d'amour et de respect pour moi et je me rends compte que notre proximité n'a été qu'à sens unique, qu'il n'a jamais manœuvré avec moi ou pour moi. Je ne suis pas son fils et je le sais très bien. Il m'a laissé croire que je pourrais avoir au sein de sa famille la même place que n'importe lequel de ses enfants.

Est-ce qu'il m'a recueilli par pitié ou par devoir après que ma grand-mère ait été internée à Sainte Mangouste ? Parce que si c'est le cas, alors j'aurais largement préféré être élevé dans un orphelinat, même moldu. Au moins, je ne m'y serais pas fait d'illusion. Je n'aurais jamais été trahi, je n'aurais pas connu ma famille. J'aurais peut-être cherché, un jour après eux, mais à cet instant, je n'aurais eu aucune illusion à leur sujet et j'aurais su d'avance à quoi m'en tenir.

Aujourd'hui, je suis désemparé. Je tremble tellement que si je n'étais pas agrippé au dossier de la chaise devant moi, je crois que je me serais effondré.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, Teddy. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je veux que tu t'en tires mais je suis dans un sacré panier de crabes moi aussi.

_ Arrête… »

J'aurais aimé pouvoir crier mais ma voix est bien trop faible et c'est juste un souffle qui franchit mes lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas qui a enlevé Isobail et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça a un rapport avec la mort d'Eloïse Midgen et celle de Hannah Londubat. »

Harry hausse les sourcils.

« Eloïse Midgen est morte ? Je… je ne savais pas.

_ Débrouille-toi avec ça. »

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la porte. Au moment où je pose la main sur la poignée, prêt à quitter la pièce, une idée germe soudainement dans mon esprit et, sans me retourner, je dis :

« Est-ce que je peux partir ou est-ce que tu as l'intention de me mettre aux arrêts ? »

Je ne vois pas le visage de mon parrain mais je devine aisément l'expression sidérée ou douloureuse, ou les deux peut-être, qu'il doit afficher. Il garde le silence une seconde de trop et j'ai presque envie d'éclater de rire… un rire sans joie, sans allégresse, un rire amer et profondément acide qui me brûlerait tout autant que lui, qui me ferait atrocement mal, le rire des mes illusions brisées.

« Tu peux partir. Mais je crois qu'il serait plus prudent de…

_ Ne pas quitter la ville ?

_ Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il te plaît.

_ Si je quitte Londres, tu vas me courir après n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, je me retourne. Harry est debout derrière son bureau. Je vois ses yeux briller dans la semi-obscurité. Ce sont des larmes ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui pleure ? Il me met au pied du mûr, il m'accuse presque et il se permet de me faire croire qu'il en souffre ? Quelle ironie mon cher !

« Est-ce que j'aurais moi aussi mon portrait affiché sur le mur, dans la pièce, là, derrière ?

_ Arrête, Teddy.

_ Est-ce que vous allez inscrire au-dessus : Indésirable numéro 1 ?

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas incriminé.

_ Mais je suis suspect par Merlin ! »

Cette fois-ci, j'ai crié et Harry a sursauté.

« Ma seule parole devrait te suffire lorsque je dis que je suis innocent mais tu ne me crois pas Harry !

_ Calme-toi. Si je te crois, évidemment…

_ Alors prouve-le ! »

Je tourne les talons, ouvre la porte à la volée et quitte la pièce. Nott est toujours là, assis derrière un bureau, une plume à la main. Il me dévisage en passant et je pousse le vice à transformer mon visage lorsque je passe à sa hauteur. Il ne peut retenir un cri d'effroi et a même un mouvement de recul qui fait grincer les pieds de sa chaise. Il se lève à moitié, jette un œil vers le bureau de Harry mais ce dernier lui fait certainement signe de ne pas bouger.

Il a toutes les raisons d'avoir peur parce que, l'espace d'un instant, ce sont les traits de Lord Voldemort lui-même que j'ai pris.


	19. 19 Requiem pour une trahison

CHAPITRE 19 : Requiem pour une trahison

Me voici de retour dans le hall du ministère. La foule semble encore s'être agrandie depuis que je suis monté jusqu'au bureau des aurors. Les gens se marchent littéralement dessus. Sur la scène, un sorcier aux cheveux longs et aux vêtements déchirés fait des tests de micro. Les agents du service de sécurité renforcent leurs patrouilles pour empêcher les fans d'envahir la scène et de lui sauter dessus.

Je joue des coudes pour regagner la sortie le plus rapidement possible en priant de toute mon âme pour ne pas tomber à nouveau sur James. J'ai beau adorer mon cousin, je n'ai certainement pas envie de le voir maintenant. D'ailleurs… est-il réellement mon cousin ? Je ne fais pas partie de la famille après tout. Quoi qu'avec la naissance de ma fille, je leur suis maintenant lié par le sang.

Je me sens perdu. Les sons, les odeurs, les coups que je reçois parce que je suis obligé de remonter la foule à contre-sens me donnent le tournis. J'ai presque envie de m'arrêter tout à coup, de sortir ma baguette et d'envoyer des sortilèges à tout va en hurlant aux gens de se taire et de me laisser tranquille. Tout à coup, je comprends ces types qui perdent pied, déraillent complètement, et font un massacre.

Un jour, alors que j'étais encore petit, oncle George m'a dit : la vie est une chienne dont j'ai perdu la laisse. Je n'avais pas compris ce que ça signifiait. Aujourd'hui, bien des années plus tard, il me semble que cette phrase trouve enfin un sens. Oncle George a souvent le regard perdu dans le lointain et lorsqu'il sourit, un air de tristesse passe sur son visage. Le jour de son anniversaire est pour lui le pire moment de l'année.

J'avais quinze ans quand je l'ai surpris dans le jardin du Terrier, la tête entre les mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi il ne se réjouissait pas d'être avec nous, en famille, à célébrer le jour de sa naissance. Il a levé vers moi des yeux remplis de larmes et il m'a dit : « Fred et parti et depuis, un Détraqueur habite mon âme. »

Un courant d'air glacial me fouette le visage. J'ai atteint la sortie sans même m'en rendre compte. Il pleut toujours, comme quoi, les faux rayons de soleil que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ne sont encore qu'une preuve de tout ce que la magie a de plus faux.

Est-ce que je pourrais disparaître et me faire passer pour un moldu ? Je suppose que non, avec ma métamorphomagie, il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour que quelqu'un me repère et m'enferme afin de m'étudier. Le monde basculerait et les moldus comprendraient alors l'existence des sorciers et de la magie. A nouveau, comme à l'époque de l'Inquisition, ils seraient jaloux de ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser et chercheraient par tous les moyens à nous voler nos secrets. Peut-être même essayeraient-ils de nous réduire en esclavage.

Tandis que je m'éloigne rapidement du ministère de la magie, je me surprends à éclater de rire. Ces pensées sonnent parfaitement Mangemort. Si oncle Harry… Harry essayait d'utiliser la legilimencie sur moi alors il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour s'écrier : « je le savais ! »

Après tout, peut-être devrais-je chercher à me ranger du côté des ravisseurs d'Isobail. Je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'ils la laissent partir en échange de ma fidélité. Au moins, je ne serais pas accusé pour rien.

Je n'ai plus envie de rire. Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer non plus. Mon cœur est une plaie béante qui bat dans le vide. Chacun de mes pas provoque une onde de douleur dans tout mon corps. J'ai froid. Merlin, ce que je peux avoir froid. La pluie ruisselle dans le col de ma veste, mes cheveux sont plaqués sur mon front. Harry m'a demandé de ne pas quitter la ville, probablement pour mieux me surveiller. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir envie de lui obéir. Je sais pourtant que si jamais je disparais, je confirmerai ses soupçons.

Comment a-t-il pu… comment peut-il envisager que je sois coupable ? Comment peut-il me faire une chose pareille.

Je cesse tout à coup de marcher et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Une chape de nuages d'un gris acier me surplombe, laissant s'écouler sur moi son crachin glacial. Mes pensées sont tournées vers mes parents. Comme ils doivent être déçus à l'heure qu'il est. Est-ce qu'ils avaient pensé que Harry puisse me trahir ainsi lorsqu'ils lui ont demandé d'être mon parrain ? Non, je suppose que non. Mon père avait toute confiance en lui. Du haut de la mort, il doit me regarder en secouant la tête.

« Pardon. Je dois te décevoir moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seule la pluie me répond. Je suis obligé de cligner des yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Mais il se pourrait bien que ce soit des larmes qui s'écoulent d'entre mes paupières.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dites-le moi s'il vous plait.

_ Tu peux déjà dégager le passage. »

Je sursaute et me retourne. Derrière moi, se tient un homme aux longs cheveux gris et à la barbe courte et emmêlée. Il porte des vêtements sales et déchirés par endroits. Il darde sur moi un regard indéchiffrable. Que veut-il au juste ?

« Les morts ne répondent pas, petit, me dit-il. Tu peux les supplier autant que tu veux, te mettre à genoux devant eux, ils ne répondent jamais.

_ Ils doivent pourtant bien être quelque part. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Tu penses aux fantômes n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce. Oui, c'est exactement ce à quoi je pense. Si les morts disparaissaient, s'il n'y avait vraiment rien après la vie alors pourquoi certains peuvent-ils revenir sous la forme de fantôme ? Je sais que seules les âmes torturées ou ceux qui le veulent vraiment restent sur Terre sous cette forme éthérée. Mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent décemment choisir l'anéantissement total ?

L'homme aux vêtements déchirés s'approche de moi, me prend par le coude et m'entraîne à sa suite. Je ne songe même pas à me débattre ou à me libérer de sa poigne. Il y a quelque chose de délicat dans la façon qu'il a de me tenir comme s'il m'invitait à lui suivre sans m'y obliger réellement, comme s'il voulait que la décision vienne de moi et uniquement de moi.

« Dans les moments de désespoir, continue-t-il de sa voix grave, on s'adresse souvent aux morts, on leur accorde la connaissance absolue n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce à nouveau, me demandant où il veut en venir et, surtout, où il m'entraîne.

« Mais les morts n'ont pas le pouvoir de nous répondre. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois. Pendant des années, j'ai pensé que les réponses se trouvaient dans l'essence même de notre monde.

_ Vous avez pensé que… ? Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes trompé n'est-ce pas ? »

Il émet un rire qui sonne presque comme un grincement.

« Tu as de bonnes oreilles, petit et tu sais faire marcher ta tête. (Il y a comme de l'ironie dans sa voix.) Oui, je l'ai pensé et je me suis trompé. Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour m'en rendre compte ?

_ Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. »

Nous nous arrêtons à l'entrée d'une ruelle obscure. Est-ce que tous les lieux mystérieux se trouvent dans une ruelle plongée dans l'ombre ? Je suppose que pour qu'un endroit puisse remplir toutes les conditions du mystère, il faut qu'il soit d'abord caché des regards indiscrets.

« Il m'a fallut trente ans pour le comprendre. Quant à mon nom… »


	20. 20 Requiem pour un professeur

CHAPITRE 20 : Requiem pour un professeur

Je n'entends pas son nom. Au moment même où il le prononce, un bus moldu passe derrière nous et s'arrête dans un hurlement de freins. Le chauffeur écrase le klaxon. Je me retourne et vois un chat noir et blanc s'enfuir en miaulant. Celui-là, n'est pas passé loin de la vie éternelle.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers mon mystérieux interlocuteur. Il affiche toujours le même air grave et sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

Il hausse les sourcils comme si je venais de lui demander la recette de la tarte à la citrouille.

« Je n'attends rien de toi, mais toi, tu attends beaucoup ?

_ Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé moi, c'est vous qui m'avez entraîné jusqu'ici ? Où est-ce qu'on est d'abord ? »

Je recule de quelques pas, approche la main de la poche où est rangée ma baguette. Est-ce que je me suis bêtement laissé entraîner dans un piège ? Après tout, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je suis tellement naïf que je suivrais Lord Voldemort lui-même s'il m'affirmait qu'il est un type sympa. Je serais même capable de lui confier des détails intimes, pour que lui aussi me trahisse en toute quiétude ensuite.

« Calme-toi petit, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. »

Il lève les deux mains vers moi.

« Tu vois, je n'ai même pas de baguette. Ecoute, petit…

_ Cessez de m'appeler comme ça ! J'ai un nom !

_ Theodor Remus Lupin, je sais. »

Je me fige brusquement. Mon esprit est comme engourdi. Les questions se pressent à l'intérieur de ma tête mais je ne trouve de réponse nulle part.

« Co… comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom ? »

L'homme sourit.

« Parce que je me suis intéressé à toi. »

Cette fois, c'est la peur qui vient m'étreindre la poitrine. Qui suis-je donc pour intéresser autant un homme qui a toutes les allures d'un clochard ? Quel intérêt peut-il bien trouver à me poursuivre ainsi et à se renseigner sur moi ?

« Métamorphomage, fils d'un loup-garou et d'une auror, tes parents sont des héros de guerre.

_ Oui et on sait tous où ça les a mené. »

Il secoue doucement la tête d'un air navré. Les gens n'aiment pas beaucoup que l'on parle ainsi des grands héros dont les noms sont cités dans les livres d'histoire. Mais le fait est là. Mes parents se sont battus et ils ont donné leur vie. Qu'y ont-ils gagné ? Rien, absolument rien. Ils n'ont pas la fierté de m'avoir vu grandir, ils n'ont eu la reconnaissance de personne. Et si ça se trouve, ils n'ont même pas le plaisir non plus d'être réunis dans la mort.

« Ne te méprends pas, reprend le vieil homme, je ne t'ai pas suivi pour te faire les poches mais parce que ta naissance même est symbolique. »

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est ce que ma toujours dit tante Hermione. Je suis né en pleine période de guerre. Evidemment, je ne suis pas le seul enfant à avoir vu le jour à cette époque mais étant donné que je suis le filleul du célèbre Harry Potter et que j'ai été vu en sa compagnie bien des fois, je dois être le plus célèbre.

« Ma tante Hermione dit ça aussi, je suis un symbole d'espoir selon elle. »

Un sourire vient fendre le visage de l'homme et je perçois dans son regard comme une lueur de tendresse.

« Hermione, murmure-t-il tout bas, Hermione, Hermione Granger… »

Ça me fait bizarre de l'entendre appeler ainsi. Je sais qu'il s'agit de son nom de jeune fille mais je l'ai toujours appelée Hermione Weasley. J'ai l'impression de prendre conscience que les autres membres de ma famille ont eu une vie avant ma naissance. Ce n'est pourtant pas quelque chose que j'ignore mais c'est un peu comme si, tout à coup, ça prenait réellement du sens.

« Vous connaissez ma tante ? »

L'homme sourit.

« C'était il y a bien longtemps.

_ Où l'avez-vous rencontrée ?

_ Mon nom ne t'a pas mis sur la piste ? »

Je me sens rougir et je baisse les yeux vers mes chaussures. Cette attitude toujours un peu coupable, cette façon que j'ai de m'excuser à tout bout de champ, je sais que c'est ridicule mais c'est un travers que je n'arrive pas à corriger. J'aimerais faire partie de ces fortes têtes qui gardent le menton bien haut quelle que soit la situation.

« Il y a eu ce bus moldu, dis-je en bafouillant à moitié. Je n'ai pas entendu. »

L'homme me dévisage toujours en souriant puis il me fait signe de le suivre.

« Il fait froid, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'engouffre dans la ruelle. J'hésite et finis par me décider à le suivre. Après tout, s'il voulait me détrousser, il en aurait largement eu l'occasion avant. Et puis, mise à part ma baguette, je ne porte rien sur moi de particulièrement précieux. Je ne crois même pas avoir plus de quelques mornilles dans le fond de mes poches.

C'est impressionnant comme on a l'impression que le monde disparaît lorsque l'on entre dans une ruelle sombre. Je fais quelques pas. Mes talons claquent sur l'asphalte et mes pas résonnent. La ruelle est vraiment très étroite. Elle se situe entre deux immeubles qui n'ont probablement pas été entretenus depuis bien longtemps. De vieux journaux et autres détritus parsèment le sol détrempé par la pluie. Dans un coin, un amas de poubelles semble avoir été remué. Les ordures s'échappent des sacs crevés. Des graffitis occupent presque l'intégralité du mur de droite. Mais celui qui m'interpelle le plus se trouve presque caché derrière un container en fer rouillé. On dirait un cercle dans lequel a été dessiné un carré. La forme me semble singulière pour un acte de vandalisme. S'agit-il d'une signature ou d'un code de reconnaissance ?

Je me retourne et jette un œil à la rue que je viens de quitter. Je me rends alors compte du chemin que j'ai parcouru. La ville me semble soudainement très lointaine, comme inaccessible. Tout là-bas, des voitures passent. De temps en temps, je vois quelqu'un traverser mon champ de vision, les gens ne semblent pas s'intéresser à la ruelle.

Je pivote à nouveau pour faire face au vieil homme qui m'attends, près d'un vieux canapé défoncé.

« Cette ruelle n'est pas visible pour les moldus n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoue la tête en souriant.

« Un charme de repousse-moldus. Exactement le même que l'on utilise pour les terrains de Quidditch… »

Il laisse passer quelques secondes de silence puis son sourire s'élargit.

« Ou pour Poudlard.

_ Où sommes-nous ?

_ Tu ne voulais pas d'abord savoir qui je suis ? »

Merlin, beaucoup trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ferme les yeux, tient mes paupières étroitement serrées. J'aimerais que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. J'aimerais ouvrir les yeux et me rendre compte que je suis bien au chaud et bien en sécurité dans mon lit. J'aimerais que tout ça disparaisse dans un claquement de doigts, découvrir que je suis encore un enfant. J'aimerais, oh oui, j'aimerais tellement que oncle Harry entre dans ma chambre, vienne s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit et me rassure, qu'il me dise qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve, que rien de tout ceci n'est arrivé.

« Tu es trop impatient, continue le vieil homme. Ça te jouera des tours. »

Il me fait signe et je m'approche de lui.

« Mon nom est Septima Vector. »

Il lève une main.

« Je sais ! Je préfère de loin que l'on m'appelle Septimus mais mes parents, Merlin ait pitié d'eux, voulaient faire dans l'original. J'ai été professeur à Poudlard pendant bien des années.

_ Que vous est-il arrivé ?

_ Un fléau, un terrible fléau s'est abattu sur l'école.

_ Voldemort ? »

Vector éclate de rire mais son élan est brisé par une quinte de toux qui me fait presque mal pour lui. Il se racle la gorge et crache à ses pieds.

« Non, Voldemort n'a jamais pu chasser un seul professeur de son poste. Enfin, sauf ceux de défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Le poste maudit. »

Il hausse les sourcils.

« C'est ce qu'on raconte, oui. Je pense surtout que Dumbledore avait un certain don pour choisir des malchanceux et des originaux.

_ Mon père a occupé ce poste.

_ Je sais, répond-il en hochant la tête. Remus était quelqu'un de particulier. Difficile de croire qu'une telle malédiction s'était abattu sur lui lorsqu'on l'entendait plaisanter. »

Mon cœur se tord dans ma poitrine et, l'espace d'un instant, je suffoque.

« Vous l'avez connu ? »

Vector sourit à nouveau. Son visage semble s'être adouci et son regard exprime une certaine tendresse. Je suis prêt à mettre ma main au feu qu'il n'a pas fait partie de ces gens qui l'ont repoussé parce qu'il était un loup-garou et ça me fait plaisir de constater que, de temps à autre, la véritable nature d'un homme peut encore être comprise.

« Il n'a enseigné qu'un an mais il avait une sacrée présence. Et pourtant, il restait toujours discret. »

Il fixe un point au-dessus de ma tête.

« Un homme cultivé, intelligent, mais terriblement malheureux. »

Il finit par secouer la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux emmêlés tout autour de son visage.

« Mais ce n'est pas de lui qu'il est question, n'est-ce pas ? Non, celle qui a eu raison de moi, c'est cette maudite Dolores Ombrage.

_ Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que vous aviez eu des problèmes avec elle.

_ Qui n'en a pas eu ? L'histoire retiendra principalement le professeur Trelawney et le tapage qu'elle a fait en quittant l'école mais personne ne s'est intéressé au professeur Vector qui fit ses valises en silence et disparut quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

_ Pourquoi vous a-t-elle chassé ?

_ Parce que j'ai osé, à plusieurs reprises, clamer haut et fort que je soutenais votre oncle. »

Je pince les lèvres.

« Vous auriez mieux fait de ne rien dire…

_ Certainement pas ! Je suis fier de mes opinions et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde ! »

Il dresse un index.

« Pas une seule seconde. Maintenant, mon garçon, est-ce que tu veux savoir où je t'ai emmené ? »

J'acquiesce vivement et il tend la main derrière lui. Alors la magie opère et, dans le mur, une porte se dessine.


	21. 21 Requiem pour un refuge

CHAPITRE 21 : Requiem pour un refuge

A peine s'est-elle dessinée que la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. Je vois un couloir, tapissé de velours. Etrange, vu l'apparence de mon mystérieux compagnon, j'avais imaginé un endroit vétuste, presque une ruine. Vector semble capter mon regard.

« Les apparences sont trompeuses, mon garçon. Ce n'est certainement pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre. »

Oui, je sais. Les yeux ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir. Je ne sais plus qui m'a dit ça, certainement tante Hermione. C'est tout à fait son style. Je me sens un peu honteux de m'être, moi aussi, laissé avoir par les apparences. La magie peut beaucoup de choses, si ce n'est tout et c'était ridicule de ma part d'avoir pensé que Vector ne pouvait que vivre dans un endroit misérable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour entrer ? »

Je ne laisse pas à l'ancien professeur l'occasion de me rabrouer une troisième fois. Je passe la porte, espérant de tout mon cœur ne pas tomber bêtement dans un piège.

Sitôt l'entrée franchie, je sens une étrange chaleur se déverser le long de ma colonne vertébrale depuis le sommet de mon crâne. Immédiatement, un frisson me parcourt. Je sens ma physionomie changer. Mes cheveux raccourcissent, mes épaules s'élargissent légèrement, ma stature se fait un peu plus lourde, faisant craquer les coutures de mes vêtements. Je me sens même à l'étroit dans mes chaussures. Immédiatement, je me retourne vers l'ancien professeur qui ferme la porte derrière lui en souriant.

« Il y a un miroir sur ta droite. »

D'un coup de baguette, il fait tomber un rideau, dévoilant un grand miroir au cadre orné de dorures pour la plupart écaillées ou passées. Lorsque je vois mon reflet, j'ai instinctivement un mouvement de recul et laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise qui, rapidement, se transforme en un grand éclat de rire.

L'avantage de la métamorphomagie, c'est que je peux choisir tout à ma guise une apparence qui me plait. Quand j'étais tout petit, je maîtrisais mal mes dons et laissais souvent mon visage changer à sa guise. Jusqu'à mes quatorze ans, je me suis acharné à ressembler à mon père en me fiant à une photo que j'avais vue dans la chambre d'oncle Harry. Plus tard, j'ai opté pour des cheveux turquoise et une carrure plus élancée.

Mais en vérité je suis un bâtard entre les Black et les Lupin. Mes cheveux sont naturellement d'un noir d'encre et mes yeux sont sombres. Les traits de mon visage sont finement dessinés avec une accentuation nettement aristocratique qui me donne parfois l'air hautain ou suffisant. Mais mon appartenance aux Black s'arrête là. J'ai la stature un peu plus grande de mon grand-père paternel. Je suis même assez grand, plus grand que ne l'était mon père si j'en crois mon oncle Harry et ma tante Hermione. Mais d'après cette dernière, sa croissance a été freinée par sa lycanthropie. Les transformations ont empêché son corps de se développer correctement et il a accumulé les carences.

J'essaye de redonner à mon corps l'aspect que je me plaît à lui prêter habituellement. Si j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour ma grand-mère et si j'aurais adoré connaître mon oncle ou cousin ou cousin lointain, je ne sais pas, Sirius, je n'aime pas beaucoup reconnaître les Black sur mon visage. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, mon visage refuse de se modifier. Je fronce les sourcils et vois, dans le miroir, un reflet qui donne l'impression de vouloir se donner des airs supérieurs et que je n'aime pas beaucoup.

« De la magie, susurre Vector dans mon oreille. Qui entre ici ne peut se dissimuler.

_ Un peu comme à Gringotts ? »

Oncle Ron m'avait raconté l'histoire quand j'étais enfant. Pour trouver l'un des horcruxes, Harry, Hermione et lui se sont un jour introduit dans l'un des coffres grâce à l'utilisation de polynectar. Mais la protection de la banque est telle que nul ne peut dissimuler sa véritable nature et ils ont été trahis pas leur propre apparence.

« C'est un peu le principe, répond Vector en s'éloignant de moi. En fait, c'est tout à fait ça. C'était l'une de mes idées.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous craignez ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Nous ne craignons rien mon garçon, nous voulons juste laisser les mensonges à la porte.

_ Mon apparence n'est pas un mensonge.

_ Evidemment qu'elle l'est ! Tu n'utilises jamais ton véritable visage. Pourquoi ? »

Il y a une réelle curiosité dans ses yeux. Il ne me pose pas la question pour me piéger ou pour me forcer à y voir clair. Il veut simplement connaître la raison qui me pousse à refuser mon propre visage. Je baisse les yeux pour ne plus voir mon reflet.

« Je suis un Black. Enfin en partie. Et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. »

Il acquiesce, l'air songeur.

« A une époque, répond-il, beaucoup auraient tué père et mère pour être lié d'une quelconque manière aux Black.

_ Ce sont des sangs-purs, oui, mais ce n'est pas une famille très reluisante. Des Mangemorts et des sympathisants de la magie noire. Je ne suis pas fier d'être l'un de leurs descendants.

_ Tu appartiens à l'une des seules branches qui ait su garder son honneur. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Ma grand-mère vous soutiendrait le contraire. Elle a été bannie pour avoir épousé un né-moldu et ma mère était une auror. Son cousin s'est dressé contre toute la famille et son frère a fini par faire marche arrière.

_ C'est ce qui fait toute sa valeur à ta famille.

_ Je le sais. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas eux que je reconnais dans mon reflet. Chaque fois que je me regarde, je pense à Bellatrix Lestrange et à tous ceux qui, comme elle, ont suivi les préceptes de Voldemort. »

Vector hausse les sourcils.

« Je comprends, dit-il. Et je suis épaté.

_ Epaté ? Pourquoi donc ? Il n'y a rien de reluisant à refuser d'admettre qu'on appartient, même de loin, à une famille de dégénéré et de dingues.

_ Non. »

Il éclate de rire, ce qui me déstabilise.

« Non, ce qui m'épate c'est que tu ais le cran de prononcer le nom du Seigneur de Ténèbres.

_ Ah. Ma tante dit toujours que ce n'est qu'un nom et qu'on ne doit pas en avoir peur, que refuser de le prononcer augmente encore la psychose à son sujet et que, de toutes façon, il est mort pour de bon il y a vingt cinq ans, que quoi qu'il se passe, il ne peut plus nous faire de mal. »

Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du vieux professeur et je suis prêt à parier qu'il y a une certaine affection dans son regard.

« Hermione Granger. »

J'acquiesce bien qu'entendre le nom de jeune fille de ma tante me surprend un peu. Pour moi, elle a toujours été Hermione Weasley. Je ne l'ai jamais connue autrement.

« Une élève brillante. Très brillante. Bon, maintenant, je dois te montrer la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait entrer ici. Ce n'était pas par hasard après tout. »

Il se dirige vers une porte au fond du couloir et l'ouvre. Une onde de chaleur m'envahit immédiatement. J'entends des bûches craquer dans un âtre et je devine qu'un feu ronfle dans une cheminée. Une odeur de thé sucré monte jusqu'à moi. Quel que soit cet endroit, il est accueillant.

J'entre dans la pièce à la suite du professeur Vector. Une silhouette, sur ma droite, se lève alors immédiatement et, à mon entrée, fond en larmes en se jetant dans mes bras.


	22. 22 Requiem pour un soulagement

CHAPITRE 22 : Requiem pour un soulagement

« Isobail ! »

Ses bras se referment autour de mon cou, son visage plonge au creux de mon épaule. Ma collègue et amie est secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Je suis tellement soulagé de la retrouver enfin que j'ai moi aussi envie de pleurer. Par fierté, par honneur, ou par n'importe quoi d'autre de profondément masculin et de certainement très mal placé, j'enchaîne mes émotions. Mais je prolonge l'étreinte. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, comme si ce simple fait pouvait me la faire perdre à nouveau.

« Je suis… je suis heureux de te voir. »

Ce que cette phrase peut paraître idiote ! D'autant que l'émotion me fait bafouiller et que mes mots n'ont presque aucun sens. Je ne suis d'ailleurs même pas sûr d'avoir prononcé les bonnes syllabes et si ça se trouve, je viens de lui demander quelle est la marque de son balai.

Isobail rompt l'étreinte. Elle rit et pleure en même temps. De la paume de la main, elle essuie les larmes qui dévalent ses joues.

« J'ai tellement eu peur de ne jamais te revoir, Teddy, me dit-elle entre deux éclat de rire et de larmes. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tuer. »

J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal de ne pas éclater en sanglot à mon tour mais si je veux qu'on arrête de me prendre pour un gamin, je dois d'abord me comporter en adulte. A cet instant précis pourtant, j'aimerais faire un terrible bond en arrière et revenir à l'âge où j'étudiais à Poudlard. Isobail était chez les Serdaigle à l'époque et nous nous sommes, quelques fois, adressés la parole mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir été vraiment ami avec elle. Nous nous sommes surtout fréquentés à l'université où, pour notre premier stage, nous avions été placés en binôme.

Derrière moi, j'entends Vector s'agiter. Je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule et croise son regard. Il y a quelque chose qui me fait penser qu'il nous prend pour des amants. Je m'apprête à lui dire que ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il croit, qu'Isobail et moi ne sommes que des amis, de très bons amis, certes, mais que mon cœur n'est ouvert qu'à Victoire Weasley. Mais je me retiens à la dernière seconde. Est-ce réellement vrai ? Suis-je toujours aussi amoureux de la femme qui m'a trahi ou bien s'agit-il simplement d'une vieille habitude dont je n'ai pas encore réussi à me débarrasser tout à fait ?

Je ne dis rien. Le sourire de Vector s'élargit un peu.

« Je vais préparer du thé, je vous laisse discuter un peu. »

Isboail s'assoit dans le canapé qu'elle vient à peine de quitter et je m'installe auprès d'elle, remarquant que, sur la table basse, juste en face de nous, il y a déjà des tasses et une théière et même une assiette de cookies. Je ne fais pas de remarque, Vector doit avoir invoqué le thé comme excuse pour nous laisser un peu seul et je lui en sais gré.

« Qui t'a fait ça, Iso ? Et comment est-ce que tu t'en es tirée ? »

Je m'installe de manière à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Des dizaines, non, des centaines, de questions assaillent mon esprit.

« Comment est-ce… »

Elle me fait taire en posant son index sur mes lèvres.

« Doucement, Teddy Lupin, me dit-elle en gloussant. Laisse-moi le temps de tout raconter. Quel impatient tu fais ! »

Je ris à mon tour. Je suis tellement heureux de la revoir que je pourrais rire de n'importe quoi. La théière par exemple, n'a-t-elle pas une forme et une couleur amusante ? Si ça se trouve, c'est la métamorphomage des théières. Bon, d'accord, l'allégresse me fait penser des choses particulièrement stupides aussi je préfère me taire et ruminer mes questions en espérant qu'Isobail puisse répondre à toutes, et rapidement.

« Je ne sais pas qui a cherché à m'enlever. »

Je ne peux néanmoins retenir un soupir de soulagement.

« Ils ne t'ont pas emmenée. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Ils n'ont pas réussi. J'étais chez moi, je m'apprêtais à aller prendre une douche quand ils ont fait irruption dans mon salon. Ils ont tué Cassiopée.

_ Je sais, j'ai vu. Je suis désolé. Tu l'avais depuis tellement longtemps. »

Elle hoche la tête, l'air triste.

« Ça faisait presque huit ans. C'était presque une amie.

_ C'était une chouette formidable.

_ J'ai entendu le vacarme et j'ai essayé de m'enfuir par la fenêtre mais ils m'en ont empêché. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure mais pose tout de même la question qui me brûle l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont… fait du mal ?

_ Non. Je ne crois pas qu'ils ont essayé non plus, ce n'était pas leur but. J'ai l'impression qu'ils voulaient m'enlever mais pas me blesser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_ Tu les as vus ?

_ Trois hommes en robes à capuche. Je ne sais pas s'ils portaient un masque ou s'ils avaient utilisé un sortilège de floutage mais je n'ai pas vu leurs visages. Et puis, tu sais, dans ces cas-là, ce n'est pas réellement ce qu'on cherche à voir.

_ Non bien sûr.

_ Nous nous sommes battus. A un moment donné, je suis parvenue à en assommer un et je me suis enfuie en passant pas la fenêtre du salon. J'ai couru, Teddy, comme jamais je n'avais couru de ma vie.

_ Et tu es tombée sur Vector. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« En gros ça revient à ça mais ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que ça s'est passé. J'ai cherché à me cacher chez mes parents mais j'ai eu peur qu'ils s'en prennent à eux alors je me suis rendue dans un hôtel moldu. J'avais peur, vraiment très peur et je ne savais pas quoi faire. A l'hôtel, il y avait cette femme de chambre. Elle a deviné tout de suite que j'étais une sorcière.

_ Il paraît que nous ne sommes pas très discrets. Les moldus doivent avoir une espèce de sixième sens pour détecter les sorciers. »

Elle hausse les sourcils et se met à rire. Merlin, ce que c'est agréable de voir qu'elle va bien.

« Quand j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait démasquée, j'ai cherché à fuir à nouveau mais elle a su me convaincre qu'elle ne me voulait pas de mal. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait compris que je me cachais de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose mais elle a eu la délicatesse de ne pas me demander quoi.

_ Elle le savait déjà peut-être ? »

Isobail repousse une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe dans les yeux.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Elle m'a montré ce signe. »

De l'index, elle me désigne le mur qui nous fait face. Gravé à même la tapisserie, comme tracé à l'aide d'une baguette, se trouve le signe que j'avais déjà remarqué plus tôt : un cercle avec, au centre, un carré.

« De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ?

_ C'est un sigle moldu. »

Je me lève et observe la marque de plus près. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sigle. De quoi peut-il bien s'agir ? Moldu, dit-elle…

« A quoi les moldus font-ils référence avec ce sigle ?

_ A l'homme de Vitruve.

_ A l'homme de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? »

Je me retourne de nouveau pour faire face à Isobail et ne peut que constater qu'elle a un large sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Depuis quelques instants, elle a l'air plus détendue aussi.

« L'homme de Vitruve, Teddy, tous les moldus le connaissent.

_ Ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas des sorciers. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un moldu.

_ A Poudlard, il faisait partie du programme d'étude des moldus de septième année.

_ Je n'ai pas suivi les cours d'étude des moldus.

_ Je sais. Je m'en souviens. »

Cette fois, c'est mon tour de hausser les sourcils. Elle s'en souvient ? Sérieusement ? Comment peut-elle s'en souvenir. Moi-même j'ai du mal de me rappeler des cours que j'ai suivi ou du nom des professeurs que j'ai eu. Quand Lily me parle de Poudlard, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle fait référence à un lieu que je n'ai jamais connu. Pourtant, j'ai arpenté les couloir sept ans d'affilée. Qui plus est, on ne peut pas dire que la scolarité dans une école telle que Poudlard soit de toute tranquillité. Quoi qu'il se passe, il y a toujours quelque chose de phénoménal, d'étrange ou de mystérieux qui s'y passe.

« L'homme de Vitruve, reprend Isobail avec un ton presque professoral, a été fréquemment utilisé pour un mouvement que l'on appelle l'Humanisme et il symbolise généralement l'homme parfait. »

Je me renfrogne.

« Iso, ça ressemble affreusement à des idées Mangemorts.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il faut voir au-delà des choses. Ce sigle a été repris par un groupe de moldus après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a vingt-cinq ans. Il a été majoritairement constitué de moldus dont le seul sorcier de la famille, enfant ou parent a été tué au cours de la guerre. Ne pouvant plus accéder à proprement parler au monde des sorciers, ils ont formé ce groupe avec le but d'aider nos deux mondes à vivre en parfaite harmonie.

_ Qui représente qui, Iso ? Est-ce que le cercle représente les moldus qui englobent les sorciers ou les sorciers qui englobent les moldus ? »

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

« Je n'en sais rien et je ne suis pas sûre du tout d'avoir envie de le savoir de toute façon. Ces gens m'ont aidé. Certains sorciers comme Vector ont rejoint leur groupe et ils prennent de plus en plus d'importance.

_ Et si ça se trouve, ce sont eux qui ont cherché à t'enlever.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. »

Nous ne poursuivons pas plus longtemps cette conversation. Vector est déjà de retour, portant dans les mains un plateau sur lequel dansent en équilibre instable plusieurs tasses, une nouvelle théière et une assiette de gâteaux aux amandes.


	23. 23 Requiem pour Isobail Healsaver

CHAPITRE 23 : Requiem pour Isobail Healsaver

Le temps que Vector serve le thé, j'explique à Isobail les doutes que Harry laisse planer au sujet de ma culpabilité. A aucun moment elle ne me coupe. Elle se contente de me regarder, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux. A chaque mot que je prononce, je sens mon cœur sur le point de défaillir. Une bouffée de colère me prend à la gorge. J'ai été violemment blessé de la façon dont Harry a cru en ma culpabilité. Je suis son filleul, j'ai vécu sous son toit depuis l'âge de treize ans. Je suis parti en vacances avec lui, je lui ai demandé mille fois de me donner un coup de main pour mes devoirs et lorsque je lui ai dit que j'envisageais de me lancer dans une carrière de médicomage, il m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant qu'il avait toute confiance en moi pour réussir.

Et aujourd'hui, l'une de mes amies se fait presque enlever et lui, il croit que je suis coupable.

Lorsque je termine, un affreux silence plane entre nous. Je serre les poings. J'ai envie de me lever d'un bond et de renverser cet affreux plateau de thé qui ne rime à rien. J'ai envie d'attraper cette horrible théière rose sur laquelle ont été dessinées des fleurs moches et de la jeter contre le mur, sur ce sigle que je ne comprends pas, tiens. J'ai envie de la briser, de les briser tous.

Mais je reste immobile. Comme toujours, incapable de prendre ma propre défense, incapable d'agir dans mon propre intérêt. Je ne suis pas un bagarreur, je ne suis pas un meneur non plus. Je suis juste là à attendre que les évènements se passent. L'espace d'un instant, je me demande ce que je fais là. Au final, à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Maintenant que je sais qu'Isobail est saine et sauve, je n'ai plus besoin de me battre pour la retrouver. Je pourrais tout aussi bien retourner au ministère et laisser Harry me mettre aux arrêts, ou mieux, ce Nott qui serait certainement ravi de me passer ses menottes aux poignets. Je suis sûr qu'il jubilerait, qu'il se ferait une joie de parader dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cellules.

Une main se pose sur la mienne et la serre affectueusement. La paume d'Isobail est chaude et je sens comme une ondée de bien-être se répandre dans mes veines. Je lève les yeux vers elle.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me faire une chose pareille, Teddy. Pas toi. »

Mon regard croise le sien et j'y lis de la sincérité. J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser.

« Tu n'as même pas le moindre petit doute ? »

Elle secoue la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Même mon oncle pense que je suis coupable.

_ Il pense que tu pourrais être coupable, il y a une nuance. Mais si c'est vraiment ce qu'il croit alors excuse moi mais Harry Potter est un imbécile.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis innocent ? »

Elle m'envoie une tape sur l'épaule comme elle aime le faire lorsque je la charrie un peu de trop.

« Arrête de poser des questions ! Tu es Teddy Lupin, tu ne peux pas avoir essayé de m'enlever pour me tuer ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Pas toi, c'est tout. »

Son regard se rive au mien et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de disparaître dans ses pupilles.

« Je te connais depuis toujours, Teddy. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

_ Depuis toujours… c'est un peu abusé.

_ Je t'avais remarqué lors de notre première année à Poudlard et j'ai supplié le Choixpeau de m'envoyer dans la même maison que toi.

_ On dirait que ça n'a pas marché. »

Effectivement, Isobail est partie à Serdaigle et moi à Gryffondor.

« Je lui en ai voulu.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu étais amoureuse de moi à onze ans.

_ Non, pas à onze ans. Mais tu étais le premier métamorphomage que je voyais et crois-moi, ça m'intriguait pas mal. Non, je n'ai commencé à être amoureuse de toi qu'à partir de mes treize ans. »

Je me sens rougir et Isobail éclate de rire.

« Je ne pense pas m'être trompée sur toi. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil et de loyal. Tu aurais presque pu être un Poufsouffle. »

Je rougis davantage.

« Le Choixpeau s'est posé la question. Ma mère était à Poufsouffle.

_ Tu es innocent dans toute cette histoire. Tu es une victime au même titre que moi, j'en suis persuadée. Mais tu dois faire bien attention à toi, si les aurors te surveillent alors tu es en danger. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Par je ne sais quel élan, je me penche vers Isobail, pose ma main sur son épaule et effleure ses lèvres des miennes. Ma langue se fraye un passage jusqu'à la sienne pour la caresser doucement. Mon souffle se mêle au sien. Un goût de thé sucré à la pèche se répand dans ma gorge.

Derrière moi, j'entends Vector marmonner.

« Il n'y a plus de thé, je vais en refaire. »

A nouveau, ça sent l'excuse à plein nez. Nous avons deux théières presque pleines devant nous. Un simple sortilège suffirait pour que la boisson soit à nouveau chaude. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je préfère largement être seul avec Isobail bien que la présence de l'ancien professeur me laisse totalement indifférent.

Ma main gauche est toujours posée sur l'épaule d'Isobail. La droite descend doucement vers sa hanche. D'un geste, elle la repousse puis s'éloigne de moi, brisant la magie de notre baiser.

Elle se détourne. Est-ce qu'elle pleure ? Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si malheureuse ? Elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime depuis que nous avons treize ans et lorsque je lui deviens enfin accessible, elle s'éloigne. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai beau faire tous les efforts du monde, j'ai beau chercher à comprendre, je n'entends rien à son comportement. Sincèrement, le langage des femmes est spécifique et j'ai souvent l'impression de ne pas savoir le parler.

« Iso ? »

Elle ne répond pas. Je pose une main sur son épaule pour la forcer à se retourner et à me regarder en face mais, à nouveau, elle me repousse. Cette fois, elle se lève, croise les bras sur sa poitrine comme si elle cherchait à se replier sur elle-même.

« Iso ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Tu ne seras jamais à moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si tu ne me laisses pas ma chance, on ne pourra jamais le savoir. »

Cette fois, elle se retourne. J'avais raison, elle pleure. Son visage est baigné de larmes et je gage qu'elles n'ont plus rien à voir avec celles qu'elle a versé tout à l'heure en me voyant entrer dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée, dis-je. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention. »

Un sanglot secoue ses épaules.

« Je sais, Teddy. Je sais que tu étais sincère mais ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, c'est Victoire. »

Je baisse les yeux. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire qu'elle se trompe entièrement et que je ne ressens plus rien du tout à l'égard de Victoire. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y croire moi-même. Quelque part, je me sens toujours attiré par celle que j'avais appelé à tort ma cousine. Et puis, maintenant, il y a Aria. J'ai envie de connaître ma fille, de la serrer dans mes bras, de la gâter. J'ai envie de rattraper le temps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de passer avec elle. J'ai envie de l'entendre m'appeler « papa ».

Isobail est secouée d'un nouveau sanglot.

« J'aurais au moins eu la chance de t'embrasser une fois.

_ Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir te répondre mais…

_ Tu aimes toujours Victoire et je ne veux pas d'une relation avec toi si c'est pour te voir penser à elle tout le temps. Je ne veux pas être une solution de secours.

_ Non ! Tu n'es pas une solution de secours.

_ Je t'aime. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Ça fait douze ans que j'essaye de te le dire. Mais à trop tarder, j'ai fini par te perdre. »

Elle laisse passer quelques secondes de silence.

« Il n'y a rien de pire que voir l'homme qu'on aime dans les bras d'une autre. C'est une torture de tous les jours.

_ Je suis désolé, Isobail. Si tu savais à quel point. »

Elle hoche doucement la tête.

« Mais j'ai fait le choix de ne pas renoncer à toi. J'aurais pu cesser tout contact avec toi mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Elle essuie ses larmes sur la manche de son pull-over.

« Septima ? Nous devons rencontrer les sorciers de Vitruve. »

Je me tourne vers la porte pour constater que l'ancien professeur est sur le seuil, un nouveau plateau avec une nouvelle théière dans les mains. Combien en a-t-il comme ça ? Si nous restons toute la soirée, est-ce qu'il va en entasser une dizaine sur la table du salon ? Il a l'air bien parti pour ça en tout cas.

Il hoche la tête.

« Tout de suite ? »

Isobail acquiesce.

« Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici de toute façon. »


	24. 24 Requiem pour un transplanage

CHAPITRE 24 : Requiem pour un transplanage

Le fait que je ne sache pas transplaner semble poser problème à Vector. Lorsque je lui avoue que j'effectue la plupart de mes voyages sur un balai, il me regarde comme si j'étais une chose écœurante.

« Tout sorcier doit être fier d'utiliser la magie, grommelle-t-il.

_ Et j'en suis fier. Mais le transplanage c'est… »

Je réprime à grand peine un frisson.

« Je n'ai pas de balai à disposition, dit-il en resserrant le col de son manteau rapiécé. Et puis ce ne serait pas très discret et donc ce serait dangereux.

_ Il transplanera avec moi, répond Isobail. Donnez-nous l'adresse et qu'on en finisse. »

Vector fronce le nez. A cet instant, je me dis qu'il a dû être un professeur particulièrement sévère. Il faudra qu'un jour je songe à en parler à tante Hermione. A moins que d'ici là je n'ai été banni de la famille, assassiné ou emprisonné à Azkaban.

Isobail glisse sa main dans la mienne pendant qu'elle décide avec Vector d'un point de rendez-vous. Après le baiser que nous avons échangé, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. Je sais depuis un moment qu'elle ressent de l'attirance pour moi, principalement parce que grand-mère Molly n'a de cesse de m'en rabâcher les oreilles. Mais aujourd'hui, elle me l'a clairement dit en face. Pour faire une telle déclaration à quelqu'un que l'on est persuadé de ne jamais « obtenir », je pense qu'il faut un sacré courage.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

Je suis subitement tiré de mes pensées et n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Le refuge de Vector se dissout dans une détonation qui fait vibrer mes tympans. J'ouvre la bouche pour crier à la fois de surprise et d'angoisse mais je n'ai plus de voix. Ma main étreint si fortement celle d'Isobail que je suis sûr de lui faire mal. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je suis parfaitement incapable de me retenir.

Et pourtant, le transplanage ne dure que quelques secondes. Mais pour quelqu'un de terrifié tel que je le suis, c'est une véritable torture, toute une éternité. Les mauvaises choses semblent toujours durer indéfiniment tandis que les bonnes choses sont éphémères. Je le dis, à ce sujet, il n'y a pas de justice.

Mes pieds heurtent le sol. Si Isobail ne m'avait pas retenu par le bras, je crois que j'aurais basculé en arrivant. Le transplanage n'est définitivement pas un mode de transport pour moi, inutile d'argumenter, c'est comme ça.

Septima Vector nous attend au bord de la Tamise, sous ce qui a l'air d'être le London Bridge. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau rapiécé, il donne l'impression d'être un vagabond. Quelque part, c'est un peu ce qu'il est.

Incapable de me contenir, je lâche la main d'Isobail et pointe l'index vers lui.

« Fier d'utiliser la magie, hein ? Est-ce que ça vous semble naturel à vous de se disloquer dans l'atmosphère pour se reconstituer un peu plus loin ? »

Il m'observe un moment avec de grands yeux ahuris puis il secoue le tête.

« La magie est naturelle, évidemment. Vous vous perdez, mon garçon. »

Aaaah ! J'ai envie de l'étrangler. Je fulmine de rage, le transplanage me rend toujours de mauvaise humeur mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais exploser si je ne canalise pas ma rage tout de suite. Je me tourne vers une boîte en aluminium défoncée dans laquelle j'envoie un grand coup de pied. Avec un petit bruit métallique, elle s'envole et finit par retomber dans la Tamise dans une grande gerbe d'éclaboussures.

Je ne me sens pas spécialement mieux mais maintenant je n'ai plus d'excuses pour être enragé. J'inspire profondément. Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller à la panique. Vector n'a rien fait de mal après tout. J'aimerais pouvoir me dédouaner en disant que ce sont simplement mes nerfs qui sont mis à rude épreuve mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'excuse soit réellement valable.

« Est-ce qu'on peut continuer ? susurre Vector derrière moi. C'est que nous n'avons pas tout notre temps devant nous. »

Je me retourne, un peu brusquement peut-être.

« Oui, évidemment. »

Je me force à sourire. Allez Teddy, sois un peu empathique une fois dans ta vie. Vector me jette un drôle de coup d'œil. A mon avis, il n'est pas dupe. Mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Avec un geste, il nous invite à le suivre. Par acquis de conscience, j'aime mieux me taire. Mais au bout de quelques pas, je ne peux manquer les coups d'œil qu'Isobail glisse de temps à autre à mon encontre. Je tente de me contenir mais finis par lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

Elle me sourit.

« Rien. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

Je baisse les yeux, fronce les sourcils, inspecte mes vêtements mais, décidément, je ne vois rien qui puisse justifier ces regards. Isobail étouffe un rire dans sa main. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se moque réellement de moi, disons que la situation l'amuse. Et, étrangement, même si elle riait véritablement de moi, je veux dire vraiment pour se moquer, je ne crois pas que ça me dérangerait. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit d'elle et que j'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout lui accorder. Peut-être pour d'autres raisons…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Iso ?

_ Si je te le dis, j'ai peur que tu ne changes.

_ Quoi ? »

Elle fait durer le plaisir en me regardant encore de biais un instant puis elle jette un regard à la ronde, sourit.

« Oh et puis il y a des moldus partout après tout.

_ Iso, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Tu n'as pas repris ton apparence habituelle. »

Je hausse les sourcils et lève instinctivement la main vers mon visage. En effet, mes joues sont un peu plus creusées que d'habitude et je me sens toujours un peu à l'étroit dans mes vêtements. Maintenant qu'elle me l'a dit, j'ai effectivement très envie de reprendre mon apparence quotidienne mais comme elle l'a si bien fait remarquer, la rue est pleine de moldus et ce ne serait pas très prudent pour moi de changer maintenant les traits de mon visage.

En tout cas, maintenant que je le sais, j'ai l'impression que ça va occuper mon esprit jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'occasion de changer ça. Le temps que je songe à tout ça, nous entrons dans ce qui a l'air d'être un pub dont l'enseigne annonce « The Ring of Vitruve » et affiche le cercle et le carré. Maintenant, je sais qui englobe qui et, personnellement, je ne suis pas ravi de la façon dont c'est présenté.


	25. 25 Requiem pour une organisation moldue

CHAPITRE 25 : Requiem pour une organisation moldue

Tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Nous avons beau porter des vêtements moldus, il semble que même incognito nous avons l'air bizarres à leurs yeux. En attendant, être le centre de l'attention me met mal à l'aise. Evidemment, Vector qui marche en tête, vêtu de guenilles, ne peut qu'attirer les regards.

Certains le dévisagent en fronçant le nez comme si en plus d'avoir l'air miteux il dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Lui, se dirige d'un pas égal vers le comptoir et pose les deux mains à plat devant lui.

« Bonjour Jake. »

Le barman, un homme d'une bonne soixantaine d'années aux cheveux gris, hausse les sourcils.

« Sep ? Je ne pensais pas te voir avant un bon moment. Je… je suis un peu pris au dépourvu, tu vois.

_ Le temps nous manque, il faut impérativement que ces gens (il pointe l'index vers Isobail et moi) rencontrent Phil. »

Le dénommé Jake se mord la lèvre inférieure comme s'il menait un important combat intérieur. Pendant un instant, ils nous dévisage de la tête aux pieds. J'ai conscience d'avoir l'air ridicule dans mes vêtements un peu trop justes. Je me sens tendu, comme la corde d'un arc prêt à se rompre.

Vector insiste.

« C'est important Jake. Des gens sont en danger. En danger de mort. »

Le visage du barman est agité de spasmes nerveux. Je me demande pourquoi il hésite tant à nous introduire dans leur cercle. Après tout, si leur but est d'unifier les moldus et les sorciers, il devrait, au contraire, être ravi d'obtenir un peu d'aide provenant de l'autre côté de la barrière. Non ?

« Jake ? Cette jeune femme a failli être tuée. Et ce garçon est recherché par les autorités pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer que je ne suis pas recherché par les aurors mais, pressentant probablement ce que je vais dire, Isobail saisit ma main dans la sienne et serre. Je ravale mes propos mais c'est à grand peine.

Jake semble hésiter encore un instant puis il finit par pousser un juron.

« Ok, allez dans l'arrière salle, je vais lui passer un coup de téléphone. »

Je ne vois pas le visage de Vector parce qu'il me tourne le dos, mais je suis sûr qu'il sourit.

« Je te revaudrais ça, dit-il tout bas, promis. »

Puis il se tourne vers nous. Immédiatement, Isobail me lâche comme si elle craignait qu'il ne nous voit ainsi. Pourtant, je ne pense pas que le baiser que nous avons échangé tout à l'heure lui ait échappé, même si elle m'a repoussé.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers une petite pièce dans le fond de la salle. Dès que la porte se referme derrière nous, le silence nous enveloppe.

Nous patientons durant ce qui me semble durer des heures. Une table siège au milieu de la pièce. Vector se choisit une chaise et s'y installe. Isobail, elle, s'assoit à moitié sur la table. Moi, je fais les cent pas, comme un loup en cage, comme un animal pris au piège. J'ai beau me dire que je peux avoir pleinement confiance en ma collègue, je garde tout de même une certaine réserve vis-à-vis de Vector.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, je me plante devant ce dernier.

« Votre ami est fiable ?

_ Non. »

J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles sont tout à coup aspirées hors de moi. Je suffoque, me prépare à hurler mais me ravise. Je me racle la gorge.

« Plus personne n'est fiable à notre époque, continue le vieil homme sur un ton aigri. Depuis le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu à la vie dans le but de tuer un enfant, non, plus personne n'est fiable. »

Isobail et moi nous consultons brièvement du regard. J'acquiesce.

« Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il essayera de nous doubler, n'est pas ?

_ Impossible. Phil a ses propres motivations mais elle ne sont pas hostiles à notre encontre.

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda Isobail depuis sa place un peu plus loin. Est-ce qu'il était marié à une sorcière ou est-ce qu'il a eu la possibilité à un moment donné d'entrer en contact avec des sorciers ?

_ Ses fils sont des sorciers. Tous les deux. Enfin étaient. »

Isobail se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Je sais qu'apprendre la mort d'un enfant ou d'un adolescent la bouleverse toujours. Ceci dit, Vector ne nous a pas dit quel âge avaient les fils en question.

« Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je.

_ Le plus jeune est toujours vivant mais la perte de son frère lui a occasionné un sacré choc et Phil a dû le faire hospitaliser à Sainte Mangouste.

_ La bataille de Poudlard ?

_ C'est exactement ça. Les garçons de Phil n'étaient pas taillés pour se battre. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à une horde de Mangemorts assoiffés de sang. Et ils le savaient. »

Il hocha la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague, revivant très probablement ces terribles moments.

« Et pourtant, ils sont restés. Ils avaient foi en ton oncle.

_ Beaucoup de monde est mort pour sa cause. »

Un masque de colère se dessine tout à coup sur le visage d'un Vector. Ses traits se crispent, l'écume lui monte aux lèvres. Dans un geste que j'aurais cru impossible pour un homme de son âge, il bondit de sa chaise, m'attrape par le col de mon manteau et me plaque contre le mur. Isobail dégaine sa baguette en un seul mouvement et la pointe sur sa gorge. Mais Vector semble n'en avoir cure. Son regard est brûlant de haine et de colère et il est braqué droit sur moi. Son souffle s'écrase sur mon visage. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

« La cause d'Harry Potter était une noble cause ! Ceux qui ont donné sa vie pour lui sont des héros !

_ Mes parents sont morts pour lui… dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Et ce n'était pas une critique. Pardonnez-moi, professeur, si j'ai été maladroit. »

Nous nous jaugeons du regard. Je déglutis.

« C'était une simple constatation. Beaucoup d'innocents ont été tués mais ce n'est pas la faute de mon oncle. C'est celle de Voldemort. »

Vector me gifle.

« Si c'est pour dire de tels propos, alors ce n'est pas la peine de prononcer son nom. »

Il me lâche néanmoins et retourne s'asseoir à sa place tout en remettant ses vêtements en ordre. Isobail me consulte du regard. Silencieusement, juste avec les lèvres, elle me demande si ça va et j'acquiesce.

« J'accepte tes excuses mais surveille ton langage. »

J'acquiesce. J'ai compris la leçon. Le silence tombe à nouveau. J'hésite à le briser, de peur de déchaîner à nouveau les foudres de l'ancien professeur. Mais les minutes passent et j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Est-ce que… (je déglutis, tousse légèrement, mal à l'aise.) Est-ce que vous pensez que les Mangemorts sont de retour ?

_ Non, ils ne sont pas de retour. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi et secoue doucement la tête.

« Ils ne sont pas de retour pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'ont jamais disparu. »


	26. 26 Requiem pour un moldu

CHAPITRE 26 : Requiem pour un moldu

L'arrivée de Phil brise le silence gêné instauré par les dernières paroles de Vector. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'étais attendu à un homme de grande taille, aux larges épaules et à l'air féroce. Comme quoi, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, la vision que les sorciers se font des moldus est bien souvent déformée par des préjugés et des a priori.

Phil est un homme de petite taille au crâne presque dégarni et couronné seulement de quelques touffes de cheveux blancs. Il porte une petite barbe et une moustache. Son regard est acéré, on y sent toute la souffrance qu'il a dû endurer, probablement à la mort de son fils. Maintenant que je suis moi-même père, je comprends réellement à quel point perdre un enfant doit être affreux. L'idée même d'être séparé de ma fille alors que je ne la connais pas encore réellement me fait horreur.

Phil nous dévisage un à un puis nous serre la main chacun notre tour. Son regard s'attarde sur Vector.

« Jake m'a dit que c'était urgent. De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ?

_ Les sorciers entrent à nouveau en guerre. »

Sur le coup, je dois afficher un air au moins aussi surpris que celui de Phil. Fronçant les sourcils, j'attrape Vector par l'épaule et le force à se retourner vers moi.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, professeur ? Il n'a jamais été question d'un guerre !

_ Laisse-moi parler, Lupin, tu ne sais pas…

_ J'en sais bien plus que vous visiblement ! »

Je le pousse et me tourne vers le moldu.

« Il n'est pas question de guerre, il est question de meurtres.

_ C'est la même chose ! glapit Vector.

_ Certainement pas ! Deux femmes ont été tuées par un sortilège, une potion ou une maladie qui sort de nulle part. J'ai été menacé par des hommes en noir et Isobail a failli être enlevée. Sa chouette a été assassinée ! »

Phil hausse les sourcils.

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais la referme sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. Je bafouille. Mon ton n'est plus aussi véhément tout à coup.

« Non.

_ Vous ne m'avez tout de même pas fait déplacer pour une chouette assassinée ?

_ C'est plus que ça, renchérit Isobail en s'approchant à son tour. Ce n'est pas qu'une chouette qui a été tuée. Deux femmes sont mortes.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport entre ces deux femmes ? Qui êtes-vous tous les deux d'abord, des flics ? »

Isobail se racle la gorge et moi je me sens tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Le rapport ce sont les papillons, dis-je.

_ Et nous ne sommes pas aurors, continue mon amie sur le même ton. Nous sommes médicomages.

_ Etudiants. »

Mon dernier mot s'est presque perdu dans un souffle mais je suis sûr que Phil l'a tout de même entendu. Il soupire, secoue doucement la tête.

« Vous n'avez rien à me présenter en quelque sorte. »

Derrière nous, Vector pousse un juron qui aurait fait rougir de honte et de colère grand-mère Molly.

« Il y a un lien entre les victimes, j'en mettrais ma main au feu, dis-je.

_ Ne dites pas ce genre de choses, vous pourriez très bien le regretter un jour.

_ Et vous ? »

Phil, qui avait fait mine de se diriger vers la porte, s'arrête tout à coup. Les sourcils froncés, il se tourne vers moi. Malgré le fait que je le domine d'une bonne tête, je lui trouve un air sacrément agressif, presque intimidant.

« Comment ça, moi ?

_ Vous savez qui nous sommes maintenant. Mais vous ? Isobail et moi n'avons aucune idée de votre identité et je ne suis pas sûr que Vector le sache lui non plus.

_ Lupin… me souffle ce dernier de derrière moi. Modère tes paroles. »

Je lève un main pour le couper sans même me retourner vers lui. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer maintenant, je n'ai plus envie qu'on me dicte la conduite que je dois tenir. Deux femmes sont mortes et l'une d'entre elle était l'épouse d'un ami de mon oncle. J'ai suivi les cours de botanique de Neville Londubat à l'école et aujourd'hui, sa femme repose au fond d'une fosse, dans un cimetière de sorciers. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne comprends pas et j'estime être en devoir de lui donner des réponses, surtout si je suis capable de les lui apporter. Que peut donc faire de plus ce moldu qui se tient devant moi ? Parce qu'il a perdu un fils il y a vingt-cinq ans, il doit être en droit de tout ? Parce que la vie lui a porté un coup cruel, il doit décider lui-même de qui aura le droit d'être secouru ou non ?

Je n'adhère pas à cette philosophie et je ne compte certainement pas le laisser dicter sa petit loi.

« Nous savons que vous avez perdu un fils pendant la guerre, et nous en sommes désolé, sincèrement. Je suis père moi aussi et je comprends votre douleur. »

A ces mots, je capte le froncement de sourcils d'Isobail. Je me rends alors compte que je ne lui en ai pas encore touché un mot. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Les évènements se sont pas mal déchaînés ces derniers jours et je n'ai pas encore eu la possibilité de prendre un peu de recul, de peser tout ce qui m'est tombé dessus.

« Vous ne savez pas, murmure Phil. Vous ne pouvez que l'imaginer.

_ C'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas. Mais je comprends. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Vous ne voudriez pas que ça se reproduise, n'est-ce pas ? Les sorciers ne sont pas en guerre, mais les meurtres de Hannah Londubat et d'Eloïse Midgen sont liés, j'en suis sûr. Et je suis sûr également que c'est plus qu'une question de papillons ou de revanche. Il y a derrière tout ça quelque chose de bien plus sombre. »

Phil acquiesce.

« Colin n'avait que quinze ans quand il est mort. Il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille, n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de passer ses examens. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi et s'éloigne de la porte.

« Mon nom est Phil Crivey et je travaille pour un journal moldu. J'ai monté l'association des Moldus de Vitruve parce qu'à la mort de Colin, Dennis s'est enfermé dans un mutisme. Il avait quatorze ans quand j'ai dû le faire interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne reste presque rien de lui. Le monde des sorciers s'est fermé à moi parce que je n'ai pas la possibilité d'utiliser la magie. Je ne peux même pas faire soigner mon fils dans votre hôpital.

_ Votre association soutient très probablement une noble cause. Et je suis sûr que vous pouvez nous aider.

_ Nous avons des membres un peu partout dans l'Angleterre qui surveillent vos moindre faits et gestes. Evidemment qu'on peut vous aider. »

Je tends la main vers lui.

« Marché conclu ?

_ Est-ce que vous allez aider Dennis ?

_ Avec toute la force dont je suis capable. »

La main de Phil Crivey se referme sur la mienne. La pression est assurément celle d'un homme dont la volonté et les conviction sont très fortes.

« Marché conclu. »


	27. 27 Requiem pour un Patronus

CHAPITRE 27 : Requiem pour un Patronus

Vector n'a pas soufflé un mot depuis un long moment maintenant et je devine que, quelque part, il est vexé de la façon dont j'ai pris les choses en mains. Je me demande s'il n'avait pas déjà préparé depuis longtemps son petit discours pour Phil Crivey.

Je ne regrette pourtant pas de lui avoir fauché l'herbe sous le pied. Après tout, il s'était engagé dans la voie du mensonge pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces des moldus et il s'embourbait dans des explications qui ne convenaient pas à la situation.

Juste avant de quitter le bar moldu, je prends soin de reprendre mon apparence habituelle. Immédiatement, je me sens plus à l'aise dans mes vêtements. Une impression de bien-être m'envahit comme si les choses avaient fini par revenir à la normale. Changer d'apparence, c'est un peu comme prendre une douche et laver tous les accumulations d'une mauvaise journée. Je sais que c'est mon apparence initiale que je renie mais je suis le sorcier que j'ai voulu devenir, je suis à l'image que je me suis forgé et j'aime la façon dont je me présente.

N'en déplaise aux autres, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un petit parc qui a l'air désert. Je sais que c'est dans le but de transplaner. A cette simple idée, je sens mes muscles se contracter. On pourrait penser qu'avec le temps j'aurais fini par m'y habituer mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

Isobail tousse légèrement, comme pour attirer mon attention.

« Teddy, il y a une chose dont je voudrais te parler.

_ Au sujet du fait que j'ai dit à Phil Crivey que je comprenais sa douleur parce que je suis moi-même père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se mordille la lève inférieure et finit par acquiescer. Je soupire.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler plus tôt. Et moi-même, je ne le sais que depuis quelques jours.

_ Victoire… »

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce n'est pas une question mais une constatation. Isobail a l'air de réellement souffrir de ma relation avec Victoire. Quelque part, j'imagine à quel point ça doit être difficile pour elle. Je l'imagine même assez bien puisque c'est un sentiment que j'ai moi-même ressenti pendant des années. Quand Victoire m'avait envoyé sa lettre de rupture pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mon monde s'est effondré. Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir la personne que l'on aime dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je passe un bras autour des épaules d'Isobail et la serre contre moi. Mon geste a l'air de la surprendre et pourtant elle ne fait pas mine de vouloir s'éloigner.

« C'est une fille. Elle a trois ans et elle s'appelle Arianrhod.

_ Ce n'est pas un nom judicieux.

_ J'aime bien moi. »

Isobail sourit.

« Tu as toujours eu des goûts bizarres.

_ C'est ce que me dit souvent aussi ma cousine Lily.

_ Est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

_ Sincèrement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai envie de connaître ma fille, j'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu mais je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai envie de laisser une deuxième chance à Victoire. Elle est partie alors qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne m'en a même pas touché un mot. Ma fille appelle papa quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Isobail saisit ma main et l'éloigne de son épaule.

« Tu es fait pour vivre avec Victoire. Tous les deux, vous êtes perdus quand vous êtes loin l'un de l'autre.

_ Elle m'a trahi.

_ Tout autant que toi tu l'as trahie. Elle t'a attendu et tu n'a jamais bougé le petit doigt. Tu ne peux pas toujours rejeter la faute sur elle.

_ J'avais mes études et…

_ Arrête, Teddy. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu aurais pu t'arranger pour tes études. Si tu avais rejoint Victoire en France, elle aurait su à quel point elle comptait pour toi et elle aurait sûrement accepté de rentrer en Angleterre avant la fin des vacances. »

Je baisse les yeux. J'ai honte, Merlin, j'ai affreusement honte. Isobail a raison, je le sais et c'est pour ça que je me sens tout à coup aussi mal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il convient de faire ? je demande. Maintenant que j'ai tout bousillé, comment je peux faire pour arranger les choses ?

_ Une relation, ça se reconstruit. Il faut du temps, de la patience et beaucoup de travail sur soi. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ? »

J'acquiesce, braque tout à coup mon regard sur le sien.

« Et pour commencer, dis-je, je te demande pardon.

_ Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je connais tes sentiments pour moi et que je te parle quand même d'aimer une autre femme. Je suis un imbécile, un salaud. »

Elle soupire.

« Ne passe pas d'un extrême à l'autre s'il te plait. Rien n'indique qu'en tournant au coin de cette rue je ne vais pas tomber follement amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'aime, c'est un fait, mais je ne sais vraiment pas si j'aurais un jour le courage de vivre avec toi. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander plus d'explications lorsque mon regard est accroché par quelque chose de scintillant dans le parc, un peu plus loin, vers les buissons. Il s'agit d'une forme, immobile, quelque chose de gros. Je plisse les yeux.

« A ton avis ? De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? »

Isobail met sa main en visière pour atténuer l'éblouissement dû à la lumière du jour. Elle scrute un moment la silhouette puis répond sans la moindre hésitation :

« C'est un Patronus. On dirait un cerf ou…

_ Oncle Harry ! »

Sans réfléchir plus longuement, je m'élance vers le parc. Il faut quelques secondes pour que les pas d'Isobail viennent se calquer aux miens et bien plus longtemps encore pour que ceux de Vector ne viennent s'ajouter à leur tour.

Mon amie a raison, il s'agit bien d'un Patronus. Caché dans les buissons, il n'est visible que pour un œil averti ou pour quelqu'un qui scruterait l'endroit avec une attention toute particulière. Mais si j'ai pu le voir presque par hasard, je me demande si ce ne pourrait pas également être le cas pour un moldu.

Je ne ralentis que lorsque je me trouve devant la silhouette fantomatique du cerf. Les Patronus servent à beaucoup de choses, notamment à repousser les Détraqueurs. Ce sont des boucliers très efficace et lorsqu'ils atteignent une forme physique, comme celui qui se trouve actuellement juste devant moi, ils peuvent aller jusqu'à attaquer. C'est une magie très puissante, très difficile à réaliser. Oncle Harry a essayé à plusieurs reprises de m'apprendre à en faire un mais je n'ai jamais réellement réussi à lui donner corps. Tout ce que ma baguette est capable de produire, c'est une vague fumée argentée qui suffit à peine à repousser une vague de déprime.

Cependant, je sais que les Patronus servent également de messagers. Contrairement aux hiboux, ils n'ont pas besoin d'adresse pour trouver le destinataire. Il suffit simplement que l'envoyeur sache à qui il veut délivrer son message. Inutile de savoir où il se trouve, ce qu'il fait ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, les Patronus le savent, la magie le sait.

Le cerf se tient maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Sur sa tête majestueuse, ses bois se dressent fièrement. La forme physique est parfaite, si belle qu'elle en donne presque les larmes aux yeux. Et chaque fois que je vois le Patronus de mon parrain, je songe avec fierté que c'est mon père qui lui a appris à le créer.

Le Patronus baisse la tête, comme pour une salutation et une voix désincarnée s'élève, comme venue de nulle part. Je reconnais sans peine celle d'Harry.

« Reviens vite au Terrier, quelque chose d'important vient d'arriver. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, ça concerne Aria et Victoire. »

Mon cœur cesse immédiatement de battre dans ma poitrine et je suffoque. Le cerf se dissipe. Son message délivré, il n'y a plus de raison à sa présence.

Ma tête me tourne, j'agrippe le poignet d'Isobail. J'aimerais pouvoir lui formuler clairement ma demande mais les mots me manquent. Elle acquiesce, néanmoins, quoi qu'il en soit, elle a comprit. Ses doigts se referment sur ma main, nos doigts s'enlacent et dans un craquement, nous transplanons.


	28. 28 Requiem pour un papillon

CHAPITRE 28 : Requiem pour un papillon

Il y a bien des années de cela, quelques mois avant ma naissance, le Terrier avait été un lieu protégé par un sortilège de Fidelitas. Afin de protéger l'Ordre du Phénix après la disparition de Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore s'était porté volontaire pour devenir gardien du secret de mes grands-parents. Sa mort avait, bien évidemment, brisé ce sort.

C'est une histoire que grand-mère Molly nous a raconté des centaines de fois lorsque nous étions enfants. Comment elle avait dû protéger sa famille, comment elle avait hébergé l'Ordre dont, aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus grand-chose.

Nous transplanons juste devant la barrière du jardin pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Isobail n'est jamais entrée dans la propriété et que, pour transplaner, il faut avoir déjà mis les pieds au moins une fois là où l'on veut aller. Enfin je crois que ça fonctionne comme ça. N'ayant jamais désiré passer mon permis, je ne me suis jamais réellement inquiété de la façon dont il fallait procéder. Eh bien aujourd'hui, alors que l'angoisse me serre la poitrine à m'étouffer, je me demande s'il ne serait pas temps, enfin, de revenir sur ma décision et d'envisager de prendre quelques leçons. Je déteste toujours autant ce moyen de transport mais il faut bien s'avouer que ça présente de sacrés avantages.

La tête me tourne mais mon cœur bat si vite dans ma poitrine que je ne prends pas le temps de respirer. Je lâche la main d'Isobail et me précipite vers le portail. Pendant quelques instants, je bataille avec le loquet. Je suis en train d'envisager de le pulvériser avec un sortilège de destruction lorsqu'il finit par céder. Le loquet est rouillé. Mon Oncle George m'a dit un jour que la faute lui en revenait. Enfin, à lui et à son frère jumeau que je n'ai jamais connu. Mais Oncle George n'en parle presque jamais. Je crois que ça lui fait encore trop mal.

Le portait s'ouvre en grinçant. Je l'aide d'un coup de pied et m'élance dans la propriété. Maintenant que la pluie est revenue, le jardin est détrempé. De la boue a envahi le chemin de pierres que grand-père Arthur avait fait il y a des années. Ma course projette de grandes éclaboussures tout autour de moi mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, pas plus que de l'eau qui imbibe le bas de mon pantalon.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Victoire et Aria sont en danger. S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Est-ce que mon cœur bat à toute allure ou est-ce que, au contraire, il s'est arrêté ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai tellement peur que je n'ose plus respirer.

La porte s'ouvre, quelqu'un a dû me voir arriver. Je reconnais Harry. Il a l'air sacrément fatigué. Ses yeux sont cernés de rouge, il a les traits tirés.

« Où sont-elles ?

_ Dans le salon avec Molly. Calme-toi elles… »

Je le pousse sur le côté. Plus tard les explications, plus tard les excuses ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Pour l'instant, je veux savoir comment vont ma fille et sa mère.

Il y a une odeur de thé au gingembre dans la maison. Le préféré de grand-mère Molly. Depuis que je suis tout petit, elle me dit que les pires problèmes ne peuvent se résoudre qu'autour d'une tasse de thé au gingembre. Je me demande si elle disait la même chose à Harry lorsqu'il cherchait le moyen d'anéantir Voldemort. Est-ce qu'il lui a proposé une tasse de thé au gingembre ? Peut-être qu'effectivement ça aurait pu lui donner un coup de main. Un gâteau à la cerise, une tasse de thé au gingembre et ils seraient peut-être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

La panique m'embrouille l'esprit, je le sais bien.

Je débouche dans le salon. Grand-mère Molly est assise dans un fauteuil, un bras passé autour des épaules de Victoire dont les sanglots sont si violents qu'elle a du mal de reprendre sa respiration. Je me fige instantanément, persuadé que je vais mourir dans les secondes qui viennent. Ma fille… ma fille n'est pas là…

Victoire lève vers moi son visage baigné de larmes. Merlin, même ainsi elle reste magnifiquement belle. Elle se lève et je me précipite sur elle, referme mes bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se blottit contre ma poitrine, s'appuie à mon épaule.

« Est-ce qu'elle est… est-ce qu'Aria… ? »

Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer mes phrases correctement. Je n'arrive pas à demander à la femme que j'aime si notre fille est toujours en vie. Les mots refusent de passer mes lèvres comme si les prononcer eut donné une raison d'être à la fatalité. Victoire a l'air de faire un sacré effort pour s'éloigner de moi. Elle secoue doucement la tête. Je reste immobile quelques secondes durant puis l'air entre dans mes poumons. C'est presque violent, comme si je n'avais pas respiré depuis des heures et que j'avais perdu le réflexe.

« Elle est à l'étage, elle s'est endormie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Victoire serre ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je constate qu'elle tremble.

« On est allées sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je voulais montrer à Aria la boutique de George.

_ Vous êtes sorties toutes seules ? »

Elle acquiesce et, tout à coup, j'ai envie de l'étrangler. Je sais que Victoire est parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule mais les temps ne sont pas à la promenade dans les rues de Londres. Quelque chose de grave et de dangereux se trame.

Mais je sais aussi que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je ne leur ai pas touché un mot de mes problèmes. Victoire ne pouvait pas savoir. Ah, si elle savait à quel point elle a mal choisi son moment pour revenir !

« Un homme m'a enfoncé sa baguette dans les côtes et nous a poussé jusqu'à une ruelle. Ils étaient trois là. Ils m'ont arraché Aria des mains et m'ont laissé un message pour toi.

_ Pour moi ? »

Machinalement, je m'agrippe au dossier du fauteuil où est assise grand-mère Molly qui nous écoute attentivement. J'ai l'impression que si je le lâche, je vais m'effondrer.

« Ils ont dit que tu aurais mieux fait de leur obéir et que si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive à Aria la même chose qu'à Eloïse Midgen, tu seras ce soir, à minuit, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Elle laisse passer quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles elle me foudroie du regard.

« Teddy, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Eloïse Midgen ? »

J'inspire profondément. Elle a le droit de savoir. Après tout, c'est la mère d'Aria et elle ne fait que protéger son enfant. Elle ne fait que pallier à mon propre égoïsme et à ma propre incompétence. Mais tandis que je prononce les mots fatidiques, je n'ose pas soutenir son regard.

« Elle… elle est morte. »

La main de Victoire s'écrase sur ma joue juste au moment où Harry et Isobail font leur entrée dans le salon. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Ma collègue, elle, lance à Victoire un regard si noir que si ses yeux avaient été des baguettes, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été tuée sur le champ.

« Tu as dit qu'elle était à l'étage ?

_ Dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny », confirme grand-mère Molly.

N'attendant plus d'explication de la part de Victoire, je me dirige vers les escaliers et les monte rapidement.

L'ancienne chambre de Ginny se trouve au premier étage. La porte est entrouverte. Je l'ouvre délicatement. Un grand lit en occupe un coin. Sous les couvertures, Aria s'agite. Elle s'assit, se frotte les yeux.

« Papa ! s'écrie-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. J'ai vu un gigantesque papillon ! »

Et dans la semi-obscurité, serrant ma fille contre moi, j'éclate en sanglots.


	29. 29 Requiem pour une réconciliation

CHAPITRE 29 : Requiem pour une réconciliation

Il n'est pas encore tout à fait midi quand je redescend dans le salon. Aria a fini par se rendormir. Je lui ai demandé si elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé et elle m'a répondu que l'un des hommes a pointé sa baguette sur elle. Après quoi, elle a vu le papillon.

Je suis sous le choc de ces révélations parce que maintenant, je sais que la mort d'Eloïse Midgen et de Hannah Londubat ne sont pas accidentelles ou causées par une maladie magique encore inconnue mais sont bien l'œuvre de sorciers et d'un sortilège apparemment aussi désastreux que les sortilèges interdits. Mais plus encore, je suis sous choc parce que c'est à ma fille qu'ils s'en sont pris. Le message est clair, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. J'ai refusé de me plier à leur volonté en détruisant le dossier d'Eloïse Midgen et en évinçant Isobail. Etant donné qu'elle leur a échappé, ils se sont rabattu sur la première personne sans défense qu'ils ont trouvé à disposition : Aria.

La colère et la haine m'envahissent.

Alors que j'arrive au bas des escaliers, Oncle Harry me pose une main sur l'épaule et serre doucement. Ce simple geste me réconforte bien plus que n'importe quelle parole. Je comprends à quel point j'ai été idiot. Harry n'est pas mon ennemi mais il doit manœuvrer avec le ministère tout entier. Si je rejette les mains qui me sont tendues, alors je ne vaut pas mieux que ceux que je blâme.

J'acquiesce doucement et, sans même prendre le temps de retourner m'asseoir dans le salon, je raconte à mon oncle tout ce que ma fille vient de me dire. Il m'écoute dans un silence presque religieux, ne me coupe pas une seule fois, même lorsque j'enchaîne sur la façon dont j'ai retrouvé Isobail, sur Vector, et sur les moldus de Vitruve.

Lorsque je termine enfin, le silence s'abat entre nous. Durant un long moment, il me semble s'étirer et j'ai presque envie de secouer Harry pour qu'il me dise, enfin, ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Mais il finit par me devancer, ou peut-être a-t-il lu mon impatience dans mon regard, dans mes traits, dans la couleur de mes cheveux, qu'importe. Il pose un doigt sur son menton puis hoche doucement la tête.

« Colin Crivey, finit-il par dire. Voilà un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis bien des années.

_ Phil m'a dit que tu le connaissais et qu'il t'aurait suivi les yeux fermés. »

Un sourire vaguement nostalgique se dessine sur les lèvres de mon oncle. J'aimerais en savoir plus mais je dois maîtriser ma hâte. Dans ce genre d'affaire, je crois qu'il n'est jamais bon de se précipiter. Bien que le temps presse maintenant.

« Colin avait un an de moins que moi. Il est arrivé à Gryffondor alors que j'étais en deuxième année. A cette époque, il passait tout son temps avec son appareil photo à la main pour essayer d'obtenir une photo dédicacée. On ne peut pas dire que le professeur Lockhart m'avait donné un coup de main non plus. Il était persuadé lui aussi que je ne cherchais qu'à devenir une star. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Et c'était le cas ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit puis disparaît rapidement, comme si penser à ce qui est finalement arrivé à Colin efface tout le reste.

« Non, je n'ai jamais voulu être le centre des conversations. Mais après dix ans passés dans un placard sous un escalier, je ne peux pas dire qu'être un sujet d'intérêt ne m'ait pas flatté. J'étais un adolescent à l'époque, je ne savais pas bien ce qu'il convenait de faire et si je n'avais pas eu Ron et Hermione pour m'aider à garder les pieds sur terre, je crois que j'aurais fini complètement névrosé. Ou complètement fou.

_ Et Dennis ?

_ Il a fait partie de l'A.D. mais je ne l'ai pas réellement fréquenté.

_ L'A.D. ? »

Il y a mille questions qui se bousculent dans mon esprit. Le placard sous l'escalier, d'abord, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. En fait, à cet instant, je me rends compte que mon oncle a jusqu'ici été plutôt laconique sur son passé. Je suis évidemment au courant de la majeure partie des évènements qui se sont déroulés à Poudlard au cours de sa scolarité, bien que cette histoire d'A.D. m'assure que j'en ignore encore beaucoup, mais jamais Harry ne m'a parlé de la façon dont il avait vécu chez son oncle et sa tante. Je sais que, de temps à temps, il reçoit une lettre de son cousin, généralement pour les vœux et c'est le seul moment où il envoie du courrier par la poste moldue. Mais il ne semble avoir gardé aucun contact avec son oncle et sa tante et quoi que l'on en pense, à mon avis, c'est tout de même très significatif.

« Plus tard, finit-il par dire. Pour l'instant, ce qui importe, c'est de trouver le moyen d'aider Aria. »

Est-ce que Victoire nous a entendu ? Nous ne sommes pas très loin du salon et je pense que c'est effectivement le cas. Elle se lève du canapé dans lequel elle était assise auprès de grand-mère Molly et s'approche de nous. Ses yeux sont rougis. Elle doit avoir beaucoup pleuré. Et je la comprends tout à fait, je suis prêt à parier que les miens ne présentent pas mieux.

« Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider ? »

J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches. Faute de mieux. Je ne sais juste pas trop quoi faire. J'ai affreusement envie de prendre Victoire dans mes bras ou de lui saisir la main mais j'ai peur que ce geste soit mal interprété. Et puis, Isobail est toujours là, pas très loin, et par respect pour elle et ce qu'elle m'a dit il y a quelques heures, je pense que ce ne serait pas judicieux. D'autant que j'en suis presque à clamer à grands cris que je ne suis plus amoureux de Victoire Weasley, ce qui, tout à coup, me semble être un énorme mensonge.

« C'est un sortilège. Je ne sais pas comment il agit, mais il tue a… »

Je me tais tout à coup en me traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Je sais depuis le début que quelle que soit la nature du papillon, c'est mortel. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'est absolument pas le cas de Victoire.

Ce que je viens de lui dire lui fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé ou d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et fixés sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son regard. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de colère ? D'angoisse ? De haine ? De tout ça en même temps ?

Je baisse piteusement la tête. J'aimerais réussir à m'exprimer mais une boule de culpabilité se forme dans sa gorge et les mots semblent ne pas vouloir passer. C'est Harry qui prend finalement les choses en main, Merlin le bénisse !

« Quel que soit ce sort, Victoire, je te promets qu'on trouvera le moyen de sortir Aria de là. Je vais mettre les meilleurs experts sur le coup. On ne laissera pas les choses mal tourner. D'accord ? »

Victoire acquiesce mais ses yeux luisent de larmes. J'ouvre la bouche pour ajouter que je vais faire mon maximum mais je suis coupé par l'arrivée d'un hibou. Il vient taper furieusement du bec contre la vitre. On dirait qu'il est pressé. Harry va lui ouvrir et l'animal se perche sur son épaule en tendant la patte. Il prend la lettre, la déplie et pâlit si soudainement que je crains un instant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Lorsqu'il lève les yeux, le silence s'est abattu et tous les regards sont tournés vers lui.

« C'est Nott, dit-il. Une nouvelle victime a été amenée à Sainte Mangouste. »


	30. 30 Requiem pour une altercation

CHAPITRE 30 : Requiem pour une altercation

Tant pis pour le protocole, j'arrache le parchemin des mains de mon oncle et le parcours rapidement des yeux. Nott y stipule qu'un dénommé Justin Finch-Fletchley vient d'être admis à Sainte Mangouste et présente la même désorientation qu'Eloïse Midgen. Lui aussi parle de papillons.

Harry n'a pas l'air de s'en offusquer. Il me regarde mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me voit réellement. Je peux presque voir fonctionner son esprit. Une petite ride pensive s'est formée sur son front. Du bout des doigts, il parcourt sa cicatrice.

« Il y a un lien entre les victimes, dit-il tout bas comme s'il ne s'adressait pas réellement à nous. Il y a bel et bien un lien. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu immédiatement ? »

Il tourne la tête à droite et à gauche, à l'air de chercher quelque chose puis il finit par secouer les tête et par pousser le hibou de son épaule.

« Pas de réponse, grommelle-t-il, pas le temps. On file à Sainte Mangouste ! »

Depuis le salon, Isobail nous rejoint. Elle resserre le col de sa veste.

« Je vous accompagne, par transplanage, ce sera plus rapide. »

Elle tend la main vers moi. Je m'apprête à la prendre. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas ce moyen de transport, je trouve que ces derniers temps, je suis sacrément servi. Nos doigts ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres lorsque la main de Victoire se referme tout à coup sur mon poignet, coupant net mon geste. Je fronce les sourcils et lève les yeux vers elle. Elle a l'air en colère mais, à sa place, qui ne le serait pas ?

« Pas question que vous ne filiez sans me dire ce qui va se passer pour ma fille.

_ On s'en occupe, Victoire, je réponds. Je te le promets.

_ Tes promesses, Teddy, je les connais. Je veux plus que ça. Harry, c'est quoi ce lien entre les victimes ?

_ Rien n'est sûr, Victoire et, pour le moment, j'aime mieux ne pas te donner de fausses informations. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Victoire plisse les yeux. J'attends que relâche ma main mais elle ne semble pas vouloir le faire. Isobail vole à mon secours.

« Il faut qu'on y aille. On perd du temps. »

Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ce ton condescendant qu'elle a pris ou de l'air excédé sur son visage ? Est-ce que c'est une question de contexte ? Je ne saurais pas le dire. Mais une chose est sûre, je connais Victoire mieux que personne, sauf mon oncle Bill et ma tante Fleur peut-être. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à attendre bêtement que les évènements se passent. C'est une battante, une meneuse et si elle a bien horreur d'une chose, c'est bien qu'on la prenne en pitié.

Victoire lance à Isobail un regard féroce.

« Dans votre intérêt, siffle-t-elle, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne vous mêliez pas des affaires de ma famille. »

Isobail prend un air surpris puis fronce les sourcils à son tour. J'ai soudainement l'impression d'être un objet que deux créatures enragées se disputent. J'essaye discrètement de retirer ma main mais Victoire resserre son étreinte presque à me faire mal.

« Ce n'est pas le moment… »

Mes mots se perdent. Victoire me lâche cependant mais je ne pense pas que ce soit mon intervention qui l'ait décidée à le faire. Elle pointe son index vers Isobail. Il y a de la colère dans les yeux de l'une et de la jalousie dans ceux de l'autre.

« J'ai autant ma place que toi dans cette histoire ! s'écrie Isobail en la vouvoyant volontairement. C'est moi qui me suis chargée d'Eloïse Midgen et…

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien ça n'a pas été très efficace dis-donc parce que, excuse-moi, mais elle est morte ! »

Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de pire que deux femmes qui se disputent. C'est effrayant en fait. Je veux dire, deux hommes qui se battent finissent par se mettre le poing dans la figure et ça règle les choses. L'un des deux reste au tapis, l'autre est vainqueur et c'est tout. Mais les femmes sont plus sournoises. Pour qu'elles en viennent aux mains, il faut que ça aille vraiment très loin et aussi hargneuses soient Isobail et Victoire, je crois que ni l'une ni l'autre n'a envie d'en arriver là.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir compter sur oncle Harry mais je me rends compte à l'instant qu'il ne nous a pas attendu et a déjà transplané. Tout à sa théorie du lien entre les victimes, il n'a probablement pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et il a filé en vitesse.

J'aimerais pouvoir l'imiter.

Voilà encore une fois où je regrette de ne pas avoir passé mon permis de transplanage. A nouveau, je me dis que j'aurais dû écouter ma tante Hermione quand elle m'avait conseillé de le faire au cours de ma sixième année à Poudlard.

Ça m'apprendra.

« Arrêtez, dis-je, ce n'est pas le moment ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous si on veut sauver Aria et… »

Autant s'adresser à un mur.

Un peu plus loin, grand-mère Molly regarde les hostilités. Je devine qu'elle hésite à agir. Comme moi, elle doit deviner que le problème est bien au-delà des apparences. Le problème, c'est moi. Inutile de le cacher, je le sais bien, c'est pour moi qu'elles se battent. Sauf que ce genre de comportement aurait plus tendance à me faire fuir qu'autre chose.

Mon regard croise celui de ma grand-mère, silencieusement, elle m'exhorte à agir. C'est à moi de le faire, elle a raison. Alors je prends une grande inspiration et :

« Ça suffit ! »

Le silence se fait.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps, dis-je. Victoire, on va faire tout notre possible pour sauver Aria. Je ne te le promets pas, je te le jure. Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien dire de plus parce que je n'en sais pas plus. Et pour l'instant, c'est Isobail qui part avec moi. »

Je m'approche d'elle, pose une main sur son bras.

« Prends soin de notre fille. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. En tout cas, je l'espère. Je reviendrais et quand ce sera le cas, j'aurais la solution pour aider Aria. »

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, sens son souffle s'écraser dans mon cou.

« Vite, murmure-t-elle. S'il te plaît, je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

_ Vite, c'est promis. »

Nos lèvres s'effleurent mais ce n'est pas un vrai baiser, plus une caresse, une promesse de quelque chose d'autre qui viendra plus tard. Une promesse ou un désir ? Je n'en sais rien. Un peu des deux peut-être.

Je recule à contre-cœur, saisis la main d'Isobail et juste avant de transplaner, j'envoie à Victoire un sourire qui se veut rassurant.


	31. 31 Requiem pour une nouvelle victime

CHAPITRE 31 : Requiem pour une nouvelle victime

Nous transplanons dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste, au milieu de ce qui semble être une énorme effervescence. Partout autour de moi, je vois des adolescents avec un côté de la tête ensanglanté, un bras en écharpe ou une cheville très gonflée. Ça, c'est pour les cas les moins graves. D'un autre côté, je vois une jeune femme dont les cheveux semblent vouloir tenter d'étrangler son compagnon.

Isobail lâcha ma main et nous sommes rapidement séparés par un groupe de jeunes débraillés qui ont l'air particulièrement ivres. Je commence à regretter d'avoir mis les pieds ici. Si Pathos me voit, je suis sûr qu'elle va me sauter dessus avec autant de hargne qu'une dragonne à qui on a tenté de voler un œuf.

« Teddy ! Merlin je suis content de te voir ! »

J'écarquille les yeux. James ! Mon cousin tient un linge sur sa tempe gauche. Il a l'air de saigner un peu mais pas énormément. Par acquis de conscience, j'écarte sa main de la plaie et jette un œil. Il tente de se dérober mais je le retiens en l'agrippant par l'épaule.

« Ça n'a pas l'air trop méchant, dis-je en replaçant le mouchoir sur son front. Un sort, un peu de potion et tu pourras rentrer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ C'était dément, répond James les yeux brillant. Le concert n'avait même pas commencé qu'il y a eu une bagarre. Tout le monde a commencé à s'envoyer des sorts et à se taper dessus, le service de sécurité était complètement dépassé. »

Je fais la grimace.

« Je suis content de ne pas être resté finalement. »

James ouvre de grands yeux.

« Tu veux rire ? C'était le meilleur concert auquel j'ai jamais assisté !

_ Mais tu n'as rien vu, James !

_ Et alors ? Ce n'était pas pour la musique que j'y allais de toute façon, c'était pour l'ambiance ! »

Il y a des moments où j'ai du mal de comprendre James. Apparemment, pour lui, se faire taper dessus et essayer de rester debout au milieu d'une foule en furie est un grand moment d'amusement.

« James, je vais devoir y aller. Je t'envoie quelqu'un dès que possible… »

Il m'attrape tout à coup par le bras. Son visage s'est crispé sur un masque angoissé. Il n'y a maintenant plus aucune trace d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« J'ai vu papa passer tout à l'heure. J'ai réussi à me cacher et je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vu. »

Dans la foule et avec la préoccupation, ça ne m'étonnerait pas en effet. Je connais mon oncle Harry, quand il cherche quelque chose, il ne voit rien de ce qui se passe autour de lui, surtout s'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important.

J'acquiesce.

« Je ne dirai rien à ton père. »

James a l'air de se détendre.

« Si maman l'apprend, elle va m'arracher les yeux. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je connais ma tante Ginny et, effectivement, si elle apprend que James s'est amusé à se faire taper dessus au milieu d'un concert qui a mal tourné, même organisé dans le hall du ministère de la magie, elle va entrer dans une rage folle.

« Je dois filer, James. »

Je m'élance dans les couloirs, me frayant un passage au milieu de la foule. Apparemment Isobail ne m'a pas attendu. Ça ne me pose pas de problème, après tout, je connais l'hôpital au moins aussi bien qu'elle. En m'engouffrant dans l'escalier, cependant, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas demandé à James des nouvelles de Lorelei, sa petite-amie. Bah, je suppose qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

J'arrive rapidement à l'étage qui m'intéresse mais je suis à bout de souffle. Là, Harry jaillit de la pièce où sont gardés les patients à risque et il m'attrape par les épaules.

« C'est bien Justin Finch-Fletchley. Je le reconnaîtrais à coup sûr, j'étais à Poudlard avec lui. »

Mon cœur fait un bond de trop dans ma poitrine. Je n'aime pas du tout l'air soudainement paniqué de mon oncle ni l'angoisse que je peux lire dans son regard. Je suffoque un instant et mes mots s'emmêlent dans ma gorge jusqu'à ce que je parvienne enfin à prononcer la question qui m'inquiète tant :

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il est mort ? »

Harry secoue la tête. J'ai l'impression que le monde vient de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et que l'espace d'un instant j'ai été sur le point de plonger en enfer. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, j'en ai presque mal dans la poitrine.

« Non, mais il est très confus.

_ On n'a pas de temps à perdre alors ! »

Je fait mine de m'élancer vers l'intérieur de la pièce mais Harry me retient encore une seconde.

« Il y a un lien entre les victimes, Teddy.

_ Lequel ? »

Il s'humidifie les lèvres.

« Ce sont tous des nés-moldus. »

Je me fige. Une question de sang ? Tout ça ne serait qu'une question de pureté ou non du sang ? Mais c'est complètement absurde !

« Il y a autre chose, reprend mon oncle. Je connais chaque une d'entre elle.

_ Même Eloïse Midgen ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas réellement fréquentée mais elle est allée à Poudlard en même temps que moi. Tout comme Hannah et Justin.

_ Mais ce n'était pas tes amis. »

Il fronce les sourcils mais secoue la tête.

« Non en effet. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Teddy ? »

Je ne suis qu'à quelques pas de la porte. J'ai très envie de plonger à l'intérieur, d'attraper ce Justin Finch-Machin par le col et de le secouer pour lui faire dire qui lui a lancé ce sort et qui, par la même occasion, à fait la même chose à ma fille. Mais je prends une grande inspiration pour garder le contrôle sur mes nerfs et je réponds à Harry :

« Tu les connaissais mais tu ne les a pas fréquenté. Ce n'était pas tes amis.

_ Eh bien, avec Justin, il y avait eu cette histoire en deuxième année et…

_ Harry, tu n'es pas le lien. »

Il plisse les paupières.

« Je crois que tu as raison.

_ Je ne suis pas le lien non plus mais Aria a été agressée parce que j'ai refusé de me plier à leurs règles. Il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière et je compte bien trouver de quoi il s'agit. Je vais interroger ce Justin Machin-Chose maintenant. »

J'entre dans la pièce. Isobail est déjà penchée sur le lit. Dans un coin, debout près de la fenêtre, se tient Nott. Il me jette un regard en biais auquel je réponds exactement de la même manière. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui.


	32. 32 Requiem pour un interrogatoire

_Ellie Evans : merci pour le message. Mais j'ai justement fait des recherches sur les personnages en question pour être sûr de leur ascendance et je n'ai trouvé nulle part de référence au fait que Hannah Abbott soit de sang-pur. Je n'ai pas trouvé non plus de référence quant au fait qu'elle serait née-moldue, là j'avoue que, n'ayant aucune indication, j'ai adapté pour ma fic. Mais je n'ai trouvé aucune preuve de ce que tu me dis à son sujet. Où as-tu lu ça ?_ CHAPITRE 32 : Requiem pour un interrogatoire

L'homme qui est allongé sur le lit doit avoir l'âge de mon oncle Harry. Il a des cheveux bruns parsemés de fils d'argents et de grands yeux qu'il tient écarquillés. Il a une espèce de sourire béat et garde les yeux fixés sur le plafond au-dessus de lui. Près de son lit, se trouve déjà Isobail. Elle semble occupée à lui faire les contrôles habituels. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle vérifie la température corporelle, le rythme cardiaque et le niveau d'oxygène dans le sang.

Je m'approche en gardant les poings serrés, je dois garder mon calme si je veux arriver à quelque chose mais rien n'est moins facile. A des dizaines de kilomètres d'ici, allongée dans un lit, se trouve ma petite fille, elle aussi atteinte du même mal. Je ne peux pas la laisser la mourir. Je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour Eloïse Midgen et pour Hannah Londubat pour qui personne n'a trouvé de remède mais… j'essaye de ne pas y penser. Je dois rester le plus objectif possible sinon oncle Harry risque fortement de me chasser de la pièce et ça, c'est une chose que je ne peux pas permettre non plus.

En entrant dans la pièce, je capte nettement le regard hostile que m'envoie Nott. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine il a l'air de me dire qu'au moindre faux pas suspect de ma part, il m'emmène illico à Azkaban, tant pis si je suis innocent.

Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain, pas seulement dans son regard, mais également dans sa façon de se tenir, les traits de son visage eux-mêmes semblent agressifs. L'espace d'un instant, je me demande comment Harry a pu décemment faire confiance en quelqu'un comme lui au point de le prendre dans son équipe d'aurors. Il faudra que je le lui demande un jour.

Mais pour l'instant, je dois me concentrer sur Justin Finch-Fltechley.

Par-dessus le lit, Isobail m'adresse une moue dubitative.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très réceptif à son environnement, je suis désolée Teddy mais tu ne pourras peut-être pas l'interroger.

_ Je vais essayer quand même. »

Je croise les doigts et supplie Merlin mentalement de laisser parler Finch-Fletchley, même un peu, même quelques mots mais par pitié, qu'il nous donne au moins une information qui nous permettra de sauver Aria… de les sauver. Je me penche par-dessus le rebord du lit et fais de gros efforts pour que ma voix reste calme.

« Monsieur Finch-Flecthley ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Il ne répond pas mais ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et son regard se fixe sur moi. Au moins, il a entendu le son de ma voix et a su retrouver l'endroit d'où elle vient. Mais son regard est affreusement vide. J'ai presque l'impression de contempler une photo ou un tableau moldu, horriblement immobile, sans vie. Le regard d'Aria était-il ainsi ? Tout à mon angoisse et à mon inquiétude, je n'y ai pas fait attention.

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine et je dois prendre quelques secondes pour inspirer profondément et me calmer un peu. Il ne servira à rien de s'emporter. Ça n'a jamais aidé personne.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Le papillon.

_ Je sais, vous avez vu un papillon. Mais est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé avant ?

_ Il étai magnifique avec ses ailes déployées, il planait vers moi.

_ Monsieur Finch…

_ Je m'appelle Justin Finch-Fletchley et je devais aller à Eton au lieu de Poudlard. »

Je m'accroche fermement au rebord du lit. Derrière moi, Harry me pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai besoin, c'est d'une information, un nom, une description, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose qui puisse m'aider à sauver mon enfant !

Je décide de prendre le Ronflak par les cornes.

« Les hommes en noir, monsieur Finch-Fletchley, est-ce que vous les avez vu ? Leur visage, vous en avez reconnu un ou plusieurs ? »

Il me regarde avec un air d'ahuri. Derrière moi Harry murmure dans mon oreille :

« Reste calme, Teddy. Il ne comprend pas ce que tu lui dis. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour poser d'autres questions encore mais Harry me pousse légèrement sur le côté. A son tour, il se penche au-dessus du lit.

« Salut, Justin. Est-ce que tu me reconnais. »

Le malade cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en souriant. Merlin, ce que je peux détester ce regard d'abruti.

« Harry, souffle-t-il finalement et j'ai presque envie de hurler de joie. Tu as vu le papillon toi aussi ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas vu le papillon. »

Justin Finch-Fletchley pointe son index sur sa propre poitrine.

« Il est là, en moi. Je suis le papillon maintenant. C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet. Justin, il faut que tu m'aides à trouver le papillon. Tu veux bien ?

_ Il est en moi Harry !

_ Oui mais d'où est-ce qu'il vient ? »

Harry prend une seconde de pause en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et je me demande s'il n'est pas en train d'hésiter. Que se passe-t-il ? Cette technique d'interrogatoire n'est pas conventionnée par le ministère et il craint des représailles ? Ah ! J'en ai assez, c'est beaucoup trop lent tout ça, on ne s'en sortira jamais ! A mon tour, je pousse Harry sur le côté, peut-être un peu moins doucement qu'il ne l'avait fait pour moi et j'attrape Justin Finch-Fletchley par sa blouse d'hôpital.

J'entends Isobail pousser une exclamation d'indignation et Nott se redresse d'un bond. En moins d'une seconde, il a dégainé sa baguette. Il a peut-être l'air antipathique mais, au moins, il semble efficace. La main d'Harry se referme sur mon poignet et nous luttons un moment. Mais je ne compte pas lâcher aussi facilement.

« Qui a fait ? je me mets à hurler. Qui ? Parle nom de Merlin ! Je veux des noms ! Tu le sais, tu les as vu, tu les a reconnus ! »

En termes simples, je viens de craquer. Je secoue Justin Finch-Fletchley comme un arbre à Botruc. Il se met tout à coup à crier et en quelques secondes, la pièce se remplit de hurlements. Harry parvient à me tordre le poignet et dans un cri, je lâche prise. Il m'agrippe alors par le col de ma veste et me pousse en arrière. Je manque de perdre l'équilibre, me rattrape de justesse à lui. Pendant un moment, nous devons donner l'impression de danser.

Je finis néanmoins par retrouver mon équilibre et, à bout de souffle, je m'immobilise. Harry me foudroie du regard. Je sais ce qu'il pense, que ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on obtient ce que l'on veut mais je voudrais le voir à ma place. Comment aurait-il réagi, lui, si James, Albus ou Lily avait été en danger de mort et que les choses n'avançaient pas ? Aurait-il été plus calme ? Le connaissant, ça m'étonnerait.

Je m'apprête à lui lancer tout ça au visage lorsqu'une voix me fige sur place.

« Tu sais Harry, je crois que je sais qui maîtrise le papillon. C'est Grégory Goyle. »

Un silence pesant tombe dans la pièce et tous, nous nous tournons vers Justin Finch-Fletchley qui, assis dans son lit, remet de l'ordre dans sa tenue en souriant.


	33. 33 Requiem pour un Serpentard

CHAPITRE 33 : Requiem pour un Serpentard

Harry me lâche et s'approche du lit. Je vois bien qu'il fait de gros efforts pour ne pas se précipiter. C'est vrai qu'après m'avoir sermonné pour mon comportement, il aurait perdu toute sa crédibilité à en faire autant. Moi, je tremble tellement que je crois être incapable de faire le moindre geste. Gregory Goyle… j'ignore parfaitement de qui il s'agit mais ce nom martèle mon crâne. Et je suis prêt à mettre ma baguette au feu que mon oncle Harry, lui, le connaît.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Justin ? Tu as bien dit Gregory Goyle ? »

Justin Finch-Fletchley reste immobile avec ses yeux de pitiponk frit. Puis il acquiesce doucement. Harry se tourne vers Nott, prend une seconde pour rassembler ses idées et se lance. Il claque des doigts.

« Nott, tu assures la garde de Justin, personne ne doit l'approcher à moins de dix mètres, sauf son guérisseur.

_ Je vais devoir monter la garde jour et nuit ?

_ Je t'enverrai Ron pour te remplacer plus tard. Pour l'instant tu fais ce que je te dis et tu ne bouges pas d'un orteil. Pas même pour aller aux toilettes. »

Puis il se tourne vers moi et me prend par le bras.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi.

_ Où est-ce que…

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chahut ? Lupin ? C'est vous qui faites tout ce bruit ? »

Avec la délicatesse d'un hippogriffe dans un magasin de cristal, Pathos vient de faire son entrée. L'idée que je puisse être blâmable pour quelque chose doit sacrément lui faire plaisir. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je l'ai toujours soupçonnée de vouloir se débarrasser de moi. L'ennui c'est que mes résultats scolaires que ce soit à Poudlard ou à l'université, sont très bons et que je m'en tire plutôt bien depuis que j'ai commencé mon internat. Evidemment, je ne me vanterai pas d'être le meilleur parce que ce n'est pas le cas même si temps en temps, je m'amuse à fanfaronner devant ma cousine Lily à ce sujet. Il s'agit davantage d'un jeu que de la véritable vantardise.

Pathos nous foudroie du regard.

« Ce monsieur est un patient, monsieur Lupin, je vous serai gré de vous en souvenir à l'avenir. Et puis d'ailleurs, ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne vous ai pas vu travailler ici. Si vous ne voulez pas que votre stage soit invalidé, je vous conseille vivement d'aller enfiler votre blouse immédiatement et de faire profil bas. »

Harry vole à mon secours avant que j'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot.

« Par ordre du ministère, l'aide de Teddy est demandée sur une affaire dont je ne peux vous dévoiler la teneur. »

Il tend la main vers Pathos et je dois me mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Harry Potter, s'exclame-t-il, chef du bureau des aurors. Etes-vous le médicomage en charge du dossier de Justin Finch-Flecthley ? »

L'air à la fois choqué et indécis de Pathos est à mourir de rire. Plus loin, je vois Isobail cacher un sourire derrière sa main. C'est vrai qu'elle aussi en bave pas mal. C'est à croire que notre chef souffre d'une crise d'autorité chronique qui la force à faire souffrir tous ses internes, si ce n'est tous ses subordonnés.

« Non, je ne suis pas chargée de ce dossier… »

Elle pousse une espèce de glapissement indigné lorsque Harry se met à la pousser hors de la pièce. Cette fois, je suis obligé de me retourner brusquement pour ne pas lui montrer que je suis en train de rire.

« Ne sont autorisés aussi désormais que le personnel chargé des soins de monsieur Finch-Fletchley. Je vous demanderai de ne pas entraver l'enquête en cours. Cette salle est désormais réquisitionnée par le ministère. »

Il ferme la porte derrière elle et revient auprès de moi.

« Assez rigolé maintenant, au boulot. »

Il m'attrape par le coude et avant que je n'ai pu lui demander où il compte m'emmener, nous transplanons. Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de m'habituer à ce mode de transport. Lorsque nous arrivons sur place, je me sens un peu moins désorienté qu'avant. La tête me tourne toujours, mais c'est à peine et la nausée est beaucoup moins prenante qu'avant.

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que nous sommes dans le bureau des aurors au ministère.

« Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner directement à l'intérieur du ministère ? Enfin sauf dans le hall je crois. »

Harry hoche la tête.

« Tout juste. Mais je suis le chef des aurors, j'ai droit à quelques avantages. Comme le disait Albus Dumbledore, certaines fonctions amènent certains privilèges alors autant en profiter. »

J'acquiesce. Evidemment, j'aurais dû y penser.

« Oncle Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

_ Est-ce que tu sais qui est Gregory Goyle ? »

Tout en parlant, il m'entraîne vers son bureau. Je referme la porte derrière moi. Il fait toujours aussi sombre ici. Des parchemins et des journaux traînent un peu tout partout. Je suis sûr que si Grand-Mère Molly y mettait un jour les pieds, ses cheveux se dresseraient sur sa tête d'effroi. Elle qui est toujours si organisée se retrouverait ici dans son pire cauchemar.

« Gregory Goyle, reprend Harry en fouillant parmi les parchemins sur son bureau, est certainement l'être humain le plus idiot qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

_ Tu le connais ?

_ Et pas qu'un peu. Il est arrivé à Poudlard en même temps que moi et le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard. »

J'étouffe une exclamation amère.

« La majeure partie des sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont allé à Serpentard. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette maison n'a jamais été fermée.

_ Effectivement. Mais ce n'est pas une règle universelle, Teddy. Beaucoup de mauvais sorciers sont également sortis des autres maisons. Il ne faut pas se leurrer.

_ N'empêche que Goyle vient de Serpentard lui aussi.

_ Laisse tomber tes préjugés, ils ne t'aideront pas. Goyle n'est pas assez intelligent pour avoir fomenté tout ça.

_ Tu en es sûr ? Peut-être qu'il cachait bien son jeu ou… »

Harry me foudroie du regard.

« C'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré que tu dis ça. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout ça et je compte bien deviner de qui il s'agit. S'il ne s'agit que d'une question de sang et que des anciens Serpentard de ma promotion sont impliqués, Teddy, alors je suis persuadé que les Mangemorts ont quelque chose à y voir.

_ Les Mangemorts ont tous disparus, non ? Oncle Ron m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous morts ou à Azkaban.

_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il en reste quelques-uns dont on n'a jamais pu prouver la culpabilité.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurait dit ça si…

_ Il vous a dit ça parce que quand vous étiez petits, la plupart d'entre vous faisait des cauchemars sur les Mangemorts. James pleurait parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il y en avait un qui vivait dans le placard de sa chambre et qui attendait la nuit pour venir le stupéfixer. »

Je baisse les yeux. Avec le recul, toute cette histoire me semble ridicule. Finalement, Harry finit par tirer un parchemin du tas qui encombre son bureau.

« Est-ce que tu sais lancer un protego ?

_ Euh… oui.

_ Alors garde bien la formule en tête parce que tu vas en avoir besoin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes… aaaah ! »

Harry me saisit par-dessus son bureau et me fait à nouveau transplaner contre mon gré. Au moment même où mes pieds touchent à nouveau le sol, je comprends pourquoi Harry m'a conseiller de garder en tête la formule du protego.


	34. 34 Requiem pour Azkaban

CHAPITRE 34 : Requiem pour Azkaban

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans la célèbre prison d'Azkaban. J'en ai pourtant souvent entendu parler. Lorsque nous étions enfants et que nous jouions à l'auror et au Mangemort, Victoire et moi nous amusions à nous menacer de nous envoyer mutuellement à Azkaban. Je me souviens aussi de ma grand-mère, quand j'étais tout petit, qui, pour me faire manger ma soupe de pois, me disait que si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais finir à Azkaban.

La prison a toujours été un élément clé de ma jeunesse. J'entendais dire que les mauvais sorciers y finissaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, les histoires qui circulent autour d'Azkaban sont à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Elles sont toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il y a bien des années de ça, avant ma naissance en fait, le ministère utilisait des Détraqueurs comme gardiens, mais Voldemort les aurait acheté à sa solde et le temps passant il a fallu s'adapter. Quelques Détraqueurs sont gardés comme des bêtes, enfermés dans des cages et lâchés sur les condamnés à mort.

Nous ne transplanons pas directement à l'intérieur de la prison et je devine que s'il a certains privilèges, mon oncle n'a cependant pas l'autorisation d'aller jusque là.

Il y a une plate-forme à l'entrée d'Azkaban. Située en haut d'une falaise battue par des vagues furieuses, elle est balayée par un vent incroyablement glacé. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons exactement mais je suis prêt à parier que nous sommes haut dans le Nord. Je resserre le col de ma veste et enfouis mes mains sous mes aisselles dans l'espoir de garder un peu de chaleur. J'avoue cependant que la perspective d'entrer dans la prison me donne presque aussi froid que le vent.

Un homme s'approche de nous. Il porte un manteau agrémenté de fourrure que je lui envie. Près de lui, avance un énorme chien dont le poil est hérissé. Tous deux donnent l'impression de vouloir nous sauter à la gorge. Instinctivement, je fais un pas en arrière et me rapproche de mon oncle. Celui-ci cependant, s'avance sans la moindre hésitation. Il brandit le parchemin un peu chiffonné qu'il a tiré du bazar de son bureau.

« Harry Potter, clame-t-il. Je viens voir un prisonnier. »

L'homme, qui porte sur la poitrine un badge sur lequel est inscrit « Sécurité d'Azkaban », lit le parchemin avec attention. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait plusieurs fois, peut-être pour tenter de déceler la moindre trace qui aurait prouvé qu'il s'agit d'un faux. Lorsqu'il a fini cependant, il lève les yeux puis nous scrute tour à tour.

« Harry Potter, marmonne-t-il. Oui, certainement. »

Il darde ensuite sur moi un regard tellement acéré que je crains un instant d'être transpercé. Bien malgré moi, je fais un pas en arrière.

« Et lui ? demande-t-il de la suspicion plein la voix. Qui est-ce ? »

Harry ne perd pas une seconde. Il m'attrape par l'épaule et me pousse en avant. Je reste figé et tente de garder mon calme au maximum.

« C'est mon assistant. Teddy Lupin, vous ne l'avez probablement pas sur vos listes, il commence à peine la formation d'auror. »

J'ai beau faire de mon mieux, je crois que je dois regarder Harry avec le même air ahuri que le garde de la sécurité. Le plus difficile est de maîtrise la métamorphomagie. Je doute que le gardien apprécie de me voir changer de visage ou de couleur. Suspicieux comme il est, il risque de m'accuser d'avoir utilisé du polynectar. Sérieusement, quand je suis arrivé pour mon premier stage à Sainte Mangouste, Pathos m'a dit ce genre de chose. On a passé la journée comme si de rien n'était et au soir, juste avant que je ne rentre chez moi, elle m'a attrapé par le bras et elle m'a dit :

« Lupin, sachez que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup que vous preniez du polynectar avant de venir travailler. »

Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour la convaincre que c'était naturel chez moi et aujourd'hui encore, je me demande si elle y croit réellement. Quoi qu'il en soit, dès que ça me concerne de toute façon, Pathos fait tous les efforts possibles pour anéantir ma réputation. Entre autres.

Harry a l'air tendu. La main qu'il tient toujours sur mon épaule est crispée et ses doigts me rentrent dans la chair. Si le gardien refuse de me laisser passer, je devine qu'on passera à côté d'un témoin clé. Il faut que nous passions, il faut que nous puissions entrer. Pour Aria, et pour toutes les prochaines victimes potentielles aussi, mais surtout pour Aria.

« Ok. L'entrée des visiteurs se trouve juste là. (il fait un signe du pouce par-dessus son épaule). Restez bien au milieu du couloir, gardez vos baguettes à portée de main. Vous pouvez invoquer des Protégo ou des Patronus mais tout autre sortilège sera sévèrement puni. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? »

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'adresse à moi plus qu'à Harry. J'acquiesce, hésite un moment. Est-ce que je dois le remercier ? Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de m'interroger plus longuement, Harry me pousse en avant et nous laissons le garde et son chien derrière nous. Nous avançons à grands pas vers une porte au-dessus de laquelle est écrit en grosses lettres décolorée par la pluie, les vagues et le vent : entrée des visiteurs.

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il fasse moins froid à l'intérieur de la prison mais il semble que je me sois trompé. Evidemment, dès que la porte se referme derrière nous, le vent cesse de souffler mais les couloirs sont glaciaux et particulièrement humides. Je passe une main sur le mur près de moi. Il ruisselle d'eau froide.

« Cet endroit me fiche la trouille, dis-je à Harry.

_ A moi aussi, rassure-toi. Tu sais lancer un Patronus ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je connais la théorie mais je n'ai jamais réussi à en lancer un clairement. »

Harry acquiesce. Il ne m'en dit pas plus, nous arrivons devant une petite guérite derrière laquelle est assise une sorcière aux épaules si larges que pour l'égaler, il faudrait qu'Harry et moi nous mettions côte à côte.

Mon oncle sort à nouveau le parchemin qu'il a présenté au garde qui nous a « accueilli ».

« Je souhaite voir Walden McNair. »

La sorcière acquiesce et moi je suis déçu. Je m'étais attendu à une grande révélation quant à l'identité du prisonnier que nous allions rencontrer mais le nom de Walden McNair ne m'évoque rien du tout. Je patiente le temps que la sorcière vérifie tout un tas de registres et de parchemins. Je me demande si elle ne fait pas exprès de nous faire perdre notre temps.

« Est-ce qu'il y a toujours des Détraqueurs ici ? je demande d'une voix plus tremblante que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_ Oui jeune homme. Nous en avons lâché trois dans les couloirs ce matin alors vous risquez d'en rencontrer. »

Je lui trouve un air sadique. Avec un petit sourire, elle tire sa baguette et invoque un gigantesque ours argenté.

« Le Patronus vous conduira à la cellule de McNair. Bonne visite. »

Je me demande si c'est bien un clin d'œil qu'elle vient de m'envoyer. Je n'en vois malheureusement pas plus. La forme argentée de l'ours s'élance dans le couloir et nous nous dépêchons de lui emboîter le pas. Plus nous nous enfonçons dans les entrailles de la prison, plus je sens l'angoisse me serrer la gorge. Il y a mille autres endroits où je voudrais être en ce moment mais pour ma fille, je me dois de faire le maximum. Je n'ai pas été là pour ses premières années, il est hors de question que je l'abandonne maintenant à cause de quelques Détraqueurs. Je ne suis pas un lâche.

Mais plus j'avance et plus je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de me mentir à moi-même.


	35. 35 Requiem pour un Détraqueur

CHAPITRE 35 : Requiem pour un Détraqueur

A l'avenir, quand on me parlera d'Azkaban, je crois que penserai immédiatement à une horrible angoisse et à cet affreux frisson qui ne cesse d'aller et venir le long de ma colonne vertébrale depuis que je suis entré. Je déteste ce lieu et j'ai plus que hâte d'en finir. Qui plus est, je ne suis pas réellement sûr de ce que nous recherchons. Je trouve qu'Harry a la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas partager ses pistes. S'il ne veut plus être Auror un jour, je suis sûr qu'il ferait un merveilleux Langue de Plomb.

Je m'emploie à ne pas quitter le Patronus des yeux mais il fait très sombre et il va très vite. Ne peut-il donc pas ralentir un peu l'allure ? Harry marche devant moi, d'un pas pressé lui-aussi. Je me demande s'il est déjà venu jusqu'ici, s'il a déjà arpenté les couloirs, je me demande dans quelles circonstances et pourquoi.

Un chuintement me déclenche un frisson plus violent que les autres. J'ai l'impression qu'une main glacée me caresse la nuque. L'angoisse qui me serre la poitrine est étouffante. J'ai l'impression que toute la misère du monde vient de s'abattre sur mes épaules, que plus rien ne pourra jamais aller bien. Je vois le Patronus tourner au coin d'un couloir et le désespoir s'abat sur moi comme une chape de plomb. Je ne vais pas y arriver, j'en suis maintenant persuadé. Dans quelques jours, ma fille va mourir, Victoire m'en voudra et se détournera définitivement de moi. Je vais basculer dans la folie, peut-être me mettre à boire et un matin, quand la douleur sera trop écrasante, quand je serai incapable de respirer tant le malheur pèsera sur ma poitrine, je m'emparerai de ma baguette et m'ouvrirai les veines.

Un souffle me frôle la joue. Horrifié, je me retourne brusquement et me retrouve face à face avec un visage grimaçant. Malgré l'obscurité, j'aperçois une peau blanchâtre, presque cadavérique, deux puits noirs là où devraient se trouver des yeux, un visage squelettique et grimaçant que tente de cacher un capuchon noir de toile grossière. La créature se précipite sur moi. Deux mains faméliques et glacées m'enserrent le visage, m'attirant à elle.

Je pousse un hurlement tandis que d'horribles images s'imposent à mon esprit. Harry se détourne de moi. A la naissance de James, il a cessé de m'aimer et ne m'a plus considéré que comme une charge sur laquelle il avait promis de veiller même si, maintenant ça lui pèse. Ma grand-mère est folle et ne reviendra jamais à la raison. C'est comme si l'affreuse créature me chuchotait que l'on m'a menti toute ma vie et que ce n'est pas un sortilège de glu perpétuelle raté qui l'a mise dans cette état, mais sa fille qu'elle reconnaît en moi.

Les images se bousculent dans mon esprit, me faisant suffoquer. Je sens mes genoux céder, mon échine se courber, je suis en train de mourir et d'ailleurs j'appelle la mort, qu'elle vienne, qu'elle me délivre de ce terrible sentiment d'horreur et d'injustice.

« Expecto Patronum ! »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois un cerf argenté bondir sur la créature et, de ses bois gigantesques, la repousser loin de moi. Au moment même où les mains me lâche, une vague de chaleur m'envahit. Je tombe en arrière, tremblant de tous mes membres, toussant à m'en déchirer la poitrine. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute mais constate avec soulagement que c'est une main parfaitement humaine, chaude et dont la pression se veut rassurante.

Poussé par ce nouveau sentiment, je me redressé. Le cerf est toujours là, bien campé sur ses quatre membres, tenant la créature en respect. Cette dernière pousse un sifflement rageur avant de disparaître.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Harry me passe une main sur la joue et je constate que ses doigts sont humides. Mes joues sont inondées de larmes que j'essuie avec la manche de ma veste. Dans mon désespoir, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Tremblant encore, j'acquiesce et accepte la main qu'il me tend pour m'aider à me relever.

« Les Détraqueurs, marmonne-t-il. Il va falloir que j'entretienne Kingsley à ce sujet. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

_ Ça va. Je… je crois. »

Ma voix tremble un peu, mais pas autant que mes membres. Mes dents claquent, j'ai l'impression d'être sous le choc. Pour me donner un peu de contenance, je me passe une main dans les cheveux. Je suis sûr que la peur les a rendu tout blancs. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je doute fortement être capable de leur rendre une teinte normale.

Harry me prend par le coude et me pousse à suivre l'ours qui ressemble maintenant à un vague reflet.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici. S'il sent qu'on est toujours là, il pourrait bien revenir. »

Derrière nous, sans un bruit, suit le cerf. Maintenant que mes idées se font plus claires, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit du Patronus de mon oncle. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette forme de magie, évidemment. Si je me souvient bien, à Poudlard, c'est dans le programme de sixième ou septième année mais c'est une magie de haut niveau et si nous abordons le sujet dans le cycle scolaire, nous ne nous entraînons pas à en produire. La plupart des professeurs jugent que c'est trop difficile. Je crois qu'il faut se spécialiser en défense contre les forces du mal et suivre un enseignement secondaire pour apprendre à le manier. Je me demande où Harry a appris à faire le sien.

Plus nous nous éloignons de la sinistre créature, mieux je me sens. Mais une lame amère reste plantée dans ma gorge et la graine de l'angoisse, semée par le Détraqueur, semble vouloir germer. N'y tenant plus, je cesse subitement de marcher. Harry, qui me tient toujours par le coude comme s'il craignait que je m'éloigne de lui, s'arrête lui aussi.

« Teddy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

« On va faire, reprend Harry. Je te le promets. Dans une heure tout au plus, on quitte la prison et ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_ Est-ce que je suis un fardeau pour toi ? »

Harry fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il finit par la refermer sans qu'un seul mot n'ait franchi ses lèvres. Je n'aime pas cette façon qu'il a de ne pas me répondre immédiatement. Est-ce qu'il est en train de chercher un mensonge pour me rassurer ?

« C'est le Détraqueur qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ?

_ Après la naissance de James, toi et moi on n'a plus été aussi proches.

_ Teddy, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça. »

Je baisse les yeux.

« Je voudrais croire que ce n'est pas vrai, mais j'ai cette sensation et ça… ça m'empêche presque de respirer.

_ Tu n'es pas un fardeau pour moi. Tu es mon filleul et je t'ai toujours considéré comme l'un de mes fils. Mais tu as grandi très vite et tu as rapidement fait preuve d'autonomie. Ginny et moi nous en avons discuté et nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que nous devons te laisser vivre ta vie. »

J'acquiesce, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Teddy, j'ai juré à ton père que je veillerai sur toi et je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Le jour où il m'a demandé d'être ton parrain, j'étais très fier que ce soit à moi qu'il pense et je me suis promis d'être toujours là pour toi. Je sais que je t'ai fait défaut à plusieurs reprises et pardonne-moi. »

Il laisse passer quelques secondes, le temps d'inspirer profondément.

« Tu comptes énormément pour moi et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là aujourd'hui. On va interroger un ancien Mangemort du nom de Walden McNair et nous dire tout ce qu'il sait sur ses confrères. Et grâce à ça, on va trouver le moyen de sauver Aria. »

Pour appuyer ses dire, il pose une main sur ma nuque et me serre contre lui. Soulagé, je le serre à mon tour dans mes bras.

« Maintenant, chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille, on va se dépêcher un peu parce que je crois que l'ours perd patience. »


	36. 36 Requiem pour un Mangemort

CHAPITRE 36 : Requiem pour un Mangemort

A mon grand soulagement, nous ne rencontrons plus d'autre Détraqueurs et nous arrivons à la cellule de ce Walden McNair sans encombres. Peu à peu, les images implantées dans mon esprit par la créature se sont effacées et lorsque nous arrivons enfin devant une porte munie de barreaux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir repris confiance en moi. Le moment de faiblesse dont j'ai fait preuves il y a quelques minutes me reste cependant en travers de la gorge. Avec le recul, je me dis qu'Harry doit être sacrément blessé par mes paroles. Evidemment, j'ai toujours eu cette légère crainte d'avoir été mis de côté parce que je ne suis pas son fils, par comme James ou Albus, ni même comme Lily mais jamais au point d'y penser réellement.

Est-ce là le pouvoir des Détraqueurs ? Est-ce qu'ils sont capables de transformer des angoisses en véritable désespoir ? Si c'est bien le cas alors je plains sincèrement les prisonniers qui doivent endurer ça tous les jours de leur vie. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'ils n'avaient pas provoqué leur sort mais je ne pense pas que quiconque sur cette Terre mériterait un tel châtiment.

Sauf peut-être Voldemort lui-même mais étant donné que son sort a été réglé il y a vingt-cinq ans et qu'il y a très peu de chances qu'il puisse un jour revenir, je ne crois pas que ce soit l'exemple adéquat.

L'ours disparaît totalement lorsqu'il arrive devant la cellule et la lumière que projetait son corps nous plonge dans une obscurité oppressante.

« Lumos. »

Harry et moi prononçons le sort en même temps. La lumière conjuguée de nos deux baguettes suffit à éclairer une certaine zone autour de nous mais je dois bien avouer que j'aurais aimé que les lampes qui jonchent les murs nous éclairent également. Je me demande bien d'ailleurs à quoi elles servent.

« Walden McNair, s'écrie Harry en tapant sur le montant de la porte. Veuillez vous avancer. »

Je plisse les paupières pour percer au mieux l'obscurité de la cellule. Une odeur atroce de sueur et de déjections m'irrite la gorge et si je n'avais pas été habitué à ce genre de choses à Sainte Mangouste je crois que j'aurais eu la nausée. Quelque chose racle le sol, et un gémissement s'élève.

Je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ici, les prisonniers sont livrés à eux-mêmes, seuls face à leur faute, seuls face à leur expiation. Les Chartes des Droits des Sorciers autorise-t-elle réellement ce genre de choses ? Je n'en suis pas sûr mais la prison semble hors du temps et hors des lois elles-mêmes. Il faudrait qu'un jour, j'en touche à mot à Hermione. Je suis persuadé que la situation des prisonniers l'insupporterait et qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour, au moins, atténuer la barbarie de leur condition.

Il ne faut pas se méprendre, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec le fait que les criminels doivent être punis pour leurs crimes et que leur châtiment doit être sévère. Mais il y a tout de même une limite à tout et là, ils sont réduits à l'état de bête. Ils n'ont plus rien d'humain.

L'odeur de crasse de McNair le précède et lorsqu'il jaillit tout à coup de l'ombre pour se jeter sur ses barreaux et les agripper de ses mains faméliques, je sursaute et fais un bond en arrière.

Cette chose est un squelette sur pieds ! Ses yeux sont presque blancs à force d'être plongé dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux et sa barbe, d'un gris sale, sont si longs qu'ils s'emmêlent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une masse informe. Ses vêtements pendent sur ses épaules et sur ses hanches tant il est maigre. Ses genoux, dont les articulations ressortent de manière grotesque, tremblent sous son poids. Cet homme est sous-nourris. Il a besoin de soins médicaux et à en juger par la façon dont il ouvre grand la bouche jusqu'à en baver, je devine qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête non plus.

Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais en tout cas, je suis sûr qu'on ne peut pas le ramener à une vie normale sans risquer de le tuer.

Il tousse, crache entre ses pieds et, finalement, une voix rauque s'élève.

« Potter…

_ Ravi de me voir McNair ? »

Le prisonnier éclate de rire mais il termine dans une quinte de toux qui me donne mal dans la poitrine pour lui.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Il semble chercher ses mots mais plus il parle, plus il prend de l'assurance. Bien évidemment, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'interlocuteur et perdu face à soi-même, je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'il a cessé de se parler tout haut.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles de l'extérieur ? demande-t-il avec un brin d'hostilité.

_ Des choses préoccupantes, souffle mon oncle. Nous avions tous cru que les Mangemorts avaient disparus. »

A nouveau, McNair éclate de rire. La puanteur de son halène monte jusqu'à moi, me faisant froncer le nez. Cette visite a au moins un point positif sur moi : à partir de maintenant, je vais rester dans les limites des lois. Il est hors de question que l'on m'amène ici !

« Les Mangemorts n'ont jamais disparus, Potter. Nous le restons jusqu'à la fin de nos jours et tant que l'un d'entre eux sera toujours en liberté, il fera circuler nos idées.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire ? Voldemort est mort depuis longtemps ! »

La conversation semble beaucoup amuser McNair. Comment un homme enfermé dans un tel endroit depuis si longtemps parvient-il encore à trouver la force de rire ? A sa place, je ramperait aux pieds d'Harry et je lui dirais tout ce qu'il voudrait savoir en le suppliant de me faire sortir de là.

Mais peut-être est-ce là justement ce qui me différencie de cet homme ? Peut-être ne suis-je pas assez mauvais pour supporter un tel supplice ?

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais de Gregory Goyle, et épargne-moi son enfance, je n'en ai rien à faire ! »

McNair nous dévisage tour à tour, un large sourire s'étirant sur ses dents jaunes et déchaussées.

« Goyle n'est qu'un pion. Il ne vaut pas plus qu'une punaise. »

Il lèche ses lèvres craquelées, plante son regard dans celui d'Harry. Quelque chose de malsain danse dans ses yeux.

« Donne-moi une cellule avec fenêtre, Potter et je te dirais de quoi il s'agit.

_ Promis. Une cellule avec fenêtre, ce sera facile. »

McNair lâche ses barreaux et recule dans l'ombre.

« Tout reprend là où tout a commencé. C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry pointe sa baguette devant lui pour tenter de l'éclairer au maximum mais le détenu est déjà retourné dans l'obscurité.

« Une cellule avec fenêtre Potter et tu auras ce que tu veux savoir. »

Harry jure tout bas puis il m'agrippe par l'épaule.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on en obtiendra davantage. »

Et comme pour le confirmer, un gémissement s'élève depuis le couloir qu'il nous faut emprunter pour revenir sur nos pas. Alors qu'un frisson d'horreur descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale, j'entends McNair se mettre à hurler. Un Détraqueur est sur notre piste. La pression d'Harry s'accentue sur mon épaule.

« Ne restons pas là. »


	37. 37 Requiem pour une lueur d'espoir

CHAPITRE 37 : Requiem pour une lueur d'espoir

Sans perdre de temps, nous quittons la cellule de McNair. La présence du Détraqueur nous incite à partir au plus vite. L'angoisse monte déjà, m'oppresse et commence à me faire suffoquer. Ces créatures sont vraiment des abominations. Comment le ministère a-t-il pu avoir l'idée de s'en servir contre des être humains ? Ça me dépasse complètement.

Nos pas résonnent sur les pierre qui forment le sol. Certaines, irrégulières, me font trébucher. A la lueur de ma baguette, je vois le visage crispé de mon oncle Harry. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous manque de se tordre la cheville, nous perdons quelques précieuses secondes qui nous rapprochent d'autant plus de l'immonde créature qui a très probablement déjà senti notre présence. S'agit-il de la même que celle qui m'a attrapé tout à l'heure ? A cette pensée, une frisson plus violent que les autres me parcourt la colonne vertébrale.

Nous tournons au coin d'un couloir et Harry, qui marche légèrement en tête, s'arrête brusquement en poussant un cri. Alarmé, je m'arrête derrière lui avant de lui rentrer dedans. Je lève ma baguette et avise la silhouette drapée de noir qui se tient sur notre passage, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Un froid intense s'empare de moi tandis que la vision du cadavre de ma fille s'impose à mon esprit. Les yeux grands ouverts, ses cheveux formant autour de son crâne une couronne dorée, elle n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui est parti dans la paix mais au contraire, de quelqu'un qui a atrocement souffert. La nausée me prend à la gorge tandis que les larmes menacent de jaillir.

Harry pointe sa baguette devant lui mais il n'est pas assez rapide. Dans un fantastique mouvement d'une fluidité et d'une agilité sans pareille, le Détraqueur bondit sur lui et lui agrippe la main. Mon oncle pousse un hurlement, lâche sa baguette et tombe à genoux. Immédiatement, j'entends les prisonniers s'agiter dans leurs cellules. Certains hurlent à s'en déchirer les poumons, d'autres tapent contre leurs barreaux. La cacophonie devient assourdissante, donnant à l'endroit un aspect plus glauque encore qu'il ne l'avait déjà.

Je suis pétrifié d'horreur devant l'incapacité d'agir de mon oncle. Désarmé, aux prises avec le monstre qui semble à tout prix vouloir rapprocher son affreux visage du sien, Harry ne peut absolument rien faire. Tout repose sur moi.

Ma main tremble. J'ai la sensation que les cris des prisonniers résonnent à l'intérieur même de ma tête. Est-ce que je rêve ou est-ce que certains sont en train de rire ? J'entends toutes sortes de commentaires. On me dit que je l'ai bien cherché, que si j'avais eu un peu plus de mordant ou de bon sens, ou des deux, ma fille serait actuellement hors de danger. On me dit également que si j'avais été plus malin, j'aurais rejoint Victoire en France et j'aurais assisté à la naissance d'Aria. J'aurais tenu la main de ma femme au moment de l'accouchement, j'aurais eu la joie de voir les premiers pas, d'entendre les premiers mots.

Un sanglot me déchire la poitrine, les larmes ruissellent sur mes joues. Mon enfant va mourir et c'est entièrement ma faute. Parce que j'ai voulu protéger quelqu'un de déjà condamné, quelqu'un dont j'ignore tout, j'ai sacrifié ma fille.

La culpabilité m'étreint comme une amante cruelle, sa froideur s'insinue sous mon crâne, paralyse mes pensées. J'entends crier Harry mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Parle-t-il vraiment ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire au final ?

Je sens mon épaule gauche heurter le mur. Dans ma détresse, j'ai titubé. L'humidité qui recouvre les parois de pierre perce au-travers de ma veste et vient mordre ma chair. C'est comme si quelqu'un me secouait, comme si on me poussait à revenir à la réalité. Le couloir tangue un instant devant mes yeux puis ma vision se stabilise avec une telle netteté que j'en suis moi-même soufflé.

Harry est toujours aux prises avec le Détraqueur mais il n'arrivera jamais à s'en tirer si je ne lui donne pas immédiatement un coup de main. A la lueur de sa baguette qui, bien que gisant à quelques pas de lui, est toujours allumée, je vois le teint pâle, presque cadavérique de mon oncle. Ses yeux sont exorbités et ruisselant de larmes. De la sueur recouvre son front, y collant des mèches de cheveux. Il doit souffrir atrocement. Les horreurs de son passé lui sont probablement jetées à la figure.

Je peux l'aider.

Je sais que je le peux, il ne tient qu'à moi de faire le geste. Si je suis capable de guérir un homme du rhume du Niffleur alors je suis aussi capable de lancer un Patronus. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège de haute magie mais d'après ma tante Hermione, lorsque Harry l'a appris, il était encore un adolescent. Il n'y a pas de raison, je peux le faire.

Je m'accroche des deux mains à ma baguette et la pointe droit vers le Détraqueur. Bois de sapin, crin de centaure, vingt-sept centimètres, souple. Ma baguette est, selon l'homme qui me l'a vendue, celle de quelqu'un qui peut faire de grandes choses à condition qu'il en ait la volonté.

« Spero Patronum ! »

Je m'étais attendu à un fantastique éclair comme celui qui avait fait jaillir le cerf tout à l'heure mais au lieu de cela, seul un léger sifflement s'échappe et une bulle éclate au bout de ma baguette. La déception est telle que j'en ai presque envie de hurler et de jeter le maudit accessoire au travers du couloir. Je répète plusieurs fois la formule, invoquant tour à tour une pluie d'étincelles, une bouquet de jonquilles et produisant même à un moment donné un sifflement si strident que je me demande si l'une de mes oreilles ne s'est pas mise à saigner. Mais à aucun moment je ne vois d'animal argenté.

Me parvient alors la voix de mon oncle, crispé par l'effort et la souffrance. Elle est si faible qu'il me faut me concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il me dit.

« Un souvenir heureux Teddy ! Tu dois utiliser un souvenir heureux ! »

Un souvenir heureux ? Mais comment puis-je en trouver un dans de telles circonstances ?

Je dois faire vite. Le visage du Détraqueur n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de mon oncle dont les hurlements ressemblent maintenant à ceux d'un dément. J'affermis ma prise sur le manche de ma baguette et je ferme les yeux. Un souvenir heureux, je dois impérativement invoquer une souvenir heureux…

… Le corps de ma fille, ses yeux grands ouverts… Non ! Aria ! Je me force à visualiser ses petites mains, son sourire lorsqu'elle me tend son hippogriffe, Lumos… « J'ai vu le papillon papa. » … Pathos rit à gorge déployée… La lettre, la lettre de Victoire m'annonçant qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ! … je dois me concentrer sur… Cher Teddy… J'ai attendu des nuits et des jours durant, croisant les doigts pour que le matin suivant soit celui qui t'amènerait sur le pas de ma porte… Victoire… Elle m'a volé mon enfant, m'a volé les premiers instants de sa vie… Mais Merlin, quoi qu'elle ait fait, je l'aime ! L'odeur de sa peau, avec un brin de vanille, la couleur mordorée de ses cheveux, ses yeux d'un bleu azur, j'entends son rire alors que pour la première fois, je la fais entrer dans ma chambre d'étudiant à Glasgow, ma main sur le satiné de sa peau, je l'aime, je l'aime à en crever…

Le flash argenté, tant attendu, finit par jaillir alors que pour la quinzième fois au moins, je répète la formule du Patronus. Bondissant du bout de ma baguette, une magnifique antilope se précipite vers le Détraqueur. Tête baissée, elle galope cornes en avant et heurte la créature qui pousse un véritable hurlement. Harry est repoussé en arrière tandis que le Détraqueur, paniqué, s'enfuit au détour d'un couloir. L'antilope redresse fièrement la tête et se tient dans le passage, prête à en découdre à nouveau.

Le silence s'abat tout à coup dans la prison. Même les détenus qui hurlaient à la mort se sont tus.

Assis à même le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres, Harry se tourne vers moi.

« Garde le lien. »

Il se redresse du mieux qu'il peut tandis que je me force à songer à l'antilope. Victoire, ma chambre d'étudiant, Glasgow, le vieux lit dont les ressorts hurlaient chaque fois que quelqu'un s'y asseyait.

Harry récupère sa baguette et en quelques secondes, un cerf vient tenir compagnie à mon propre Patronus.

« Dépêchons-nous. »

Côte à côté, nous nous hâtons de quitter cet horrible endroit.


	38. 38 Requiem pour une énigme

CHAPITRE 38 : Requiem pour une énigme

Mes mains tremblent tellement que je suis incapable de saisir la tasse de chocolat chaud que Tante Hermione vient de déposer devant moi. Elle n'a de cesse de me dire que ça va me faire du bien mais, sincèrement, j'en doute.

Nous sommes dans son bureau au ministère de la magie, troisième sous-sol. Bien que nous sommes profondément enfouis sous la terre, la fenêtre qui se trouve derrière ma tante offre une magnifique vue sur une prairie ensoleillée. Un vent qui n'existe pas agite les ramures d'un arbre et quelques oiseaux viennent se percher tour à tour dans les branches. Je suis sûr que si je patiente assez longtemps, je verrai un mulot ou un lapin galoper sur l'un des petits vallonnements.

Le bureau d'Hermione m'a l'air bien plus grand que celui d'Harry mais peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il soit impeccablement bien rangé. Il y a beaucoup de livres mais tous sont soigneusement alignés sur des étagères, triés en fonction du sujet, de la taille et du nom de l'auteur. Le rangement, ici, ferait pâlir de jalousie la vieille bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Quelque photos son disposées ici et là. Sur le bureau même, je vois un cadre dans lequel se pressent Ron et les enfants. Sur le mur là-bas, près d'un diplôme d'étude des runes, je vois trois enfants se bousculer en riant. Je reconnais mes oncles et ma tante. Cette photo semble avoir été prise au Terrier lorsqu'ils avaient douze ou treize ans.

Hermione vient s'asseoir face à moi. Seul le bureau nous sépare.

« Bois, Teddy. Je te promets que ça va te faire du bien. »

J'inspire profondément et saisit la tasse, faisant de gros efforts pour ne rien renverser. Le chocolat est brûlant mais sa saveur sucrée descend le long de mon œsophage, répandant une douce chaleur dans tout mon corps. Elle a raison, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.

« En cas d'attaque de Détraqueur, énonce Harry en sirotant sa propre boisson près de la porte, le chocolat est le meilleur des remèdes. C'est ton père qui me l'a appris. »

Lorsque nous avons quitté Azkaban et que nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la plate forme d'entrée fouettée par les vents, Harry n'a pas perdu une seconde et nous a fait transplaner jusqu'au ministère où nous nous sommes pressés dans le bureau d'Hermione. Je dois avouer que notre arrivée l'a plutôt surprise. Lorsque nous lui avons raconté ce qui venait de se passer, elle a fermé la porte derrière nous et y a lancé un Silencio pour être sûre que personne ne puisse surprendre notre conversation.

Elle me jette un coup d'œil dans lequel je lis une lueur d'amusement.

« Quoi ?

_ Une antilope.

_ Oui et alors ? »

Hermione rit.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. »

Je repose ma tasse sur le bureau. Avant même qu'elle ne touche le bois, ma tante glisse un parchemin vierge en-dessous, probablement pour que je n'abîme pas le vernis. Le pragmatisme avant tout, j'admire beaucoup ma tante.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a de si spécial ?

_ Le Patronus est la forme physique de ton moi profond, Teddy. Et l'antilope est la preuve que tu as bien trop souvent tendance à te sous-estimer.

_ Ah ? »

Mon air incrédule la fait à nouveau rire. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot mais après les terribles moments passés à Azkaban, un peu de bonne humeur me fait un bien fou.

« L'antilope représente la force intérieure et la confiance en soi. Je t'expliquerai tout ça en détail un autre jour. (elle se tourne vers mon oncle.) Harry, est-ce que tu peux me répéter les derniers mots de McNair ?

_ Tout reprend là où tout a commencé. Il a ajouté qu'il trouvait ça amusant. »

Une ride se creuse sur le front de ma tante, preuve qu'elle est en train de réfléchir intensément. Les yeux plissés, elle semble fixer un point derrière mon épaule.

« Hannah Londubat, Eloïse Midgen et Justin Finch-Fletchley, énonce-t-elle. Tout n'est qu'une question de sang. C'est ce que semble également prouver l'implication des Moldus de Vitruve. Une question de sang… »

Elle répète plusieurs fois d'affilée les derniers mots. Je termine ma tasse de chocolat et soupire.

« Ce McNair n'avait pas l'air disposé à parler. Harry, tu lui as promis une fenêtre mais il n'a rien dit de plus.

_ Evidemment, répond ce dernier. Il me tenait au chantage. S'il m'avait donné ses informations avant que je fasse le nécessaire pour qu'il obtienne sa cellule avec fenêtre, j'aurais très bien pu revenir sur ma décision et décider de le laisser là finalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait gagné ?

_ Rien, bien sûr. Mais est-ce que l'inverse ne peut pas fonctionner également ? Je veux dire, tu peux le faire changer de cellule et lui il peut décider de ne rien te dire non plus.

_ Dans ce cas je le ferais immédiatement transférer dans son ancienne cellule et il n'y aura rien gagné non plus. Non, Teddy. S'il tient réellement à sa fenêtre il va être obligé de me donner son information. »

Il pose sa tasse vide près de la mienne sur le parchemin.

« Hermione, Justin a dit que Goyle est coupable.

_ Oui et c'est bien ce qui m'embête. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Goyle n'est pas assez intelligent pour fomenter ce genre de plan. Il y a forcément quelqu'un derrière tout ça.

_ Est-ce que tu penses à Drago ? »

Hermione hausse les épaules et une ombre passe sur son visage. J'avoue ne pas comprendre grand-chose à ce qu'ils racontent mais à mon avis c'est principalement parce qu'ils parlent de gens que je ne connais pas.

« Le fils de Drago est très ami avec Albus et Rose, reprend Harry. Et d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Rose nous pardonne un jour de mêler le père de son petit ami à une telle histoire.

_ Je sais Harry et c'est bien ce qui me pose problème. »

Je fais travailler ma mémoire. Le petit ami de Rose, Scorpius, est issu d'une vieille famille de sang-purs qui, sincèrement, donne froid dans le dos. Mais je serais bien incapable de dire s'ils ont ou non une réelle implication dans l'histoire du papillon. Les doigts d'Hermione tambourinant sur le bureau me ramènent à la réalité.

« Il y a… dit-elle tout bas, quelque chose qui m'interpelle. Harry, tu te souviens des leçons particulières que tu prenais avec Dumbledore ?

_ Celles qui avaient pour but de me faire comprendre les Horcruxes ? Oui je m'en souviens. Plus ou moins.

_ Dans l'une d'elle, Dumbledore se rendait dans un orphelinat, non ? Pour y rencontrer Tom Jedusor.

_ C'était la première si je me souviens bien.

_ Et si tout avait commencé là ? »

Harry se gratte pensivement le menton. Puis tout à coup, il se tourne vers moi.

« Teddy, comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

_ Bien. Enfin je crois.

_ Parfait. Alors on y va. »

Et avant même que je puisse réagir, il se dirige vers la porte. Hermione se lève et enfile son manteau.

« Je vous accompagne. »


	39. 39 Requiem pour un orphelinat

CHAPITRE 39 : Requiem pour un orphelinat

Un rapide passage aux archives permet à Harry et Hermione de trouver l'information dont ils ont besoin. Apparemment, Tom Jedusor à grandi dans un orphelinat moldu situé en plein cœur de Londres. L'endroit, nommé Stockwell, n'avait pas une excellente réputation.

C'est à nouveau grâce au transplanage que nous nous rendons sur les lieux. D'après la description qu'Hermione nous a lu dans le local des archives, je m'étais attendu à quelque chose de miteux. Mais en réalité, c'est bien pire. Situé tout au bout d'une ruelle qui ne semble pas très accueillante, l'orphelinat est à l'abandon. Les larges grilles qui délimitent la propriété sont rouillées et le cadenas qui les maintient fermées est brisé depuis longtemps. Nous sommes seuls mais Harry et Hermione tirent tout de même leurs baguettes hors de leurs poches. Par acquis de conscience, j'en fais autant.

Lorsque mon oncle pousse la grille, un sinistre grincement résonne dans toute la ruelle. L'endroit est glauque à souhait. Il ne manque plus que le vol de corbeaux croassant et le tableau serait parfait.

J'entre dans la cour. A mon avis, il y a bien longtemps que plus aucun enfant ne foule ce sol… plus aucun enfant pensionnaire de l'orphelinat, j'entends parce qu'au vu des inscriptions qui parsèment les murs, je devine que pas mal de jeunes viennent ici dans l'espoir de trouver un terrain de jeu. Du côté des toilettes à l'anciennes dont plusieurs portes manquent, je vois un ramassis de bouteilles d'alcool vides. Je n'ose pas trop regarder les détritus que les jeunes squatters ont laissé derrière eux mais mon imagination est suffisamment développée pour trouver en quoi ils consistent.

Nous nous avançons vers le bâtiment principal. La majeure partie des vitres du rez-de-chaussée ont été brisées. Certaines du premier étage également. Je suppose que celles qui se trouvent plus en hauteur n'ont été épargnées que parce qu'elles se trouvaient hors de portée des projectiles.

Tandis que nous marchons, j'entends des éclats de verre crisser sous mes semelles. De temps à autre, un morceau un peu plus gros que les autres s'écrase sous mon poids. Ici, l'ambiance est pesante et je me demande s'il n'y a pas un Détraqueur planqué quelque part et attendant le moment propice pour nous tomber dessus. A cette pensée, un frisson glacé me remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale et je suis forcé de me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour le réprimer.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprête à ouvrir la porte à moitié bancale du bâtiment principal, je l'interpelle :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes trouver ici ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des années que personne n'est venu ici.

_ C'est ici qu'est né Tom Jedusor, c'est ici que tout a commencé. Je crois que McNair nous a donné un point de départ. Les choses reprennent à partir de ce bâtiment.

_ Oui mais quelles choses ? Hermione, tu comptes vraiment trouver une bande de Mangemorts, la baguette à la main et attendant patiemment après nous ? »

Elle s'immobilise et se tourne brusquement vers moi. Il y a de la colère dans son regard. En un autre temps, j'aurais très probablement reculé et baissé les yeux mais il faut croire que les derniers évènements m'ont aidé à forger mon caractère et je reste planté devant elle sans la quitter des yeux.

« Bien sûr que non, Teddy. Je ne suis pas idiote ! Mais si quelqu'un est venu, alors il y aura forcément des traces. Et puis, tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? Quelque chose qui nous permettrait d'y voir plus clair. »

Elle me jette un coup d'œil suspicieux. C'est vrai, j'avoue que je leur ai caché pas mal d'éléments avant de me décider à leur expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé mais je n'ai plus aucun détail tenu secret. Ils en savent autant que moi, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

« Non, je finis par dire en soupirant. Je n'ai pas de meilleure idée. »

Hermione me pose la main sur le bras tandis que Harry s'éloigne un peu, prétextant l'étude d'un tronc d'arbre sur lequel des centaines d'enfants ont gravé leurs initiales.

« Je sais que c'est difficile. Tu viens d'apprendre l'existence de ton enfant et on essaye déjà de la retirer. Je sais que je n'ai aucun conseil à te donner sur le sujet, que mes propres enfants sont en sécurité là où ils sont, mais tu dois garder courage. »

J'acquiesce. J'ai envie de serrer ma tante dans mes bras, peut-être même de me laisser aller à pleurer sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche après tout ? Mais j'ai déjà trop tardé et Hermione a fini par se détourner. Je crois qu'elle n'ose pas trop me montrer trop d'affection. Quand j'avais quinze ou seize ans, je lui ai fait plusieurs réflexions à ce sujet comme quoi je ne suis plus un enfant et que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me câline à tout bout de champ. Mais maintenant que le temps à passé, je me dis que ce n'était pas si mal au final.

Hermione ouvre la porte et nous sursautons tous les deux lorsque, dans un grand fracas, elle s'effondre. Un nuage de poussière monte jusqu'à nous, nous faisant pleurer et tousser. Dans les secondes qui viennent, Harry nous rejoint. On dirait presque qu'il a traversé la cour en quelques bonds. Sa baguette pointée devant lui, il pénètre dans le nuage de poussière et, quelques secondes durant, disparaît complètement à ma vue. Je me sens crispé, m'attendant presque, à tout instant à l'entendre pousser un hurlement. Mais rien ne se passe et au bout de quelques instants, le nuage retombe.

Le hall de l'orphelinat est très sombre mais je vois néanmoins les vestiges de fauteuils et de bancs qui ont formé l'accueil. Il y a une certaine tristesse dans ce tableau où tout est brisé et désolé.

Alors qu'Harry et Hermione partent en avant, je m'accroupis et observe le sol. Mises à part les traces qu'ils viennent de laisser derrière eux, je ne vois aucune trace d'un passage récent. Ni même ancien d'ailleurs. Je me redresse, tout à coup très inquiet. Nous n'avons pas suivi la bonne piste. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en suis sûr maintenant.

« Tante Hermione, oncle Harry je… »

Je me tais en plein milieu de ma phrase et tourne sur moi-même. Où sont-ils donc passés ? Comment ai-je pu les perdre de vue aussi rapidement ? Je sens mon cœur battre à toute allure dans ma poitrine. Par bien des égards, l'atmosphère de l'orphelinat me rappelle celle d'Azkaban. Ici, les murs suintent le mal et la magie noire.

J'ai la gorge sèche et l'horrible impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose me regarde.

Un grattement, derrière moi, me fait sursauter. Je me retourne brusquement, sur le qui-vive, la baguette brandie devant moi. J'espère de tout cœur me retrouver face à mon oncle ou à ma tante mais il semblerait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit dans les parages.

Où diables ont-ils bien pu passer ?

Je me force à me détendre. La bâtisse est vieille et en ruine. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle craque. J'expire profondément. Je dois impérativement me forcer à me calmer si je ne veux pas faire une crise cardiaque avant d'atteindre la porte. Je me redresse doucement, baisse ma garde.

Je sens alors le souffle sur ma nuque et au moment où je me retourne, quelque chose de dur et de glacé me heurte la tempe. Ma tête est projetée sur le côté. Je m'effondre en arrière, incapable de prononcer le moindre cri. La douleur explose dans mon crâne, s'échappe de mes narines sous forme de deux filets de sang. Mes genoux cèdent, je lâche ma baguette. Lorsque je finis par m'immobiliser dans un nuage de poussière, à peine conscient, je n'ai plus devant moi qu'une paire de chaussures de mauvaise facture. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, juste avant que l'obscurité ne m'étreint, j'ai le temps de les reconnaître.

V…


	40. 40 Requiem pour un piège

CHAPITRE 40 : Requiem pour un piège

Je reviens à moi avec la désagréable sensation qu'on me traîne sur le sol. J'ai la tête lourde et mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là ni ce qui est en train de se passer. Je me sens perdu, je me sens nauséeux et j'ai tellement mal à la tête que je ne serais pas étonné si on m'annonçait qu'elle a été fendue en deux.

Les derniers évènements ont beaucoup de mal de me revenir en mémoire mais lorsqu'on me laisse négligemment retomber au sol, je finis par me souvenir. L'orphelinat, l'arbre au tronc gravé de centaines d'initiales, les chaussures, tout me revient. Vector !

Je me redresse brusquement, réveillant une affreuse douleur au-dessus de mon œil gauche. Les murs se mettent à danser et à se gondoler. Il me faut quelques instants pour réussir à faire passer le malaise. Pendant ce temps, mon esprit fonctionne à toute allure. Je me souviens nettement des chaussures de mauvaise facture que j'ai vu juste avant de perdre conscience. Ce sont celles de Vector, j'en mettrais ma main au dragon, j'en suis persuadé.

Malgré la migraine qui me martèle les tempes, je me redresse. Mes membres tremblent un peu mais visiblement je tiens le coup. Je fouille mes poches à la recherche de ma baguette et ne suis pas étonné de ne pas la trouver. Vector est prudent, avant de me laisser là, il a pris soin de me désarmer.

Je tourne sur moi-même pour regarder tout autour de moi. A priori, je suis toujours à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat. Les murs aux tapisseries déchirées et couvertes de graffitis me l'attestent. Je vois deux rangées de lits appuyés contre les murs. Certains sont encore agrémentés de draps et d'oreillers mais pour la plupart, je ne vois que le sommier aux lattes en majeure partie cassées. Une forte odeur de moisi plane dans la pièce. A côté de chaque lit, se trouve une petite armoire en fer. Certaines ont leur porte grande ouverte, d'autres ont été déformées par ce qui semble être des coups de pieds. Visiblement, les jeunes du coin s'y sont donné à cœur joie. Certains étaient peut-être d'anciens pensionnaires venus prendre leur revanche sur la misère qu'il ont vécu entre ces murs.

Mais mon esprit s'égare, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur les détails.

Je jette un œil vers la fenêtre. L'une des vitres est brisée et laisse entrer un filet d'air frais qui agite une mèche sur mon front. Je suis à l'étage, apparemment au premier. Je pourrais tenter de passer par là mais je risquerais non seulement de me planter un éclat de verre dans la main ou dans la cuisse ou n'importe où ailleurs mais encore en plus je risquerais de me rompre le cou en tombant.

Je pousse un juron. Sans ma baguette, je me sens nu.

Je prends appui sur un montant de lit le temps de faire le point. Ces derniers temps, j'en demande beaucoup à mon corps et je suis au bord de l'épuisement. J'ai besoin de repos, j'ai besoin de dormir. Dans tous les cas, je suis étonné de ma capacité à encaisser les chocs. Moi qui avais toujours cru être quelqu'un de fragile eh bien je reviens sur mon jugement. Il semblerait que je sois bien plus solide que je ne me l'étais imaginé.

« Teddy ! »

Harry ! L'appel semble venir des profondeurs de l'orphelinat. Mon oncle s'est rendu compte de mon absence, évidemment. Je m'élance vers la porte et me retrouve sur un palier aux lattes vermoulues. Un peu plus loin, je vois un grand escalier plonger vers le rez-de-chaussée. Je m'apprête à m'y précipiter mais me retiens au dernier moment.

Non !

Vector m'a attaqué et laissé là tout en sachant que je n'étais pas mort. Il savait probablement que je n'allais plus tarder non plus à reprendre conscience. Qu'a-t-il donc en tête ? Que cherche-t-il ? Je me sens l'âme d'un pion sur un plateau d'échecs. Je viens d'être placé sur une case dans le but évident d'être sacrifié. Est-ce que Harry et Hermione sont les pièces maîtresses du jeu ?

Oui, c'est certainement le cas. En attendant, je dois agir avec prudence. A nouveau, j'entends mon oncle appeler après moi et quelques secondes à peine après la voix de ma tante lui fait écho. Je me retiens à grand peine de leur répondre. Je suis prêt à parier que Vector est caché quelque part en embuscade. Il a ma baguette, il est donc armé et dangereux.

Mais pourquoi m'avoir trahi ? Qu'ai-je donc fait ou pas fait ? Quels sont ses buts ? Pourquoi m'avoir approché dans cette ruelle alors que je sortais du ministère si c'était pour mieux chercher à me tuer ensuite ? Et comment avait-il deviné que nous nous rendrions à l'orphelinat ?

Toutes ces questions tournent et retournent dans ma tête.

Malgré mon envie de me précipiter dans les escaliers, je fais le tour de l'étage. L'orphelinat est immense. Je passe devant d'autres dortoirs semblables à celui dans lequel je me suis réveillé, je vois également quelques salles de bains toutes plus crasseuses les unes que les autres, ce qui semble être une salle de jeu, pleine de jouets brisés et même une petite infirmerie, un bureau, des appartements privés laissés à l'abandon. Partout, je trouve le même tableau de désolation, de dégradation et de saleté. L'orphelinat n'a pas été habité depuis bien des années, je ne pense pas non tromper en disant même des décennies.

Un petit escalier en fer descend en tournoyant. Trop petit pour servir de lieu d'embuscade, il me semble bien plus sécurisé que l'escalier principal. Je pose ma main sur la rampe rouillée et entame la descente. J'ai beau essayer d'être le plus discret possible, mes talons me semblent produire un boucan d'enfer. A chacun de mes pas, l'escalier tremble, menaçant de s'effondrer. De la poussière me tombe sur les épaules. Je continue imperturbablement ma descente mais j'avoue que lorsque je pose enfin le pied par terre, je me sens soulagé.

« Teddy ! »

Il y a de l'angoisse dans la voix de ma tante. Elle n'est plus très loin. Je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier en retour et m'élance à sa rencontre. Là ! Je vois Harry tourner au coin d'une pièce. Il tient sa baguette à la main mais quelques pas à peine derrière lui, se trouve Vector. J'ai à peine le temps de crier que je le vois pointer sa baguette et un flash de lumière verte vient illuminer la semi-obscurité dans laquelle est plongé l'orphelinat.

Avec un hurlement, je m'élance vers la porte, pousse l'ancien professeur qui rit à gorge déployée et découvre avec horreur le corps sans vie de mon oncle. Il gît sur le flanc, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je suffoque. Harry… Harry Potter est mort. Je pousse un cri de désespoir, me prends la tête entre les mains. Les murs tanguent à nouveau, la pièce tournoie à toute allure autour de moi. La douleur qui m'enserre la poitrine me fait suffoquer. La réalité s'abat sur moi, Harry Potter, mon parrain, est mort.


	41. 41 Requiem pour un effet papillon

CHAPITRE 41 : Requiem pour un effet papillon

Je pousse un cri et me redresse d'un coup. Dans la semi-obscurité, je vois deux rangées de lits, certains encore agrémentés de draps et d'oreillers. L'odeur de moisi, l'humidité, le filet d'air frais provenant de la fenêtre brisée, tout y est. Je regarde tout autour de moi. Je tremble si violemment que j'entends claquer mes dents.

Est-ce que… est-ce que c'était un rêve ? Je prends appui sur l'un des lits pour me relever. La nausée forme une boule au niveau de mon estomac.

« Teddy ! »

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit. Harry ! Rien de tout ceci ne s'est passé donc, Harry n'a pas été tué. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, j'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras, de le serrer contre moi. C'est lorsque l'on perd les gens que l'on se rend compte de leur véritable valeur. J'ai droit à une seconde chance et il est hors de question que je la laisse passer.

Je me précipite hors de la pièce et me retrouve sur le palier. Le palier est tel que je l'ai vu dans mon rêve avec, d'un côté, le grand escalier qui descend vers le rez-de-chaussée, et de l'autre, le couloir. Je suis sûr qu'au bout j'y trouverai la volée de marches en colimaçon qui menaçait de s'effondrer sous mes pas.

Instinctivement, je me tourne vers le couloir et commence à le remonter mais tandis que la voix de mon oncle s'élève à nouveau, reprise en écho par celle de ma tante, je m'immobilise tout à coup. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, j'entends le sang bouillonner au niveau de mes tempes. Une veine palpite tout contre mon œil droit. L'hésitation est tellement forte qu'elle me donne envie de hurler. Le bon sens me dit que si je m'élance dans le grand escalier, je vais tomber droit dans la gueule du loup. Mais le rêve me rappelle que j'ai perdu du temps en contournant et que mon oncle Harry en a perdu la vie.

Mais le rêve n'était peut-être pas réel ?

Ce n'était peut-être justement qu'un rêve ?

Je me mets à courir. Mais pas vers le bout du couloir. Je pivote tout à coup sur mes talons et m'élance vers le grand escalier. Tant pis, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de perdre Harry. Si le rêve a bien été une vision, comme je le redoute, alors je ne me pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir pris l'autre chemin.

Contrairement à l'escalier de métal, ces marches-ci sont solides et parfaitement stables bien qu'en quelques endroits, le bois soit patiné et légèrement irrégulier. Je suppose que des générations et des générations de semelles de cuir ou de caoutchouc ont dû l'user.

Je débouche dans le hall dont la porte est restée grande ouverte. De la poussière vole doucement dans la lumière et vient me chatouiller les narines. Je fais appel à ma mémoire pour me rappeler le rêve et me dirige vers l'endroit où je pense trouver mon oncle.

J'arrive au moment même où il entre dans une pièce, sa baguette à la main et criant mon nom. Vector arrive juste derrière lui. Je ne suis qu'à quelques pas cette fois. Il lève sa baguette, vise, mais n'a pas le temps de prononcer son sort.

J'aurais pu le désarmer avec un Expelliarmus si j'avais eu ma baguette. Mais je suis désarmé et la seule solution qui s'offre à moi c'est de me battre comme un moldu. Sans perdre une seconde, je bondis et agrippe le poignet de Vector. Lorsque mes doigts se referment sur sa chair, je sens à quel point il est maigre. L'expression n'avoir que la peau sur les os semble lui être très appropriée.

Je dévie sa main et en profite pour lui envoyer un coup de genou dans les côtes. J'entends un craquement et il pousse un cri étouffé par l'air qui lui manque tout à coup. Sous l'effet de la douleur, il lâche sa baguette que je récupère, l'agrippe par le col de son manteau en lambeau et le mets en joue. Vector se met à tousser, il semble avoir des difficultés à reprendre son souffle. J'ai dû lui briser une ou plusieurs côtes. Un masque de douleur lui contracte le visage.

« Teddy ! »

Harry et Hermione déboulent depuis une autre pièce. S'ils savaient tous les deux à quel point j'ai envie de leur sauter au cou. Mais j'aime mieux ne pas perdre Vector des yeux. S'il m'a trahi une fois, il n'hésitera sûrement pas à recommencer.

De sa baguette, Harry pointe le professeur et me fait signe que je peux m'éloigner. Pendant ce temps, il le fouille et me tend une baguette que je reconnais pour être la mienne.

« Je connais ce visage, murmure Hermione. On s'est déjà rencontré, plusieurs fois même. »

Vector, qui a fini par récupérer son souffle, darde sur elle son regard acéré et empli de colère. Il se mordille la lèvre, probablement en proie à un grand conflit intérieur.

« On se connaît, oui, marmonne-t-il. Hermione Granger.

_ Weasley. Je porte le nom de Weasley maintenant. »

Vector fronce les sourcils. Je les regarde tous les deux tours à tour, ouvre la bouche pour annoncer à ma tante qu'il s'agit de son ancien professeur d'arithmancie mais je n'en ai pas le temps, elle le reconnaît avant que je ne puisse lui en parler.

« Le professeur Vector ! s'écrie-t-elle tout à coup. Par la barbe de Merlin mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Vector semble se détendre. Maintenant que ma tante l'a reconnu, c'est un peu comme s'il pouvait enfin se lancer dans ses explications. Comme un signal de départ en quelques sortes. Il lui raconte la même chose qu'il m'avait dite lorsqu'il m'a amené au-devant d'Isobail. Il lui explique comment Ombrage l'a mis à la porte de Poudlard, comment il a tout perdu et comment il s'est retrouvé face aux Moldus de Vitruve.

Cependant, quelque chose me taraude et avant que Harry ou Hermione ne puisse continuer leur interrogatoire, je demande :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez tuer Harry ? »

Mon oncle me retourne un regard interrogateur, sourcils froncés. Evidemment, il n'a pas réellement vu ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'ai désarmé Vector et il ne sait rien de la vision que j'ai eu quelques instants avant de revenir à moi.

L'ancien professeur se mord les lèvres. Dans son regard, passe une lueur d'incertitude.

« Parce qu'il est la base de tous nos problèmes.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous étiez vous aussi du côté de Voldemort, soupire Harry.

_ Certainement pas ! Mais vous… si vous mourriez, les Mangemorts disparaîtront, non ? »

A mon grand étonnement, Harry éclate de rire. D'un geste brusque, il aide Vector à se remettre debout.

« Vos excuses sont bidons, Vector. Vous n'essayez quand même pas de me faire croire ça ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ne comprends plus rien. Harry resserre son emprise sur le col de son prisonnier.

« Raccompagne Teddy au Terrier, dit-il à Hermione, et retrouve-moi au ministère.

_ Pas question ! dis-je en guise de protestation. Je vous accompagne ! »

Mais Harry a déjà transplané et Hermione me prend par la main.

« Tu as l'air épuisé, Teddy. Tu en as déjà fait assez.

_ Mais Aria…

_ On s'en occupe. Toi, tu dois te reposer. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais ma tante sait pertinemment comment me faire taire et avant que le premier mot ne franchit mes lèvres, l'orphelinat se désintègre tout autour de nous.


	42. 42 Requiem pour une mauvaise surprise

CHAPITRE 42 : Requiem pour une mauvaise surprise

Au Terrier, grand-mère Molly a l'air ravi de me voir. Elle me serre brièvement dans ses bras et m'ébouriffe les cheveux, comme quand j'étais petit.

« Ne le laissez pas partir, Molly, dit Hermione en me décochant un coup d'œil autoritaire. Il a besoin de dormir. Droguez-le s'il le faut. »

Elle ne s'attarde pas plus longuement et je devine qu'elle a hâte de poursuivre l'interrogatoire de son ancien professeur. Moi aussi je me demande pourquoi il a cherché à tuer à Harry et pourquoi il m'avait laissé à l'étage de l'orphelinat alors qu'il aurait simplement pu me déposer un peu plus loin. Je me tourne vers ma grand-mère, mais elle me devance.

« Pas question ! »

Je referme la bouche sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot.

« Tu vas aller prendre une douche, Teddy et tu vas te mettre au lit.

_ Grand-mère je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en…

_ Tu vas le faire, sinon je te stupéfixe. »

Dit comme ça… Je baisse les yeux.

« Comment va Aria ?

_ Elle va bien. Tu devrais aller la voir. »

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure.

« Et Victoire ? »

Grand-mère Molly met quelques secondes à répondre et ça m'intrigue. Je la vois nettement hésiter.

« Elle va bien aussi. Dépêche-toi maintenant. Tu peux utiliser la chambre de Ron. »

Mais je devine qu'elle me cache certaines informations. Ceci dit, Hermione a raison. Je suis épuisé. Je n'ai pas envie d'argumenter maintenant, et certainement pas avec ma grand-mère d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment elle se débrouille, mais c'est toujours elle qui a le dernier mot.

J'obéis donc et grimpe à toute allure les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois de plus, je me dis que ma tante avait raison et l'eau brûlante a pour effet de délasser un peu mes muscles endoloris. Lorsque je quitte la cabine de douche, j'ai la sensation que tout mon corps n'est qu'une vaste ecchymose. Un superbe hématome s'est formé sur ma joue, là où Vector m'a frappé. Je tâte du bout des doigts, grimace sous la douleur. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait de fracture. C'est déjà ça.

Mes épaules sont couvertes d'éraflures et de brûlures dues au frottement lorsqu'il m'a traîné sur le sol. J'ai des entailles un peu partout. A peu de choses près, j'ai été passé à la moulinette.

Je soupire en contemplant mon reflet. Sur un coup de tête, je reprend mon apparence d'origine, ces cheveux noirs un peu trop longs, les traits fins des Black, les yeux de mon père. Je hais mon vrai visage et pourtant il n'est pas désagréable. Il y a un certain charme à ce mélange d'aristocratie et de simplicité. Mais, appuyé sur le lavabo, ce n'est pas moi que je regarde ainsi, c'est un inconnu, peut-être celui que j'aurais pu être si je n'avais pas été un métamorphomage, celui que je ne suis assurément pas.

Sans que j'aie besoin d'en formuler l'envie, ma physionomie se métamorphose et je reprends peu à peu le visage auquel j'ai fini par m'habituer. Les cheveux châtains que je repousse en arrière, les pommettes saillantes de ma mère, les traits un peu plus bruts, les yeux sombres. Je m'arrache à la contemplation de moi-même. J'ai fait ma crise d'identité à l'âge de quatorze ans et si toute la famille s'est arrangée pour que je finisse par comprendre qui je suis, il m'arrive encore de me demander si je suis réellement un sorcier comme les autres.

Dans une armoire, je trouve quelques vieux vêtements de mon oncle Bill. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour ajuster ma taille à la leur. Encore un avantage au métamorphisme…

Je quitte la salle de bain et passe devant l'ancienne chambre de George. La porte est ouverte, les rideaux également. Aria est assise sur le lit, sa peluche sur les genoux. Devant elle, se trouvent quelques poupées qu'elle s'amuse à coiffer. Je frappe à la porte et entre. Elle lève vers moi un regard un peu rêveur.

« Lumos m'avait dit que tu étais arrivé. Tu as trouvé le papillon ? »

La gorge serrée, je secoue la tête et viens m'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Lumos m'a l'air de quelqu'un de curieux.

_ Maman dit toujours que la curiosité n'est pas un défaut si on s'en sert convenablement. (elle fronce les sourcils.) Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Un détail me chiffonne. Eloïse Midget et Justin Finch-Fletchley tenaient des discours décousus mais Aria ne me semble pas aussi décalée qu'eux. Le discours qu'elle me tient est parfaitement normal pour un enfant de son âge. Une lueur d'espoir semble s'allumer au fond de la caverne dans laquelle j'erre depuis quelques jours. Est-ce que le sortilège aurait été inefficace sur ma fille ? Qu'est-ce qui fait d'elle quelqu'un de si exceptionnel ?

Au fond de moi, une voix me souffle que c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas une née-moldue. Après tout, à bien des égards, elle peut être considérée comme une sorcière de sang-pur. Quoique… je ne sais pas, finalement, si c'est réellement une sorcière. Est-ce que Victoire a parlé d'un premier sortilège ? J'étais tellement en colère contre elle que je ne l'ai par vraiment écoutée.

Ma fille me tend son hippogriffe.

« Lumos a un secret à te dire.

_ Ah ?

_ Approche papa, il ne voudrait pas que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

_ Oh, il doit sûrement avoir raison alors. »

Je me penche en avant. Aria passe sa main autour de mon cou. Son visage s'approche du mien, son souffle vient me caresser la joue. J'y décèle un parfum sucré de patacitrouille et ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elles ont toujours été les sucreries favorites de Victoire.

« Le papillon est un menteur, chuchote-t-elle dans mon oreille. Il me dit des choses qui me font peur la nuit. »

J'ai un mouvement de recul. Bien malgré moi, je me retrouve debout auprès du lit, le regard braqué sur l'enfant qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? dis-je un peu trop fort. Quel genre de choses Aria ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? »

Elle baisse les yeux, déglutit. Son teint est devenu pâle et je me rends compte que je lui fais peur. Elle fait de gros efforts pour se rapprocher de moi mais au final, elle ne me connaît pas du tout, ne sait pas que je suis parfois trop impulsif, que j'agis souvent sans réfléchir. Je prends sur moi de calmer les battements de mon cœur et m'approcher d'elle. Je prends sa main dans les miennes.

« Pardon, dis-je. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. C'est important, il faut que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais au sujet du…

_ Papa ! »

Aria retire vivement sa main des miennes et bondit hors de son lit. Mais elle n'a pas encore atteint la porte qu'elle se fige, se tourne lentement vers moi. Nos regards se croisent. Je lève les yeux et aperçois Victoire, sur le pas de la porte. Mais elle n'est pas seule. Un homme l'accompagne. Il est grand, quoi que pas autant que moi, avec de larges épaules. Il est élégamment habillé, un peu trop même, il fait sévère, un brin trop sérieux à mon goût. Et il me fixe du regard. Victoire se mord la lèvre inférieure. D'un geste qu'elle voulait pourtant discret, je la vois lâcher la main de son compagnon.

Je me redresse, pas très sûr de savoir si j'ai envie de rire ou de hurler. Mais une chose est sûre, je suis étonnamment calme.

« Teddy, murmure Victoire d'une voix blanche. Je te présente Wace Layamon… mon fiancé. »


	43. 43 Requiem pour un rival

CHAPITRE 43 : Requiem pour un rival

Il faut l'avouer, la situation doit être sacrément gênante pour Victoire. Même Aria ne sait pas quoi faire. Je devine qu'elle a grandi auprès de cet homme qu'elle vient d'appeler « papa » mais que ma présence la perturbe. Elle est déstabilisée. Elle m'envoie un coup d'œil suppliant. J'aimerais avoir le cran de lui dire que ce type n'est pas son père mais je me rends compte, avant de formuler mes mots, que ce n'est pas Layamon que je blesserai, mais ma fille. Et son bonheur passe avant tout. Je l'encourage d'un sourire et elle se jette dans les bras de cet horrible type.

Moi, je serre les poings. Dans ma tête, ces quelques mots tournent en boucle : « je ne suis plus amoureux de Victoire. » Mais c'est là un terrible mensonge. Et pire encore, une fois que ma fille s'est éloignée de lui, je vois Layamon poser une main sur la hanche de Victoire. C'est un coup que l'on m'envoie en pleine poitrine.

Je ne connais pas cet homme et j'avoue le juger sans même savoir qui il est. Mais il élève mon enfant et se permet de toucher celle que j'aime. Et par Merlin, il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de voir celle pour qui son cœur bat dans les bras d'un autre. C'est une sensation d'étouffement, comme si une main nous serrait en permanence la gorge. A peu de choses près, en fait, c'est le même effet qu'un Détraqueur. Un frisson glacial me parcourt la colonne vertébrale de haut en bas, la nausée me tord l'estomac.

Et Layamon sourit. Il passe une main dans les cheveux d'Aria qui se met à glousser. Le voir endosser le rôle du père exemplaire me rend malade. J'ai envie de l'attraper par le col, de le pousser hors de cette pièce et de lui marteler le visage à coups de poing, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses chairs éclatent, jusqu'à en avoir mal… jusqu'à en crever !

Au lieu de cela, je me contente de rester là, les poings se serrant et se desserrant spasmodiquement. Les choses auraient pu en rester là si Layamon n'avait pas eu le culot de m'adresser la parole.

« Alors euh… Ted, c'est ça ? Il parait que vous étudiez la médicomagie ? »

Son accent français me donne envie de lui éclater de rire au nez. Est-ce qu'il essaye de paraître raffiné ? Je me demande bien ce que Victoire peut lui trouver. Il m'a tout l'air de ce genre de type qui se croit au-dessus des autres et qui se sent obligé d'étaler son érudition de bas quartiers.

« Ça peut s'avérer utile dans certains cas, dis-je les dents serrées. Et vous, _Wace_ ? A quoi occupez-vous vos journées ? »

Il me décoche un grand sourire, l'un de ceux que l'on a quand on est particulièrement fier de soi.

« Je suis écrivain. J'écris toutes sortes de contes. »

Tout en parlant, il caresse l'épaule de Victoire. Ce geste a pour effet de m'horripiler. Bien malgré moi, je réponds à son sourire. Mon regard croise alors celui de celle que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer et je devine dans ses yeux qu'elle est particulièrement inquiète.

« Certes. Les mots sont toujours très utiles, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout lorsque votre fille de trois ans est mourante. Un peu de poésie devrait lui faire le plus grand bien. Pendant que je m'échine à lui sauver la vie, vous pourriez toujours lui lire quelques vers. »

En quelques dixièmes de seconde à peine, Victoire s'éloigne de Layamon, s'approche de moi et me gifle. J'entends l'exclamation choquée d'Aria qui, soudainement effrayée, a plongé vers son lit pour serrer Lumos dans ses bras. Layamon, lui, me foudroie du regard. Il y a de la haine dans ses yeux. Je le regarde bien en face, le défiant silencieusement.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! hurle Victoire. Il faut toujours que tu bousilles tout ! »

Elle lève à nouveau la main vers moi mais j'attrape son poignet. On peut m'avoir une fois, mais pas deux. Sa chair palpite contre ma paume, je sens presque le sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Sa rage fait saillir ses muscles. Victoire se débat mais je tiens bon.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as amené ici ? Il n'a pas sa place dans ma famille.

_ Ce n'est pas ta famille, Teddy, c'est la mienne ! »

Elle me lance un coup d'œil tellement chargé de colère qu'il me transperce presque.

« Tu n'as pas de famille, pas d'ami et personne autour de toi. On peut dire que tu as fait du beau travail. »

Ces quelques mots portent bien plus que la gifle. Sonné par la réalité de ce qu'elle vient dire, touché par la corde sensible qu'elle vient d'effleurer, je la lâche et recule d'un pas. Layamon en profite pour entrer dans la pièce et s'approcher de nous.

« On devrait partir, dit-il dans un souffle. Viens, Vicky. On emmène Aria et on rentre à la maison. »

Je pointe l'index vers lui, furieux.

« Certainement pas ! Ma fille n'ira nulle part.

_ Ah, parce que c'est ta fille maintenant ? Et où étais-tu ces dernières années ? C'est toi qui l'a veillée quand elle a eu la dragoncelle ? C'est toi qui l'a conduite tous les matins à la crèche ? Et son anniversaire ? Est-ce que tu en connais ne serait-ce que la date ? »

C'est une déferlante de haine, de colère et de rage qui éclate dans ma poitrine et se répand dans mes veines. L'acidité de tous ces sentiments me ronge l'esprit et quelques minutes durant, je ne suis plus moi-même. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête que l'on déchaîne après des mois ou des années d'emprisonnement. Je tente de tout refouler, de calmer mes nerfs mais j'en suis incapable et, les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me jette sur Layamon.

Dans son élégant costume, je devine que Layamon n'est pas un bagarreur. Ou en tout cas, pas plus que moi. Lorsque mon poing lui heurte la mâchoire, je vois sa tête projetée en arrière. Ses yeux se révulsent, un filet de sang jaillit. Il titube sur quelques pas mais parvient à rétablir son équilibre avant de tomber tout à fait.

Une large trace rouge marque l'endroit où j'ai frappé. A côté de moi, Victoire est bouche bée et Aria est figée. Je tremble tellement que j'entends claquer mes mâchoires.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'adresser la parole, dis-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Si tu oses encore insinuer que je suis un mauvais père, je te tue. »

Il passe sa main sur sa mâchoire. J'ai frappé fort mais pas suffisamment pour la lui fracturer. Par contre, je lui ai peut-être déchaussé une ou deux dents et cette simple idée me fait sourire. Monsieur Parfait se retrouve maintenant avec la dentition d'un boxeur.

« Vous êtes des malades, gronde Victoire. Tous les deux. Teddy, Wace est venu me rejoindre de lui-même. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de venir ici. Wace, Teddy est quelqu'un que j'ai toujours en estime, je te prierai de ne plus l'insulter.

_ Ce type vient de me fracasser la mâchoire, Vick ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Si je t'avais brisé la mâchoire, mon pauvre vieux, tu ne pourrais plus parler.

_ Remballe ta médicomagie toi, ne te crois pas plus malin que moi parce que tu fais des études. »

Je sais que je ne devrais pas envenimer les choses mais la tentation est trop forte et, sincèrement, ce type me cherche.

« Je ne me crois pas plus malin que toi. Je le suis réellement.

_ Bon ça suffit ! »

Victoire pose sa main sur la poitrine de Layamon qui fait mine de vouloir me sauter dessus. Il en a presque l'écume aux lèvres.

« On s'en va de toute façon. On va passer les prochains jours chez mes parents. »

Elle tend la main vers Aria.

« Viens ma chérie. On va y aller.

_ Je veux aller avec papa.

_ Oui, il va venir avec nous… »

Aria ne la laisse pas terminer. Elle secoue la tête et s'agrippe tout à coup à ma main. Je sens ses petits doigts m'étreindre fortement. Une onde de bien-être me traverse le bras.

« Non c'est avec papa que je veux être. Mon vrai papa. »

L'air ahuri de Layamon est à mourir de rire. Celui de Victoire l'est beaucoup moins.

« Ça ne me pose aucun problème, Victoire. Je vais garder un œil sur elle. Et s'il le faut, grand-mère Molly se fera une joie de la garder. »

Victoire acquiesce en se mordant les lèvres.

« Vick, souffle Layamon. On ne peut pas la laisser…

_ Teddy est son père, répond-elle sèchement. Et j'ai toute confiance en lui. On y va Wace, mes parents nous attendent. »

Elle embrasse Aria, lui promets qu'elles ne seront pas séparées trop longtemps puis elle s'approche de moi et, tout bas, murmure :

« Prends soin d'elle, Teddy. Et prends soin de toi aussi. »

Sa main effleure la mienne, réveillant en moi un frisson de désir que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps.


	44. 44 Requiem pour une accalmie

CHAPITRE 44 : Requiem pour une accalmie

Tout est silencieux autour de moi. Une agréable chaleur m'enveloppe, je suis bien. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines même, oserais-je dire, je me sens à l'aise. J'erre dans une semi-conscience que je n'ai absolument pas envie de quitter. Je savoure cet instant qui précède le réveil et pendant lequel on ne se souvient pas encore de tout ce qui nous accable quotidiennement. L'absence de pensée, de doute et d'angoisse me fait un bien fou à tel point que j'aimerais que ce sentiment reste indéfiniment.

Mais le fait de songer à tout ça amorce déjà la fin de cet état de bien-être dans lequel je suis plongé et peu à peu je reviens à la conscience. Je soupire. Le sommeil a fini par me fuir définitivement. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas réellement dormir ? En vérité, j'ai un peu peur de répondre à cette question.

Je me redresse et constate que je suis dans l'ancienne chambre de mon oncle Ron. Je ne me souviens même pas d'y être monté. Je me passe une main sur le visage pour dissiper les restes de sommeil. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité mais je peux néanmoins voir au travers de rideaux les silhouettes des meubles et des affiches accrochées aux murs. Ron avait l'air vraiment fan de cette équipe de Quidditch, les Canons de Chudley. Tout, ici, est à leur effigie. J'avoue ne pas m'y connaître beaucoup en Quidditch. Quand j'étais encore à Poudlard, mon oncle Ron et ma tante Angelina ont tenté de m'y convertir et m'ont même suggéré de postuler pour jouer dans l'équipe. Mais le Quidditch ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère, et de loin, me plonger dans la lecture… pour le plus grand ravissement de ma tante Hermione.

Je repousse mes couvertures. Un courant d'air frais me parcourt le corps. Il ne fait pas froid, juste un peu frais. J'étouffe un bâillement, cherche mes vêtements des yeux. Je les ai laissés sur une chaise, en tas, ce qui me prouve que je suis bien monté me coucher tout seul et que personne ne m'a amené ici.

Peu à peu, les souvenirs me reviennent à l'esprit. L'une des dernières choses dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir envoyé mon poings dans la figure de Wace Layamon. D'ailleurs, ma main gauche s'en rappelle également et une douleur sourde pulse jusqu'au poignet. Je fais jouer les articulations. Ma main est un peu raide mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de fracture, de déplacement ni même de réelle blessure. Layamon a la tête dure, en tout cas c'est un fait avéré.

J'enfile mes vêtements et ouvre les rideaux. Dehors, une fine pluie mouille la pelouse du jardin. Les beaux jours semblent avoir définitivement disparus. Comme chaque année, le soleil fait une brève apparition avant l'été pour disparaître à nouveau jusqu'à l'automne. Parfois, j'envie ceux qui vivent dans des pays ou des régions plus chaudes.

Je quitte la chambre encombrées de vieux souvenirs de jeunesse de mon oncle et descends les escaliers. Dans la cuisine, je retrouve ma grand-mère et Aria. Toutes deux s'amusent à cuisiner des pancakes. Elles ont l'air de s'entendre à merveille. Quel charmant tableau de famille. Il l'aurait été davantage d'ailleurs si ma fille n'avait pas été condamnée à mourir.

Cette pensée me vrille le crâne. Une lame de désespoir se plante dans ma poitrine et je suis obligé de me retenir à la table pour ne pas vaciller. Mon geste, n'échappe pas à ma grand-mère qui s'est retournée pour mettre à l'écart la première fournée de crêpes. Le plat dans les mains, elle fronce les sourcils et affiche une mine inquiète.

« Teddy ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

J'acquiesce, tire une chaise et m'assois.

« Tu es encore fatigué ?

_ Un peu. Mais dormir m'a fait beaucoup de bien. »

Ma grand-mère sourit tout en déposant sur la table son plat de pancakes dont les délicieuses odeurs montent agréablement vers moi. J'en salive presque. Je tends la main vers la pile mais ma fille réagit rapidement. D'un coup de spatule, elle m'éloigne.

« C'est pour tout à l'heure ! gronde-t-elle en prenant des mimiques qui me font éclater de rire. On ne touche pas. »

Je lui tire la langue, elle me répond de la même façon et retourne à sa cuisine. Evidemment, à trois ans et quelques mois, ma grand-mère ne la laisse pas s'approcher de trop près des fourneaux et elle se contente de mélanger la pâte ou d'ajouter un ingrédient de temps en temps.

« Grand-mère, dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire de Voldemort ? »

Grand-mère Molly se fige et se retourne brusquement, un masque d'angoisse plaqué sur le visage. Ses yeux brillent de colère.

« Teddy Lupin ! crie-t-elle en me faisant sursauter. Personne ne prononce ce nom dans ma maison ! »

Je reste interdit quelques instants. Aria s'est retournée vers moi, les sourcils froncés mais je devine dans son regard qu'elle ne comprend pas non plus ce brusque changement d'humeur de ma grand-mère.

« Pardon, dis-je. Il est mort depuis tellement longtemps, je ne pensais pas que ça puisse avoir encore de l'effet. »

Comme tout un chacun, j'ai bien évidemment entendu parler de la malédiction du nom. Des années durant, les gens craignaient de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, comme si ces quelques lettres avaient eu le pouvoir de les foudroyer sur place. On murmurait à peine lorsque l'on parlait de lui, on baissait indéniablement le ton. Ma tante Hermione dit que cette psychose qui s'est développée autour du nom de Voldemort a été en grande partie la cause de son pouvoir. Avoir peur de nommer une chose accroît la peur de la chose elle-même.

Mais Voldemort a été défait il y a vingt-cinq ans. Si la première fois qu'il avait disparu, un doute subsistait quant à sa mort (et ce à juste titre dirais-je), il n'y a cette fois aucun doute.

Grand-mère Molly pointe vers moi une cuiller en bois de laquelle dégouline un peu de pâte.

« Mon garçon est mort à cause de lui ! Bill a été défiguré et notre famille a été brisée. Jamais je n'autoriserai qui que ce soit à prononcer ce nom en ma présence. »

J'acquiesce, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment. »

Le visage de ma grand-mère se radoucit, à mon grand soulagement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Je me racle la gorge. J'ai un peu honte de lui demander des explications maintenant.

« Eh bien… Il a été élevé dans un orphelinat, n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que son histoire a réellement commencé là ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai la sensation que c'est important. »

Ma grand-mère se tourne vers Aria.

« Va donc jouer deux minutes dans le salon, ma chérie. On doit parler entre adultes. »

Ma fille acquiesce et trottine vers le salon. Lorsqu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, je lui passe la main dans les cheveux et elle éclate de rire. Ce simple son me met du baume au cœur. Pour elle, je me battrai. J'en fais la promesse. Que je sois damné si j'échoue.


	45. 45 Requiem pour une discussion

CHAPITRE 45 : Requiem pour une discussion

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, commence ma grand-mère en triturant sa cuiller dans tous les sens et en s'asseyant sur une chaise devant moi, était l'homme le plus mauvais que notre monde ait jamais connu. Si tant est qu'on puisse le considérer comme un homme. »

Elle laisse passer quelques secondes de silence. Je sais que c'est douloureux pour elle de parler du monstre qui lui a volé la vie de Fred. Curieusement, depuis que je suis moi-même père, je mesure bien mieux l'ampleur de son chagrin. Perdre son enfant et une partie arrachée à soi-même. C'est un acte de violence si terrible et si cruel qu'il n'y a là rien d'étonnant à basculer dans la folie.

Dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant, je pose ma main sur celle de ma grand-mère. Je sens sa chaleur sous ma paume. Combien de fois est-elle venue me consoler ? Je ne pense pas être capable de les dénombrer. Aujourd'hui, les rôles s'inversent. J'ai grandi, je suis loin de l'enfant qui pleurait l'absence de ses parents ou qui craignait de ne pas réellement être de la famille même si les derniers mots que m'a adressé Victoire ont ravivé en moi de vieilles peurs.

Ma grand-mère lève vers moi un regard dans lequel brille un immense chagrin.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a cherché à anéantir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Quand il s'en est pris à ton parrain, ce n'était qu'un bébé et il a cherché à le tuer alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer quelqu'un avec aussi peu d'humanité ? »

Je secoue doucement la tête. Non, je ne peux pas envisager qu'on puisse s'en prendre à un enfant. Mais d'un autre côté… d'un autre côté je comprends. Est-ce que je passe pour quelqu'un de bizarre ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de facilité pour comprendre les émotions et le ressenti humain. Je comprends la douleur de ma grand-mère d'avoir perdu un fils alors que je n'ai jamais eu à vivre cette expérience. Cette déchirure, cette absence, je sais à quel point c'est douloureux. J'arrive presque à me projeter à sa place et à ressentir les émotions pour elle.

« Il n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de chances dans cet orphelinat, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard qu'elle me retourne me fait froid dans le dos. D'un geste brusque, elle éloigne sa main de la mienne.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de le plaindre ? Ou de lui chercher des excuses ?

_ Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Mais d'un autre côté… que peut-on apprendre de la part d'un enfant qui a été abandonné à l'aube de sa vie ? Evidemment, l'orphelinat était déjà abandonné depuis bien longtemps lorsque j'y ai accompagné Harry et Hermione mais je n'y ai senti aucune aura de joie et de bien être. Je veux dire, à Poudlard, on sent que les enfants qui y sont passés ont été heureux. A l'orphelinat, tout était désolé, triste…

Je réprime un frisson qui remonte lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Jamais je ne cautionnerai ce qu'il a fait, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir pitié de lui. Si je ne vous avais pas eu toi et oncle Harry et tout le reste de la famille, qui sait, j'aurais pu tourner comme lui aussi.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises.

_ Ce ne sont pas des bêtises ! Le manque d'amour, grand-mère, c'est terrible. »

Etrangement, je ne me sens pas particulièrement triste. Je m'étais attendu à ce que la discussion me porte sur le moral mais en réalité je me sens comme soulagé. Parce que je n'ai pas été la place de Tom Jedusor ? Parce que contrairement à lui, mon enfance a été aussi dorée que possible et ce même avec l'absence de mes parents ?

« Ce n'était qu'un gamin.

_ C'était bien pire que ça, Teddy. Il avait ça dans le sang. »

Ma grand-mère se lève et finit par poser sa cuiller dans l'évier. Toute trace de chagrin semble avoir déserté son visage maintenant. Mais son regard reste dur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

L'odeur des crêpes me chatouille toujours agréablement les narines mais je n'en perçois désormais les effluves que de loin.

« Parce que Tom Jedusor est né d'une famille de dégénérés. »

La conversation commence à prendre une tournure plus qu'intéressante. Bien malgré moi, je me penche en avant. Je dois avoir un masque d'avidité plaqué sur le visage. L'espace d'un instant, cependant, je crains que mon trop grand enthousiasme ne l'empêche de continuer. Mais ma grand-mère me tourne à nouveau le dos. Elle verse le reste de sa pâte à crêpe dans ses diverses casseroles et je devine que la cuisine l'aide à ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions.

« A l'époque où Harry s'est lancé à la chasse aux Horcruxes, beaucoup de choses ont été révélées sur Tom Jedusor. »

Quelque part, je me demande si l'appeler ainsi ne l'aide pas à relativiser les choses. Beaucoup lui prêtent des pouvoirs qu'il n'a jamais eu et il ne faut pas oublier qu'à l'origine, c'était un simple sang-mêlé comme beaucoup de gens du commun. A l'aube de sa vie, il n'avait rien de bien différent des autres. Je sais, c'est facile pour moi de dire ça, je n'ai pas connu ses horreurs, ou pas réellement. Mais ceci dit, j'ai eu à subir les répercutions. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que l'absence de mon père et de ma mère ne me pèse. Je vois également la tristesse dans les yeux de ma grand-mère, et tout autant dans ceux de mon oncle George. Je vois le visage de Bill ravagé par des crocs monstrueux, j'entends parler de gens qui ont été tués, qui ne sont pour moi que des noms sans visage : Sirius, Fol Œil, Dumbledore.

« C'était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. »

Ma grand-mère se retourne tout à coup, pointant une spatule dans ma direction.

« J'ai dit à Minerva qu'elle devait fermer la maison Serpentard ! Mais elle n'a pas voulu m'entendre. »

J'ai envie de lui répondre qu'on ne peut pas punir des enfants pour les actes d'un seul homme qu'ils n'ont peut-être même jamais vu de leur vie.

« Les Gaunt étaient des monstres, Teddy. Même toi tu ne pourrais pas le nier. »

Le « même toi » m'interpelle un peu quand même mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder qu'elle reprend sur sa lancée.

« Dans leur bicoque, ils étaient tous plus mauvais les uns que les autres. Pour avoir Tom, la fille Gaunt s'est servie d'un philtre d'amour.

_ Ce ne sont peut-être que des légendes ou… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Ma question la prend de court.

« A propos du philtre d'amour ? Eh bien certains pensent que ce n'est pas réellement efficace ou…

_ Non ! La bicoque !

_ Les Gaunt vivaient dans une cabane à l'écart de la ville et… »

Je me lève tout à coup, fait tomber ma chaise. Le fracas attire Aria qui revient dans la cuisine, Lumos dans les bras.

« C'est là qu'il faut commencer ! »

J'ai tellement de mal de me contenir que ma voix tremble. Je parle fort, je crie presque.

« Tante Hermione avait pensé à l'orphelinat mais ce n'est pas là que tout à commencé ! Grand-mère, tu es géniale ! »

Je m'élance vers elle, la serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je la vois rougir. Un petit rire flatté m'accompagne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_ Je vais au ministère. Harry et Hermione doivent savoir. »

Je m'apprête à quitter la cuisine, me retrouve face à face avec ma fille que je soulève dans mes bras. Elle pousse un glapissement de joie.

« Je vais te tirer de là ma puce, je vais trouver je te le promets. Je reviens vite et avec la solution. »

Je la repose au sol et m'élance vers le salon. Cette fois, je regrette sincèrement de ne pas savoir transplaner. J'ai tellement pratiqué ces derniers jours que je crois que d'ici peu j'aurais totalement vaincu ma phobies. Je crois que, de toute cette histoire, ç'aura été le seul point positif.

Apprenez à vaincre votre peur du transplanage en dix leçons, par Teddy Remus Lupin. L'allégresse me prend au cœur. J'empoigne le pot de poudre de cheminette de ma grand-mère et en jette une bonne poignée dans le feu. Immédiatement, les flammes virent au vert émeraude.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Il y en a déjà eu beaucoup trop de gaspillé. Avant que le feu ne redevienne potentiellement dangereux, j'entre dans l'âtre en prononçant haut et fort :

« Le ministère de la magie ! »

Sur le pas de la porte, je vois Aria agiter la main en signe d'au revoir. Dans les secondes qui suivent, le Terrier disparaît.


	46. 46 Requiem pour un retour au ministère

CHAPITRE 46 : Requiem pour un retour au ministère

Le voyage par le réseau de cheminée est tout de même sacrément violent mais, à mon sens, pas autant que le transplanage. Habitué aux secousses, je serre les bras le long du corps et je ferme les yeux pour éviter que de la cendre ne vienne m'aveugler. Pour éviter également que les maisons et autres bâtisses ne défilent à toute allure devant moi et ne me donnent la nausée.

L'arrivée est brutale. Cette sensation d'être trimballé dans tous les sens dans des conduits plus ou moins étroits s'arrête brusquement et j'atterris tout à coup sur mes deux pieds. Je suis à proprement parlé éjecté de l'âtre de la cheminée. Il me faut alors battre des bras pour éviter de tomber à plat ventre.

Le réseau de cheminées du ministère de la magie se divise en deux catégories : les cheminées pour partir et celle pour arriver. Soigneusement alignées le long d'un mur, elles sont annoncées par deux gigantesques pancartes : « départ » et « arrivée ». Lorsque je mets le pied sur le carrelage sombre du hall d'entrée, je ne suis donc pas poussé par quelqu'un pressé de partir.

La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, les Bizard' Sisters donnaient un concert d'introduction pour leur nouvel album, concert auquel j'avais rencontré mon cousin James et surtout, concert qui avait sacrément mal fini puisque les spectateurs se sont mis à s'ensorceler les uns les autres. Aujourd'hui, le hall est presque désert. Rien ne pourrait laisser entendre qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, il était quasiment impossible de traverser la foule. Le sol est impeccablement propre, pas une trace ne reste, pas un détritus.

Quelques personnes passent ici et là. Un groupe de sorciers japonais s'extasie devant la gigantesque statue qui occupe le centre. A une époque, il paraît qu'elle était complète. Mais il y a bien des années de ça, avant ma naissance, Albus Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort se sont affrontés là à grands coups de sortilèges. La légende veut que la statue n'ait jamais été réparée pour que l'on se souvienne que les choses sont éphémères et qu'en un clin d'œil, les évènements peuvent basculer de façon considérable. Mon cousin Albus dit que c'est un manque de revenus qui a poussé les gens du ministère à inventer une histoire pareille. Ma cousine Rose, bien plus pragmatique, dit qu'au contraire c'est pour attirer un maximum de touristes. Avec le temps, je penche de plus en plus pour la théorie de Rose.

N'ayant rien de particulier à faire dans le hall, je le traverse à grandes enjambées jusqu'à me retrouver devant le vigil. Il tend la main et je lui remets ma baguette.

« Votre nom ?

_ Theodor Lupin. »

Les gens sont tellement habitués à m'appeler Teddy que bien peu savent que mon prénom complet est Theodor. Moi-même, je ne l'utilise qu'à de très rares occasions. Je préfère de loin mon diminutif. Le vigil étiquète ma baguette, l'enferme dans un sac en papier et me la rend. J'aurais le droit de la déballer quand je sortirai. Si je me hasarde à le faire avant d'avoir quitté le ministère, je peux être sûr qu'une horde d'aurors assoiffés de sang me sauteront dessus, l'écume aux lèvres.

C'est en tout cas ce que racontent pas mal de monde.

Ma baguette emballée dans la poche, je me dirige vers les ascenseurs et me précipite dans une cabine quelques secondes avant que les portes ne se referment sur moi. Un homme en costume vert pomme me salue d'un signe du menton et une femme dont le chignon est tellement serré qu'elle ne peut probablement plus cligner des yeux me demande à quel étage je souhaite me rendre.

Lorsque j'arrive à destination, je suis tout seul dans la cabine. Je quitte l'ascenseur et remonte le couloir. Plus j'approche du bureau des aurors et plus je sens l'angoisse monter dans ma poitrine. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, il semblerait que l'un des hommes de mon oncle ait eu l'intention de me mettre aux arrêts.

Je frappe à la porte et la pousse. La panique menace alors de s'emparer totalement de moi. Assis sur une chaise dont deux pieds se balancent dans le vide, se trouve l'homme en question : Nott. Durant un court instant, nous nous foudroyons du regard. Il se lèche alors les lèvres et, dans un geste lent, replace sa chaise dans une position plus conventionnelle. Je prends alors une grande inspiration et je me lance.

« Est-ce que Harry est là ?

_ Harry Potter ? »

Je me retiens de justesse de répondre quelque chose de cynique dans le genre : « non, évidemment, Harry Cover » ou alors « Harry Dicule, vous connaissez ? » Mais je devine au dernier moment que Nott n'a pas un sens de l'humour particulièrement développé et que non seulement ça ne le fera pas rire mais qu'encore en plus ça risquerait de le mettre en colère. Ravalant mes sarcasmes, j'acquiesce.

« Il est occupé. »

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me demande ce que je lui veux ou qu'il me propose de laisser un message mais au lieu de ça, il s'avance tout doucement vers moi.

« Je sais, dis-je. Il interroge Septima Vector, non ? Je dois le voir, c'est urgent c'est au sujet de… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Nott a tiré sa baguette tout en continuant à avancer, pas à pas. Son regard est fixé sur moi, il a l'air d'un chat prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Et là, pour le coup, la proie, c'est moi. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Je fronce les sourcils et fais un pas en arrière.

« Mais qu'est-ce… ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de ma phrase. Nott est bien entraîné par sa formation d'auror et il est bien plus rapide que moi. Il est également bien plus mince et bien plus musclé. En deux enjambées à peine, il traverse l'espace qui nous sépare. Je réagis, certes, mais une seconde trop tard. Alors que je fais un bond en arrière dans le but de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de détaler dans le couloir aussi vite que j'en suis capable, Nott bondit sur moi. Je sens sa main s'accrocher à mon épaule et serrer si fort qu'une douleur aiguë me vrille presque jusque dans la poitrine.

Avec un cri de détresse, je me débats comme un beau diable, cherchant à éloigner de moi ce type qui vient très certainement de perdre la tête tandis que, de la main gauche, je tente désespérément d'atteindre ma baguette.

La panique rend mes gestes peu précis et si je parviens à sortir l'emballage de ma poche, il m'échappe des mains et tombe à mes pieds. Je lutte avec Nott, tentant au mieux de me défendre ou, à défaut, de l'éloigner de moi. Mais en quelques secondes, il me tord le poignet, m'accule contre le mur et à l'aide d'un seul genou, m'immobilise complètement. La pointe de sa baguette vient alors se loger juste sous ma mâchoire.

Nos regards sont rivés l'un à l'autre.

Nott n'a aucune envie de plaisanter.

Et une goutte de sueur glacée dévale lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Theodor Remus Lupin, susurre-t-il, à peine essoufflé, je vous mets aux arrêts. »


	47. 47 Requiem pour une arrestation

CHAPITRE 47 : Requiem pour une arrestation

« Theodor Remus Lupin, je vous mets aux arrêts. »

En moins d'une seconde, cette phrase a déjà tourné plus de dix fois dans mon esprit. J'ai beau l'entendre encore et encore, jusqu'à la nausée, jusqu'à en devenir dingue, je n'arrive pas à en comprendre le pourquoi.

« Toute résistance de votre part, ajoute Nott avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, sera considéré comme une preuve irréfutable de votre culpabilité. »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette justice aussi ?

« De quoi suis-je accusé ? »

Ma voix me semble curieusement rauque, c'est à peine si je la reconnais. Je devine que la peur et l'émotion en sont responsables. Ah Teddy arrête ! Arrête de tout analyser, de tout diagnostiquer ! Tu es en train de te faire arrêter là, c'est à Azkaban que tu vas finir !

A cette pensée, je crois que mon cœur cesse subitement de battre, je suffoque. J'avais déjà peur d'Azkaban quand j'étais tout petit mais maintenant que j'y ai mis les pieds « pour de vrai », je dois avouer que je suis complètement terrifié. Il y a sur le visage de Nott cette espèce de sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il jubile, littéralement. Il est heureux de ce qui est en train de se passer. J'ai envie de lui cracher au visage, de lui arracher les yeux à mains nues. Est-ce qu'il ne comprends pas que quoi qu'il ait en tête c'est faux ?

« Ne joue pas les innocents, Lupin, me souffle-t-il, ses lèvres à peine à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Tu as cru que Harry Potter pourrait te servir de couverture, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous êtes en train de parler. »

C'est un peu comme être dans un très mauvais rêve. J'ai beau me débattre, tenter de trouver au plus vite une solution pour me tirer de ce mauvais pas, rien n'y fait et je reste simplement là, à attendre que les choses se tassent. J'ai peur, peur à en crever parce que je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban, surtout en tant que prisonnier et peur, surtout, parce que si Nott me met aux arrêts alors je ne pourrais plus aider ma fille.

J'ai envie de hurler. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je sais que ma grand-mère Molly s'évanouirait à la simple idée de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je sais que je vais bafouiller l'honneur posthume de mes parents et que je vais mettre Harry dans l'embarras mais je ne peux pas laisser mon enfant mourir pour une justice qui a été mal évaluée.

Je transforme les traits de mon visage. Je ne fais pas dans l'élaboration, ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Je me contente simplement de mimétisme et j'imite avec ce que je sais être une perfection, les traits de l'auror qui me tient en joue contre le mur. L'effet est tout à fait celui que j'avais escompté. Surpris, Nott pousse un cri et s'éloigne de moi. Oh, il ne fait qu'un pas en arrière, mais c'est largement suffisant.

Sur le qui-vive, je tire brusquement ma baguette hors de ma poche et d'un coup de dents, j'arrache le papier que le vigile a enroulé autour tout à l'heure. Je sais qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais me transformer en hors-la-loi. Je sais aussi que je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps devant moi et qu'il est hors de question que je me laisse distraire. Ça, ce sera le plus difficile.

Nott est surentraîné par sa formation d'auror et si Harry l'a choisi pour intégrer son équipe personnelle, alors c'est qu'il doit réellement être très bon. Il a fait un pas en arrière mais il se ressaisit déjà.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Je sais ce que ce sort a de ridicule. Mon oncle Ron dit que c'est un maléfice de couloir d'école et que seuls les gamins s'en servent. Les aurors ont d'autres moyens d'arrêter quelqu'un. Mais je ne les connais pas et, de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de les connaître. Ma baguette a été forgée aux soins et à la guérisons, je ne veux pas m'en servir pour blesser qui que ce soit.

Que l'on me traite de niais, d'incompétent, de lâche ou de peureux, je n'en ai rien à faire. La vie ne consiste pas à blesser un maximum de personne et à mon sens, faire croire que l'on est quelqu'un de dangereux ou de terrible n'a aucun intérêt.

Le corps de Nott se raidit et comme poussé par une force invisible, il tombe sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

J'en profite pour détaler. Mais le sortilège que je viens de lancer a été détecté et une lumière rouge clignotante se met à baigner la pièce. Pas de distraction ! Pour Aria, je dois filer d'ici. J'aurais aimé devoir m'enfuir d'un endroit qui m'est plus familier. Sainte Mangouste par exemple dont je connais les méandres de chaque étage et de chaque couloir. Mais le ministère de la magie, c'est une autre paire de baguettes. Ici tout est sécurisé et surveillé.

En quelques enjambées, je quitte le bureau des aurors et me retrouve dans le couloir. La lumière rouge clignote toujours, plus menaçante encore que jamais. Je file vers les ascenseurs avant de m'arrêter brusquement. Non, ce serait bien la dernière chose à faire. Autant donner aux aurors un plan pour me retrouver plus facilement. Dans un dernier élan, je pivote sur mes talons et remonte le couloir en sens inverse. Tandis que je cours aussi vite que possible, une question me vient subitement à l'esprit : et si le ministère n'était pas équipé d'escaliers ?

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps d'apporter une réponse à cette question. Des pas retentissent dans le couloir. Je m'arrête à nouveau brusquement. Les semelles de mes chaussures glissent sur le carrelage. Les pas viennent de devant moi et derrière moi. Je suis cerné. La panique commence à me faire suer et mon cœur bat à toute allure. Ma respiration s'accélère également, mes idées s'embrument. Je suis en train de perdre mes moyens.

Stop Teddy ! Stop ! Rien à faire que ton cœur te lâche ou non. Pour l'instant, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est de savoir comment tu vas te tirer de cet horrible nid de dragon.

Je regarde tout autour de moi mais dois bien me rendre à l'évidence que je n'ai aucune issue. Les immenses baies vitrées qui se dessinent tout autour de moi ne sont malheureusement que des leurres ou des trompes l'œil et si j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me suffirait d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour pouvoir prendre la fuite dans l'une de ces gigantesques clairières qui s'étalent sur ma gauche, je sais aussi que tout n'est qu'illusion et je risque davantage de me cogner le nez contre un mur.

Je serre ma baguette dans ma main. Ma paume est humide de sueur. Cette fois-ci, je suffoque presque.

Le premier groupe d'aurors me rejoint déjà. Au comble de l'horreur, j'aperçois mon oncle Ron à leur tête. Il fait la grimace en me voyant et je devine qu'il ne s'attendait pas, lui non plus, à me retrouver face à lui.

Derrière moi, le second groupe approche. Je ne compte plus le nombre de baguettes pointées dans ma direction mais je sais qu'elles sont bien trop nombreuses pour moi. Je n'ai plus aucune chance de m'en sortir maintenant, j'en suis convaincu.

Ron tend sa main désarmée vers moi.

« Teddy, tout va bien. Pose ta baguette. Tu verras que tout va bien se passer. »

Une partie de moi voudrait pouvoir l'écouter, laisser tomber ma baguette et me jeter dans ses bras. C'est lui le premier à m'avoir mis une batte de Quidditch dans les mains quand j'étais tout petit. Il en a passé des heures à m'apprendre à jouer et immanquablement, nous finissions tous deux par rouler dans l'herbe en riant.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire en deux.

« Dis-moi de quoi je suis accusé, Ron. S'il te plaît. Dis-le moi ! »

Ron se tourne vers ses collègues avec un air interrogateur. Ne le sait-il donc vraiment pas ou essaye-t-il de me le faire croire ? Une femme s'avance.

« Vous êtes accusés d'avoir utilisé le sortilège de l'Imperium sur la personne de Septima Vector et d'être à la tête d'une organisation Mangemort. »

Cette fois, le choc vide mes poumons. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Mon cœur s'affole, le sang bat à toute allure dans mes veines. Mes tempes palpitent. Quelque part derrière mes yeux, un voile rouge sang embrume mon esprit. Bien malgré moi, ma main s'ouvre et ma baguette tombe au sol. Je l'entends rouler à mes pieds.

C'est le signal du départ. Les aurors se ruent sur moi. Tous, sauf Ron. Je le vois crier.

« Non ! »

Mais c'est trop tard, des mains se referment déjà sur mes épaules, d'autre sur mes poignets. On me donne des coups pour me forcer à m'agenouiller. Je suis dans un état second, j'obéis. Tandis qu'on me passe les menottes au poignet et que quelqu'un me lit mes droits que je n'écoute même pas, j'envoie un coup d'œil à mon oncle.

« Elle va mourir, dis-je dans un souffle. Aria… j'aurais tout perdu. »


	48. 48 Requiem pour un emprisonnement

CHAPITRE 48 : Requiem pour un emprisonnement

Ceux qui pensent que la justice passe d'abord par un interrogatoire et un procès équitable avant d'aboutir à la prison se trompent sur toute la ligne. J'ai un peu de mal de comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi, comme si mon esprit fonctionnait tout à coup au ralenti. Un nuage de brume a pris possession de moi, endormant mes sens et refoulant mes pensées. Je suis malmené mais pas brutalisé. On me pousse, on me secoue mais à aucun moment on ne me frappe.

Je garde les yeux fixés sur mon oncle Ron. Il a l'air de se mettre plusieurs de ses collègues à dos. Je n'entends pas très bien ce qu'il dit, même s'il parle tout de même assez fort. Il fait de grands gestes et sa baguette, qu'il a gardé en main, lance ici et là quelques pluies d'étincelles au gré de ses hausses de ton. Il semble réellement en colère. Ses oreilles sont rouges vif. C'est amusant comme les émotions se traduisent chez lui par une pigmentation si caractéristique de ses oreilles.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire, finit-il par crier tout à coup. Teddy est mon neveu et je me porte garant de lui ! »

L'espace d'un instant, tout semble se figer autour de nous. L'auror qui me tient pas l'épaule pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir se tourne tout à coup vers mon oncle, la bouche ouverte, ce qui lui donne un air de parfait idiot.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Weasley ? Il y a des preuves ! »

Des preuves ? J'écarquille les yeux mais je n'ai pas le temps de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Ron pivote brusquement sur ses talons pour faire face à celui qui vient de parler. Il a sur le visage ce masque de détermination qu'il a parfois quand il est réellement convaincu de quelque chose. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur inquiétante.

« Je me fiche de tes preuves, Jacobson. Teddy n'est pas un Mangemort ! »

Il s'avance vers nous mais le dénommé Jacobson n'entend pas me laisser partir aussi facilement. Tout en gardant sa main sur mon épaule, il pointe Ron de sa baguette.

« Je suis désolé pour toi, Weasley mais il n'y a pas de passe-droit pour la famille. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, un élan de désespoir peut-être ou au contraire, l'espérance de trouver chez mon oncle Ron le soutien dont j'ai tant besoin pour me tirer de ce mauvais pas. D'un mouvement brusque, je tente de me dérober à la poigne de Jacobson.

« Je suis innocent Ron ! me mets-je à hurler. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort et je n'ai pas utilisé d'Imperium ! Je ne sais pas quelles sont leurs preuves mais elles sont fau… »

Mon dernier mot se perd dans un cri de douleur. Le coude de Jacobson vient de me heurter la mâchoire si violemment que je m'en suis mordu la langue. Ma tête est projetée sur le côté tandis que la douleur déferle jusque dans mon épaule. Je titube sur quelques pas. Des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux. La nausée me tord l'estomac et l'espace d'un instant, je me demande si je ne vais pas vomir ou m'évanouir. Il me faut lutter pour garder les deux pieds sur terre.

Je n'ai pas réellement le temps de reprendre mes esprits. La pagaille a attiré plusieurs employés dans le couloir et beaucoup de monde commence à se masser autour de nous. D'ici quelques instants, les brigades spéciales vont arriver. Jacobson semble en être conscient mais Ron semble vouloir l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Comprenant qu'une issue s'ouvre peut-être à moi, je commence à me débattre. J'envoie de grands coups d'épaule pour me libérer de la poigne de celui qui me retient.

Je finis par réussir à le faire lâcher.

« Teddy ! hurle Ron. Cours ! »

Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas aller bien loin. Alors que je m'élance pour traverser le couloir aussi rapidement que possible, une main m'attrape par le col et sans que je puisse voir qui me retient ainsi, les couloirs du ministère disparaissent au gré d'un transplanage.

Nausée, hurlements du vent, sensation du corps qui se disloque. Lorsque mes pieds touchent enfin le sol à nouveau, je suis accueilli par une violente bourrasque qui me fouette le visage. Un goût de sel se dépose sur mes lèvres. Le rugissement des vagues m'assourdit. Je suis déstabilisé, la tête me tourne.

Une main m'attrape par le coude. Je me tourne et contemple la jeune femme qui avait énoncé ce dont je suis accusé. J'aimerais pouvoir dire quelque chose de spirituel ou de profondément intelligent mais lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La terreur m'étreint tout entier. Là, à quelques pas de nous seulement, se dresse la gigantesque prison d'Azkaban.

Le souvenir du Détraqueur qui avait failli me mettre à genou se fait si présent que mon sang me semble tout à coup glacé dans mes veines. Ma respiration s'accélère.

« Non ! »

Je secoue la tête. L'auror m'entraîne à sa suite, mes semelles raclent le sol. Là-bas, l'homme au chien s'approche de nous.

« Pitié ! Je vous jure que je vous aiderai, je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais, il y a sûrement quelque chose que… »

D'un regard, elle me fait taire. Je ne lis dans ses yeux ni pitié ni compassion, juste un vide glacé. Elle ne laisse pas transparaître ses émotions et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle a été formée à l'occlumencie.

La terreur m'oppresse tout entier. L'homme et son chien arrivent et au moment où nos regards se croisent, je jurerai presque qu'il me reconnaît. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il échange quelques mots avec l'auror et tous deux m'emmènent à l'intérieur. Je n'ai même pas encore mis un pied dans l'enceinte de la prison que je me sens déjà brisé. Dans mon esprit, tournent et retournent les histoires qu'Harry a raconté sur Sirius Black, comment Azkaban a détruit sa vie, comment il a réussi à tenir aux limites de la raison. Je ne suis pas un animagus. J'ai beau maîtriser presque à la perfection les métamorphoses humaines, je suis parfaitement incapable d'adopter une forme animale. Contrairement à Black, je ne tiendrai pas douze ans ici. Un jour ? Deux jours ? Une semaine ? Quelques minutes peut-être suffiront à me rendre fou.

A l'intérieur de la prison, je retrouve l'atmosphère oppressante, humide et glaciale que j'avais quitté avec soulagement il y a quelques jours à peine. Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau devant la sorcière au Patronus. Elle invoque l'ours, nous remontons un couloir.

Je suis dans un état second. A chaque pas que je fais, un souvenir revient me hanter… mon arrivée à Poudlard en première année, la découverte d'une lettre que mon père avait écrite à ma mère avant de mourir, mon premier baiser avec Victoire sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Aria avec Lumos dans les bras.

Aria…

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. La porte de la cellule s'ouvre, je n'ai même pas la force de protester, je suis un homme fini, brisé. L'étreinte des menottes se desserre de mes poignets, mes bras sont libres mais mon corps et mon âme sont enfermés, prisonniers à jamais de cette horrible prison. On fouille mes poches, on m'enlève ma veste, les lacets de mes chaussures, mon porte-feuille, la menue monnaie qui traîne toujours au fond de mes poches de pantalon. On me prend ma ceinture, ma montre. Je n'ai plus rien, dépouillé, je ne suis plus qu'une enveloppe qui, bientôt sera privée de son âme et de ses sentiments.

Lorsque la porte se referme et que le pêne claque dans sa loge, le poids de la réalité s'abat sur mes épaules et je tombe à genoux.

Aria.

Pardon. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.


	49. 49 Requiem pour un souvenir

CHAPITRE 49 : Requiem pour un souvenir

Il fait froid. C'est dingue ce que je peux avoir froid. Pourtant, à l'extérieur, le soleil brille. Mais il me semble bien fade, bien loin, comme si… comme si rien de tout ceci n'était réel. J'ai passé ma journée à Sainte Mangouste et je suis fatigué. Pathos n'a eu de cesse de me martyriser, m'envoyant tantôt dans les étages inférieurs pour de basses tâches qui ne correspondent même pas à ma fonction d'apprenti médicomage tantôt dans les étages supérieur pour le travail qu'elle devrait faire mais qu'elle n'a pas le courage de prendre en main elle-même.

Et ce soir, je suis fatigué. Il n'est pas très tard, c'est à peine si la journée se termine, d'ailleurs, le soleil ne fait même pas encore mine de se coucher mais il y a bien longtemps que je devrais être rentré chez moi.

J'ai froid. Isobail est partie il y a une heure. Je voulais la suivre, me faire discret et quitter rapidement l'hôpital avant que Pathos ne se souvienne de moi et ne me donne autre chose à régler mais je me suis arrêté un moment au chevet de ma grand-mère. Son état ne s'arrange pas. Elle m'a parlé de Victoire et mon cœur s'est serré. Comme souvent, j'ai eu envie de me laisser aller à la peine et à la colère. C'est trop bête ce qui s'est passé. Comment un simple sortilège de glu perpétuelle a-t-il pu l'amener là ?

Je suis fatigué. J'ai beau me dire que c'est malheureusement l'un des mystères de la magie et que nous avons beau n'arriver à rien, nous avons fait tout notre possible pour la tirer de ce mauvais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important. J'ai caressé sa main et elle n'a même pas réagi. C'est à peine, d'ailleurs, si elle se souvient de moi. Il y a quelques jours, elle m'a appelé James. J'ai alors cru, sur le coup, qu'elle faisait allusion à mon cousin, me disant qu'il était pourtant très jeune lorsqu'elle avait perdu la tête mais, au fur et à mesure de ses divagation, je me suis rendu compte que c'était du père d'Harry qu'elle parlait.

Pathos tourne au coin d'un couloir et moi, j'avoue honteusement que je me plaque contre le mur. Une guérisseuse passe près de moi en me faisant un clin d'œil. Elle n'est pas dupe, ça fait des années qu'elle travaille ici et elle sait parfaitement ce que je suis en train de faire, ou plutôt, elle sait parfaitement qui je suis en train de fuir. Je lui envoie l'un de ces petits sourires désolés qu'en général je réserve à Victoire quand je n'ai pas fait ce qu'elle attendait de moi et je pose mon index au-travers de mes lèvres. Elle acquiesce, étouffe un éclat de rire et reprend sa route. Pathos a l'air d'être partie. Dans le doute, je patiente encore quelques seconde, histoire d'être bien sûr que la voie est libre.

Merlin, c'est fou ce que je peux avoir froid. Il y a une très nette impression de déjà vu dans chaque geste que j'effectue, comme si cet instant n'était pas en train de se passer mais qu'il s'était déjà produit. C'est une sensation curieuse parce que je suis et je reste moi, j'ai beau dire, beau faire, je suis toujours le même Teddy Lupin, mais… je ne sais pas. J'ai conscience à la fois d'être là et d'être ailleurs. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Quand j'étudiais à l'université de médicomagie, l'un de mes professeurs nous avait dit qu'avec la magie, techniquement, tout était possible. Je veux bien le croire mais il y a tout de même quelques limites. La mort d'abord. On ne peut pas altérer le cours de la mort, même avec de la magie noire. De nombreux sorciers ont passé leur vie à chercher un moyen de passer outre la mort. Il y a eu les horcruxes, évidemment, tout le monde sait en quoi ils consistent maintenant que Lord Voldemort nous en a fait une magnifique démonstration. Quoi que magnifique n'est peut-être pas le terme adéquat… Il y a eu bien d'autres potions, sortilèges et objets qui ont été confectionnés dans le but de donner au sorcier qui savaient les manier ou qui les possédait la vie éternelle. Toutes ces tentatives se sont soldées par un échec plus ou moins important. Même celle de Lord Voldemort.

Eh bien moi, la vie éternelle ne m'intéresse pas. Bien entendu, comme tout le monde, quand j'étais enfant, j'ai rêvé à un moment où la mort ne pourrait jamais m'atteindre mais maintenant que j'ai grandi, je suis revenu sur mon jugement. L'éternité, ça doit être drôlement long n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, à force de voir ses proches aller et venir, à force de voir le temps agir sur l'espace et la matière, les choses doivent perdre de leur saveur, non ?

Bon, moi, j'ai toujours aussi froid. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir et décide que la voie est libre. J'espère ne pas m'être trompé en tout cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ceci dit, si jamais Pathos est toujours dans les environs et qu'elle me voit, je le saurais bien assez vite. Isobail dit qu'elle a un détecteur d'internes caché quelque part dans sa robe et que lorsque l'un d'entre nous ose bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, il s'agite immédiatement et elle accourt alors pour nous persécuter. J'avoue ne pas comprendre ses motivations. Est-ce que ça lui donne l'impression d'être toute puissante de s'acharner ainsi sur nous ou bien a-t-elle quelque vengeance à assouvir à notre égard ? Je me demande si cette question trouvera une réponse un jour. Et puis, par la même occasion, je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

Le couloir est libre et je le traverse à grands pas. La perspective de rentrer bientôt à la maison et de retrouver Victoire me donne des ailes. Ça fait un moment que nous vivons ensemble elle et moi, presque deux ans. Bien entendu, officiellement, elle habite toujours chez ses parents à la chaumière aux coquillages mais je crois qu'elle passe bien plus de temps dans mon appartement que chez eux.

J'ai envie de la demander en mariage. Ça fait quelques temps que cette idée me trotte dans la tête. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai profité d'une course pour Pathos sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller jeter un œil aux bagues de fiançailles. J'en ai trouvé de très belles et tout à fait à mon goût. L'ennui, c'est que mon compte en banque risque de ne pas apprécier. Bah, on n'aime à ce point qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. C'est ce que je crois tout à fait. Et à partir du moment où je serais capable de me jeter dans l'océan juste pour lui elle, alors j'estime que je peux bien faire, non pas ce sacrifice, mais cet effort. Disons que pendant quelques mois, je me contenterai de manger quelques tartines sans rien dessus à tous les repas. Comme le dirait ma cousine Lily, après tout, ce sera bon pour ma ligne.

Je gagne rapidement le vestiaire où je me débarrasse de ma blouse. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours aussi froid ? Nous sommes en plein dans les beaux jours, l'été ne va plus tarder à arriver et, sincèrement, la météomagie parle déjà de canicule. En même temps, je crois qu'ils en parlent chaque année.

J'enfile ma veste et quitte l'hôpital. Un vent tiède balaye la rue. Je sens qu'il est tiède, tout comme je sens la caresse du soleil sur ma peau mais ça ne m'empêche pas de frissonner. C'est curieux tout de même. Peut-être suis-je en train de couver quelque chose ? Je veux dire, la fatigue plus toutes les maladies étranges que l'on côtoie tous les jours dans les différents services mettent nos défenses immunitaires à mal. Enfin, ce serait bien ma veine quand même de tomber malade. Surtout maintenant. Quoi que maintenant ou après, de toute façon, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Ce serait embêtant un point c'est tout.

Je prends le métro moldu et le bus pour me rendre dans le centre de Londres. Mon cœur s'emballe quand je songe à ce que je suis sur le point de faire. D'ailleurs, il faut que je me presse un peu si je veux vraiment arriver avant l'heure de fermeture des magasins. Bien sûr, en transplanant, ç'aurait été bien plus rapide. Je crois que, dans la famille, pas une personne ne s'est pas déjà moqué de moi à propos de ma phobie du transplanage. Les enfant compris. Mais c'est comme ça. Les peurs et les terreurs sont des choses irrationnelles qu'il n'est pas évident de contrôler. Et puis, je me dis que c'est un moindre mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas si grave et ça n'altère pas mes conditions de vie. Les moldus, eux, s'en sortent très bien sans dissoudre leur corps dans l'atmosphère. Et certains vivent très vieux.

J'arrive sur le Chemin de Traverse que je parcours à grands pas, salue mon oncle George sur le pas de son magasin. Il est en train de fermer mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder. Je cours maintenant.

La bijouterie est toujours ouverte mais, à mon avis, c'est tout juste. Je me faufile à l'intérieur. La vendeuse fait la moue. Pas de problème, je sais déjà ce que je veux. Je choisis la bague, observe un instant le diamant et me dis que Victoire ne pourra qu'adorer. Pour être sûr de sa taille, je lui ai substitué l'une de ses bagues qu'elle ne met quasiment plus. La vendeuse sourit et nous discutons un moment le temps que je paye et qu'elle emballe l'écrin. Je lui explique que c'est pour une demande en mariage, nous plaisantons et je m'en vais.

Mon oncle George n'est plus sur le pas de son échoppe, il a dû transplaner directement chez lui. Je quitte le Chemin de Traverse pour monter à nouveau dans un bus moldu. Le trajet et long et me retourne un peu l'estomac à cause de cahots mais je suis habitué.

Je vois mon immeuble et mon cœur bat si fort que je me demande s'il ne va pas tout à coup s'arrêter.

Je suis nerveux.

Je suis ravi.

Mais j'ai toujours aussi froid. Je monte quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers jusqu'à mon étage, déverrouille la porte et appelle Victoire. L'odeur de son parfum flotte dans tout l'appartement et je m'en délecte. Un léger de brin de romarin, une pointe de rose aussi. C'est épicé, limite aromatique, et particulièrement enivrant. Je traverse le couloir. Victoire ? Où es-tu ? Je l'appelle, serre l'écrin dans ma main. Victoire ?

Il y a un mot sur la table du salon. Curieux. Est-ce qu'elle a dû sortir précipitamment pour une course ? Merlin, j'espère qu'il n'est pas arrivé quelque chose à l'un des petits ou à n'importe qui d'autre dans la famille. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre le temps de discuter avec George finalement. S'il s'était produit quelque chose, il me l'aurait sûrement dit.

Mes yeux parcourent les lignes. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Mes dents se mettent à claquer, mes mains tremblent. Je fais tomber l'écrin et il roule sous le canapé. Mon cœur bat si fort maintenant que je n'entends plus que lui. Ses coups, comme autant de funestes roulements de tambours, m'assourdissent.

Victoire est partie. C'est tout, elle a pris ses affaires et elle est partie en France. Dans sa lettre, elle me dit que ça fait longtemps qu'elle envisageait la possibilité de me quitter pour rejoindre sa famille au-delà de la Manche. Elle va perfectionner ses études d'herboristerie. Elle espère que je viendrais la rejoindre. Mais comment puis-je ? Comment puis-je abandonner mes propres études, toute l'énergie que j'ai dépensé, le temps, l'argent aussi ? Comment puis-je ainsi tirer un trait sur mon passé et sur mon avenir ? Se rend-elle réellement compte de ce qu'elle me demande ?

Hébété, je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, le souffle coupé.

Victoire, mon unique amour, est partie.

J'ai froid. Je tremble littéralement de froid. Je ferme les yeux et lorsque je les rouvre, je constate que ce qui me glace ainsi, c'est la présence, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, d'un Détraqueur, sur le seuil de ma cellule. Avec un hurlement, je me recroqueville sur ma paillasse.

Ici, à Azkaban, il fait terriblement froid.


	50. 50 Requiem pour une prison

CHAPITRE 50 : Requiem pour une prison

Le cri meurt dans ma gorge tandis que le Détraqueur se contente de rester à quelques centimètres seulement de sol, flottant dans un silence que je trouve presque aussi oppressant que sa simple présence. J'ai dû m'endormir à un moment donné, sans m'en rendre compte et il a certainement senti ma faiblesse. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi un souvenir aussi douloureux que le départ de Victoire m'est revenu à l'esprit.

Je ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Engourdi par l'effroi, je tente de bouger le plus lentement possible. Un fourmillement me traverse les jambes et le bassin. J'ai dû dormir plus longtemps que je ne l'avais cru.

Pendant ce qui me semble durer une éternité, le Détraqueur reste face à moi. La peur s'écoule dans mes veines, littéralement. Je suis tétanisé, incapable de prendre les devants, de me déplacer ou même de faire le moindre geste pour tenter de le faire fuir. Je reste là, prostré sur ce qui me sert de paillasse, les yeux agrandis par la terreur. Un filet de sueur glacée s'écoule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. A peu de choses près, je peux en suivre mentalement le trajet.

Et puis la créature se détourne. Dans un gémissement qui fait naître un affreux frisson au creux de mes reins, elle finit par disparaître de mon champ de vision. C'est comme si on m'enlevait un poids de la poitrine. Comme si je pouvais, enfin, respirer à nouveau.

Le temps passe. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là ni combien de temps je vais rester là. Qui sait ? Peut-être vais-je y passer toute ma vie ? Si ça se trouve, dix ans se sont déjà écoulés sans que je le remarque. Je n'ai pas de fenêtre pour me montrer le jour ou la nuit. Ici, il fait perpétuellement sombre. De temps en temps, un flambeau s'allume, quelque part, prodiguant dans ma cellule un carré de lumière sur lequel je me focalise jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

La pièce dans laquelle j'ai été enfermé est très humide. Une canalisation goutte et c'est un interminable « plic ploc » qui égrène les secondes, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais faiblir, pas toujours régulier cependant. Les murs sont recouverts d'une fine pellicule d'eau glacée et nauséabonde. Dans un coin, un peu de lichen a commencé à envahir le mur et j'aime mieux ne pas trop penser à ce qui l'a amené là.

Un odeur infecte traîne dans les couloirs, arrivant jusqu'à moi par vagues. J'y décèle un relent de sueur, de déjection, de moisissure mais aussi de terreur.

Je me sens sali et, inlassablement, dans ma tête, passe cette question : « mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour en arriver là ? »

De temps en temps, un Détraqueur vient faire son apparition. A chaque fois, il est précédé par cette vague de froid qui ramène à la surface les souvenirs les plus pénibles de ma triste et courte vie. Généralement, c'est le visage d'Aria que je vois mais dans mes rêves, il n'est plus souriant et n'a plus rien de l'innocence candide de l'enfance. Je vois ses traits se figer sur un masque de douleur tandis que la vie la quitte dans des conditions atroces. Les Détraqueurs ne restent jamais très longtemps auprès de moi et ils ne m'approchent jamais réellement. Ils se contentent toujours de rester à la porte comme s'ils aspiraient, à distance, un peu de mon essence de vie. A chacune de leurs visites cependant, je sens ma raison s'effilocher.

Je me lève. Mes jambes sont engourdies par la position immobile que je leur ai imposé trop longtemps. Grimaçant de douleur, je fais quelques pas pour favoriser la circulation sanguine. L'écho de mes pas résonne dans mes propres oreilles comme autant de coups de canon. Chaque fois que mes talons heurtent le sol, c'est une sentence qui s'impose à mon esprit : je n'arriverai pas à sauver ma fille, ma vie est ruinée, ma carrière est brisée, je ne suis plus rien.

Ah, ils doivent être fiers de moi, mes parents, là-haut, si tant est qu'il y ait un « là-haut ». Et à supposer, bien évidemment, qu'ils y soient. Que pensent-ils en ce moment de leur fils, incarcéré comme un vulgaire criminel, traîné dans la boue et profondément humilié pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ?

J'ai l'impression qu'un géant s'est assis sur mes épaules et qu'il pèse sur moi de tout son poids. Je me sens écrasé. Lorsque mes jambes cessent finalement de me faire mal, je retourne m'asseoir sur le lit. Globalement, il s'agit d'une simple planche de bois, montée sur pieds, et sur laquelle on a pris la peine de déposer un matelas défoncé par des générations et des générations de prisonniers ainsi qu'une couverture de laine grossière. Autant dire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un hôtel trois étoiles.

La tête entre les mains, je mesure l'étendue du champ de ruines qu'est devenu ma vie. Il n'y a plus rien. Tous mes rêves, toutes mes ambitions, ont volé en éclat. Les débris se sont éparpillés et quelqu'un est venu les piétiner jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

Un hurlement me tire de mes pensées. Mon cœur cesse subitement de battre dans ma poitrine et, sans même réellement m'en rendre compte, je bondis sur mes pieds. Ma respiration s'accélère, le sang bat dans mes tempes. Je me dis qu'il y a là un terrible non-sens parce que si mon cœur avait réellement cessé de battre alors le sang ne peut pas bouillonner au niveau de mes tempes. C'est anatomiquement impossible.

Le cri se réitère une deuxième fois avant de mourir dans un long gémissement auquel, bien malgré moi, je fais écho. Merlin, je veux sortir d'ici ! Je suis sûr que l'un des prisonniers s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec un Détraqueur et que celui-ci ne s'est pas contenté de l'observer.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je les refoule du mieux que je peux. Oh, il ne faut pas se méprendre, non, il ne s'agit pas de courage mais pleurer me semble être un effort insurmontable. La lassitude me prend aux tripes. Je suis brisé et anéanti et le simple fait de me laisser aller aux émotions me paraît trop compliqué pour que je daigne m'y intéresser.

Le temps passe. Je ménage mon temps entre la position assise ou allongée sur le lit et les quelques pas que je fais pour soulager la douleur qui me brise les reins. De temps en temps, je me laisse aller au sommeil mais il n'y a là rien de réparateur. Généralement, mes songes sont peuplés de cauchemars ou de mauvais souvenirs, de peurs d'enfants qui resurgissent subitement. Lorsque je me réveille, je vois généralement un Détraqueur sur le seuil de ma cellule, immobile mais regardant droit dans ma direction et peu à peu j'en viens à la conclusion qu'ils profitent de mon sommeil pour venir se délecter de mon essence de vie.

Quelques fois également, lorsque je reviens à moi, je constate qu'une écuelle a été laissée à mon intention. Je ne vois jamais celui qui me les apporte et me demande bien par quel hasard.

Alors que je ramasse le bol empli de ce gruau amer qui constitue mes seuls repas, je me dis qu'il faudra que je demande un jour à Harry pourquoi je ne vois pas âme qui vive dans cette fichue prison. Quelques cuillérée plus tard, je me souviens qu'au rythme où vont les choses, Harry, je ne le reverrai probablement jamais. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne vient-il pas me rendre visite ? Il est venu pour McNair, il est le chef des aurors, je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, il pourrait même me tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Et Ron ? Il avait l'air de vouloir m'aider et pourtant lui non plus ne semble pas vouloir se montrer.

Mes pensées sont aussi amères que la bouillie que j'avale. Je mange sans appétit, parce que je sais que mon corps va dépérir si je ne le nourris pas. Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que je pourrais aussi bien me laisser mourir de faim. Il faut cependant plusieurs jours pour en arriver là et ce n'est pas une mort très agréable.

Mon repas terminé, je laisse l'écuelle et la cuiller à même le sol et me recroqueville sur moi-même sur le lit. J'ai beau avoir une couverture, je frissonne toujours autant. J'ai tout le temps froid, j'ai tout le temps mal.

Je ferme les yeux, laisse un soupir s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Si Victoire n'était pas partie ce fameux jour où j'ai acheté la bague, si elle m'avait laissé jouir pleinement de la naissance de ma fille, je suis sûr que je n'en serais jamais arrivé là.


	51. 51 Requiem pour une accusation

CHAPITRE 51 : Requiem pour une accusation

« Teddy ! Teddy réveille-toi ! Allez, debout. »

Depuis les limbes du sommeil, la voix m'appelle. Je suis plongé loin dans un rêve où une horde de loups-garous vient m'arracher à mon enfance. J'ai huit ans, peut-être neuf. Je crois que c'est l'époque à laquelle j'ai découvert, par accident, la nature réelle de mon père. Ma grand-mère m'avait toujours dit que je ne devais pas en avoir honte mais c'est toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Quand toute votre vie vous avez lu des contes et des histoires vous expliquant à quel point les loups-garous sont des créatures abjectes et dangereuses, vous avez bien du mal de leur accorder la moindre sympathie.

Je me rappelle avoir eu peur à cette époque, peur qu'il revienne d'entre les morts pour venir me dévorer pendant mon sommeil et peur d'être comme lui. Avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre que non seulement il ne l'avait pas voulu mais qu'encore en plus il s'était battu toute sa vie pour être quelqu'un de bien. Admirable n'est-ce pas ? A vingt-cinq, je voue pour mon père une sorte de vénération. Depuis que je me suis lancé dans la médicomagie, je comprends beaucoup mieux la lycanthropie et je me dis qu'il a quand même dû en baver. Après tout, il s'est battu contre lui-même toute sa vie et il s'est débrouillé pour s'en sortir convenablement. Combien de personnes en pleine santé peuvent se vanter d'avoir fait autant de bonnes choses autour d'eux ? A mon sens, pas beaucoup.

Et moi le premier d'ailleurs.

Suffit de voir où j'ai atterri.

« Teddy par Merlin ! »

Je cligne des yeux pour chasser le sommeil. Depuis quelques temps, il me colle à la peau. Lorsque je m'endors, outre les cauchemars, je bascule dans une telle inconscience que j'ai de plus en plus de mal de m'en tirer. Mon corps est épuisé par la peur et la faim. Parce que le gruau que j'avale depuis quelques jours ne suffit pas à me nourrir convenablement. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai même ressenti les premières crampes d'estomac.

Je m'arrache du mieux que je peux à ma paillasse mais l'effort me demande beaucoup d'énergie. J'ouvre les yeux, me tourne vers la porte. Ce que je vois achève cependant de me réveiller. Appuyé contre les barreaux se trouve mon oncle Harry. A quelques pas derrière lui, je reconnais Ron. Près d'eux, assis à même le sol, un fox terrier argenté monte la garde. Un Patronus, à n'en pas douter.

Je me lève et franchis en quelques pas l'espace qui me sépare de la porte. J'empoigne les barreaux d'une main et le poignet d'Harry de l'autre. Le contact de sa chair avec la mienne me prodigue une onde de soulagement. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Mon oncle a l'air inquiet. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air mais un sanglot m'empêche de parler et je fonds en larmes. Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, j'appuie mon front contre les barreaux. Sa main vient se poser sur mon épaule et la serre délicatement.

« On va te tirer de là, chuchote Ron. On te fera évader s'il le faut. »

Un éclat de rire se glisse entre mes larmes. C'est bien mon oncle ça. Il envisage toujours la solution extrême avant d'avoir fait le tour de la question. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne m'en sens pas agacé.

« Comment va Aria ? »

Ma voix est éraillée. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé. Je sais que certains prisonniers se parlent à eux-mêmes mais moi, je n'en suis pas encore arrivé là. Ceci dit, je ne pense pas qu'il me faudra encore longtemps pour finir par m'y mettre.

« Eh bien, c'est… commence Ron.

_ Elle va bien, répond brusquement Harry. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. »

Je les dévisage tour à tour mais c'est sur Ron que mon regard finit par se fixer. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Le ton qu'il a employé et la façon dont Harry l'a coupé me laissent croire qu'elle ne va pas aussi bien que ça. Je sonde les pupilles de mon oncle à la recherche de la solution. Mais il me grimace un petit sourire.

« Elle va bien, répète-t-elle.

_ Tu en es sûr ?

_ Parfaitement.

_ C'est de toi qu'il est question pour l'instant, Teddy, continue Harry. Les accusations qui pèsent contre toi sont très lourdes mais il n'y a concrètement aucune preuve.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on me reproche, Harry ? »

J'ai tellement de questions en tête que je ne sais même pas par laquelle commencer. J'ai l'impression qu'il me faudra cent ans pour toutes les poser.

« Le professeur Vector t'a accusé de lui avoir lancé un Imperium pour le forcer à me tuer. »

Je reste bouche-bée. Mais c'est complètement aberrant ! Non seulement ça n'a aucun sens mais encore en plus tous ceux qui me connaissent doivent savoir que je ne sais absolument pas jeter ce genre de sort ! Enfin… peut-être pas après tout. On s'imagine souvent que les gens nous connaissent et vont prendre notre défense mais au final on se retrouve le bec dans l'eau ou obligé de mordre la poussière parce que personne ne désire se mouiller. Je lâche les barreaux et recule d'un pas. Mon cœur bat très fort dans ma poitrine. Mon regard est fixé sur le visage de mon parrain.

« Tu n'y crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Harry ?

_ Non, Teddy, je ne crois pas un mot de cette histoire. Je te le jure. »

Je pince les lèvres. Il y a quelques jours à peine, ou bien quelques semaines, quelques mois, quelques années, après tout, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé dans cette maudite cellule, il m'avait tout de même soupçonné.

« Teddy, enlève cette idée de ta tête, je ne te crois pas coupable ! »

Je suis figé sur place. J'ai froid, terriblement froid. C'est comme si des milliers d'araignées aux pattes glacées couraient le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai la nausée aussi.

« Et pourquoi, selon lui, aurais-je voulu ta mort ?

_ C'est la première question qu'on lui a posé, répond Ron. Il dit que tu appartiens à un groupe de néo-mangemorisme. Il dit que… »

Il se racle la gorge. La suite doit être au moins aussi aberrante que le reste pour qu'il hésite ainsi à m'en faire part.

« Il dit que tu es le fils d'un loup-garou et que ça explique tout. »

Je reçois le choc en pleine poitrine. Cette fois, ce n'est plus de la nausée que je ressens, c'est un profond désespoir.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il y a bien quelque part d'autres personnes dans mon cas qui… »

Harry secoue doucement la tête et je me tais.

« Hermione mène des recherches à ce sujet depuis trois jours, Teddy mais elle n'a rien trouvé. Jusqu'ici, tu es un cas unique.

_ Trois jours ? »

Ma voix s'est transformé en un gémissement.

« Harry, depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?

_ Ça fait cinq jours ce matin. Je suis désolé Teddy, je te promets qu'on fait de notre mieux pour te tirer de là. »

Cinq jours.

Cinq horribles jours.

Le fox terrier émet un aboiement. Il se lève et se met en position d'attaque, le poil hérissé. Un gémissement sinistre lui répond. Un Détraqueur approche.

« On doit y aller, dit tout à coup Ron. On reviendra. Et la prochaine fois, tu repartiras avec nous.

_ Non ! »

Je me jette contre les barreaux.

« Non ! Ne me laissez pas avec cette chose ! Noooon ! »

Mais c'est trop tard. Tous deux reculent avec des paroles d'excuses et peu à peu, ils disparaissent dans l'ombre. J'observe un moment la lueur de leurs baguettes qui disparaît au coin d'un couloir puis je laisse échapper un soupir. Ils sont partis.

La mort dans l'âme, je retourne sur ma paillasse sur laquelle je me recroqueville. Je serre mes genoux entre mes bras et fixe le mur devant moi.

Cinq jour.

Il y a de quoi devenir dingue.


	52. 52 Requiem pour un parrain

_En raison des horaires plus que moisis qu'on m'a collé au cours des prochaines semaines, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire mes chapitres à l'avance. Du coup, pour éviter de galoper comme ce matin pour parvenir à publier quand même, je suspends les publications de mercredi et ne garde que celles du dimanche. J'espère parvenir à les assurer quand même._ CHAPITRE 52 : Requiem pour un parrain

Les jours défilent et se ressemblent. Du fond de ma cellule, j'ai l'impression que le temps est une toile sur laquelle je tire sans cesse pour l'allonger, lui donner une certaine notion de pérennité. En règle générale, les Détraqueurs me fichent la paix. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux vient s'approcher de ma cellule mais ils ne franchissent jamais le seuil de la porte. Ils se content d'être là, dans toute leur effrayante horreur. J'écoute alors leur respiration sifflante et je me demande ce qu'ils sont.

Est-ce qu'il s'agit de créatures à part entière ou d'humains ayant tellement mal tournés qu'ils en sont devenus monstrueux ? Mon éducation de médicomage me dit que la deuxième solution est complètement aberrante et que, franchement, il y a peu de chance pour que ce soit la bonne. Mais mon côté fantasque et mon imagination très vive se plaisent à vouloir y croire.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est. La faim est tellement présente que je ne fais plus la différence entre les crampes et les nausées.

Des pas attirent mon attention et je vois passer un Détraqueur devant ma cellule. Il file à toute allure, probablement chassé par un Patronus. Je me redresse sur mon lit, le regard braqué vers la porte, fouillant désespérément l'obscurité à la recherche de la silhouette argentée qui m'apportera peut-être un peu de réconfort.

Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, la prison recèle une certaine activité. Les aurors vont et viennent régulièrement, faisant entrer ou sortir des prisonniers ou trafiquant on ne sait quoi. C'est un tigre argenté qui vient s'arrêter devant ma porte. A nouveau, le temps s'étire. Mon regard est rivé à celui du tigre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas tout à fait réel mais je suis incapable de détourner les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne part pas ? Est-ce qu'il a une raison particulière de rester devant ma cellule ?

Les pas se rapprochent. Dans les secondes qui suivent, le tigre rompt le contact visuel et s'éloigne. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter de l'endroit où il est allé que plusieurs personnes s'arrêtent devant la porte de ma cellule. Parmi eux se trouvent Nott, l'une des aurors qui a participé à mon arrestation et oncle Harry. La vue de ce dernier fait louper quelques battements à mon cœur. Je ne sais pas quand il est venu me voir pour la dernière fois, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité. Pourtant, ma raison me dit que quelques jours seulement se sont écoulés. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

J'ai envie de me jeter sur les barreaux et de le supplier de me sortir de là mais les regards de Nott et de l'autre auror dont j'ignore le nom pèsent sur moi. J'aimerais avoir le cran de les foudroyer du regard ou de les défier mais, franchement, je dois plutôt avoir l'air d'un sombral qui a été battu.

D'autres pas résonnent dans le couloir. J'interroge Harry du regard. Il se racle la gorge et je vois un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Immédiatement, une vague de chaleur m'envahit. Je me demande si c'est la proximité du tigre argenté qui provoque cette soudaine sensation de réconfort ou si le sourire de mon parrain agit à lui tout seul comme un Patronus.

Je laisse mes jambes glisser en-dehors du lit. Mes muscles sont rompus par les heures que j'ai passé immobile et mes articulations sont rendues douloureuses par l'humidité ambiante. Je dois avoir, à peu près, un aperçu de ce que je ressentirai dans une cinquantaine d'années quand les heures et les heures de garde à Sainte Mangouste m'auront brisé.

La dernière personne à nous rejoindre devant la porte de ma cellule est la sorcière que j'avais vu à l'entrée la première fois que je suis venu avec Harry, celle qui avait envoyé un Patronus en forme d'ours pour nous escorter. Elle tient un trousseau de clé dans les mains.

Cette fois-ci, je me sens presque euphorique. L'auror s'avance, ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Harry la pousse légèrement d'un coup de coude et elle recule avant d'avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Elle le foudroie littéralement du regard mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier.

« Le ministère a abandonné provisoirement les charges contre toi, Teddy. »

Assis sur le bord de mon lit, je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste. J'ai envie de hurler de joie mais, d'un autre côté, j'ai du mal d'y croire. Pourtant, mon oncle n'aurait aucune raison de m'annoncer une telle nouvelle sans bonne raison, d'autant plus si elle n'est pas véridique. Mais ces derniers jours ont été tellement éprouvants que je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de ce qu'est l'espoir et malgré l'importance de la nouvelle que vient de m'annoncer Harry, malgré la joie qu'elle est censée me procurer, je n'ose y croire.

« Teddy ? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

J'acquiesce, la gorge serrée.

« Est-ce que… (C'est dingue comme ma voix est raque.) Est-ce que c'est pour de vrai ? »

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin à qui on annonce que le jouet qu'il attendait depuis longtemps est enfin arrivé. Sans se départir de son sourire, Harry incline la tête.

« Tu es tiré d'affaire. Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ? »

J'ai la gorge sèche. Je me rapproche de la porte. La sorcière au trousseau est en train de chercher la clé adéquate. Harry n'a pas menti, je vais sortir. D'ici quelques instants, je serai libre. La simple idée de voir la lumière du jour, de sentir le souffle du vent sur mon visage, même ce vent glacial qui bat les récifs qui borde la prison et qui dépose une pellicule de sel sur votre visage, même ce vent si désagréable me semble mille fois préférable à l'atmosphère putride de ma cellule.

Je regarde d'un œil avide la sorcière insérer la clé dans la serrure et jamais un claquement ne m'a semblé aussi salvateur. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant. Je reste figé moins d'une seconde et avant qu'ils puissent tous changer d'avis, je fais un pas hors de la cellule. Je ne sui pas encore sorti de la prison que je sens déjà le soulagement m'envahir. Un peu plus loin, le tigre argenté patrouille en montrant les crocs. Je me demande qui l'a lancé. Nott ou la sorcière qui a l'air de réprouver totalement ma libération ?

Je consulte Nott du regard. Son visage est vierge d'émotion. Je suis incapable de percer ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il pense de ce qui est en train de se passer ? Après tout, il avait l'air plus que ravi de m'arrêter la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et le fait que je lui ai lancé un sortilège de saucisson n'a pas dû l'aider à m'apprécier davantage.

A cet instant, Harry pose sa main sur mon épaule et la chaleur de sa paume au-travers de mes vêtements achève de chasser l'horreur de ces derniers jours.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Teddy, de ce que Nott pense de toi ? Qu'il t'aime ou non, sincèrement, ça n'a aucune importance, parce qu'à cet instant, je suis libre.

« Libre… »

J'ai à peine conscience du souffle qui s'échappe de mes lèvres et j'ai à peine conscience également de suivre Harry au-travers de couloirs. Le tigre nous précède et devant nous, marche l'ours de la sorcière d'entrée.

Harry prend quelques minutes pour signer un registre. J'ai envie de lui faire remarquer, en riant, qu'on n'est pas à l'hôtel ici. Mais je me retiens à grand peine. Je sais que l'émotion et l'excitation qui me fait me retourner sans cesse vers la sortie sont capables de me faire dire n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression qu'Harry met plusieurs heures à inscrire son nom sur ce fichu parchemin. Est-ce que « Potter » est si long à écrire ou est-ce qu'il se sent obligé en plus d'inscrire tous ses prénoms, sa fonction, sa date de naissance et sa note de défense contre les forces du mal en BUSE ?

Je me sens euphorique lorsqu'il se redresse enfin et que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Mon éducation me fait remarquer d'une petite voix au fond de mon esprit que je devrais dire au revoir. Ce à quoi ma raison réplique en éclatant de rire que ce n'est peut-être pas très adéquat.

J'ai perdu la tête, j'en suis sûr.

Et j'en ai la confirmation lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que nous nous retrouvons sur la plate-forme extérieure battue par le vent. Il fait atrocement froid ici mais il fait également jour. Le soleil nous arrose de ses rayons et j'éclate de rire. Allez savoir pourquoi.

« On va transplaner Teddy. Ça va aller ? »

Je me tourne vers Harry. Il a dû crier pour que je l'entende.

« Fais ce que tu veux ! je lui hurle en retour. Mais qu'on s'en aille d'ici ! »

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'avoue, je suis vraiment heureux de transplaner.


	53. 53 Requiem pour le Terrier

CHAPITRE 53 : Requiem pour le Terrier

Mon parrain me fait instantanément transplaner au Terrier. J'ai à peine touché le sol que je me sens soulagé. Nous sommes dans le jardin, à quelques pas seulement de la porte d'entrée. J'aperçois la cabane à outils dans laquelle ma grand-mère range les vieux balais de ses enfants. Lorsque j'étais petit, je me souviens avoir passé un temps fou à choisir celui qui m'avait l'air en meilleur état. J'en ai fait des courses avec mes cousins, des parties de Quidditch qui n'en finissaient pas parce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne connaissait réellement les règles, des promenades aussi avec Victoire.

Je me souviens de notre premier été ensemble. Elle avait dix-sept ans, elle quittait Poudlard. Nous avions subtilisé deux balais et nous étions allés nous réfugier dans la forêt, là-bas, à une bonne paire de kilomètres. Ç'avait été l'une des meilleure après-midi de ma vie.

Je suis fatigué et j'ai l'impression que le moindre évènement prend des proportions énormes. Je chasse Victoire de mes pensées et regarde le Terrier, son allure tordue, la chaleur qui, pourtant, s'en élève. J'écoute le caquètement des poules. Si je tends bien l'oreille et que je reste immobile et silencieux suffisamment longtemps, je pourrais peut-être même entendre un gnome. Un sourire amusé vient se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je me souviens de James. Il n'avait pas dix ans et pour le pousser à rester calme quelques instants, Victoire et moi lui avions demandé de compter les gnomes du jardin. Je me souviens lui avoir dit que la meilleure solution était de les écouter. Harry et Ginny n'en revenaient pas de le voir immobile au centre de la cour, les yeux fermés et parfaitement calme.

J'ai mal au cœur mais je me sens étonnamment bien. C'est lorsqu'on menace de vous retirer quelque chose que vous en comprenez tout à coup sa véritable valeur. Le Terrier est plus que la maison de ma grand-mère, c'est un foyer dans lequel j'ai grandi. C'est là que j'ai appris une bonne partie de ce que je sais maintenant. C'est là que j'ai découvert la vie.

« Teddy ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix d'Harry me ramène sur Terre. J'acquiesce et ose même un sourire.

« Ça va. Je crois.

_ On ferait mieux de rentrer. »

Il fait mine de me prendre par le coude mais je me dérobe. Je ne suis pas un impotent et je ne veux pas donner l'impression d'en être un. Azkaban a brisé quelque chose en moi, c'est une réalité mais je veux être plus fort, je veux me redresser, reprendre le dessus. Je ne me laisserai pas abattre.

Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur et m'avance. J'ai à peine fait quelques pas dans l'allée de gravier détrempée par la dernière pluie que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre subitement et que me grand-mère jaillit comme une dragonne a qui on tente de voler un œuf. Elle se jette littéralement sur moi, me serre si fort dans ses bras que je manque de peu d'étouffer. Elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux, me regarde sous toutes mes coutures puis m'envoie une petite tape sur la joue.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir grand-mère.

_ Elle était sur le point de te faire évader, répond Harry en riant. Et quand elle m'a dit ça, je me suis demandé si elle était sérieuse.

_ Evidemment que je l'étais, répond ma grand-mère les yeux inondés de larmes. Je ne laisserai jamais l'un de mes petits-enfants payer pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. »

Je déglutis, la gorge soudainement sèche.

« Merci, dis-je tout bas. Merci de me croire. »

Elle ne répond pas mais je devine dans son regard qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi sérieuse qu'en ce moment. Peut-être bien qu'elle serait venue jusqu'à Azkaban pour me faire évader. Peut-être bien qu'elle aurait risqué sa propre vie pour moi.

Je me dépêche de rentrer dans la maison pour éviter que mon sentimentalisme exacerbé par la fatigue et la faim ne me fasse me répandre devant mon oncle et ma grand-mère. Pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une envie, avaler un bon repas, prendre une douche brûlante et me mettre au lit. Mais lorsque je me dirige vers les escaliers, c'est un autre but que j'ai en tête.

Mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine comme autant de roulements de tambours. Je monte les marches une à une.

« Teddy… »

D'en bas, la voix d'Harry me semble venir de milliers de kilomètres mais je ne m'y arrête pas. Ron n'a jamais répondu à ma question finalement. Quand je lui ai demandé comment allait Aria, il a eu l'air gêné et Harry l'a coupé avant qu'il ne puisse donner une réponse sincère. Au cours de mes divagations causées par la présence des Détraqueurs, j'ai vu la mort de ma fille. Je me suis vu serrant son petit corps sans vie dans mes bras, je me suis même vu recueillir son dernier souffle et tandis que je monte une à une les marches de l'escalier comme un condamné montant sur l'échafaud, je me prends à me faire une promesse. Si Aria est morte, si je l'ai perdue, alors pas un membre du ministère ne sera en sécurité. J'aurais leur peau, à chacun d'entre eux.

Je pousse la porte de la chambre. Les rideaux sont grands ouverts et le lit est fait. Aria n'est pas là. Mais ce qui me tord le cœur dans la poitrine c'est de découvrir Lumos sur le lit.

« On l'a emmenée à Sainte Mangouste hier soir, soupire Harry dans mon dos. Elle commençait à délirer. »

Je ne l'ai pas entendu monter derrière moi. Je me retourne lentement.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer.

_ Il va falloir que tu le prennes pourtant. »

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure.

« Harry, si c'était James, Albus ou Lily qui était menacé de mort. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais. »

Mon parrain acquiesce.

« Je remuerai ciel et terre pour les tirer de là et je serais capable de tuer pour leur sauver la vie.

_ Tu ne te reposerais pas.

_ Pas une minute. »

Il me pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Je vais te conduire à Sainte Mangouste mais prends quand même le temps de prendre une douche et de manger un morceau. Je crois qu'il y a quelques potions revigorantes en bas, je vais aller jeter un œil. »

Je ramasse Lumos sur le couvre-lit et le lui fourre dans les bras.

« Trouves-en une oui. Je descends dans une minute. »

Je prends à peine le temps de me doucher et d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Je ne sais pas à qui appartiennent ceux que je pioche dans une armoire mais ils feront l'affaire. J'adapte mon corps en fonction de la taille et descends rapidement les escaliers. Ma grand-mère me tend un gobelet contenant une potions bleue pâle. Elle bouillonne en produisant de drôles de petits bruits.

C'est une potion revigorante. Mes cours de médicomagie me reviennent à l'esprit. Catégorie deux des potions, signifie sans danger pour l'homme mais peut provoquer une dépendance et quelques effets indésirables. Je me souviens avoir vu la photo d'un sorcier dont un bras avait poussé sur la tête. Il avait abusé de la potion, évidemment.

J'avale le breuvage en une seule gorgée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en bois. Depuis que je suis en internat, j'en consomme régulièrement pour tenir le coup. Le goût rappelle vaguement celui de la réglisse. Immédiatement, une aura de chaleur m'enveloppe et la fatigue s'évapore. J'ai presque vingt heures devant moi. Après ça, si je ne reprends pas une potion revigorante, je vais m'effondrer comme une masse.

Vingt heures, le compte à rebours est lancé.


	54. 54 Requiem pour une vie menacée

CHAPITRE 54 : Requiem pour une vie menacée

Le transplanage ne me semble pas aussi horrible que d'habitude, probablement parce que je commence à en prendre l'habitude. Et puis la potion que je viens d'avaler bouillonne dans mes veines. L'effet est immédiat, ma fatigue a reculé, s'est dissipée même et la lourdeur qui encombrait mes membres s'est elle aussi évaporée.

Bien entendu, rien ne pourra jamais effacer ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban et, même si je tente de ne pas trop m'en inquiéter maintenant, je sais que d'ici peu les premiers cauchemars vont arriver. Je sens que de nombreuses nuits vont être perturbées par les tortures morales et émotionnelles que les Détraqueurs m'ont infligés. Sans parler, évidemment, du traumatisme dû à l'arrestation elle-même.

N'importe qui me dirait : Teddy, va voir un psychomage.

Certes. Mais pas maintenant. Le hall de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste m'est familier depuis le temps que je l'arpente de long en large pour mes études. J'en connais le moindre recoin. Je sais que de nombreux sorciers se perdent dans le méandre des couloirs et ça m'est moi-même arrivé une paire de fois. Quelques guérisseuses m'orientaient en riant de mon dépit lorsque je cherchais les maladies magiques et que j'aboutissais dans les blessures causées par des sortilèges. Combien ont dû se moquer de moi dans les salles de garde en parlant de Lupin, encore une fois perdu ?

Mais aujourd'hui, l'hôpital me semble bien différent de toutes ces fois où je l'ai parcouru. La raison pour laquelle je suis là est plus personnelle. C'est comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi-même pour la jeter à mes pieds.

Sitôt que nous arrivons dans le hall, je lâche la main d'Harry et me précipite sur le comptoir d'accueil. C'est Alexia qui se trouve là. Je la connais, un peu. Elle est arrivée à peu près en même temps que moi, c'est une gentille fille. Je ne vais pas commencer à raconter sa vie, non pas parce qu'elle n'a pas d'intérêt, loin de là, mais par pudeur pour elle. Nous avons pas mal sympathisé et j'aime assez prendre mes pauses en sa compagnie. Et avant qu'on ne me pose la question, non, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi. C'est juste l'une de ces amitiés plus professionnelle qu'affective.

« Alexia ! Dis moi où ils l'ont emmenée ! »

Derrière son comptoir, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns écarquille les yeux. C'est vrai que la façon dont je me suis jeté sur le comptoir est un peu brutale.

« Où ils ont emmené qui, Ted ?

_ Aria ! Où est-elle ? »

Elle ouvre l'un de ses énormes registres dans lesquels les sorcières d'accueil consignent toutes les entrées et les sorties. A première vue, on pourrait penser que retrouver un nom là-dedans est une sacrée odyssée et qu'il faut plus que du courage pour oser s'y lancer mais ce serait sans compter sur la magie n'est-ce pas ?

Alexia utilise sa baguette. Elle tapote son registre du bout et prononce :

« Aria. »

Une lumière vaguement bleutée enveloppe l'énorme livre. Mais rien ne se passe. J'ai presque envie de me jeter par-dessus le comptoir et de tourner les pages moi-même à toute vitesse, quitte à les arracher, je n'en ai rien à faire.

« Il me faut plus de précisions, Ted. Donne-moi son nom complet.

_ Arianrhod… »

Et là je bloque. Ce que je peux me sentir idiot d'un coup. Aria est ma fille et je ne sais même pas si elle porte mon nom ou celui de Victoire. Ou encore celui de… Ah ! J'aime mieux ne pas y penser. Je prends un air penaud.

« C'est ma fille Alexia…

_ Ta f… ? »

Devant mon air profondément désespéré, elle se tait subitement. Je comprends ceci dit. Depuis le temps qu'on se fréquente, je lui ai parlé des centaines et des centaines de fois de Victoire mais je n'ai jamais mentionné ma fille. Et pour cause, j'ignorais tout de son existence jusqu'à il y a quelques jours… quelques semaines…. Merlin, le temps est passé si vite que je ne sais même plus où j'en suis.

Alexia me renvoie un petit sourire.

« Je vais essayer Lupin alors. »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et prononce le nom complet. Je regarde avidement le registre dont les pages tournent à toute vitesse. Est-ce que ça signifie que Victoire lui a donné mon nom ? Je ne sais même plus si elle me l'a dit un jour. J'ai tellement de choses en tête ces derniers temps que j'ai l'impression que des informations importantes vont et viennent entre mes deux oreilles au gré de leur propre volonté.

« Il faut y aller, Teddy. »

Je me retourne pour voir mon oncle Harry à quelques pas de moi. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je viens de discuter avec Nott, je t'emmène jusqu'à la chambre d'Aria mais il va falloir que je file. Des choses importantes viennent d'arriver.

_ Quel genre de choses ? »

J'entends à peine Alexia m'indiquer l'étage et le numéro de la salle dans laquelle ma fille a été emmenée.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler, Teddy. Et puis tu en as déjà assez fait, je t'ai laissé trop t'investir et… »

Je crois qu'il se rend compte au dernier moment de ce qu'il est en train de dire. Ou alors c'est parce que je le foudroie du regard en pensant très fort que s'il continue sur sa lancée je risque bien de finir par devenir capable de lancer l'un de ces sorts impardonnables.

« On se dépêche. »

Et nous nous précipitons vers les ascenseurs. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la petite cabine qui me semble monter d'une lenteur telle que je regrette de ne pas avoir pris les escaliers, que je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas salué Alexia. J'espère qu'elle comprendra parce que, là, je me sens l'âme d'un sacré mufle quand même.

La cabine s'immobilise et Harry et moi en jaillissons comme des niffleurs lâchés dans un coffre de Gringotts rempli d'or. Nous remontons le couloir aussi vite que possible et arrivons dans la salle dans laquelle nous avons interrogé Justin Finch-Fletchley il y a au moins mille ans de ça.

J'aurais dû m'en douter ceci dit.

Dans un lit au fond de la pièce, Aria est allongée sous ses couvertures, pâle et l'air brisé. Mon cœur se déchire dans ma poitrine. Harry me tend Lumos et je m'approche lentement en serrant la peluche entre mes mains. Victoire et son horrible poète sont là également, assis à côté du lit. Il lui tient la main, la tapote. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, de passer ma rage sur lui. J'ai envie de lui rappeler que c'est ma famille, pas la sienne, et qu'il peut très bien aller jeter un œil dans le couloir si ça lui chante, des fois qu'un Détraqueur aurait envie de l'embrasser.

« Hé, ma puce. »

Aria tourne la tête vers moi. Ses yeux ont un petit quelque chose de vitreux qui me donne envie de déchirer le ciel lui-même à pleines dents. Ce n'est pas juste. Mon enfant… elle ne devrait pas payer, ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Je dépose Lumos entre ses bras et elle le serre contre sa poitrine.

Derrière moi, Victoire prononce quelques mots mais je ne l'entends pas. Je m'accroupis auprès de ma fille. Il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte. J'ai vaguement conscience du craquement qui m'indique qu'Harry a transplané mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Ma fille est en train de mourir.

« La cabane, dis-je dans son oreille. La cabane est la clé. Je trouverai c'est promis. »

Elle passe un bras autour de mon cou.

« Je suis contente que ce soit toi mon papa. »

Un sourire étire ses lèvres et je me force à y répondre, retenant du mieux que je peux les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.


	55. 55 Requiem pour une alliance

CHAPITRE 55 : Requiem pour une alliance

J'embrasse Aria sur le front et rompt la magie de cet instant où nous sommes enlacés. Derrière moi, j'entends les pieds d'une chaise racler le sol et lorsque je me retourne, je constate que Victoire s'est levée. Elle s'avance vers moi. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés à nous séparer ? Quand je la vois s'approcher de moi dans sa robe d'été, ses longs cheveux glissant élégamment sur ses épaules, je me dis qu'il n'a jamais pu en être autrement, c'est elle que j'aime. Pourquoi l'ai-je donc laissée filer ?

J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de lui promettre que tout va bien se passer, que je ne laisserai pas ma fille mourir, que je vais trouver le moyen de la tirer de là mais alors que je fais un pas dans sa direction, mon regard bondit par-dessus son épaule et s'accroche à celui de Layamon.

Durant ce qui me semble être une éternité, nous nous toisons mutuellement. La jalousie que je lis dans ses yeux réfrène mon élan et m'empêche d'aller de l'avant. Certains me diront que je devrais, au contraire, lui montrer que Victoire et moi, c'est une histoire bien plus intense que lui-même ne connaîtra probablement jamais. Ils me diraient, au contraire, de foncer, de me précipiter et d'écouter mon instinct. Mais je ne suis pas un bagarreur. Que ce soit pris pour une faiblesse ou au contraire pour une force, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je n'ai pas envie de le provoquer, non pas parce que j'ai peur de me battre, non, mais parce que je sais que si j'étreignais Victoire, ça lui ferait atrocement mal.

Et je n'aime pas faire mal.

Prenez-moi pour quelqu'un de niais, de stupide, d'idiot, traitez-moi de tous les noms, je m'en fiche, j'assume parfaitement. Je ne vois aucun intérêt à faire mal, je n'en tire aucune satisfaction et même pire, ça me fiche mal à l'aise.

J'aime faire plaisir, j'aime aider. Je considère que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps lorsqu'on me serre la main et qu'on me dit merci.

C'est comme ça et c'est tout. N'en déplaisent à certains.

Victoire pose néanmoins sa main sur la mienne et ce simple contact me déclenche un frisson que je ne sais pas bien interpréter : excitation ? Angoisse ? Désir ? Peut-être est-ce tout cela à la fois.

« Je suis contente de te revoir Teddy, me souffle-t-elle. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

_ Bien.

_ Tu en es sûr ? Tu as l'air… »

Elle ne va pas jusqu'au bout de sa phrase et je peux amplement comprendre pourquoi. Que dit-on à quelqu'un qui vient de passer… quoi… une semaine… à Azkaban ? On ne lui dit certainement pas qu'il a bonne mine, ça non ! Qu'il a l'air fatigué ? Evidemment ! Mais ça fait un peu plat quand même.

J'acquiesce.

« Je vais bien Victoire. Je te le jure. »

Elle hoche la tête mais je devine qu'elle n'est pas convaincue. Je connais bien Victoire, nous sommes sensiblement du même âge et j'ai grandi avec elle. J'ai passé toute mon enfance en sa compagnie. Je connais la moindre de ses expressions, je connais chacun de ses regards et toutes leurs significations, je connais ses gestes, sa façon de soupirer lorsqu'elle est agacée. Je connais jusqu'à l'odeur de sa peau, sa douceur, ses moindres reliefs et imperfections.

Victoire et moi, c'est plus que de la complicité, c'est de la complémentarité. Ce qui me rend d'autant plus idiot de l'avoir laissée filer sans chercher à la rejoindre.

« Je vais y arriver. J'en suis sûr.

_ Prends soin de toi. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne m'en remettrais pas. »

Je lui décoche l'un de mes petits sourires que je réserve généralement pour dire : « pas de soucis, je suis le fils d'une auror et d'un loup-garou, je vais m'en tirer haut la baguette. »

Elle répond à mon sourire. Bien, maintenant, se pose un autre problème. Et sincèrement, je ne me sens pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée de mettre ce projet à exécution. Mais il s'avère que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de ranger mon orgueil dans ma poche. J'inspire profondément et contourne Victoire. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de lui caresser le bras en passant. Sa main s'accroche brièvement à la mienne, nos doigts s'enlacent l'espace d'une très brève seconde et mes lèvres s'étirent doucement sur un sourire que j'ai peine à réprimer. L'amour n'est pas mort, en est témoin ce minuscule geste d'affection.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. Layamon est là, devant moi, assis sur sa chaise. Son regard est rivé au mien. C'est dingue ce qu'il peut avoir l'air suffisant. J'ai presque envie de lui crever les yeux avec ma baguette tiens.

« J'ai… j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Il hausse les sourcils.

« Ah oui ? Et pour quoi donc ?

_ Pour sauver Aria. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Tu sais transplaner et moi pas. »

Prononcer ces quelques mots me donne la nausée. Vas-y Layamon, fichu poète, tu peux rire. Ah oui, Teddy Lupin ne sait pas transplaner, quel scoop ! Pas la peine d'aller le crier dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ceci dit, tout le monde est déjà au courant. Ici, tu es sur mon territoire. Ici, Pathos mise à part évidemment, c'est d'abord moi que les autres aideront.

Enfin je crois…

J'espère…

Mais Layamon s'abstient de tout commentaire même si ses yeux brillent d'une lueur amusée. Il ne fait pas la moindre réflexion. Grand bien lui fasse.

« Moi je peux t'aider, me coupe Victoire. Je sais transplaner aussi.

_ Non ! C'est toi qu'Aria a besoin d'avoir auprès d'elle. Pas lui (je fais un vague geste vers Layamon.) Pas moi non plus. Toi. Reste ici. Lui, il m'emmènera jusqu'à la cabane des Gaunt. »

Wace Layamon se lève et d'un geste qui me donne envie de le secouer par les épaules comme un arbre à botruc, il lisse sa veste en tweed si chic qui a dû lui coûter une fortune.

« Avec plaisir, dit-il de sa voix hautaine et suffisance si irritable. Mais mon cher Teddy, j'ignore tout à fait l'endroit où se trouve la cabane des Gault comme tu dis et sache que pour transplaner il faut avoir visiter l'endroit au moins une fois ou connaître théoriquement son emplacement. »

J'ai envie de le corriger, de lui dire de se déboucher les oreilles. J'ai dit Gaunt, pas Gault. Mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour lui en faire la remarque, je me rends compte que c'est exactement ce qu'il attend de moi. Il me provoque. Peut-être ce petit geste de tendresse que je viens d'échanger avec Victoire ne lui a pas échappé et il est jaloux. Est-ce qu'il veut lui montrer que je ne vaux pas le coup ? Est-ce qu'il cherche à lui rappeler que c'est son lit à lui qu'elle partage ?

« On trouvera, dis-je. Et le meilleur endroit pour ça, ce sont les archives du ministère. »

Layamon hausse les sourcils.

« Les archives du ministère ! Tu as donc autant de temps à perdre ?

_ Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je te demande de l'aide. Pour Aria ! Perdre son temps à fouiller les archives du ministère à la recherche d'une information c'est, à mon sens, bien mieux que perdre son temps assis sur une chaise à regarder mourir une enfant. »

Et toc !

Il ouvre la bouche mais les mots lui manquent. Il faut l'avouer, je jubile intérieurement.

« Vas-y Wace, intervient Victoire. Je t'en prie. Vas-y. Teddy sait ce qu'il fait, j'ai toute confiance en lui.

_ Mais ce n'est pas un auror !

_ Non, mais c'est le père d'Aria. »

Et toc une deuxième fois ! Les mots de Victoire semblent atteindre Layamon droit au cœur. L'espace d'une toute petite seconde, je vois son visage se contracter sur une grimace de colère et de déception. Eh oui mon bonhomme, le père de la fillette, ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi. Et ça, quoi que tu fasses, c'est une chose que tu ne pourras jamais changer.

Il baisse les yeux, mâchonne ses mots sans que je puisse en comprendre un seul.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre, dis-je de manière insistante. Il faut faire vite. Et la cabane des Gaunt est le commencement. J'en mettrai ma main au dragon !

_ Wace ? murmura Victoire. S'il te plaît. »

Il laisse échapper un râle de colère.

« Très bien ! Qu'on ne dis pas que je n'ai pas fait de mon mieux ! »

Il tend la main. Je la serre dans la mienne avec l'impression de conclure un pacte avec un serpent.

« Maintenant, dis-je. Le ministère de la magie, le hall. »

Et comme je commence à en prendre l'habitude, la pièce se dissout tout autour de nous tandis que nous voyageons à nouveau au gré de l'espace et du temps.


	56. 56 Requiem pour un ministère désert

CHAPITRE 56 : Requiem pour un ministère désert

Wace Layamon n'a pas l'air tout particulièrement enchanté de m'accompagner jusqu'au ministère. Qu'il se rassure sur un point, je ne le suis pas spécialement non plus. Mais quand on n'a pas trop de choix, on ne fait pas le difficile. Lorsque nos pieds touchent le sol, quelques dixièmes de seconde à peine après avoir commencé à transplaner, je devine instantanément que quelque chose d'important est en train de se produire.

En premier lieu, il n'y a pas un touriste à l'horizon, pas un flash d'appareil photo, pas même ce murmure habituel que l'on entend généralement lorsque des groupes de curieux viennent s'amasser autour de la fameuse fontaine devant laquelle se sont affrontés Albus Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort (histoire de la magie, troisième année, chapitre cinq). Ensuite, il n'y a aucun vigil à l'entrée. Ceci dit, ça m'arrange. La dernière fois que j'ai laissé ma baguette à l'entrée je… je me rends compte d'un coup que je ne l'ai pas récupérée. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

Je me sens affreusement nu d'un coup. J'ai même limite envie de faire demi-tour, de retourner au Terrier pour le fouiller de fond en comble ou bien, au contraire, de foncer dans le bureau d'Harry pour voir s'il l'a avec lui. Après tout, je viens à peine de quitter Azkaban, il n'a peut-être pas pensé à me rendre ma baguette, ou alors il n'en a pas eu le temps.

Ou alors… et à cette idée ma gorge s'assèche, ou alors elle a déjà été cassée en deux et j'ai plus qu'à retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse pour en acheter une nouvelle. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un objet et que beaucoup de sorciers considèrent leur baguette comme un simple accessoire pour canaliser la magie mais moi je ne raisonne pas de cette façon. C'est ma baguette et je n'ai pas envie de faire de la magie avec n'importe quel autre bâton ramassé dans la rue.

« Il n'y a personne ? s'inquiète Layamon.

_ Tant mieux. On a moins de risque d'avoir des problèmes. »

Sa lèvre inférieure s'ourle sur une moue sceptique. S'il savait à quel point il a l'air idiot quand il fait ça !

Mais quelque part, il a raison et ça je suis bien forcé de l'avouer. Cette absence de monde dans le hall me semble anormale et donc inquiétante. Pas grave, nous n'avons que très peu de temps devant nous. C'est Aria qu'il faut sauver, nous devons nous dépêcher.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins où sont les archives ? grogne Layamon.

_ Non. Mais je suis capable de lire un plan. »

J'ai envie d'ajouter « moi » mais je me retiens. Allez Teddy, fais un petit effort. Tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour régler tes comptes avec lui. Pas maintenant, ça viendra, sois-en sûr, à moins évidemment que je ne me fasse tuer avant.

A quelques pas de la fontaine, il y a un gigantesque panneau sur lequel est affiché un plan du ministère. D'après ma tante Hermione, ça fait très centre commercial et je suppose qu'avec cette réflexion, elle faisait allusion à ces structures moldues qu'on entasse dans les centre-villes et qui regorgent de monde. Ceci dit, ça n'a pas tellement à envier au Chemin de Traverse.

Il y a des moments où je ferais mieux de me taire je crois.

Je cherche la salle des archives et la trouve rapidement. Elle est située au niveau sept. C'est que je me dis que je n'ai finalement jamais rien compris au système architectural sorcier. Déjà à Poudlard c'était quelque chose d'étrange qu'il valait mieux parfois ne pas trop chercher à comprendre. Je me souviens d'escaliers qui s'achevaient sur un mur et d'une porte, au quatrième étage qui menait à une salle sans sol. Ceux qui n'y prenaient pas garde se retrouvaient subitement à l'étage du dessous. Le ministère de la magie, c'est un peu le même principe, à croire que c'était le même architecte. La salle des archives se trouve au septième étage mais l'atrium, lui, est au huitième. Ce huitième étage fait office de rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il reste profondément enfoui sous terre. En gros, je ne comprends rien.

C'est certainement pour ça que je ne suis jamais devenu architecte d'ailleurs.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il faut donc descendre d'un étage. J'entraîne Layamon vers les ascenseurs et constate avec une espèce d'effroi qu'ils sont tous fermés. J'ai beau appuyer sur le bouton, aucun n'arrive.

« Ce qui m'étonne, susurre Layamon, c'est que personne ne vient nous arrêter. Visiblement le ministère est en situation de crise mais on peut tout de même y entrer comme dans un moulin. »

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, en proie à un sacré conflit intérieur. Il a raison. Mais est-ce qu'on a réellement d'autres possibilités ? Il faut impérativement trouver l'adresse de la cabane des Gaunt. C'est notre seule chance de sauver Aria.

Je jette un œil vers une porte sur laquelle est dessinée un sorcier montant des marches.

« On va prendre les escaliers. On n'a qu'un étage à descendre. »

Layamon acquiesce et nous nous engouffrons dans la cage d'escaliers. Il fait sombre ici. J'empoigne la rampe et me met à descendre les marches. Elles défilent sous mes pieds. Recouvertes de marbre, elles sont légèrement glissantes et je me dis qu'il ne me faudrait pas grand-chose pour en louper une et dévaler tout le reste plus rapidement que prévu. Je fais donc bien attention à ne pas tomber.

Peu à peu, le souffle me manque.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! s'écrie Layamon dans mon dos. Tu avais dit un étage !

_ C'est le ministère de la magie, je réponds en m'arrêtant le temps de reprendre mon souffle une minute. Ici il n'y a rien de normal je te signale.

_ Mais ça fait dix minutes qu'on descend !

_ Eh bien dis-toi que tu sais au moins combien de temps il nous faudra pour remonter. Tu as songé à compter les marches pour êtres sûr ? »

Mon sarcasme ne m'aide pas. Une fois de plus, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Layamon descend en quelques pas les marches qui le séparent de moi. Il m'agrippe par l'épaule et me force à me retourner. Son visage est crispé sur un masque de colère.

« C'est pour Aria que je te donne un coup de main, gronde-t-il, parce que je la considère comme ma propre fille.

_ Ben fallait pas ! »

Je vois les muscles de sa mâchoire jouer sous sa peau tandis qu'il les contracte rageusement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te pousser en bas des escaliers, Lupin.

_ Probablement le fait que tu as besoin de moi, non ? »

Son poing se serre. Cette fois, je m'attends à ce qu'il me l'envoie en pleine figure. Après tout, je l'aurais mérité. Je sais aussi que je devrais peut-être lui faire des excuses et lui rappeler que ce n'est pas le moment de nous battre mais… ce type couche avec Victoire ! Ma Victoire ! Je ne peux pas lui faire des excuses. Cette simple idée me donne la nausée. Nous nous foudroyons mutuellement du regard et tout à coup, Layamon fait un bond en arrière.

« Arrête !

_ Quoi ? »

Je ne fais pas semblant, je ne comprends réellement pas ce qui le gêne.

« Arrête de transformer ton visage ! Tes yeux ils sont… »

Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, je le vois frissonner. Apparemment, j'ai modifié les traits de mon visage et la couleur de mes yeux. C'est tout à fait inconscient. Quand je suis sujet aux émotions, ça m'arrive sans que je m'en rende compte.

« On n'a pas de temps devant nous. »

Je décide de le planter là et de reprendre ma descente. Mais alors que mes talons recommencent à claquer sur les marches, j'entends nettement le commentaire de Layamon :

« Fichu métarmophomage. »

Je prends sur moi de ne pas me retourner et de ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure mais c'est vraiment tout juste. Heureusement pour moi, je finis par arriver sur un pallier. Sur le mur devant moi est écrit en grosses lettre : niveau 7. Un panneau indique quelle direction prendre pour les différents services. Il me faut moins d'une seconde pour repérer la salle des archives.

Je pousse la porte et un hurlement m'accueille.


	57. 57 Requiem pour des archives

CHAPITRE 57 : Requiem pour des archives

Le hurlement me fait reculer d'un bond. Mon coude heurte les côtes de Layamon et mon pied écrase le sien. Il pousse un cri mais je ne m'en occupe pas plus que ça. Dans mon échelle des préoccupations, il n'est pas très haut placé.

Je l'entends maugréer dans mon dos mais ce que je vois devant moi me fait occulter ses mots. Le couloir est plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Certaines des lampes qui le bordent sont brisées, ce qui le plonge en partie dans l'ombre. Des éclats de verre tapissent le sol, rendant à la maigre lumière quelques reflets qui semblent plus inquiétants encore. Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit est : chaos. Il s'est passé quelque chose ici.

Mon cœur fait un bond de trop dans ma poitrine. Harry ! Hermione ! Je me précipite dans le couloir. Mes semelles font crisser le verre brisé. Je traverse en courant ce paysage désolé mais désert. Malgré le cri que j'ai entendu il n'y a personne, pas le moindre bruit non plus autre que celui de mes pas et de mon cœur. Je tourne au coin du couloir et me retrouve devant une double porte. L'un des battants est ouvert. Contrairement au reste du couloir, de la lumière provient de la pièce. Une lumière très vive.

Je pousse le battant de l'épaule et suis accueilli par une terrible vague de chaleur. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, je fais un bond en arrière. La fumée me fait suffoquer, je commence à tousser tandis que la chaleur me fait suer sous mes vêtements. Je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et j'ouvre grand la bouche. Le cri qui jaillit de ma gorge est un cri de désespoir.

« Non ! »

Je me précipite en avant mais deux mains se posent sur mes épaules, m'empêchant d'entrer. Je me débats comme je peux mais la poigne de Layamon est suffisante pour me retenir.

« Lâche-moi ! je hurle. Lâche-moi !

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de te suicider, Lupin, crie-t-il en réponse. Tu ne trouveras rien ici, il faut partir ! »

Je cesse subitement de me débattre et me tourne vers lui. Je le foudroie du regard.

« Partir d'ici, dis-je en grinçant des dents, c'est condamner Aria à la mort. Ne compte pas sur moi. »

Son visage devient peu à peu rouge sous l'effet de la chaleur. Je vois même une pellicule de sueur se déposer sur ses tempes. Je sais que je ne dois pas présenter mieux mais je m'en fiche totalement.

« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. On n'arrivera jamais à…

_ Jamais ! »

Je peux encaisser beaucoup de choses, vraiment. Je peux prendre bien des choses sur moi mais il est hors de question que je laisse ma fille mourir sans avoir au moins tenté l'impossible.

J'envoie mon coude heurter sa mâchoire. Pris par surprise, Layamon me lâche. J'appuie une main sur sa poitrine et le pousse aussi loin que possible de moi. Mais dans le même mouvement, j'agrippe le manche de sa baguette qui dépasse de l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste et je me tourne vers la pièce dévorée par les flammes.

« Accio archives cabane des Gaunt ! »

Sincèrement, je n'ai jamais cru que ça fonctionnerait mais à mon plus grand étonnement la baguette semble bien réagir et plusieurs parchemins, certains en proie des flammes, se dirigent à grande vitesse vers moi. Une espèce d'euphorie s'empare de moi. Je tends la main et les attrape, les laisse immédiatement tomber lorsque le feu me mord la chair. Je pousse un cri, tape du pied pour éteindre les flammes.

Layamon se précipite lui aussi sur les parchemin qui ont survécu et durant un moment nous fouillons tous deux frénétiquement, épaule contre épaule, à genoux tous les deux comme deux vieux camarades. Layamon finit par lever un morceau de papier dont l'un des coins a été carboniser. Tiens, je le vois venir à des kilomètres celui-là. Si je l'avais écouté, on aurait filé loin du ministère et on aurait tout laissé tomber mais maintenant il va jouer aux héros.

Je lui décoche un coup d'œil, observe le parchemin qu'il tient dans les mains avec cet air victorieux que je déteste. Ce qu'il peut paraître prétentieux ! Comment quelqu'un comme Victoire peut-elle s'intéresser à un type comme lui ? Il n'a vraiment rien pour lui, sincèrement !

« Tu as trouvé ?

_ Il y a une indication là-dessus. »

Je tends la main.

« Donne-moi. »

Le coup d'œil que Layamon me retourne ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il a cette petite lueur dans l'œil et ce sourire qui m'assurent qu'il est en train de me doubler. D'un bond, il se lève et recule, le parchemin à la main.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, dis-je un tout petit peu trop brusquement. La vie de ma fille est en jeu !

_ Elle n'est ta fille que sur le plan biologique ! »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Ce… ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à ça. »

Layamon recule lentement.

« Donne-moi ma baguette Lupin ou je déchire le parchemin. Je connais l'adresse, je viens de la lire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce fichu papier. »

Il a l'air sérieux l'animal. Dans le doute, je préfère ne pas négocier la vie d'Aria et je lui tends sa baguette, le manche dirigé vers lui. Mes intentions sont claires, je ne veux pas me battre contre lui, je veux me battre de son côté, dans l'intérêt de ma fille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas le comprendre ? Je le déteste, c'est vrai, et d'ailleurs je ne m'en cache pas, mais il est hors de question de laisser une histoire d'incompatibilité, de haine et de jalousie risquer la vie d'une enfant. Nous sommes des adultes non ? Nous sommes capables de mettre nos griefs de côté lorsqu'il le faut et agir en tant que tels, nous sommes capables de nous montrer responsables, de faire preuve d'intelligence, nous sommes capables de nous servir de cette chose derrière nos yeux que nous appelons cerveau.

Quoi qu'il en soit, moi j'en suis capable. Mais plus les secondes passent pendant lesquelles Layamon et moi nous regardons en hippogriffes de faïence, plus je me demande si lui en est vraiment capable.

Lentement, il s'approche, attrape la baguette et la pointe sur moi. Un rire franchit sa gorge tandis que d'un mouvement de la main, il jette le parchemin dans le feu.

« Non ! »

Je me lève d'un bond prêt à plonger à mon tour dans les flammes mais il est déjà trop tard. Le parchemin se consume en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je dévisage Layamon, me sentant tout à coup très mal.

« Pourquoi ?

_ Mais parce que tu ne comptes pas dans l'équation, Lupin. Je n'ai pas poussé Victoire à rester en France aussi longtemps pour la voir te tomber dans les bras aux premières retrouvailles. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'elle vienne en Angleterre mais je n'ai pas réussi à la tenir éloignée plus longtemps de sa famille.

_ Alors c'est juste ça ? Une histoire de jalousie ? »

Layamon écarte les bras et m'envoie un petit sourire que je n'aime pas du tout.

« C'est toi qui es jaloux mon petit père. Moi j'ai ce que je veux. Victoire m'aime et c'est dans mon lit qu'elle couche le soir.

_ Mais c'est ma fille que tu élèves ! Bordel tu ne peux pas la sacrifier !

_ Victoire en souffrira certainement un moment mais quand le moment sera venu, nous aurons notre propre enfant. Bien sûr, on se rappellera toujours d'Aria mais le temps aidera à guérir les blessures. »

J'ai l'impression que le couloir tourne tout autour de moi. Layamon n'a jamais eu dans l'idée de sauver Aria. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai envie de me jeter sur lui et de lui écraser la tête dans les flammes, de le voir se consumer lui aussi, de l'entendre hurler de douleur. J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler les horreurs qu'il vient de prononcer sur une petite fille de trois ans. Mais l'ennui, c'est qu'il est le seul à savoir où se trouve la cabane des Gaunt et pour l'instant, il est le seul à pouvoir me conduire sur place. J'inspire profondément et m'apprête à lui sauter dessus lorsqu'un autre cri provenant de l'intérieur de la salle des archives claque dans l'air.


	58. 58 Requiem pour un sauvetage

CHAPITRE 58 : Requiem pour un sauvetage

L'appel, plus qu'un cri, m'empêche de mettre à exécution ce que j'avais en tête. Je ne cherche pas plus longuement à savoir ce que Layamon a en tête. Je plonge dans le brasier. La chaleur me prend immédiatement à la gorge et la fumée vient irriter mes muqueuses, les asséchant instantanément. Je me mets à tousser. Pour pouvoir respirer le mieux possible dans cet air plus qu'encombré, je plaque mon bras contre mon nez.

Les flammes dévorent tout ce qu'il y a à leur portée dans de grands rugissements et d'horribles craquements. Des étagères qui avaient jadis supporté des dossiers et des piles de parchemins s'effondrent dans un de grands fracas brûlants. C'est un véritable paysage dantesque qui se dresse tout autour de moi. Les flammes montent de plus en plus haut, la chaleur est infernale. J'étouffe. Mais je continue ma route, progressant à l'intérieur même du brasier.

De derrière moi, j'entends les appels de Layamon. Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut. Il y a quelques minutes à peine il me parlait de laisser mourir ma fille pour être le seul à pouvoir consoler Victoire et maintenant il hurle mon nom.

« Lupin ! C'est de la folie ! »

Evidemment que c'est de la folie mais ma conscience m'interdit de laisser mourir un être humain sans avoir tenté tout mon possible pour le sauver. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi, que je suis un imbécile, un niais ou un idéaliste, mais il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un en danger, surtout si c'est un danger de mort. Allez savoir, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'essaye de devenir médicomage.

Je dis bien « essaye » parce que la dernière garde que j'ai effectué à Sainte Mangouste me semble drôlement loin et que Pathos ne va certainement pas se priver pour invalider mon internat. A mon avis, d'ici quelques mois, je vais pouvoir aller postuler dans les bureaux de recherche d'emploi.

Je me guide essentiellement aux cris que j'entends. Et plus j'avance plus la voix se fait claire et plus je me dis que je la connais.

Au bout d'un court instant, je finis par repérer une silhouette. Une femme est tapie dans un coin. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle envoie des aguamenti tout autour d'elle ce qui a un peu empêché la progression des flammes. Ce qui l'a probablement maintenue en vie jusqu'ici aussi.

Je me précipite dans les flammes, ignorant délibérément mon instinct qui me dit que maintenant, nous sommes deux à être piégés dans le brasier. D'autant que je n'ai pas de baguette. Bravo Teddy ! Tu vas mourir pour sauver quelqu'un, tu seras un héros. Un héros mort par contre. Te voilà digne représentant de l'héritage de tes parents.

« Teddy ! »

Celle que je viens de sauver si héroïquement se jette dans mes bras il me faut moins d'une seconde pour la reconnaître.

« Tante Hermione ! »

Je passe outre l'incompréhension quant au fait qu'elle se retrouve coincée dans un incendie dans la salle des archives. L'heure n'est pas encore aux question, la pièce tout entière brûle autour de nous. Il faut agir vite. Le visage et les mains de ma tante son constellées de brûlures. Je la serre contre moi, passe un bras autour de sa hanche.

« On va devoir retraverser. Continue à jeter des aguamenti. »

Ma tante est épuisée par le combat acharné contre la mort qu'elle a mené avant mon arrivée et ses sorts ne sont plus très puissants. C'est à peine si le jet d'eau qui sort de sa baguette est suffisant pour grésiller dans le feu. Il se transforme rapidement en vapeur d'ailleurs. En gros, il ne sert strictement à rien. Malgré la gravité de l'instant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur pour elle. Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione rater quoi que ce soit.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains. J'aimerais prendre une grande inspiration aussi mais l'air est brûlant et chargé de fumée et de cendres, ce ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée. Je sais déjà mes poumons brûlés par la chaleur, autant ne pas en rajouter.

Je fais un pas en avant, entraînant Hermione avec moi. Elle est tellement crispée contre moi que j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle fait partie de moi. Les ongles de sa main sont presque plantés dans la chair de mon bras. Je ne m'en formalise pas. Elle est terrifiée. Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Les flammes cependant semblent presque s'ouvrir sur notre passage. Elle nous lèchent les jambes et les bras, courent le long de nos vêtements mais ne semblent pas vouloir s'y accrocher ni nous dévorer. Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un feu magique qui ne brûle que les objets ? Je n'en suis vraiment pas sûr, d'autant que ma tante a quand même des brûlures sur les mains et sur le visage et d'après ce que je peux constater, certaines sont sérieuses. Peut-être pas graves mais sérieuses tout de même.

Il ne nous faut que quelques secondes pour quitter la pièce ravagée par l'incendie. D'ailleurs, à l'instant même où nous quittons le cercle de flammes, une étagère s'effondre derrière nous dans un tel fracas que les flammes elles-mêmes semblent pousser un hurlement.

A peine avons-nous mis un pied hors de la pièce qu'Hermione prononce un sort qui me semble bien compliqué. La pièce semble devenir floue. Le brasier continue ses ravages mais de là où nous nous trouvons, nous ne sentons même plus la chaleur des flammes.

A bout de souffle, toussant et crachant, je m'appuie contre un mur pour tenter de respirer un peu. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons se sont tapissés de cendres et de résidus de parchemins brûlés. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche et la sensation que je vais étouffer.

Hermione se précipite auprès de moi.

« Teddy ! Merci ! Ce que je suis contente de te voir ! »

Elle me regarde tout à coup en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu n'as rien.

_ Non, c'est un miracle. Il faudrait par contre aller faire soigner tes brûlures et…

_ Teddy, tu n'as rien du tout. »

Je me sens mal à l'aise tout à coup.

« Tu as traversé le brasier et tu es revenu, continue ma tante, et tu n'as pas la moindre brûlure sur le corps. »

Je sens un tic nerveux agiter ma joue tandis que j'observe mes mains. La peau est un peu rougie là où les flammes m'ont effleuré mais, effectivement, je n'ai pas la moindre trace de brûlure. Comme si le feu n'avait pas pu m'atteindre réellement. De même pour mes vêtements. Ceux d'Hermione sont parsemés de trous et sont noircis ici et là. Les miens n'ont strictement rien. Mon esprit se met en branle et si je ne comprends rien à ce qui vient de se passer je devine qu'il y a tout de même quelque chose d'important derrière tout ça.

Hermione m'observe un instant, les sourcils froncés mais elle finit par secouer la tête.

« Ne restons pas là.

_ Layamon ! dis-je d'un coup. Il doit m'emmener à la cabane des Gaunt et… »

Je tourne sur moi-même, laisse échapper un juron de colère. Layamon a profité que je me sacrifie dans le brasier pour s'enfuir. Je suis sûr que ce salaud est retourné auprès de Victoire pour lui annoncer que je suis très probablement mort et ma fille ne tardera pas à l'être à mon tour.

Le goût de la haine, je peux vous l'attester, est pire que celui des cendres.


	59. 59 Requiem pour une piste

CHAPITRE 59 : Requiem pour une piste

Hermione me retient par le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai très envie de me mettre à hurler, de détruire quelque chose à coups de poings et de terminer en déchiquetant le joli petit visage de Layamon à coups de dents. Ça, ça me ferait un bien fou. Mais ça tient davantage du fantasme que de l'envie, de l'irréel voire même du rêve.

Mais ça ne m'aide pas tellement à savoir ce que je vais faire, ce que je dois faire ou ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Avec toute cette pression qui pèse sur mes épaules j'ai très envie de m'allonger là, en position fœtale et de ne plus bouger, d'attendre que les choses se règlent d'elles-mêmes. Autant dire que je peux toujours rêver.

La pression me fait trembler.

« Elle va mourir… »

C'est curieux, je ne sens même pas de larmes pointer au coin de mes yeux. J'avais pourtant cru que j'allais me répandre dans les bras de ma tante mais j'ai l'impression d'être au-delà du chagrin. Au bout d'un moment, quand on a dépassé le seuil, et de loin, il n'y a juste plus rien. Quelque chose se brise et les choses en restent là. La douleur s'estompe. Elle ne disparaît pas, elle devient juste trop forte pour que le corps continue de la ressentir réellement. C'est une espèce de morosité qui envahit l'esprit, laisse un affreux goût amer dans la gorge et traîne là, nous rongeant peu à peu comme un cancer.

« Moi je peux t'emmener à la cabane. »

Les paroles d'Hermione sont une lumière dans un océan déchaîné. Le ciel zébré d'éclairs dévoile soudainement une brèche par laquelle s'écoule la lumière du soleil. Et celle-ci porte pour nom : espoir. Je lève les yeux vers elle avec la sensation que ce simple geste prend des heures.

« Tu…

_ J'ai été piégée dans la salle des archives parce que je cherchais justement des informations sur la cabane. »

Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne sais même plus par quoi commencer. J'ai envie de toutes les poser et en même temps, j'ai envie de n'en poser aucune, on perd du temps après tout.

« Comment…

_ Tu as dit à Harry que tu devais me parler et il m'a fait passer le message. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis repenchée sur les paroles de Walden. J'en suis venue à la conclusion que le commencement n'était peut-être pas l'orphelinat. »

Tout en parlant, je la vois agiter doucement sa baguette. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus la menace des flammes, on dirait que ses gestes sont bien plus assurés. Une bulle semble se créer autour de la pièce en feu. Le brasier est contenu. Il continue de ronger ce qu'il a déjà entamé mais il n'ira pas plus loin. Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de fascinant dans ces flammes qui dansent, léchant les murs et calcinant parchemins et étagères. On dirait une bête que l'on a mise en cage, une bête dangereuse désormais incapable de mordre, réduite à néant.

« J'aimerais pouvoir éteindre le brasier mais je ne connais pas de sort assez puissant. »

Hermione fait la moue.

« J'ai eu l'idée de la cabane des Gaunt par hasard en fait, en repensant aux horcruxes de Voldemort. »

Malgré les vingt-cinq ans qui se sont écoulés depuis le moment où le seigneur des ténèbres est tombé, je sens toujours une certaine crainte dans le ton d'Hermione lorsqu'elle prononce son nom.

« Mais, reprend-elle. On ne peut pas y aller juste tous les deux.

_ On n'a plus le temps !

_ On va trouver Harry ! »

J'ouvre la bouche pour argumenter quant au fait qu'on a déjà perdu trop de temps mais ma tante me renvoie l'un de ces regards qui n'amènent aucune discussion. J'ai envie d'insister mais d'un autre côté, je sais qu'elle a raison.

Elle remonte le couloir et je la suis à grands pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

_ Tu ne devines pas ? »

Hermione se retourne tout à coup. Elle me regarde en face. Dans ses yeux, je lis comme… de l'agacement ? De la peur ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

« Le professeur Vector s'est évadé voilà ce qui se passe ! »

Je reste bouche bée même si je crois qu'au final je m'y étais attendu. C'est probablement lui qui a mis le feu à la salle des archives. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il craignait qu'Hermione ne trouve quelque chose. Après tout, elle a été de ses élèves. Il sait parfaitement de quoi elle est capable.

Ma tante marche vite. Je dois presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

« Harry est probablement à la recherche de Vector ! Il ne voudra sûrement pas venir !

_ Evidemment qu'il est à la recherche de Vector. Mais lui il n'est probablement plus à l'intérieur du ministère. »

Je fais la grimace. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité.

« Comment il a fait pour s'évader ? »

Hermione soupire et l'espace d'un instant je me demande si c'est à cause de ma question ou de la réponse qu'elle se prépare à me donner.

« Un complice. »

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment prendre cette information. Je crois que, jusqu'au bout, j'avais espéré que Vector ne se soit pas moqué de moi, qu'il ait été un pion sur l'échiquier au même titre que moi. Mais plus le temps passe et plus je dois me rendre à l'évidence que j'ai été manipulé. De A à Z.

Je me sens vraiment mal. D'abord parce que j'avais donné ma confiance à quelqu'un qui s'est carrément servi de moi et qu'au lieu d'arranger les choses finalement, j'ai fait pire que mieux. Ensuite parce que me sens franchement bête. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu l'idiot du village, celui dont on peut se servir facilement. Je me sens faible et ridicule et, sincèrement, ce n'est pas un sentiment très agréable.

J'ai même peur de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. J'aimerais savoir qui est ce fameux complice mais, finalement, j'ai peur que son identité me porte un sacré coup. Dans les secondes qui suivent cette réflexion d'ailleurs, plusieurs passent dans mon esprit et l'un de ceux qui s'impose le plus est celui d'Isobail.

Je l'imagine inventant son enlèvement et fonctionnant avec Vector pour me faire croire que c'est par hasard qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Peut-être qu'elle a essayé de me rallier à leur cause mais que le retour de Victoire a été un obstacle pour elle et que c'est pour ça qu'elle me trahit.

Mon cœur bat très fort dans ma poitrine.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent.

Isobail…


	60. 60 Requiem pour une cabane

CHAPITRE 60 : Requiem pour une cabane

Trouver Harry au sein du ministère n'est pas une mince affaire. Mais Hermione semble y parvenir sans trop de difficultés. Je me demande comment elle fait. Visiblement, elle a dans sa poche un gallion qui n'y est pas pour rien. Elle l'a pointé de sa baguette et dans les minutes qui ont suivies, nous avons retrouvé Harry. Il y a certainement là un code secret sur lequel, un jour, je devrais très certainement lui poser quelques questions. Après tout, ça pourrait être utile. Enfin je ne vois pas tellement en quoi ça pourrait m'être utile à moi en particulier dans la mesure où je n'ai pas réellement de vie sociale, mais…

Nous retrouvons donc Harry. Hermione lui explique rapidement ce qu'il en est des archives et mon parrain dépêche sur place deux membres de son équipe.

« Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec toi dans cette salle ? »

Hermione ne met que quelques secondes à répondre ce qui, dans son langage, signifie qu'elle est parfaitement sûre d'elle.

« Il n'y avait personne. Juste moi.

_ Comment est-ce que le feu a été allumé ? »

Mais Harry n'attend pas la réponse.

« Vector je suppose.

_ Il est manipulé Harry, il agit sous l'Imperium, j'en suis convaincue.

_ On verra ça plus tard. »

Mon parrain lève les mains. Sur son visage, je vois un masque de fatigue. Les derniers jours, et peut-être même les dernières semaines, ont probablement été très éprouvantes pour lui. Il doit faire face à beaucoup de pression. On pourrait dire bien entendu que c'est son métier et que quelque part il l'a voulu mais je crois que c'est toute l'histoire de sa vie qui est éprouvante au final.

Il se tourne tout à coup vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Hermione et moi lui expliquons pour la cabane des Gaunt et la disparition de Layamon mais je garde pour moi mes élucubrations sur la possible culpabilité d'Isobail. Harry a l'air d'adhérer à la théorie de la cabane et il s'empresse de donner ses dernières directives à son équipe. Ce qui me gêne un peu, c'est qu'il ordonne à Nott de nous accompagner. J'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne. Nott n'est pas à proprement parler quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment et je crois bien que mon absence de sentiment à son égard est réciproque.

La suite des évènement se précipite alors. Hermione agrippe ma main au moment où je vois Harry froncer les sourcils dans ma direction. Je suis convaincu qu'il ne veut pas que je vienne mais c'est sans appel.

Un transplanage, une fois de plus. Je me demande combien j'ai dû en subir ces derniers temps. A mon avis, si je faisais le compte, j'en aurais peur.

Mes pieds touchent un sol spongieux, comme si j'arrivais tout à coup dans la boue, ce qui d'ailleurs est le cas. A première vue, nous avons transplané dans une campagne. Des buissons et des arbres bordent un chemin rongé par les mauvaises herbes. La cabane se dresse devant nous, dévorée par la végétation. L'une des fenêtres à été brisée et une partie du toit s'est effondrée.

« C'est une fausse piste, dis-je dans un souffle. Personne n'est venu là depuis longtemps. »

Harry secoue doucement la tête. Je devine une étrange lueur dans son regard. Est-ce qu'il est déjà venu ici ? On dirait que la vue de la cabane lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

« Tout est pourri. Mais pas le cadenas à l'entrée. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Il a raison. Un cadenas maintient la porte fermée mais contrairement à tout ce qui concerne la cabane, il n'est pas rouillé. Il a même l'air neuf. Je m'apprête à m'avancer pour jeter un œil mais Nott me retient par l'épaule.

« Fichus Gryffondor ! gronde-t-il. Toujours à vous jeter dans les problèmes sans jamais penser aux conséquences ! »

Il sort sa baguette.

« Pour l'instant nous sommes couverts par la végétation mais sitôt qu'on s'approchera on sera repéré.

_ Mais il n'y a personne, ça me semble évident, dis-je.

_ Tu te trompes Teddy, souffle Harry. Il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette cabane et si tu as bien raison alors il vaut mieux qu'on y aille avec précautions.

_ Les civils devraient rester en arrière. »

Je m'apprête à protester mais Hermione me fait taire d'un regard insistant. Ah zut, elle a raison, je n'ai même pas de baguette ! Nott part d'un côté et Harry de l'autre, ils rampent à moitié dans les broussailles. Hermione et moi restons en arrière, bien cachés par la végétation. Rapidement, les deux aurors disparaissent de ma vue. Je trépigne d'impatience.

Je me retiens à grand peine de faire des commentaires. Régulièrement, je détourne le regard vers la cabane.

Rien.

Il ne s'y passe absolument rien, c'est affligeant. Si au moins j'entendais quelque chose ou si je voyais ne serait-ce qu'un éclair pour prouver que des sorts sont lancés, enfin qu'il se passe quelque chose, même minime, même infime. Mais rien.

Mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve. J'ouvre et ferme les poings, inlassablement. La pression est trop élevée pour moi et moi je sens que je perds patience.

« Teddy, par Merlin et ses disciples, calme-toi tu me fiches le vertiges à tourner en rond.

_ Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi, de ne rien voir et ne rien entendre ?

_ On ne sait pas ce qui se passe et…

_ Justement. On ne sait pas. Et moi je n'en peux plus ! »

Avant qu'elle ne proteste ou ne trouve une excellente raison pour m'empêcher d'y aller, j'enjambe les talus et jaillis sur le chemin. Je ne pense même pas à me dissimuler dans les broussailles.

« Teddy ! »

Trop tard, j'avance. Pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression que mes oreilles se bouchent et qu'une main énorme se referme sur ma poitrine. Je suffoque presque mais le temps de me dire que quelque chose cloche, la sensation a disparu. Et immédiatement, ce qui me saute au visage, c'est le bruit. On dirait que, de l'intérieur de la cabane, quelqu'un mène un combat furieux. Les flashs de lumière que j'attendais tout à l'heure, je les vois enfin. Les fenêtres s'illuminent brièvement. Les sortilèges ont l'air de se succéder à vive allure comme s'il n'y avait pas de temps mort. Le bruit est infernal. Des cris, des bris d'objet, des meubles que l'on déplace comme si l'on butait dedans.

Je me précipite vers la porte mais elle est toujours fermée par le cadenas et j'ai beau tirer dessus de toutes mes forces, il refuse définitivement de céder. Il doit y avoir une autre entrée et si jamais je ne la trouve pas, je briserai une fenêtre.

Je contourne la cabane en courant. Mes pieds se prennent dans les herbes trop hautes et je manque plusieurs fois de tomber. Je finis cependant par perdre l'équilibre à un moment donné et je m'écrase contre le mur. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Je me dépêtre du mieux que je peux et reprends ma route.

Comme je l'avais deviné, il y a bien une deuxième entrée. La porte est à moitié arrachée de ses gonds. Je jaillis à l'intérieur de la cabane, évite de justesse un sortilège qui ne devait probablement pas m'être destiné. Je bondis sur le côté juste au moment où un corps s'écrase à mes pieds.


	61. 61 Requiem pour un combat

CHAPITRE 61 : Requiem pour un combat

Le corps que je reçois dans les bras n'est autre que celui de Nott. Il n'est pas mort, il n'est d'ailleurs même pas inconscient, je crois qu'il est juste un peu sonné. Je le traîne à l'abri derrière un meuble en partie effondré. Mais il semble me reconnaître et le coup d'œil qu'il m'envoie est particulièrement parlant. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir lui venir en aide, c'était bien moi. Je me demande néanmoins ce qu'il a tant à me reprocher mais je n'ai pas tellement le temps de me focaliser sur cette question. Alors que Nott rampe déjà en dehors de sa planque pour retourner au combat, un sortilège s'écrase à quelques centimètres de moi. Dans la panique, je fais un bond en arrière.

Je suis complètement désarmé et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. Je lève les yeux et constate avec horreur que le combat n'est pas seulement engagé entre Harry, Nott et une tierce personne mystérieuse et profondément maléfique comme je l'avais d'abord imaginé mais bien au contraire, trois autres hommes sont là, armées de leurs baguettes.

L'un d'entre eux est au sol. Il est allongé sur le flanc et me tourne le dos. Je ne peux donc pas voir ses traits. Il a pourtant une physionomie que je connais, ça, j'en mettrais ma main au dragon. Mais d'un autre côté, en plein milieu d'un combat, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de retrouver de qui il s'agit.

Des deux autres hommes je reconnais celui qui m'avait menacé et qui a mis le feu à mon balai. Cette époque où je n'étais pas encore père, où je n'avais pas d'autre problème que mes gardes et la vie dure que me menait Pathos et où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds à Azkaban, et certainement pas en tant que prisonnier, me semble bien lointaine tout à coup, comme si elle avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre mais certainement pas à moi. C'est un type de grande taille à la peau très pâle. Le dernier n'est plus un jeune homme. Ses cheveux sont plus blancs que gris et son visage est constellé de ride.

Le plus grand des deux hommes et debout au milieu de la pièce et tournoie sur lui-même en alternant les sorts de défense et ceux d'attaque. S'il a l'air d'un véritable idiot ainsi à découvert, je ne peux nier qu'il est tout de même très doué. L'autre disparaît rapidement de mon champ de vision.

Je me tapis derrière le meuble qui part petit à petit en morceaux à force de recevoir des sorts perdus et me traite moi-même de crétin. Maintenant que je suis dans le feu de l'action, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Me battre comme un moldu ? Alors non seulement j'en suis parfaitement incapable, mais encore en plus avec ce type au milieu de la salle qui balance tout et n'importe quoi à qui menace de s'approcher de lui, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir plus de quelques secondes avant d'être foudroyé. Et, j'en mettrais ma main au Norvégien à Crête, il n'hésiterait probablement pas à m'envoyer quelques sortilèges impardonnables.

Je jette un œil par-delà ma cachette pour tenter de repérer les deux aurors. Nott est à plat ventre. Du sang s'écoule de sa tempe mais la blessure n'a pas l'air très grave. Je crois qu'il cherche à prendre le type au milieu de la pièce par surprise. Mais étant donné que ce dernier tourne sur lui-même en vociférant, ce n'est pas chose aisée. Il a probablement déjà été repéré et je suis prêt à parier que Nott le sait. Harry, lui, est un peu plus loin. Ses vêtements sont déchirés au niveau de son épaule droite mais il n'a pas l'air sérieusement blessé lui non plus. Il a le front plissé et l'air de réfléchir profondément. La situation doit certainement lui sembler critique. Tiens bon oncle Harry, je suis venu en renforts. Par contre… je ne suis pas armé. Quel scrout quand même !

Alors que la situation semble désespérée, la porte s'ouvre tout à coup et Hermione plonge auprès de moi. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle.

« Teddy ! »

Sa baguette à la main, elle m'attrape par l'épaule. L'ennui, c'est qu'avec la diversion qu'elle vient de créer, elle n'est pas la seule. Je me sens tout à coup happé en arrière et alors que je me débats pour me libérer, le bout d'une baguette vient se poser juste sur ma tempe.

« Plus un geste ! »

Après le vacarme, les crépitements des sorts, les cris et vociférations en tout genre, le silence qui s'abat tout à coup sur la cabane en ruines semble de plomb.

« Teddy… »

Apparemment, Harry ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de mon intrusion. Eh oui, c'est à croire que je suis partout sauf là où on s'attend à me voir, c'est-à-dire à Sainte Mangouste, dans une salle d'examen en train d'expliquer à un jeune sorcier même pas encore de premier cycle qu'il ne doit pas s'amuser à enfoncer des baguettes en sucre dans les narines de son petit frère. Je suis traîné en arrière. Le souffle de mon assaillant s'écrase contre mon oreille et ma joue. J'ai très envie de lui enfoncer mon coude dans les côtes mais j'avoue que je crains que ses réflexes soient meilleurs que les miens et qu'il ne m'envoie quelque maléfice, si ce n'est pire.

« Ne joue pas au con, Jugson ! » crie Nott depuis sa place.

Il n'est plus totalement à plat ventre maintenant, il s'est redressé sur un genou et tient sa baguette directement pointée sur moi. Ou plutôt sur l'homme qui se sert de moi comme d'un bouclier humain. Plus loin, Harry tient le type qui tournoyait sur lui-même en respect avec sa propre baguette. Celui-ci cependant à un sourire tout à fait grimaçant sur le visage. Rien de très engageant quoi qu'il en soit. Celui qui était à terre lorsque je suis arrivé l'est toujours et du sang commence à former une flaque sous son corps. A mon avis, il est sérieusement blessé. Le médicomage qui est en moi me crie qu'il a probablement besoin de soins et rapidement, que si personne ne se soucie de son sort, il risque fort de mourir.

L'otage qui est moi, lui, lui répond de se la fermer et que, franchement, dans un cas pareil, qui s'en soucie ?

Hermione, a levé les mains et laissé tomber sa baguette au sol. Elle est trop proche pour que le dénommé Jugson ne se focalise pas sur elle et le moindre geste agressif de sa part pourrait m'être fatal. Qui plus est, tout comme moi, c'est une civile et elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de prendre part au combat.

Je déglutit.

« Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, Potter ! crie Jugson dans mon oreille. On dirait que, tout à coup, c'est moi qui ai la baguette en main. »

Le rire qui suit cette déclaration m'assure que nous avons à faire à un dément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est un civil, il n'a strictement rien à voir avec projets ou quoi que ce soit.

_ Mais détrompe-toi, Potter ! Tu n'as donc pas compris que c'est lui qui nous importe dès le début ?

_ Teddy ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandissent d'incrédulité et, quelque part, il y a là quelque chose de vexant.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Jugson éclate à nouveau de rire.

« Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Harry Potter ! Tu as eu tes moments de gloire mais depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été défait, tu n'as plus tellement d'importance. Oh tu es toujours resté une célébrité, c'est un fait. Mais tu es une célébrité sur la touche. Ce garçon est ton filleul à ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

Il accentue d'avantage la pression de sa baguette sur ma tempe et je grimace. Un filet de sueur glacé me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Mon cœur bat si fort qu'il menace de s'arrêter. Enfin… peut-être pas, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai en tout cas.

« Mais en quoi est-ce que je peux vous être utile ? »

J'ai parlé un peu trop fort et avec un tout petit peu trop de désespoir dans la voix. Une chose est sûre, je ne suis pas de ces héros qui peuvent se pavaner et assurer qu'à aucun moment ils n'ont eu peur parce que là, tout de suite, je crève de trouille.

« Tu ne devines donc pas ? »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre à cette absurdité. L'homme qui était toujours allongé sur le côté reprend tout à coup conscience, avec un gémissement, il se redresse. Nott, celui qui se tient au milieu de la pièce et Harry tournent tout à coup la tête vers lui. Je crois que Jugson doit aussi se tourner dans sa direction car je vois Hermione plonger en avant, saisir sa baguette et jeter un sort.

L'éclair passe à quelques millimètres à peine de mon oreille gauche. Je l'entends crépiter et sens son odeur un brin électrique.


	62. 62 Requiem pour un otage

_Je serais absent pour le week-end et comme j'ai déjà loupé la publication de la semaine dernière (pour raisons de santé) je publie aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous._**  
><strong>

**CHAPITRE 62 : Requiem pour un otage**

Le sort touche Jugson en plein visage. Il pousse un véritable hurlement qui me vrille le tympan. Je crois qu'Hermione avait espéré qu'il me lâche mais bien au contraire, il resserre son étreinte sur moi et même pire, il ne tombe pas. Durant quelques secondes, il m'entraîne dans une bien étrange danse dans laquelle nous titubons et nous débattons l'un contre l'autre, moi pour échapper à son étreinte et lui, justement, pour me retenir. Le bout de sa baguette s'enfonce douloureusement juste sous ma mâchoire. Un peu plus loin, je vois Hermione. Sa propre baguette à la main, elle cherche un angle pour envoyer quelques maléfices à Jugson mais je crois qu'il a compris la leçon.

« Silence ! hurle-t-il soudainement. Silence où vous ne récupérerez de lui qu'un peu de matière cérébrale collée sur le mur ! »

Le silence s'abat tel une sentence, me faisant frissonner d'horreur. Je crois que pendant les quelques minutes qui viennent de s'écouler, beaucoup de choses se sont passée. Et j'en ai loupé plus de la moitié. Le géant qui se dandinait tout à l'heure en envoyant des sortilèges à tout va est maintenant adossé contre un mur. Son visage est écarlate et couvert de sueur. Il a l'air à bout de souffle. Une estafilade lui barre le nez et le sang rajoute au tableau un petit quelque chose de dramatique. Je ne vois plus l'autre homme par contre, celui qui était inconscient lorsque je suis entré dans la cabane et qui avait créé toute cette diversion en revenant à lui au mauvais moment… ou au bon moment finalement, tout dépend du point de vue sous lequel on se place.

Harry et Nott sont maintenant au coude à coude. Eux aussi tiennent leur baguette à la main et sont adossés au mur derrière eux. A mon avis, ça doit être une technique pour éviter que quelqu'un ne les surprenne par-derrière mais au finale, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je suis formé aux soins moi, pas aux techniques de combat. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai strictement rien à faire dans cette cabane bourrée de Mangemorts. J'ai envie de hurler, de morde dans la main qui me retient, de planter mes dents dans la chair blafarde et de trancher, de déchirer, de faire souffrir au maximum.

Je tremble, en état de choc. Mon esprit divague, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Le temps semble tout à coup figé. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Mon regard croise celui d'Hermione et ce que je vois dans ses yeux m'indique que la suite des évènements ne va pas me plaire. Elle a cet air déterminé que je lui ai toujours connu. Quand j'étais tout petit, je savais que ce regard là en particulier allait m'apporter des ennuis.

Alors l'angoisse déferle dans mes veines. Et à nouveau, les évènements se précipitent. Hermione se lève d'un bond. Un peu plus loin, Nott et Harry poussent un cri dans un ensemble presque parfait. J'ai l'impression que tout se passe au ralentis alors qu'en réalité, chaque fait se déroule à une vitesse effroyable. Je suis tétanisé sur place. Je sais que je devrais bouger, que si je ne fais pas le moindre geste, il sera trop tard. Mais je reste sur place, stupidement.

Le gaillard accolé au mur se jette sur Nott et se met à lui marteler le visage de ses énormes poings. En quelques secondes, l'auror s'effondre. Sa tête heurte le plancher dans un bruit mat qui me provoque un frisson d'horreur. Harry enjambe la table aux trois quart détruite derrière laquelle il s'était abrité. Mais il ne vient pas au secours de Nott, il court droit vers Hermione.

Mais il est trop tard, et bien trop tard même. La baguette que Jugson m'enfonce sous le menton quitte sa place et crache un éclair qui crépite dans mon oreille. J'envoie mon coude dans les côtes de mon agresseur et nous nous débattons durant un moment. J'ai l'impression de me défendre avec la rage du désespoir. Le temps m'est compté. Je frappe un peu au hasard. Jugson est plus grand et plus large que moi et surtout, il est plus habitué au combat. D'un coup de poing bien placé, il m'envoie au sol.

Son coup a porté juste au-dessus de mon œil droit. Des lumières dansent devant mes yeux, j'ai l'impression que les murs cherchent à se jeter sur moi. Si je ne me reprends pas, je sens que je vais m'évanouir.

Jugson est planté devant moi, il pointe sa baguette dans ma direction mais un sort le frappe à la tempe et, dans un grand cri, il s'effondre. Harry se précipite derrière moi.

« Non ! »

J'ai toujours la tête qui tourne mais je fais de mon mieux pour me redresser. Je roule sur le flanc et me redresse sur les mains. Les vertiges s'intensifient. Mais j'ai tout de même l'occasion de voir Harry. Et surtout Hermione. Ma gorge se serre. Elle est allongée sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Dans sa main droite, elle tient toujours sa baguette. Ses doigts semblent s'être crispés sur le manche. Harry s'est jeté à genoux à côté d'elle et lui a soulevé la tête.

« Hermione ! Non ! »

Je suffoque. La nausée me comprime tellement la poitrine que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer sur place. Le silence tombe tout à coup dans la cabane. Nott est inconscient. Son visage n'est plus qu'un amas de chairs sanguinolentes. Le gaillard se redresse. Du sang lui macule les mains presque jusqu'aux coudes. Il en a également sur le visage. Ses coups ont dû être particulièrement violents.

Il observe Harry, puis Hermione et éclate de rire.

Son rire me vrille les tympans et me martèle l'esprit. Harry lève brusquement la tête. Son visage n'est plus qu'un masque de haine. Il se lève d'un bond pointe sa baguette et hurle ce que jamais de toute ma vie je n'aurais cru l'entendre dire :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sortilège de mort jaillit de sa baguette et frappe le gaillard de plein fouet. Immédiatement, les yeux de celui-ci se révulsent et il s'effondre. Raide mort. Harry poussa un autre cri et se précipite sur Jugson qu'il commence à secouer et à gifler avec une violence qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Je suis complètement perdu. J'étouffe. Un hurlement cherche à franchir ma gorge. Non… ce n'est pas possible.

Les larmes jaillissent de sous mes paupières, me brûlent littéralement les yeux. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Alors je le sens, là dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, un petit écrin de forme rectangulaire.

Je ne sais plus.

Je ne pense plus.

Mais je plonge la main dans ma poche et en tire la petite boîte. Dedans, se trouve un objet bien précieux dont j'avais oublié la présence et qui pourtant, m'a été offert il y a si peu de temps…


	63. 63 Requiem pour un oeil

CHAPITRE 63 : Requiem pour un œil

« _Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à te procurer ça, Lily ?_

_ _ C'est un secret, ça gâcherait tout si tu l'apprenais._ »

L'espace de quelques secondes, le visage souriant de Lily Luna Potter s'impose à mon esprit. Je vois ses yeux toujours rieurs, ses cheveux roux qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, son air espiègle. De tous mes cousins et cousines, Lily est celle avec qui j'ai le plus d'affinités. Nous nous sommes toujours compris, et ce depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Lorsque Harry et Ginny se sont séparés, pour une période de deux ans si je me souviens bien, Lily s'est enfuie de Poudlard et c'est vers moi qu'elle est allée.

L'œil de gobelin sort de son écrin et roule dans ma main. Il pèse son poids. A quoi sert-il ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je garde en tête qu'il pourrait me rendre plus intelligent. Si seulement…

Tout autour de moi, la scène est comme figée. La détresse d'Harry m'écrase la poitrine. Les larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues. Hermione est morte, et je l'ai laissé faire. Parce que je n'ai pas été fichu de me dresser correctement contre ce type qui a mis le feu à mon balai, il y a une éternité il me semble, j'ai laissé mourir ma tante.

Je referme la main sur l'œil de gobelin et serre de toutes mes forces. Mes ongles entrent dans la chair de ma paume mais je m'en fiche. La douleur est minime est à des milliers de kilomètres de celle que je mérite. Je ferme les yeux.

Revenir en arrière.

Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et empêcher qu'une telle chose arrive. Même si je devais me sacrifier, même si je devais mourir pour ça, si seulement j'avais le pouvoir de changer les choses et de…

Ma main me brûle tout à coup. Je pousse un cri. Je veux ouvrir les doigts pour lâcher l'œil incandescent qui me déchire la chair mais j'en suis incapable. C'est comme si ma main était verrouillée autour d'une braise. La douleur me fait ouvrir les yeux et alors tout se précipite. Une terrible bourrasque de vent m'assaille, mes oreilles s'emplissent de sons de toutes sortes : des cris, des sifflements, le vent qui hurle. La tête me tourne et je crains d'être en train de perdre l'esprit. J'ai la sensation que quelqu'un m'enfonce tout à coup son poing dans l'estomac et si je n'étais pas déjà à terre, je crois que je serais tombé à genou.

Il y a un choc, une odeur de brûlé qui me soulève le cœur.

« Silence ! Silence où vous ne récupérerez de lui qu'un peu de matière cérébrale collée sur le mur ! »

Cette voix… Le silence s'abat dans la pièce et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je constate avec stupéfaction que mon regard est fixé à celui d'Hermione. Sa baguette à la main, elle me regarde avec stupéfaction, colère et peur.

Je ne comprends pas. Ou plutôt je comprends mais mon esprit ne veut pas mettre un nom sur ce qui s'est passé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la seconde chance que j'avais espéré et même si je suis perturbé par ce revirement soudain de situation, je ne me laisse pas engourdir. Je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'agisse et tout de suite. Parce que l'œil n'est plus dans ma main et je ne sais même pas s'il a réintégré sa place dans son écrin dans la poche de ma veste.

J'inspire profondément en envoie un petit clin d'œil à Hermione. Je vois nettement son froncement de sourcils. Evidemment, elle se demande ce que j'ai en tête. Elle secoure imperceptiblement la tête. C'est amusant comme, tous, ils ont toujours voulu me protéger. Harry m'a dit un jour qu'ils ont juré à mes parents de veiller sur moi. Je crois que c'est parce que je ne suis le fils de personne finalement, qu'ils sont tous un peu mes parents et qu'ils se sentent tous responsables de moi. Je suis un idiot et je le sais parfaitement. Ou plutôt, je m'en rends compte maintenant. J'ai hurlé pour avoir mon indépendance, je me suis débattu pour que l'on cesse de me considérer comme un enfant, mais au final c'est ainsi que je veux être. Ma famille est autour de moi, elle me soutient et elle m'encourage. Ce n'est pas être infantiliser que d'écouter des conseils et de saisir une main tendue. Je suis un idiot mais maintenant que je le sais, je vais pouvoir agir autrement.

J'agis le plus rapidement possible. Ce qui n'est pas une chose très aisée puisque je n'ai jamais appris à me battre. Pas même à Poudlard où mes amis devaient souvent prendre ma défense.

Je modifie ma corpulence, deviens plus mince, plus petit puis plus gros, plus grand, je change ma physiologie à toute allure. Jugson, qui me tient solidement contre lui, est soudainement déstabilisé et, comme je l'avais espéré, il me lâche recule d'un pas.

« Quel genre de monstre es-tu ? »

Oh il le sait parfaitement. Je ne pense pas qu'il ignore ce qu'est un métamorphomage mais je viens de le surprendre. Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Et d'ailleurs je me fiche de savoir s'il pose la question sincèrement ou non. Je pivote sur mes talons, saisit sa baguette à pleines mains et lui tords le poignet. Le Mangemort pousse un cri mais il tient bon. Nous luttons un moment. Je prends bien soin d'éloigner au maximum la baguette de Jugson d'Hermione. Il est hors de question de la laisser prendre un sortilège perdu.

Mais c'est sans compter sur ma tante justement. En quelques bonds, elle me rejoint et vient ajouter sa poigne à la mienne. Nous sommes maintenant deux contre le Mangemort. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux pour voir où en sont Nott et Harry mais j'entends des cris, des formules et des grésillements et je devine qu'ils ne sont pas simplement restés figés sur place à nous regarder comme des abrutis.

Le poing de Jugson me frappe juste sous la mâchoire. J'entends un craquement, sens un goût de sang m'emplir la bouche mais je ne lâche pas prise. Et même pire, je plante littéralement mes dents dans son poignet. Cette fois-ci, il pousse un hurlement et lâche sa baguette. Dans ma maladresse, je ne la rattrape pas au vol et elle tombe au sol dans un claquement. L'espace d'une seconde, nos regards se croisent puis nous plongeons tous les deux.

Mais Hermione entrave ses mouvements et j'attrape le manche en bois bien avant lui. Jugson jette son talon à la rencontre de mes doigts. Ma main produit un affreux craquement tandis que la douleur se déverse jusque dans mon épaule. J'en ai la tête qui tourne et la bouche sèche mais je serre les dents et me redresse.

« Stupéfix ! »

Le sort le touche entre les deux yeux et il s'immobilise tout à coup, raide comme une planche à pain. Il tombe en arrière sans possibilité de se rattraper et Hermione le laisse tomber. Au sens littéral du terme.

Jugson mis hors d'état de nuire, je me redresse vers Harry et Nott pour constater que le colosse est acculé dans un coin de la cabane, les yeux écarquillés. Il louche sur le bout de la baguette de Nott qui est appuyée juste sur le bout de son nez. Ce dernier, à bout de souffle, profite du silence soudainement tombé pour clamer :

« Par le pouvoir que m'accorde le ministère de la magie et le bureau des aurors, Gregory Goyle, je vous arrête. »

Je suis bien incapable de dire pourquoi, mais j'éclate de rire. Harry vient me rejoindre. A bout de souffle lui aussi, il m'abat une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir devenir médicomage, Teddy. Parce que je suis sûr que tu ferais un excellent auror. »

Je lui renvoie un sourire flatté.

« Je ne sais pas me battre Harry. La preuve en est, j'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois pour sauver Hermione. »

Je le vois cligner des yeux. Visiblement, il n'y comprends rien. Et moi, je me remets à rire, comme un abruti.


	64. 64 Requiem pour quelques explications

**CHAPITRE 64 : Requiem pour quelques explications**

Pendant que Nott s'occupe de ses prisonniers et appelle des renforts, Harry nous entraîne, Hermione et moi, à l'extérieur de la cabane. Lorsque je passe la porte, je sens immédiatement une bouffée d'air frais danser sur mon visage. Merlin, ce que c'est agréable. J'inspire profondément, emplissant mes poumons au maximum de cet air qui n'a plus rien à voir avec celui chargé d'électricité que nous venons de quitter. Je me sens presque revigoré.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de souffler réellement ni de flâner le nez au vent. Harry m'attrape immédiatement par une épaule et se met à me secouer comme un arbre à botrucs. Hermione est obligé de venir à mon secours.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ! hurle-t-il presque. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

Il se tourne soudainement vers Hermione. Ses yeux brillent de colère. Il doit être sacrément en rage. Quoi que je me demande si ce n'est pas la peur qu'il vient d'avoir qui le met dans un état pareil.

« Et toi aussi Hermione ! Je ne nie pas que vous êtes capables de vous battre, surtout toi Hermione, mais face à des Mangemorts, dans une situation comme celle-ci, laissez faire les professionnels ! »

Il n'a pas tort. Surtout que, d'un certain point de vue, Hermione est morte aujourd'hui. A cette idée, je sens comme une onde glacée ruisseler le long de ma colonne vertébrale. La nausée me monte à la gorge, je me sens horriblement mal, le paysage se met à onduler et à tourner autour de moi. Je dois pâlir soudainement, ou verdir, parce que ma tante fronce les sourcils et tend la main mais elle n'a pas le temps de me demander si je me sens bien. Je me tourne sur le côté, m'appuie sur mes genoux et vomis entre mes pieds.

Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui me rend malade. Est-ce parce que si j'avais coopéré dès le début, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé ou parce que, sans vraiment avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver je me suis trouvé la force de me battre et, surtout, de sauver la vie de ma tante ?

Je me suis toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de passif qui détestait se battre. Enfin après Poudlard surtout. J'ai eu l'occasion, à l'école, de défendre chèrement mes idées et il m'est arrivé de me faire rosser à quelques reprises. A partir de cet instant, j'avais comme décidé de ne plus entrer dans les conflits et, jusqu'ici, je dois avouer que ça avait plutôt bien marché. Mais ces derniers jours, c'est un peu comme si le temps me rattrapait et m'envoyer dans les pattes tous les conflits que j'ai cherché à éviter jusqu'ici.

La main d'Harry se pose sur mon épaule et quand je me redresse, encore un peu nauséeux mais me sentant déjà beaucoup mieux, je constate que son visage s'est radouci. Sa colère semble au moins s'être apaisée.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens, Teddy ? »

J'acquiesce. Je sais, ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il attendait mais il saura comprendre. Parce que là, tout de suite, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir trouver les mots qu'il faut. Je me sens un peu misérable.

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais dû t'y reprendre à deux fois pour sauver Hermione. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? »

La grand malédiction des aurors. On ne peut pas parler avec ces gens-là. En tout cas, on ne peut pas parler trop vite en leur présence et espérer que l'information que l'on vient de leur donner passera à la trappe. Ceci dit, je n'avais pas tellement l'intention de lui cacher ce qui vient de se passer. Juste que je n'ai pas compris moi-même et que je me demande si je vais être capable de démêler le nœud énorme que forment les événements dans mon esprit. Ce n'est pas gagné.

Hermione s'approche elle-aussi, l'air intrigué. Mais je devine à l'expression de son visage qu'elle en sait un peu plus qu'Harry. Ou en tout cas, elle se doute de quelque chose.

Je plonge la main dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et en sors l'oeil de gobelin. Je l'ai rangé sans même le remettre dans son écrin. Je le fais rouler entre mes doigts. Il pèse son poids mine de rien.

« Hermione... (je lève les yeux vers elle, croise son regard intrigué.) Tu es morte aujourd'hui. »

Elle a un léger hoquet de surprise qu'elle dissimule brillamment. Harry, lui, est beaucoup moins délicat.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Hermione est morte. Jugson lui a envoyé l'un de ces sortilèges mortels et personne n'a pu l'aider à se défendre. Elle a été tuée net. »

Mon oncle cligne des yeux. Je sens bien qu'il a des tas de questions à me poser et qu'il se retient à grand peine alors je continue, pour lui éviter de patauger trop longtemps dans le marécage de l'incompréhension. Quoi que je me demande si ça va réellement l'aider et si, au contraire, je ne vais pas en plus lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau.

« Quand tu es morte (ce que je déteste dire ça!) Jugson m'a lâché et je suis tombé. J'ai senti ce poids dans ma poche. Lily m'a offert l'oeil de goblin et je l'ai laissé dans la poche intérieure de ma veste depuis. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des dizaines d'années mais en fait, c'était juste il y a une semaine... je n'en suis même pas sûr en fait. »

J'appuie mes derniers mots par un petit sourire désolé. Le temps que je parle, je fais jouer la lumière du soleil sur la pierre entre mes mains. Elle les reflète presque innocemment.

« J'ai serré la pierre dans ma main et j'ai souhaité plus que tout que ce ne soit pas arrivé, que je puisse faire quelque chose.

_ Tu es en train de me dire que cette chose est capable de défier la mort ? Parce qu'il suffit alors d'espérer que quelqu'un ne meurt pas pour que ça n'arrive pas.

_ Non. »

Hermione intervient finalement. Elle tend la main et j'y dépose la pierre. Qu'elle la garde ou non, je n'en ai rien à faire. Si la pierre détient le pouvoir de vaincre la mort, je ne suis pas sûr du tout d'en vouloir. Sauf pour sauver Aria. Je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui veulent vivre éternellement. Je veux vivre vieux, certes, mais pas éternellement. Je suppose que la vie doit devenir ennuyeuse au bout d'un moment, que l'on a vécu son temps et que l'on chercher simplement à partir. J'en ai vu des sorciers et des sorcières âgées qui n'aspiraient qu'à voir venir la mort et qui espéraient pouvoir l'accueillir à bras ouverts. D'ailleurs, si l'on en croit le compte des trois frère Peverell, c'est un peu le message que l'on en retient non ? Nul n'es besoin de défier la mort car elle trouvera toujours un moyen. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est nous qui irons vers elle. Enfin c'est quelque chose dans le genre je crois.

« Ce n'est pas le but de la pierre. »

Hermione la lève dans la lumière pour en apprécier, elle aussi, les reflets.

« La pierre permet d'agir ou plutôt de réagir. Tu as pu me sauver uniquement parce que tu pouvais agir autrement. »

Je fais la moue.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Elle fait la grimace.

« Je suis vraiment morte? »

Je n'ose pas lui répondre. Ça doit être terrible de se dire qu'on est mort, dans une autre vie ou plutôt dans un autre cas de figure. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à encaisser le choc.

« Mais si je décide de revenir en arrière ? Si je veux sauver Aria, la pierre...

_ Je ne crois pas. »

Hermione m'a coupé un peu brusquement. Peut-être pour être sûr que mes espoirs ne partent pas dans cette direction.

« Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Teddy, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose. Tu n'étais pas là quand Aria et Victoire ont été attaquées. Et tu n'aurais pas pu être là à temps. »

Je baisse la tête, contrit. J'avais tellement espéré.

« Hé, s'écrie Harry. On a deux Mangemorts en captivité maintenant. On va les faire parler. Et d'ailleurs, les renforts arrivent. »

Je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule. Effectivement, Ron arrive à la tête d'une petite équipe. Et avec lui, mon espoir renaît.


	65. 65 Requiem pour de sombres projets

**CHAPITRE 65 : Requiem pour de sombres projets**

Ron nous rejoint. Il a l'air fatigué, préoccupé et donne l'impression de vouloir être partout sauf ici. Je ne sais pas s'il devine que le pire vient d'être évité ou c'est juste pour se rassurer mais il se dirige immédiatement vers Hermione et la prends dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse mais elle le repousse, sans prolonger l'étreinte ni le baiser. Ma tante n'a jamais été très démonstrative dans son amour.

Harry se précipite vers lui et l'agrippe par le bras, sans même un regard pour le reste de l'équipe qui pénètre dans la cabane.

« Comment est-ce que tu nous a retrouvé ? Comment est-ce que tu as su ?

_ Juste avant d'entrer Nott nous a envoyé un Patronus. Le temps de réunir du monde et nous voilà. »

Mais le sourire de Ron disparaît rapidement.

« Le ministère est presque tombé. Nous avons réussi à remettre la main sur Vector. Il a détruit toutes les archives et une bonne partie des documents de ton bureau. »

Harry écarquille les yeux.

« Mon bureau ? »

Je ne laisse pas le temps à Ron de répondre. Depuis qu'il a parlé de Vector, une idée a commencé à germer dans mon esprit et je sais que si je n'en parle pas maintenant, ça va me ronger.

« Est-ce que ça ne me discrédite pas? »

Les regards de mes deux oncles se tournent tout à coup vers moi. Harry ouvre la bouche mais il est coupé par du bruit venant de la cabane. Les aurors sont en train de faire sortir Goyle. Il est menotté et son visage est écarlate, presque violet.

« Harry Potter ! s'exclame -t-il au milieu de ses cris de rage et de haine. Ton nom, tu devrais en avoir honte. »

J'admire le sang-froid avec lequel Harry prend la chose. Il s'approche, le visage fermé, le regard neutre.

« Si être fier de son nom c'est s'illustrer dans de tels exploits, attaquer des innocents et des enfants, Goyle, alors oui, j'aime mieux avoir honte du mien. »

La lèvre inférieure du colosse s'ourle sur une moue de mécontentement. On dirait un enfant que l'on vient de réprimander pour son comportement inadmissible ou pour une bêtise qu'il vient de commettre. Si les choses n'étaient pas si graves en ce moment, je crois que ç'aurait été drôle. A mourir de rire même. Mais là, pour l'instant, c'est plutôt préoccupant. Presque pathétique en fait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? » demande enfin mon oncle.

Et cette fois, tout le monde se tourne vers eux. Je crois que c'est la question à mille gallions, celle que tout le monde voudrait poser et dont nous attendons tous la réponse. C'est un silence presque religieux qui se fait et je suis prêt à parier que Goyle se sent tout à coup important. D'ailleurs, il gonfle la poitrine.

« Est-ce que tu ne devines pas? »

Harry fait un pas en arrière. Il n'a pas envie de plaisanter ou de répondre quelque chose d'acerbe.

« Non, ne me dit pas que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort. C'est révolu maintenant, il est mort et rien ne pourra jamais le ramener à la vie. Pas même la magie la plus noire. »

Je me sens crispé par ce qu'il est en train de dire. Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'entends les histoires sur Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus cruel et le plus malfaisant que le Royaume-Uni, si ce n'est la planète elle-même, ait jamais vu. Ses crimes se comptent par centaines, directement ou indirectement. Vouloir ramener un tel être à la vie tient de la pure folie. C'est abominable !

Le sourire de Goyle n'a rien de rassurant.

« Tu ne sais pas grand-chose en matière de magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sang-froid de mon parrain est en train de s'envoler. Tiens, il n'aura pas fait long feu. Ses mains s'ouvrent et se ferment spasmodiquement.

« Non, Goyle. Ne fais pas une chose pareille. Tu as raison, je ne sais pas grand-chose en matière de magie noire mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que c'est dangereux et que c'est avec ta vie que tu joues.

_ Ne me fais pas le leçon. Il y a des choses qui peuvent amener bien plus que tu ne le crois. Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? Une petite vie misérable ? Deux ou trois gosses qui te mènent la vie dure, un boulot qui ne te rapporte pas grand-chose si ce n'est de quoi manger, toi et tes gamins. Tu n'as rien mon pauvre Potter.

_ Et c'est déjà bien plus que toi ! » intervient Ron en serrant les poings.

Ses oreilles sont devenues écarlates, signe qu'il est perturbé par la conversation. Il respire très fort aussi et je comprends pourquoi. Sa vie n'a pas toujours été marquée par des moments joyeux. Et je sais que c'est un peu le sujet sensible chez lui. Ron est tellement angoissé à l'idée d'avoir raté sa vie qu'il en est devenu presque irritable lorsque les conversations dévient dans ce sens. Goyle lui retourne un grand éclat de rire.

La discussion est en train de dégénérer et moi, je ne tiens plus. Je m'avance à mon tour. D'ailleurs, si on continue comme ça, on va tous se retrouver autour de Goyle.

« Faites revivre votre maudit maître, je crache, en admettant que vous y arriviez. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ? A ma fille !

_ La petite c'était pour faire pression.

_ Mais pourquoi moi ? »

Je commence à trembler. Je crois que c'est l'attente de la réponse, l'horreur probable que va m'annoncer Goyle qui me met dans un tel état. Ma bouche est devenue sèche, mon cœur palpite à toute allure dans ma poitrine. J'ai la sensation que je vais m'évanouir.

« Parce que tu as peut-être la clé pour nos recherches. »

Le silence s'abat comme un rocher de plusieurs tonnes. Je n'entends même plus les aurors qui traînent cette fois Jugson en dehors de la cabane des Gaunt. Je n'entends pas Harry qui me demande si ça va. Je ne l'entends pas, mais je sais que c'est précisément ce qu'il me demande. Tout comme je n'entends pas Ron qui, après avoir saisi Goyle par le col, lui demande en criant plus d'explications. Je ne l'entends mais lui aussi je sais précisément ce qu'il est en train de dire.

Ils n'ont pas compris, mais moi si.

Et une certitude s'impose à mon esprit.

Une certitude qui me brûle les veines et me donne envie de hurler.

J'avais raison.

Depuis le début.


	66. 66 Requiem pour quelques parchemins

_Toutes mes excuses pour le retard de publication, non, je n'ai pas oublié ma fic mais j'ai eu très peu de temps devant moi. Avec l'été, j'ai eu de la famille à la maison et il était simplement hors de question de m'installer à écrire à l'ordinateur toute la journée. Je suis donc de retour et je vais faire de mon mieux pour me faire pardonner mon retard. Bonne lecture._

**CHAPITRE 66 : Requiem pour quelques parchemins**

Hermione m'accompagne jusque chez moi et alors que nous venons à peine de nous matérialiser devant la porte de mon appartement, je me décide, enfin, à passer mon diplôme de transplanage. C'est sûr cette fois, dès que toute cette maudite histoire sera terminée, je m'inscris aux leçons et je passe mon permis. Avec tout ce que j'ai transplané ces dernières semaines, je crois que je peux être sûr d'être guéri.

Je cherche fébrilement mes clés dans mes poches. J'aurais bien utilisé ma baguette mais elle est toujours au Terrier. Et une fois de plus je pousse un juron à l'encontre de moi-même. Grand-mère Androméda me disait souvent quand j'étais petit que quand on n'a pas de tête, il vaut mieux avoir des jambes. Ceci dit, je ne vais pas aller crapahuter jusqu'au Terrier maintenant pour aller chercher ma baguette et perdre ainsi un temps précieux que, soit dit en passant, je n'ai pas vraiment.

Je trouve le trousseau et dois m'y reprendre à deux fois pour déverrouiller la porte. Mes mains tremblent tellement qu'on dirait que je suis sur le point de craquer. D'ailleurs, c'est probablement le cas. En tout cas, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

La porte s'ouvre et je jaillis dans l'appartement. Il est tel que je l'avais laissé. Il y a même un verre sur le plan de travail du coin cuisine. Je ne sais plus à quand remonte la fois où j'ai bu dedans. Je ne sais même plus ce que j'ai bu non plus mais là, je me demande si une bonne vodka de dragon ne me ferait pas du bien. En général je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool et la vodka de dragon et ce qu'il y a de plus fort. Enfin à ma connaissance. Un verre ou deux et je disparais au pays des rêves. Merlin, c'est affreusement tentant.

Mais c'est aussi affreusement égoïste et lâche. Et puis je ne suis pas revenu ici pour me reposer mais parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire. Plus que très important même, capital.

Je me précipite vers mon bureau. Il est casé dans un coin entre la porte des toilettes et la bibliothèque. Ça amusait beaucoup Victoire d'ailleurs. Elle disait que quand je passais des heures voire des journées complètes à travailler là, je n'avais plus qu'un pas à faire pour aller aux toilettes, que c'était l'emplacement idéal. Ce n'est pas faux. Mais si je l'ai mis là c'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de place ailleurs. L'appartement n'est quand même pas très grand et en tant qu'interne à Sainte Mangouste, je ne peux pas dire que je suis payé une fortune. Enfin c'est quand même pas mal.

J'ai un sens inné du désordre. Ça, c'est un fait et je l'avoue. Mon bureau est encombré de tout un tas de livres, de parchemins plus ou moins griffonnés ou remplis de mon écriture, de plumes, de flacons d'encre, certains vides d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a ma vieille baguette d'écolier que, d'un geste presque machinal, j'empoche. Elle ne fonctionne plus très bien mais ça reste une baguette et ça peut m'être utile. Je vois également un flacon de potion contre les migraines, un coquillage que Dominique m'avait envoyé par hibou lors de ses dernières vacances et l'un de ces rubans que Victoire utilisait avant pour s'attacher les cheveux. Elle a dû l'oublier là avant de partir pour la France et c'est peut-être idiot de ma part mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en séparer. Pire même, quand je travaille à mon bureau, j'aime bien le caresser et le faire glisser entre mes doigts. C'est bête et je sais que ça en dit beaucoup sur le fait que malgré notre rupture, je ne suis jamais passé à autre chose.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ce que je recherche et je le repousse avec le reste.

« Tu devrais te calmer, Teddy, susurre dans mon dos la voix de ma tante. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel tu te mets ? »

J'aimerais, mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. C'est comme si mon corps agissait de lui-même. Et puis ce parchemin, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus alors que je le vois quasiment tous les jours ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux quand même pas m'en être débarrassé. Non pitié !

« Teddy ! Explique-moi au moins ce que tu cherches, je pourrais te donner un coup de main comme ça... »

Hermione n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je mets enfin la main sur ce que je cherchais et, victorieusement, je brandis un parchemin couvert de morceaux de phrases et de ratures. Je me tourne vers ma tante. Je ne sais pas si je dois être fier d'avoir trouvé, satisfait ou au contraire effrayé.

« C'est ça qui a causé tant de problèmes. »

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ C'est un morceau de ma thèse de fin d'études. Je n'en ai parlé à personne parce que je n'ai pas envie que vous me posiez des questions. Mais ma thèse porte sur la possibilité d'un remède à la lycanthropie. »

En prononçant ces mots, je sens mes joues rougir. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle va me dire que je suis complètement fou et que je me lance dans une aventure qui ne mène à rien, que ma thèse ne sera jamais validée avec un sujet aussi farfelu et que je suis sur le point de bousiller toutes mes études de médicomagie. Et quand je serai au chômage après dix ans d'études ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Allez voir mon oncle George pour demander si je peux travailler avec lui à la boutique ?

Mais Hermione ne fait pas le moindre commentaire dans ce sens. Ses lèvres s'ourlent sur un petit sourire qui affiche cependant un air désolé.

« Je comprends. C'est un peu comme une dette, c'est ça ? »

Je suis frappé par sa compréhension et j'ai un moment d'hésitation pendant lequel mon bras retombe le long de mon flanc.

« Mais, continue-t-elle, quel rapport avec le papillon ?

_ Au cours de mes recherches, j'ai dévié sur la réanimation et je suis tombé par hasard sur une combinaison d'un sortilège et d'une potion revigorante. »

Le visage de ma tante prend un air de plus en plus préoccupé. J'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à saisir ce que j'essaye de lui dire mais qu'elle n'arrive pas encore à bien mettre le doigt sur le sujet. Comme si c'était un insecte qui cherchait à s'enfuir alors qu'elle voulait l'attraper.

« Hermione, dis-je d'une voix sourde, j'ai trouvé le moyen de créer facilement et sans magie noire des ersatz d'inferi. »

Un silence plus que pesant tombe entre nous.

« Ce n'est pas possible.

_ C'est de la magie noire. Au cours de mes recherches sur la guérison de la lycanthropie, j'en suis venu à faire de la magie noire ! »

Un goût amer m'emplit la bouche. Je ne suis pas fier du tout de cette trouvaille, j'en ai même carrément honte.

« A qui est-ce que tu en as parlé ?

_ Personne. Sauf une personne. Ma tutrice de thèse. »

J'ai la bouche de plus en plus sèche.

« Pathos. »


	67. 67 Requiem pour un coup de main

**CHAPITRE 67 : Requiem pour un coup de main**

Hermione a envoyé un Patronus à Ron et nous attendons son arrivée depuis presque une heure. Je suis nerveux comme jamais encore je ne l'ai été. J'ai très envie de courir partout, de tout précipiter mais la présence de ma tante me restreint. Quelque part, c'est bien. N'empêche, je me mords les lèvres sans cesse et depuis quelques instants, j'ai même un goût de sang sur la langue. Si Ron ne se dépêche pas, je vais m'auto-digérer, comme les serpents.

Ma tante est assise à la table de salle à manger. Elle s'est servi un verre de thé glacé mais elle n'y a pas encore touché. Elle aussi semble nerveuse. Qui ne le serait pas d'ailleurs ? Je cesse de faire les cent pas pour me tourner vers.

« C'est trop long !

_ Il va arriver.

_ Mais il nous rejoindra et…

_ Pas question ! »

Elle a haussé le ton. Quand ma tante Hermione le fait, c'est qu'elle est vraiment en colère. Je me fige et la foudroie du regard mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle a raison. C'est d'ailleurs probablement ce qui m'agace le plus.

« Ecoute, dit-elle d'une voix plus calme, si on va maintenant à Sainte Mangouste et qu'on saute sur ta chef non seulement on perd la possibilité de tout mettre au clair mais en plus on grille ta carrière.

_ Mais je m'en fiche de ma carrière.

_ Ne dis pas ça. C'est toute ta vie. »

Je soupire. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, j'ai très envie de pleurer, de me jeter dans les bras de ma tante comme quand je n'étais qu'un tout petit garçon et que quelque chose me contrariait. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant maintenant, je suis un homme, un père de famille même. Ce n'est plus à moi de pleurer, je dois endosser le rôle de celui qui protégera et réconfortera. Et Hermione a raison, encore une fois. La médicomagie, c'est toute ma vie. Depuis que j'ai dix-sept ans, je n'ai que ça en tête. J'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre, je ne suis fait pour rien d'autre.

J'inspira profondément et m'apprête à faire mes excuses à ma tante lorsqu'un craquement sonore me fait sursauter. Mon oncle Ron vient à peine de transplaner dans mon salon. Il a l'air un peu chamboulé avec ses cheveux qui se dressent en épi sur sa tête. Amusant, on dirait presque Harry. En roux. Enfin, amusant, c'est vite dit.

« Désolé, s'exclame-t-il, mais franchement, on a connu des jours plus calmes au ministère. »

Il m'envoie une tape sur l'épaule en passant auprès de moi et se dirige vers sa femme. Il l'embrasse rapidement sur le front, passe une main sur sa nuque. Ce n'est qu'un tout petit geste qui échappe presque à mon attention, mais j'y devine tellement d'amour et de tendresse que j'en ai presque envie de courir vers Victoire et de faire pareil avec elle.

Définitivement, je crois que je ne resterai qu'un gamin dans ma tête. Tant que les choses allaient bien, ça ne se voyait pas tellement et je pouvais me permettre de jouer à celui qui est un peu bête. Mais là, je me demande si je ne me suis pas laissé enfermer dans le personnage et je regrette un peu.

« Alors, continue Ron. Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez tout depuis le début. »

Il se dirige vers le canapé dans lequel il se laisse tomber. Hermione lui explique toute l'histoire et lorsqu'elle en vient à mentionner la magie noire, je sens mon cœur se serrer.

« Teddy, termine-t-elle, pense que ce n'est pas de la magie noire. Moi je suis sûre que si. »

Ron fait la grimace. Allez, cette fois-ci je suis bon pour Azkaban. La simple idée de retourner dans cet horrible lieu me donne la nausée. J'en suis presque à me jeter aux pieds de mon oncle pour le supplier de ne pas me faire arrêter. Et je crois qu'Hermione a un peu peur également.

« Mais c'était involontaire ! complète-t-elle. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, c'était un accident. »

Ron acquiesce.

« J'avais compris. »

Il finit par se lever, braque son regard sur moi. De tous mes oncles, excepté Harry, c'est celui que je préfère. Il n'a jamais été très à cheval sur la discipline, comme Percy qui me criait souvent dessus quand je désobéissait. Il ne m'a jamais menacé de me botter les fesses non plus comme Bill. Il ne m'a jamais fait la promesse de m'emmener en Roumanie sans jamais lever le petit doigt, comme Charlie et il ne m'a jamais non plus poussé à la délinquance comme disait ma grand-mère Molly comme George. Non, tout est toujours très simple avec Ron. Il prend les choses telles qu'elles se présentent et il en tire le meilleur parti. Et s'il peut en plus en faire profiter son entourage alors il en est heureux.

« On va déjà aller voir ta chef et on s'arrange pour qu'elle s'explique. Et pas question qu'elle se défile. »

Je hausse les sourcils. Pathos ? Ne pas se défiler ? Mais elle ne sait faire que ça ! Je me suis plaint une fois d'elle à l'administration de l'hôpital et elle a trouvé le moyen de dire que tout était de ma faute. Chaque fois que je me trompais ou que je lui demandais un éclaircissement sur telle ou telle chose, elle m'insultait, elle me traitait d'ignorant, de bon à rien, elle se moquait de moi. Les premières fois, j'avais bien encaissé la chose. Après tout, elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, je savais que mes résultats étaient bons et je préférais demander plutôt que de faire des bêtises.

Mais petit à petit, j'ai commencé à me miner le moral. L'absence de Victoire n'avait pas aidé et lentement, je me suis mis à penser que si Pathos avait autant de griefs à mon encontre, c'était peut-être parce que je le méritais, parce que j'étais mauvais dans ce que je faisais et parce que je m'étais planté de voie depuis le début. Devenir médicomage demande une énorme quantité de travail. Je savais que j'avais tout bien fait comme il fallait. J'avais sacrifié bien des repas de famille à réviser dans ma chambre. J'avais refusé bien des soirées avec les autres étudiants de l'université, au point de me retrouver presque tout seul et d'être taxé de rabat-joie. A un moment donné, on parlait de moi en disait que j'étais celui qui n'avait pas de vie.

Isobail avait essayé de me faire admettre que je me trompais mais les attaques et les insultes de Pathos sont devenues de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus lourdes, surtout après qu'elle eut appris que je m'étais plains d'elle.

J'ai laissé ma vie devenir un enfer. Je l'ai laissée interférer dans mes affaires, jouer sur mon moral. Elle a brisé ma volonté, détruit mon estime de moi et je ne sais pas comment faire pour refaire surface.

« Teddy ? Tu vas bien ? »

Hermione s'est avancée. Elle a l'air inquiète. Mes dernières pensées doivent se lire sur mon visage. En plus d'être un métamorphomage, je ne sais pas cacher mes émotions. La plupart du temps je ne sais même pas les appréhender convenablement et elles me rongent complètement. Je suis un peu perdu.

« Allez, souffle Ron. On a du boulot. »

Hermione me prend le poignet et m'envoie un autre coup d'œil chargé d'inquiétude. J'acquiesce pour la rassurer mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche réellement.


	68. 68 Requiem pour un ressponsable

**CHAPITRE 68 : Requiem pour une responsable**

Retour à Sainte Mangouste. Après la tragédie du ministère, le hall est encombré et je me sens un peu coupable d'être là pour venir appréhender Pathos plutôt que de porter la blouse et de donner un coup de main aux collègues. La salle d'attente est bondée. Je vois des gens affichant toutes sortes de blessures et de brûlures. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur place avec Layamon, il était déjà trop tard et nous avons échappé de justesse aux hostilités. Mais ça a dû sacrément chauffer. Dans le hall, plusieurs personnes sont là, trépignant d'impatience qu'on vienne s'occuper d'eux. Ils pestent, tapent du pied. Certains ont des enfants dans les bras, plus ou moins grands. Des bébés pleurent à s'époumoner, des hommes crient. Une femme a même l'air d'être en pleine crise d'hystérie et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir la moindre blessure. La sorcière d'accueil est débordée. Des notes en papier, un peu comme au ministère, se posent sans cesse sur le bureau devant elle. Certaines commencent à trouver le temps long depuis qu'elles sont arriver et tournent autour de sa tête comme d'énormes moustiques. La pauvre fille est toute rouge et je sens à ses gestes qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour craquer.

Hermione me tire par le bras, m'arrachant à la contemplation de ce tableau et à la culpabilisation de ne pas être parmi mes collègues. J'en vois quelques-uns aller et venir entre les blessés, leur baguette à la main.

« Où est-ce qu'on peut la trouver ? »

Ron a l'air un peu perdu. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver autant de monde. C'est vrai qu'en général, l'hôpital est plus calme et bien moins fréquenté. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. On dirait que le ministère, ce dernier temps, à la côte niveau accidents en tous genres entre l'émeute d'aujourd'hui et le concert des Bizard' Sisters qui avait mal tourné.

« La sorcière d'accueil, dis-je en criant pour couvrir le bruit ambiant. On devrait commencer par là. »

Je me défais de l'étreinte d'Hermione sur mon poignet et fend la foule des mécontents pour m'approcher du comptoir. Je ne porte pas ma blouse et je crois que ça m'évite de me faire alpaguer par tous ces gens en mal de soins. Mais certains tentent de me repousser, on me donne des coups de coudes, on me marche sur les pieds et on me crie dans les oreilles. Est-ce qu'il y avait autant de monde au ministère ? Oui certainement, c'est un endroit qui est toujours bondé. Et si tout s'est enflammé, je veux dire si tous les étages ont été concernés par l'émeute alors ça doit faire vraiment beaucoup de monde.

J'arrive non sans difficultés au comptoir dont j'agrippe le rebord comme pour m'assurer que maintenant que j'y suis, personne ne m'en arrachera.

« Il faut que je vois…

_ Lupin ! s'écrie la malheureuse en me coupant. Tous ces gens ont besoin d'aide et je n'ai pas assez de médicomages sous la main ! Les gens qui sont là-bas… »

Elle tend la main vers la salle d'attente et je secoue vivement la tête pour lui signifier que, malheureusement, je ne suis pas là pour aider.

« Je dois voir Pathos ! Tout de suite ! C'est plus qu'urgent ! »

Durant quelques secondes, elle me dévisage, bouche bée. Je crois qu'elle vient de perdre l'illusion d'un peu d'aide.

« Pathos ? Aux dernières nouvelles elle gérait tout depuis son bureau. »

Quatrième étage donc. Alors que Ron commence à s'impatienter et s'avance pour venir me donner un coup de main, j'envoie un clin d'œil à la pauvre sorcière et donne mes directives à mon oncle. Il se dirige vers les ascenseurs mais je secoue vivement la tête. Ils sont un peu comme les escaliers de Poudlard. Parfois, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. Ron soupire et Hermione s'engouffre toute de même dans une cabine mais moi, je me dirige vers les escaliers.

Monter quatre étages au pas de course, ce n'est pas particulièrement simple et lorsque nous arrivons finalement à destination, nous sommes tout rouges, dégoulinant de sueur et à bout de souffle. Et même pire, Hermione nous attends sur le palier depuis un moment apparemment. Ron m'envoie un regard assassin auquel je réponds par une grimace. Ok, je me suis planté. Mais ça nous fait un peu d'exercice non ?

Nous prenons cependant quelques instants pour reprendre notre souffle puis je les emmène jusqu'au bureau de la ma chef. C'est Ron qui frappe à la porte. Il prend son air le plus sérieux et si j'ai envie d'en rire au début, dès qu'il entre après avoir attendu l'autorisation de Pathos, je me rend compte qu'il ne parade pas mais qu'il prend son métier d'auror très à cœur.

Corinna Pathos est une femme aux allures sévères qu'elle renforce encore avec un chignon très serré et des allures de vieille fille que personne n'ose toucher depuis bien longtemps. Ce qui est sûrement le cas. Je ne creuse pas plus cette idée, l'imaginer en plein ébat me donne des frissons d'horreur.

Pour l'heure, elle écarquille les yeux en nous voyant entrer. Enfin juste Ron et moi. Hermione reste sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'est pas auror ni réellement concernée par l'affaire, enfin pas du point de vue de la loi, et je crois qu'elle ne veut pas trop qu'on puisse lui en tenir rigueur. C'est d'ailleurs tout à son honneur. Pendant ce temps, le regard de Pathos tombe droit sur moi.

« Lupin ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? »

D'un geste de la main, Ron m'intime de ne pas répondre. Il se place devant le bureau.

« Certains évènements nous amènent à croire que vous avez des relations avec un groupe néo-Mangemorts. »

Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas eu d'air plus surpris si elle venait de trouver un scrout à pétard assis à sa place, un cigare entre les pinces.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

_ Ronald Weasley, se présente mon oncle en tendant la main par-dessus le bureau, auror mandaté par le ministère. »

Ma chef ne lui serre pas la main. Mais ça, je m'y étais attendu. Pire encore, elle l'ignore complètement.

« Il y a du monde en bas, Lupin et vous ne vous êtes pas présenté à votre poste depuis un long moment. Alors si vous voulez avoir encore une chance pour que je valide votre stage, je vous conseille de…

_ Vous vendez des informations aux Mangemorts ! »

Le ton de Ron est sans équivoque. Il ne suppose plus maintenant, il accuse. Et Pathos se tait.

« Quel genre d'information, monsieur Weasley ? »

Un petit sourire se forme sur les lèvres de Ron. Il a capté son attention maintenant. Il peut mener son interrogatoire tel qu'il le voulait. C'est même presque dans la poche. En tout cas, je l'espère.

« Des informations au sujet de la magie noire.

_ Je ne pratique pas la magie noire.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que vous la pratiquiez. Mais vous avez vendu aux Mangemorts des informations sur la réanimation et la créations de pseudo-inféri.

_ C'est ridicule.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont donné en échange de Teddy ? »

Pathos ouvre la bouche et le dévisage. Mais elle n'a plus l'air incrédule. Elle a l'air de quelqu'un pris en faute. Elle se lève brusquement, fait trembler son bureau et tout ce qu'il y a dessus et manque de peu de faire tomber sa chaise.

« Comment osez-vous !

_ Ma thèse ! dis-je sur le même ton, soudainement incapable de me contenir davantage. Vous seule connaissiez l'étendue de mes travaux ! »

Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme, l'ouvre à nouveau et la referme encore. J'ai envie de rire. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de la nervosité ou si c'est simplement un gros ras le bol, mais on dirait un poisson. Pas très appétissant qui plus est.

Hermione a fini par entrer dans la pièce. Elle me pose une main sur l'épaule. Mon regard et celui de Pathos sont rivés l'un à l'autre et je sais qu'elle et moi nous souvenons exactement du jour où tout a basculé.


	69. 69 Requiem pour des recherches

**CHAPITRE 69 : Requiem pour des recherches**

Cinq heures du matin, le vingt et un mars. Il pleut et il fait froid. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, il pleut et il fait sacrément froid. Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour du printemps. Nous voilà bien avancés.

Je me tire du lit en me disant que j'y serais bien resté quelques heures de plus. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas assez dormi. Ma faute ceci dit, je suis allé me coucher tard hier soir. J'avais proposé à Lucy de venir boire un verre avec son petit ami. La soirée s'est un peu attardée. Ce matin, non seulement l'appartement sent le tabac froid, ce qui m'écœure un peu, mais encore en plus j'ai la tête qui tourne de ne pas avoir eu assez de sommeil.

Je prends une douche, m'habille et avale vite fait un petit déjeuner. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit. Aujourd'hui, je fais le point avec Pathos sur ma thèse. Alors non seulement elle va encore me traiter d'ignorant et d'incompétent ce qui, en plus de m'agacer va bien me miner le moral mais encore en plus elle va trouver à redire sur mon travail.

Pour ma défense, je ne l'ai pas choisie en tant que senior de thèse. Et elle ne m'a pas non plus choisi en tant qu'élève. Nous avons tous les deux été imposés l'un à l'autre par l'administration et, principalement, par un vieux sorcier en blouse blanche qui n'a pas vu un interne depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Aujourd'hui, on fait le point et on travaille sur la suite.

Je prends mon balai et pars rapidement avant d'être en retard. Je chausse mes lunettes de Quidditch, ce qui a un petit quelque chose d'ironique puisque je n'y ai jamais joué de ma vie. Ou en tout cas, pas officiellement, pas dans un vrai match, dans une vraie équipe. Je ne suis pas un mordu de Quidditch. J'aime bien regarder quelques matchs, surtout si je connais l'un des joueurs mais j'ai toujours préféré me plonger dans la lecture d'un bon roman plutôt que de m'exciter sur un balai.

Question de point de vue.

Cependant, les lunettes sont indispensables. Tant que je ne transplanerai pas, et Merlin sait que ce n'est pas là de m'arriver, je privilégierai le déplacement par balai. L'ennui c'est que la pluie, la neige, le vent même, gênent la vue et après avoir terminé ma course dans un arbre plus que de raison, j'ai fini par me rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ces lunettes.

Je vole à toute allure, protégée de la vue des moldus par un sort de désillusion. Celui-là, je le maîtrise à la perfection. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt doué en sortilèges. A Poudlard, le professeur Bulstrode me l'avait dit plusieurs fois.

Comme toujours, je mets peu de temps à arriver à destination. Il est encore très tôt et bien que le printemps est censé montrer le bout de son nez aujourd'hui même, il fait encore très sombre. Froid… humide… Bref, un printemps comme un autre à Londres. Je mets le pied à terre devant la boutique déguisée qui marque l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste. Comme d'habitude, le mannequin qui garde la porte semble prendre un malin plaisir à faire comme s'il n'était qu'un accessoire moldu. Je tape du pied et agite les mains devant lui. La pluie a complètement détrempé mes vêtements, je tremble de froid et je me dis que si demain je ne suis pas cloué au lit avec quarante de fièvre, ce sera un véritable miracle.

D'autant que c'est un luxe que je ne peux pas tellement m'offrir.

Ce maudit bout de plastique ou de bois, je ne sais pas bien en quoi il est fait, finit par avoir pitié de moi et la porte s'ouvre. Sans demander mon reste, je m'engouffre dans l'hôpital. Il est encore tôt pour que ce soit agité. Dans un coin de la salle d'attente de l'accueil, je vois cependant un homme griffonner à toute vitesse sur un parchemin. Sa main tremble mais ça a l'air d'être d'excitation. Pourtant, il écrit avec application, un large sourire sur les lèvres. A première vue, je dirais que, cette nuit, un nouveau sorcier est venu au monde.

Je salue la sorcière d'accueil d'un mouvement de tête et me dépêche de rejoindre mon vestiaire. Sur place, je me débrouille comme je peux pour sécher un peu mes vêtements à la baguette, enfile ma blouse et empoigne mon paquet de parchemins en étouffant un bâillement.

Pathos n'arrive pas avant le milieu de matinée. D'ici là, je m'acharne tout seul à voir des patients, à décider des soins et à me demander si, une fois de plus, elle ne m'aurait pas posé un niffleur. Parce que ce ne serait pas la première fois. Combien de fois me suis-je retrouvé à l'attendre pour travailler sur ma thèse et qu'elle n'est pas venue ? Je ne pense pas avoir assez de doigts sur mes deux mains pour compter. D'aucun pourraient dire qu'elle le fait exprès pour que ma thèse soit invalidée. C'est en tout cas ce que pensent oncle Ron et tante Ginny. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Après tout, elle a presque autant que moi à gagner si jamais je l'obtiens cette thèse. Elle serait citée comme instructrice et serait probablement sur la liste des promotions à donner.

Quant à moi… eh bien moi à cet instant je serai titularisé médicomage.

Je passe une bonne partie de ma matinée à rêver du moment où l'on m'appellera docteur sans que je doive mentionner le fait que je ne suis encore qu'un interne, pas un vrai médicomage comme diront certains.

Heureusement pour moi, Pathos finit par arriver sur le coup de dix heures et demi. Je lui laisse un peu de temps pour ne pas faire qui veut se jeter sur elle, même si c'est carrément le cas puis je vais frapper à la porte de son bureau.

Corinna Pathos n'est jamais contente de me voir. Ce n'est même pas la peine que je me fasse des idées à ce sujet, ça se voit comme un hippogriffe au milieu des sombrals. Je lui dis néanmoins bonjour, même si elle ne me répond pas. C'est dingue de me détester autant. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde c'est un fait. Quoi que, techniquement, je peux physiquement plaire à tout le monde. Mais là n'est pas la question, elle me déteste pour une raison que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Quand je suis arrivé à Sainte Mangouste, tout droit sorti de l'université de Glasgow avec tous mes diplômes en poche, et de sacrées bonnes notes qui plus est, je ne pensais pas pouvoir susciter autant de haine et de rancœur chez une même personne. C'en est presque effrayant. Et c'est particulièrement déroutant. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai un ennemi et, pour bien arranger les choses, je suis obligé de travailler tous les jours avec elle.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et tousse un peu pour me donner de la contenance. Mine de rien, c'est fichtrement compliqué de toujours devoir peser ses mots pour ne pas froisser la personne en face de soi. C'est même épuisant à force. Et c'est un petit jeu auquel je ne réussis que modérément.

Bref. Je m'avance.

« Pour ma thèse, dis-je d'une voix un peu trop basse à mon goût et donnant ainsi l'impression de m'écraser devant elle. J'ai ramené mes dernières notes et… »

Enfin je n'ai pas tout ramené. Il y a une partie qui est restée chez moi, dans un coin, là où j'espère ne jamais reposer les yeux dessus. Elle soupire mais range néanmoins le parchemin sur lequel elle était en train d'écrire dans un tiroir de son bureau.

« Approchez, Lupin. Qu'on en finisse rapidement. »

Je lui tends la liasse de parchemins par-dessus le bureau et m'assois sur une chaise libre. Elle lit avec une lenteur incroyable. Je suis sûr qu'elle le fait exprès pour laisser monter la pression. Je me tords les mains à m'en faire mal. Zut ! Si au moins je pouvais me montrer détendu.

Je n'ose pas la regarder en face mais je suis dévoré de curiosité. Cependant, lorsqu'elle lève subitement la tête, les sourcils froncés, nos regards se croisent. Mon cœur semble s'arrêter. Je comprends que quelque chose la heurte et violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ? »

Je me sens pâlir. Au début, je sais que ma condition de métamorphomage gênait beaucoup Pathos mais avec le temps elle a fini par apprendre à s'y faire et elle a à peine un léger regard vers mes cheveux qui doivent avoir blanchi d'un coup. Bravo Teddy, t'es encore bien discret pour le coup.

« Je ne vois pas… »

Elle lève une main et je reconnais immédiatement le parchemin. Ces notes ! Non ! Elles auraient dû être… non ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas fait ça… mentalement je refais les gestes de la veille, j'ai pris les parchemins et j'ai séparé celui-ci pour le mettre… quel scrout à pétard nom de nom ! J'ai remarqué ce parchemin à part des autres ce matin et comme je n'étais pas assez réveillé pour faire attention, je l'ai ramassé.

« C'est une erreur, ça ne devrait pas être là ! dis-je précipitamment. Ce n'est rien c'est… »

Je me penche en avant pour le lui reprendre des mains mais elle ne se laisse pas faire et durant quelques secondes, nous luttons l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce que Pathos se lève.

« Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Vous avez… vous avez vraiment trouvé ça ? »

Je déglutis. Je me sens atrocement mal. Si mon oncle Harry savait ça, il me ferait la morale et Hermione me menacerait de m'envoyer à Azkaban. Quant à ma grand-mère Molly, elle en ferait une attaque cardiaque. J'ai la nausée tout à coup. Je m'écœure. J'ai beau tenter de me convaincre du contraire, ça ressemble drôlement à de la magie noire.

Non ce n'en est pas !

C'est une conjonction de sorts tout à fait normaux qui font que…

C'est de la magie noire.

Non !

Pathos me dévisage avec dans le regard une lueur que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Mon ego me souffle qu'il s'agit d'admiration mais ma raison sait que c'est moi qu'elle regarde et qu'elle est capable de tout ressentir à mon égard tant que ce n'est pas positif.

« Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Personne. Vous n'auriez même pas dû savoir, je…

_ N'en parlez à personne, Lupin. C'est compris ? Personne. Jamais ! »

J'acquiesce. Elle me rend mes parchemins, mais pas celui que j'aimerais jeter séance tenante au feu. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait plus tôt ? Par négligence certainement. Voilà qui ne devrait étonner personne, j'avais la flemme comme on dit, j'ai remis à plus tard.

Ma maudite procrastination me perdra.

« Le reste est parfait. C'est du bon boulot. Maintenant retournez à vos patients. »

Pathos a l'air troublée mais je ne m'attarde pas à lui demander si elle va bien. Elle n'a fait aucun commentaire péjoratif sur mon travail ou sur mes qualités intellectuelles. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou en me disant que, finalement, je m'en suis bien tiré. Elle va très probablement détruire le parchemin avec ces maudites notes et laisser ça aux oubliettes. Si quelqu'un apprend un jour que mes travaux m'ont mené sur un tel terrain, je risque de pouvoir dire adieu à ma carrière de médicomagie, mais ce qui me réconforte, c'est que Pathos aussi.


	70. 70 Requiem pour des aveux

**CHAPITRE 70 : Requiem pour des aveux**

« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pouvez fermer la porte ? »

Je ne bouge pas d'un cil. Pas même le moindre petit orteil. C'est amusant comme, d'un coup, je n'ai plus du tout envie d'obéir. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter ? Qu'elle invalide mon stage ? Eh bien je prolongerai mon internat de six mois. Si bien, c'est elle qui a le plus à perdre. Après m'avoir vendu à des Mangemorts, elle tente de briser ma carrière. Voilà qui va défrayer la chronique, j'en suis persuadé.

Hermione lâche mon épaule et, doucement, va fermer la porte, sans la claquer, comme si elle craignait que le bruit n'atténue l'importance des révélations que Pathos a l'air de vouloir nous faire.

Si elle nous en fait. C'est une vraie fourbe. Je suis sûr que les Serpentard doivent avoir accroché son portrait dans la salle commune pour en faire l'apologie : la femme qui a pourrit la vie de centaine d'étudiants en médicomagie, comme ça, gratuitement.

Ron appuie les mains sur le bureau. Pathos, elle, plonge son visage dans les siennes. Allez, c'est ça, fait celle qui n'a pas eu le choix et qui a dû prendre la difficile décision de sacrifier l'un de ses élèves. Je ne me sens pas du tout ému. Je n'ai pas le moindre pincement au cœur ni le moindre souffle de remord. Elle m'en a trop fait voir depuis que j'ai entamé mon internat, elle s'est montré trop odieuse, trop méchante gratuitement. Généralement je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert, j'accepte facilement les gens tels qu'ils sont avec leurs défauts qui plus est mais là, c'est trop. C'est tout simplement trop. Au bout d'un moment, j'en suis arrivé à saturation avec elle. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que je lui ai donné sa chance et que j'ai fait des efforts. Mais c'est devenu physique.

Isobail dit qu'un jour je vais attraper la dragoncelle rien qu'à entendre le son de sa voix et, sincèrement, au fil du temps, j'en suis venu à prendre la plaisanterie de plus en plus au sérieux.

Elle frotte ses tempes du bout des doigts, soupira, lève les yeux vers Ron puis soupira à nouveau. Mon oncle est tenace, il la foudroie presque du regard. Il ne prononce pas un seul mot. Son silence est éloquent, il attend qu'elle lui en dise plus. Pourtant je sais à quel point il peut être impatient et il bout certainement intérieurement. A mon avis, il doit même s'imaginer l'attraper par le devant de sa robe et la secouer comme un arbre à botrucs. Tiens, ce serait drôle. J'ai presque envie qu'il le fasse pour de vrai.

« Ils sont venus me voir quelques semaines avant que Lupin n'entame son stage chez nous. Ils ne s'intéressaient pas du tout à lui et c'est juste un concours de circonstances qui m'a amené à…

_ Me vendre. »

Ça m'a échappé. Ce n'était pas très judicieux j'en ai conscience mais plus elle parle, plus je sens la colère monter en moi. Ce qui n'était à l'origine qu'un petit agacement commence à prendre de l'ampleur. Le chatouillis devient irritation, l'irritation devient démangeaison, la démangeaison devient brûlure et la brûlure devient une véritable plaie. Mon agacement, lui, s'est transformé en colère.

Ron m'envoie un regard venimeux. Je n'y prête même pas attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont demandé ? intervient Hermione alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce que lui a rapporté ma tête. Et qui l'a demandé au juste ? »

Pathos semble ravie de ce sauvetage inopiné.

« Je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Ils portaient des robes à capuche et restaient le plus possible dans l'ombre pour que je ne vois pas leur visage.

_ Ils vous ont bien laissé un nom ou quelque chose pour que vous puissiez les contacter.

_ Ils m'ont laissé un hibou. Il me suffisait de lui confier le message et il allait directement les voir. Il était dressé de manière à ne les servir que eux. »

Je ravale à grand peine ma remarque acerbe. En réalité, si je ne la dis pas c'est parce qu'elle est encore très informulée dans mon esprit et je n'ai pas très envie de passer pour un imbécile. Je reste sur place à ruminer ma colère. Elle m'a vendu, il n'y a que ça qui tourne en boucle et ça m'obnubile complètement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? »

Ma tante est fine psychomage. Elle a pris une voix très douce, une intonation basse qui met directement en confiance. Pathos ne se sent pas agressée comme ça. Elle acquiesce.

« Ils voulaient tout savoir sur la réanimation. »

Je sens un frisson remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Merlin elle a raison, c'est vraiment par hasard que mes travaux les ont mené à moi. Ou plutôt m'ont mené à eux. Par le biais de Pathos.

« Mes travaux ne portaient pas sur la réanimation.

_ Mais vous avez trouvé ce… cette chose ! C'était pile dans ce qu'ils m'avaient demandé.

_ Vous n'étiez pas obligée de me vendre ! »

J'ai presque crié. Voilà, c'est sorti. Mes poings se serrent. Je rêve de les éclater dans les dents de ma chef et surtout de bien faire voler des petites esquilles d'émail. Avec un peu de chances, j'arriverais même à faire des projections de sang. En attendant, le regard qu'elle me renvoie est chargé de haine. Non, elle ne m'a jamais aimé, ça je le sais parfaitement et ça ne l'a certainement pas gênée de me vendre à des Mangemorts.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée des moyens de pression qu'ils peuvent utiliser. »

Je sais que je devrais me calmer et cesser ce petit jeu de celui qui sera plus bête et méchant que l'autre mais ça fait trop longtemps que je me tais et que je me laisse marcher dessus.

« Ah oui ? Et avec quoi est-ce qu'on peut vous faire chanter ? Un enfant ? Une famille ? Un conjoint ? Non vous n'avez pas de tout ça vous. Vous êtes trop bien pour vous soucier de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a que votre petite personne égoïste qui vous intéresse. Quoi alors ? L'hôpital ? Ah laissez-moi rire ! Comme si vous vous souciiez réellement du sort de nos patients ! Quand vous soignez, vos gestes sont parfaits mais ce n'est que de la technique. Il n'y a rien derrière, pas d'âme, pas de compassion pas même un peu d'empathie…

_ Teddy arrête ! »

La voix de ma tante claque comme un fouet. Je me tais. J'ai toujours obéit à ma tante Hermione, strictement même. Pourtant, elle ne m'a jamais menacé ou ne m'a jamais vraiment puni. Ou en tout cas, pas de façon traumatisante.

Pathos a considérablement pâli. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble un peu. Je crois que j'ai tapé dans le mille. Je sais que c'était méchant mais franchement, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Et puis, apparemment, je ne suis pas tombé très loin de la vérité.

« Vous pouvez encore remédier à ça en nous aidant, souffle Ron. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ils voulaient ces informations ? »

J'ai envie de lui hurler qu'il est hors de question de se faire aider par une gorgone pareille. Mais Hermione doit m'anticiper, elle m'envoie l'un de ses regards qui signifient : tais-toi ou je te stupéfixe séance tenante.

Mon horrible chef s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ils cherchent à ramener à la vie Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »

J'ai peut-être l'air d'un imbécile mais je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer :

« Voldemort. »

Et je sens un frisson glacial remonter le long de mon échine. Un silence pesant s'abat dans la pièce.


	71. 71 Requiem pour un plan

**CHAPITRE 71 : Requiem pour un plan**

C'est un silence de mort qui s'abat dans le bureau de Pathos. Je vois cette dernière et mon oncle Ron frissonner de concert. Je sais qu'à une époque il était plutôt mal vu de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était comme une malédiction, le mal rongeant le mal lui-même. Mais vingt-cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis que mon parrain a vaincu. Les Mangemorts ont été défaits à leur tour. Certains d'entre eux ont été emprisonnés à Azkaban, d'autres se sont enfuis et enfin je sais que certains ont été tués dans de grandes chasses à l'homme menées par les aurors.

Quand j'étais tout petit, traiter quelqu'un de Mangemort, c'était la plus grande insulte. Mais le temps a effacé les ressentiments. J'avais quinze ans quand la nouvelle de la libération de certains des condamnés avait été livrée par la Gazette du Sorcier. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour où ma grand-mère Molly avait fondu en larmes et avait tapé du poing sur la table.

« Ce n'est pas juste, avait-elle dit entre deux sanglots. Ils ont volé la vie de mon fils, ils m'ont arraché l'un de mes biens les plus précieux et ils sont graciés ! »

Dans ses yeux, j'avais lu une telle haine que j'en avais eu peur. Elle avait séché ses larmes avec un mouchoir et avait braqué son regard sur moi.

« Qu'ils pourrissent tous en enfer, avait-elle alors craché. Tu m'entends, Teddy ? Tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

Je n'avais pu qu'acquiescer à l'époque, trop jeune pour comprendre l'ampleur de la douleur de sa douleur. J'avais cependant eu envie de la serrer dans mes bras, pour la rassurer, pour lui dire que moi j'étais là pour elle. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que du haut de mes quinze ans, je pensais que ma présence ne pourrait jamais être aussi importante que celle du fils qu'elle avait perdu. Je pensais que la consolation que je pouvais lui offrir était bien piètre à côté de celle dont elle avait besoin et j'avais eu peur qu'elle me repousse, qu'elle me dise ce qui, à l'époque, me faisait le plus peur : que je n'étais pas de la famille et que je n'avais pas le moindre de droit de faire comme si c'était le cas.

Maintenant je le regrette. J'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important.

« Ecoute, murmure presque Ron, il y a encore un moyen pour vous de rétablir les choses. »

Pathos lève la tête en même temps que moi. Curieusement, ce n'est pas Ron qui continue l'explication mais bien Hermione. Elle s'avance dans la pièce. De là où je suis, un peu en retrait, je vois nettement sa main frôler la hanche de son mari. Il y a une telle complicité entre eux, une telle compréhension. Je les jalouse. Vraiment. J'aurais voulu partager tout ça avec Victoire, et c'était bien parti d'ailleurs, mais il a fallu que l'on fiche tout en l'air. Autant elle que moi. Je crois que les torts sont partagés. Elle n'aurait pas dû m'abandonner alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était enceinte. Mais je n'aurais pas dû laisser filer le temps non plus et attendre qu'elle revienne. J'aurais dû la rejoindre tout suite.

Ça ne sert plus à rien cependant de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Les choses ont été faites ainsi et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Vrai ? Est-ce que l'œil de gobelin ne pourrait m'aider à corriger mes erreurs ?

Machinalement, ma main glisse vers la poche de ma veste où se trouve toujours l'écrin. J'ai envie d'essayer tout de suite.

Mais les paroles d'Hermione me coupent.

« Où se trouve le hibou des Mangemorts ? demande-t-elle d'une voix calme et douce. Est-ce qu'il est toujours dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital ? »

Pathos dévisage tour à tour mon oncle et ma tante. Elle doit certainement comprendre qu'ils sont en train d'user de psychologie contre elle. Je suis tenté de dire qu'ils ne vont pas y arriver dans la mesure où elle n'a pas de cerveau mais ce serait bête et méchant… sacrément tentant ceci dit.

« J'ai un sifflet pour l'appeler. Un sifflet magique. »

Elle plonge la main dans son décolleté. C'est amusant mais ce simple geste me fait frissonner d'horreur. Je la déteste tellement que le moindre geste physique qu'elle puisse suggérer me donne la nausée et des sueurs froides. Après, je ne culpabilise pas non plus à ce sujet. C'est entièrement sa faute. Moi, je n'avais rien demandé. Je n'avais pas voulu être son ennemi, c'est elle qui a tout fait pour qu'on se haïsse à ce point.

Elle tire de sous ses vêtements un petit sifflet tubulaire en métal tenu au bout d'une chaîne.

« Allez-y, dit Ron. Sifflez. Appelez le hibou.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? »

Oh ce qu'elle m'énerve ! Tant pis, je prends les devants. Je m'approche à mon tour et abats ma main sur le bureau, faisant trembler un pot dans lequel elle garde ses plumes.

« Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas pour nous amuser qu'on fait ça ! Ma fille et en train de mourir et vous êtes la seule à pouvoir l'aider ! Ça me dégoûte, ça me donne envie de vomir mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix alors vous prenez ce pu…

_ Teddy ! coupe Hermione. Calme-toi, on a compris. »

Pathos me dévisage avec de la haine dans les yeux. Et un fond de peur aussi. Depuis que je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, je la laisse me marcher dessus, me piétiner comme si je n'étais qu'un paillasson sur le pas de sa porte. Et là, pour une fois, je me rebelle. Je tape du poing sur la table, je hausse le ton. Ça ne l'aide certainement pas à m'apprécier plus mais en tout cas, elle ne peut que s'incliner devant les faits.

Elle se lève doucement, se dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre. Un flot de soleil entre, accompagné d'une petite brise qui fait danser quelques parchemins sur le bureau. Ce léger courant d'air frais balaye la pièce et me fait un bien fou. Il me caresse doucement le visage, me rafraîchit de la touffeur causée par l'inquiétude et la tension de la discussion que nous venons d'avoir. C'est comme respirer un grand coup après avoir retenu sa respiration trop longtemps. C'est agréable, c'est une aura de bien-être. Mes nerfs, qui commençaient à être mis à rude épreuve, se détendent, je me sens un peu apaisé.

Pathos se penche en avant, porte le sifflet à ses oreilles et souffle un grand coup. Aucun son n'en sort mais je sens une atroce douleur me vriller les tympans.

Avec un cri, je porte mes deux mains à mes tempes. Des larmes de douleur inondent mes yeux alors qu'un sifflement suraigu semble résonner à l'intérieur même de ma tête. J'ai la sensation qu'on me serre le crâne dans un étau et que l'on presse encore et encore et encore avec l'intention de le faire éclater. La nausée me monte à la gorge, je vois les murs onduler tout autour de moi. Je vais tomber. J'ai tellement mal, que j'aspire à tomber inconscient.

« Teddy ! »

Ron et Hermione se précipitent sur moi. Des papillons lumineux forment un balai de plus en plus rapide devant mes yeux.

Et tout se tait. En l'espace d'une seconde, mon malaise disparaît. Je chancelle et agrippe le rebord d'une chaise sur laquelle je me laisse tomber. Hermione a une main posée sur mon épaule. Elle a l'air préoccupé.

« C'est affreux ce sifflet, dis-je pour détendre un peu l'ambiance. Quelle idée de faire un son pareil. »

Pathos et Ron s'interrogent du regard. Ma chef hausse les sourcils.

« Lupin, ce sifflet ne fait aucun son. »

Je déglutis.

« Vous voulez rire, et cet affreux sifflement et… »

Je tourne les yeux vers Hermione.

« Ce sont des ultrasons, dit-elle pour répondre à la question que je n'ai pas posé. Les gens y sont plus ou moins sensibles. Ils t'ont mis mal à l'aise parce que… (elle déglutit).

_ Parce que mon père était un loup-garou, dis-je à sa place. Il faut croire qu'il m'a quand même laissé une partie de sa génétique. »

Hermione soupire. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de continuer la discussion. Ron pointe la fenêtre du doigt.

« Le hibou ! s'écrie-t-il. Il arrive. »

Et de fait, un grand hibou aux plumes noires vient se percher sur la fenêtre. Ce n'est qu'un volatile, un oiseau messager comme les autres, mais je trouve qu'il fait froid dans le dos. Ses yeux ambres sont fixés sur moi. Est-ce qu'il a compris ? Non, j'aime mieux chasser cette idée de ma tête.

« Il est arrivé vite, suggère Ron. Il ne doit pas venir de très loin. C'est bien pour nous ça. »

Il se tourne vers Pathos.

« On va leur écrire un message pour leur dire qu'il y a du nouveau dans l'avancée des travaux de Teddy, du nouveau qui pourrait les intéresser. »

Il prend une plume dans le pot mais Pathos le retient par le poignet.

« Non, monsieur Weasley. Je vais écrire le message. Ils connaissent mon écriture. S'ils en voient une autre, ils vont se méfier. »

Je dois avouer que, cette fois, elle n'a pas tort. Elle prend la plume des mains de mon oncle, la trempe dans l'encre et s'assoit derrière son bureau pour écrire son message. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour terminer et l'accrocher à la patte du hibou.

« On suit le hibou ? je demande.

_ Inutile, répond Pathos. Dans moins d'une heure ils seront là. »

Le hibou déploie ses ailes et dans un grand froissement de plumes, il prend son envol.


	72. 72 Requiem pour un chef Mangemort

_Voilà, je vous annonce que la fic commence à toucher à sa fin. En tout et pour tout il y aura donc 77 chapitres. Merci à vous de me suivre dans cette histoire ;)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 72 : Requiem pour un chef Mangemort<strong>

Une heure. C'est le temps que nous avons devant nous avant que l'émissaire des Mangemorts n'arrive.

Une heure… tout pourrait être fini ce soir. Aria sauvée, tout ça terminé… Mon cœur bat très fort et très vite dans ma poitrine. Je sais que je devrais m'activer, me bouger pour préparer le plan d'attaque avec Ron et Hermione et, à moindre degré, Pathos. Mais je me sens las, comme une espèce de gros tas incapable de bouger de sa chaise et qui attend juste que les choses se tassent, qu'elles soient dirigées par les autres.

C'est ce que j'ai fait toute ma vie au final. J'ai attendu que quelqu'un prenne les décisions à ma place, fasse tout le travail pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ma grand-mère m'a élevé, ni mon oncle et ma tante. Ce n'est pas comme ça non plus que mes parents auraient voulu que je grandisse.

Allez Teddy ! Remue-toi nom d'une baguette !

Je me lève de ma chaise et je m'approche.

« Où est-ce qu'ils vont arriver ?

_ Ici même, dans mon bureau. Ils ne s'embêtent jamais à trouver un lieu de rencontre sécurisé, ils partent du principe que personne ne les prendra pour des Mangemorts. »

Et mon oncle Percy dit toujours que le meilleur endroit pour cacher quelque chose, c'est juste devant les yeux de la personne concernée. Les gens ne veulent pas croire au retour des Mangemorts. Alors ils font simplement comme s'ils n'existaient pas et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais revenir. C'est se voiler la face mais devant la plupart des problèmes, les gens préfèrent généralement se masquer plutôt que de devoir affronter la vérité.

Triste réalité n'est-ce pas ?

« Bon Hermione et moi, on ne doit pas rester ici ou pas en vue en tout cas, annonce Ron. Sinon ils vont comprendre le piège. Teddy, tu vas aller enfiler ta blouse et te planquer dans un étage. »

C'est frustrant comme plan.

« Me… me planquer dans un étage ? Si c'est pour ça j'aime mieux rester avec toi et Hermione.

_ Hermione va aller au ministère. Je n'ai pas envie de la mêler à un combat. »

Comme moi, ma tante se redresse subitement.

« Pas question, Ron ! »

C'est idiot. On est en plein plan de bataille et on n'est pas fichus de s'entendre correctement. Chaque fois que mon oncle énonce une idée, on dirait qu'il froisse quelqu'un. Je vois un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Pathos et ce n'est pas un sourire tendre dans le genre « ils sont trop mignons à se chamailler comme ça » mais plutôt un sourire moqueur signifiant clairement qu'on est ridicule à ses yeux. Oui et bien elle peut ravaler ses sarcasmes. Nous on se dispute, mais les Mangemorts ne nous ont pas stupidement piégé avec un chantage.

Quoi que… Je n'ai peut-être rien à dire sur le sujet en fait.

Les pourparlers ont l'air de s'éterniser. J'ai envie de pester et d'attraper chacun par le col et de le secouer. Mais quelqu'un s'en charge pour moi. On frappe à la porte et la jeune sorcière d'accueil passe timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Elle m'envoie un sourire mais celui-ci disparaît rapidement lorsqu'elle pose les yeux sur ma chef.

« Docteur Pathos, deux hommes demandent à vous voir. Immédiatement. Je leur ai dit de patienter mais je crois qu'il ne vont pa… »

Elle pousse un cri. Quelqu'un vient de la tirer en arrière. La porte s'ouvre en grand et deux hommes se tiennent devant nous. L'un d'eux a des ecchymoses sur le côté du visage mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le reconnaître. Durant peut-être une seconde, le temps se fige. Je vois son regard, son visage, son air dédaigneux et supérieur.

« Layamon ! Salaud… »

Et sans réfléchir, je me jette sur lui. Son compagnon tente de se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Hermione, qui est toujours aussi rapide, tire sa baguette de sa poche et l'envoie valser dans le couloir. Je vois à peine les semelles de ses grosses chaussures de marche disparaître de mon champ de vision. Pour moi, seul compte l'homme qui se trouve devant moi.

Lorsqu'il comprend que je ne vais certainement pas le laisser fuir, il claque la porte, tourne les talons et prend ses jambes à son cou. J'ouvre d'un coup de pied, jaillis dans le couloir. Là ! Je m'élance à sa poursuite, bute brièvement dans la pauvre sorcière d'accueil qui était en train de se relever, un peu groggy.

Je prends Layamon en chasse et tandis que mes talons heurtent avec fureur le carrelage, toutes les pièces prennent place dans mon esprit.

Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il a séduit Victoire. Ses études de botanique ont dû attirer sur elle son attention. Il a dû penser qu'elle pourrait l'aider à trouver par les plantes le moyen de ramener le corps de Voldemort à la vie. Au fil du temps qui est passé, il lui a joué son grand numéro et elle a fini par se laisser séduire. Elle lui a certainement parlé de moi, de mes études, de mes travaux sur la lycanthropie. Sainte Mangouste est un hôpital réputé. Layamon a dû songer que si quelque chose se trouvait, ce serait là. Et il n'a pas eu tort. J'ai trouvé une piste. Mais juste une piste.

Je tourne au coin d'un couloir, évite de peu un patient qui marche avec deux cannes. Il en lève une pour m'insulter et me dire que je suis dans un hôpital aussi, et pas sur une piste de course. Je n'en tiens pas compte. Pas le temps.

C'est bien Pathos qui m'a vendu. Mais ce n'est pas par hasard qu'ils ont fait pression sur elle. Layamon savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il faisait. Ils ont commencé par me faire chanter aussi mais petit à petit, ils ont dû précipiter les choses.

Un seul point reste obscur dans mon esprit : le papillon. A quoi sert-il ? Pourquoi donc ?

Je commence à m'essouffler. Mon pauvre Teddy, tu n'as pas pratiqué la course à pied depuis la fac et là tu es en train de t'empâter. Je pousse aussi fort que possible sur mes jambes mais je sens la sueur dégouliner le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, j'ai mal dans la poitrine. Chaque bouffée d'air que j'inspire me brûle la gorge et les poumons. Une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme.

Layamon pousse la porte des escaliers et s'y élance. Je surgis derrière lui juste quelques secondes plus tard. La main sur la rambarde, il descends les marches à toute vitesse. Il a de l'avance et il en prend de plus en plus. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, je vois son regard. Il va me semer et il le sait.

Alors je mise le tout pour le tour et, dans un dernier effort, je bondis. Soit j'atterris sur lui, soit je me fracasse dans les escaliers, plusieurs marches plus bas. La chute ne sera peut-être pas mortelle, mais je ne se me relèverai pas, c'est certain.


	73. 73 Requiem pour la douleur

**CHAPITRE 73 : Requiem pour la douleur**

Le choc est violent. Mes mâchoire claquent avec une telle force que je crois que l'une de mes dents se déchaussent. Je ne contrôle absolument rien. Je sens cependant mon coude heurter les épaules de Layamon, juste entre ses omoplates et, dans ma chute, je l'entraîne. Je lève un bras pour me protéger. C'est lui qui va essuyer le plus gros du choc mais lorsque nous atterrissons presque un mètre plus bas, je sens la douleur me déchirer le corps tout entier. Incapable de me retenir, je roule sur le côté, dévale encore quelques marches et m'immobilise enfin.

Je suis allongé sur le flanc. Je ne sens plus mon bras gauche depuis le bout des doigts jusqu'à l'épaule. Mes oreilles bourdonnent furieusement, la douleur me brûle le genou gauche, je sens un liquide chaud et épais s'écouler le long de mon tibia et imbiber mon pantalon. Ma tête me tourne affreusement, un goût métallique me tapisse la bouche et je me demande si c'est de la salive ou du sang qui s'écoule le long de mon menton.

Un gémissement franchit ma gorge. La douleur m'enveloppe tout entier. Il n'y a pas un endroit où je n'ai pas mal. Un sanglot me secoue la poitrine, déclenchant dans mon flanc un éclair si violent que je manque de peu de perdre conscience. Ma respiration est saccadée. Je n'ai pas encore repris mon souffle et je n'arrive presque pas à respirer. La sueur m'inonde les tempes, colle mes cheveux sur mon front et ma chemise contre ma peau.

Avec difficultés, j'ouvre les yeux. Layamon ! Je fais un effort surhumain pour lever la tête. Là, il n'est pas très loin de moi. Il est a plat ventre. Du sang macule tout un côté de son visage. Son poignet droit forme un angle improbable avec le reste de son corps. Je crois que c'est même une esquille d'os qui déforme sa chair. La position dans laquelle il est tombé m'indique qu'il souffre de nombreuses fractures, notamment du bassin, des jambes, probablement aussi de la cage thoracique. Dans son autre main, il tient toujours sa baguette. Il la pointe plus ou moins vers moi et alors je vois. Je vois, et je comprends aussi. Le papillon ! Je vois le papillon. Il passe au-dessus de moi, le sort est lancé trop haut et Layamon est épuisé, il n'a pas la force de me le renvoyer. Le papillon, c'est la forme du sort, c'était ça. Juste ça. Il vole lourdement avant de s'écraser dans le mur et de disparaître. Layamon retombe, inerte.

Je lève la main pour la tendre vers lui et lui tâter le pouls. Mais ce simple geste me fait hurler de douleur.

Mon cri retentit dans la cage d'escalier avant de mourir. Je laissa ma main retomber. Layamon… Merlin faites qu'il soit vivant, au moins juste assez pour me dire comment sauver ma fille. Je me fiche du reste, de ma propre vie, de ma carrière, de ce que j'ai perdu, de ce que j'ai loupé et de ce que je peux encore trouvé, de Victoire… tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Qu'ils réaniment ou non Voldemort, je crois que je m'en fiche. Ce qui compte, c'est Aria.

La douleur me fait perdre la tête. Des images m'assaillent de toute part, des images que je ne comprends pas nécessairement. Je me vois à l'école, à Poudlard, en compagnie de mes deux meilleurs amis. Nous sommes en cours de vol. Et puis je suis au Terrier et Grand-Mère Molly est en train de préparer un délicieux gâteau au chocolat. Les images se confondent, il y a Victoire, je suis en train de lui faire l'amour, Isobail qui m'embrasse, ma Grand-Mère Androméda assise dans son fauteuil d'hôpital.

J'ai mal, mal à en crever. C'est presque insupportable. Je n'ai plus de force, plus de volonté, j'ai juste envie de me lever mourir, là, que tout s'arrête, que je sois enfin libéré.

« Teddy ! »

Je réponds par un râle. La voix descends jusqu'à moi. Je suis incapable de la reconnaître. Et pourtant, je sais que c'est quelqu'un que je fréquente. Et souvent même.

« Teddy ! Par Merlin mais… »

Des pas arrivent jusqu'à moi, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je tressaille de douleur.

« Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Dans un terrible effort, j'attrape la main de celle qui écarte de mon visage des mèches de cheveux collées de sang et de sueur. J'ai la tête ouverte, mais je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas non plus si c'est grave. J'ai tellement mal de toute façon, que je m'en fiche.

« Layamon… »

Ma voix est rauque, entrecoupée par mon manque de souffle.

« On s'occupe de lui, Ted, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle ne comprend pas !

« Il doit vivre !

_ Il va bien… enfin il est en vie. Je te promets… Ici ! »

Elle se redresse vivement. La porte qui mène à l'étage s'est ouverte et la lumière nous tombe dessus. Alors je la reconnais, ses cheveux courts, son visage fin, ses pommettes, ses yeux, ses lèvres… Isobail.

Des pas descendent les escaliers. Il y a du monde qui accourt. Je suppose qu'il s'agit des guérisseurs et médicomages de l'étage qui se précipitent à notre rencontre pour venir sauver la vie des deux victimes d'un regrettable accident. Isobail se tourne à nouveau vers moi. Un petit sourire se voulant rassurant se forme sur ses lèvres.

« Tout va bien se passer, ils arrivent. »

Je retire vivement ma main des siennes, ce qui me fait crier de douleur.

« Arrête de t'agiter, tu vas…

_ Vas t'en ! Mangemort ! »

J'ai eu un mal fou à prononcer ces quelques mots. Ils m'ont presque écorché la gorge. Les yeux d'Isobail s'écarquillent. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je viens de percer son secret ou si, au contraire, c'est parce que je viens de l'insulter. Elle recule cependant.

« C'est… c'est la douleur, Teddy. »

Mais elle ne peut pas en dire plus. Deux hommes se précipitent vers moi et les choses vont désormais très vite. Avec délicatesse, ils tâtent mon corps endoloris. Je suis doucement retourné sur le dos, ils vérifient mes membres, ma tête, la lumière vive d'une baguette vient m'éblouir. J'ai la nausée et je serre les dents pour contrôler mes hauts le cœur. On plaque mon bras gauche contre ma poitrine puis je suis soulevé et déposé sur un brancard. Les deux hommes qui se sont occupés de moi commencent déjà à me pousser vers l'étage. Je me tords le cou pour voir Layamon. Pas moins de quatre personnes sont autour de lui, baguette à la main et le front plissé. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir repris connaissance.

Je repose la tête sur le brancard et ferme les yeux.

Merlin, faites qu'il soit vivant.


	74. 74 Requiem pour un sortilège

****_Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été très malade, ce n'était pas prévu, comme vous vous en doutez. Je vais mieux là et je reprends pour les trois derniers chapitres de la fic._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 74 : Requiem pour un sortilège<strong>

Je me réveille en sursaut, soulagé de constater que la douleur a entièrement disparu. J'ai la gorge sèche. Merlin, ce que j'ai soif. Je tends le bras vers la table de nuit mais n'y rencontre que du vide. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un haricot en carton avec des compresses dedans.

Du bruit et le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol m'avertit que quelqu'un est auprès de moi. C'est ma tante Hermione qui s'approche. Elle a les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux.

« Teddy ! Comment tu vas ?

_ Je n'ai plus mal. »

Ma voix est éraillée, comme si je n'avais pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours. Cette simple pensée provoque en moi un horrible frisson d'angoisse. Si c'est le cas, alors il est trop tard. Aria est déjà morte. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Aria !

_ Pas d'amélioration. Mais son état ne s'est pas aggravé non plus. Calme-toi Teddy, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. »

Mille questions se bousculent dans mon esprit et toutes sont plus importantes les unes que les autres. J'ai envie de toutes les poser là, en même temps, mais je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. J'ai soif. Beaucoup trop soif.

« Tout va bien. Allez, doucement. »

J'insiste en serrant le poignet de ma tante. C'est la plus intelligente de toute la famille, sauf peut-être Hugo. Elle devrait comprendre. Je rassemble mes forces et prononce ce simple mot :

« Layamon. »

Elle acquiesce. Merlin soit loué, elle a compris.

« Il est vivant. Il est en train de reprendre conscience mais Ron a jugé bon de ne pas vous laisser dans la même pièce. »

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Oui, mon oncle est prudent lorsque ça ne le concerne pas directement. Il a sûrement peur que je lui saute dessus. Il n'a pas tort après tout, c'était pile dans mes projets.

Mon corps commence à se réveiller peu à peu. Un fond de mal de tête me prend. Je lève la main pour la poser sur mon front. Mes doigts rencontrent un gros pansement. Au moins, il n'a pas l'air humide. Donc ça ne doit plus saigner. Allez Teddy, tu ne vas pas rester là indéfiniment. L'état d'Aria ne s'est pas dégradé et c'est une excellente nouvelle mais ça ne doit pas dire qu'il te reste encore beaucoup de temps. Je prends appui des deux mains sur mon matelas et me redresse en position assise. La douleur me transperce l'épaule mais elle est fulgurante et en moins d'une seconde, elle n'est déjà plus aussi vive.

« Non, gronde ma tante. Tu dois te reposer.

_ Après. »

Je repousse la couverture et un élan de soulagement me traverse. Je porte toujours mes vêtements. Ma jambe de pantalon a été découpée jusqu'au genou. Le tissu est couvert de sang séché. J'ai l'impression de sentir affreusement mauvais. Mais c'est d'une moindre importance. Je fais glisser mes jambes par-dessus le rebord du lit. Je ne suis pas trop franc quand même. Mon bras gauche est couvert de pansements. Et plus particulièrement ma main.

« Les médicomages ont mis plusieurs heures à consolider tes fractures. Et la plaie que tu as à la tête laissera certainement une cicatrice. Tu n'es pas en état de te lever, Teddy. Repose-toi.

_ Me reposer ? Alors qu'Aria est en train de mourir ? Je ne crois pas non. »

D'avoir prononcé cette phrase me fait tousser.

« Amène-moi de l'eau s'il te plaît. »

Elle s'éloigne et pendant ce temps, je me lève. Mes jambes sont encore un peu faibles, surtout la gauche qui proteste. Mon genou se plie et je manque vraiment de peu de m'effondrer. Je me retiens de justesse au rebord de mon lit. Hermione se précipite sur moi, je la tiens à l'écart d'un geste et me redresse. Pas question que mon corps ne m'obéisse pas. Je m'éloigne doucement du lit. Mes jambes tremblent un peu mais ça va.

Hermione me tend un verre d'eau. Boire me fait un bien fou. C'est comme si l'eau me régénérait sur son passage. C'est frais, revigorant.

« Tu es sacrément costaud, Teddy, dit Hermione en souriant. Je ne connais pas grand monde qui serait arrivé à se relever si vite après une telle chute.

_ Mon père est un loup-garou.

_ Oh et il n'y a pas que ça. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je crois que tu es aussi tête de mule que ta mère. Et mine de rien, une sacrée volonté peut amener à bien des choses. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

Je termine mon verre d'eau et jette un œil à la fenêtre. Dehors, il fait nuit noire. J'ai perdu du temps, beaucoup trop de temps.

« Une petite balade.

_ Quoi ? »

Pas la peine de répondre, de toute façon, elle ne va pas aimer du tout. Je trouve ma veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, m'en empare et l'enfile et alors que je me dirige d'un pas tout de même chancelant vers la porte, je tâtonne mes poches à la recherche de l'écrin de l'œil de gobelin mais aussi, et surtout, de ma vieille baguette d'écolier que je suis soulagé de trouver dans l'une des poches. J'empoigne cette dernière et quitte la pièce.

Pas la peine de chercher bien loin la pièce dans laquelle mes collègues ont laissé Layamon. Ron monte la garde devant la porte. Il est appuyé sur le montant, les mains dans les poches et le regard un peu dans le vague. En me voyant arrivé, il se redresse.

« Tu devrais dormir. Repose-toi !

_ Pas le temps.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes… ? Non Teddy il en est hors de question !

_ Laisse-moi passer !

_ Il n'est pas en état d'être interrogé. Dès qu'il ira mieux, on s'en occupera c'est promis mais en attendant c'est non ! »

Protéger un criminel, attendre qu'il se remette tranquillement pour pouvoir l'interroger pendant qu'une petite fille de trois ans est en train de mourir. Ça me dépasse et c'est hors de question.

« Ron, je t'en prie. »

Derrière moi, les pas d'Hermione approchent. Je n'ai que très peu de temps. Ron secoue la tête. Tant pis. Je déteste ce que je vais faire mais je n'ai pas le choix. Sous le regard stupéfait de mon oncle, je sors ma baguette que jusqu'ici j'avais étreint dans ma poche.

« Petrificus totalus ! »

Mon sort le surprend. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je le jette directement contre lui. Il est frappé en pleine poitrine. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, ses membres se raidissent et il tombe en arrière. Hermione pousse un cri qui alerte une guérisseuse un peu plus loin. Elle est en train de remplir un chariot de matériel médical. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je me précipite vers la chambre, ouvre la porte à la volée et la claque dans mon dos. Au moment où elle se referme, mes jambes cèdent sous mon poids et je m'effondre.

Avec un juron, je roule sur le sol et lance un sort de verrouillage sur la porte, puis un second, un troisième enfin. J'espère que ce sera assez pour tenir Hermione à l'écart le temps que j'obtienne de Layamon l'information dont j'ai besoin.

Je me relève en grimaçant. Un fourmillement me parcourt tout le côté gauche du corps.

Layamon est allongé dans un lit. Il a des bandages un peu partout lui aussi. Ses yeux sont fermés, il est très pâle mais sa cage thoracique se soulève et s'abaisse au rythme d'une respiration régulière et calme. Il est sur le chemin de la rémission. Tout doucement.

Ben voyons.

Ma baguette à la main, je me traîne en boitant vers lui. Pendant ce temps, j'entends la poignée de la porte que l'on actionne furieusement. Dans moins d'une seconde, ma tante va comprendre que je l'ai verrouillée magiquement. Elle connaît les contre-sorts qui vont lui permettre d'ouvrir. J'espère juste avoir assez de temps devant moi.

Quelques secondes.

Une minute tout au plus, allez Merlin, tu peux faire ça quand même !

J'attrape Layamon par le devant de sa chemise. Son état est critique, il a eu le droit à une chemise de nuit d'hôpital. Je commence à le secouer. Rapidement, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Il a l'air désorienté, il louche un peu aussi. Quelques mots de français s'échappent de ses lèvres. E t'inquiète pas mon vieux, la mémoire tu vas vite la retrouver. C'est tout dans ton intérêt d'ailleurs.

Je pose le bout de ma baguette juste sous son menton. S'il refuse de m'obéir, je lui tranche la carotide.

« Lupin. »

Bien, au moins, il m'a reconnu.

« Le papillon, comment je fais pour sauver Aria ? »

Pas la peine de perdre davantage de temps, je vais droit au but.

« Pas de remède.

_ Menteur ! »

J'ai crié si fort qu'il en a sursauté. Il lève les mains pour se débattre mais il n'a presque plus de force. Moi non plus ceci dit, mais déjà plus que lui en tout cas.

« C'est un sort créé pour tuer les sangs-de-bourbes, il n'est pas prévu pour être contré.

_ Aria est de sang pur ! Tu savais que certaines personnes allaient être touchées par erreur !

_ Ce sont des dommages collatéral, je…

_ Je te jure que si tu ne m'aides pas, tu regretteras que ce ne soit pas un Détraqueur qui soit à ma place ! »

J'approche mon visage du sien, à juste quelques centimètres. Mon regard se rive au sien, mon souffle s'écrase sur son visage.

« Le sortilège s'apparente à un sortilège de dégénérescence de l'âme, c'est un sort oublié, Lupin, on n'a pas travaillé sur le remède. Mais il doit exister, tu le trouveras dans un grimoire adéquat, j'en suis sûr. »

Il se met à pleurer lorsque j'enfonce davantage ma baguette dans la chair tendre de sa gorge. S'il savait à quel point j'ai envie de le tuer là. Mais il a de la chance, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et Ron me saute littéralement dessus. Le petrificus totalus que je lui ai envoyé tout à l'heure l'a mis de mauvaise humeur.

« Eloigne-toi de lui ! »

Je lève les mains. J'ai ma réponde de toute façon.


	75. 75 Requiem pour une petite fille

**CHAPITRE 75 : Requiem pour une petite fille**

« Papa ?

_ Bonjour ma chérie, comme tu te sens ? »

Aria bâille à grand bruit. Je la comprends, il est presque une heure du matin quand j'arrive au Terrier. Malgré la colère qu'elle nourrit à mon égard, Hermione a accepté de me faire transplaner. Promis, quand ma fille ira mieux, je me renseignerai pour passer mon permis.

J'ai filé directement dans la chambre de ma fille. Hermione est partie chercher Molly. Je suis assis sur le bord du lit. Aria est toute endormie. Elle serre Lumos dans ses bras.

« On va aller faire une balade ma puce. Ça te dit ?

_ Je suis fatiguée papa. »

D'une main, elle frotte ses yeux.

« Je suis tout le temps fatiguée. J'ai envie de dormir.

_ Je sais mais chérie mais on va quand même aller faire une balade. »

Je lui enlève ses couvertures et elle fronce le nez. Dans quelques secondes, elle va se mettre à pleurer. Ça me brise le cœur de la bousculer comme ça mais c'est pour son bien. Je prends des vêtements dans l'armoire. Je ramasse un peu n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de choisir des habits pour une petite fille. Il va falloir que j'y remédie d'ailleurs.

« Teddy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Je me retourne et vois Victoire sur le pas de la porte. Elle est en chemise de nuit et serre contre elle une robe de chambre. Ses cheveux descendent sur ses épaules, ses yeux sont encore alourdis de sommeil. Elle semble frêle, fragile, comme quelque chose qui pourrait se casser si l'on n'y fait pas gaffe. Et Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Je pose les vêtements sur le lit. Est-ce que ma fille sait s'habiller toute seule ? En tout cas, elle ne donne pas l'impression de vouloir le faire.

Je traverse la chambre en quelques enjambées et Victoire plaque une main sur ses lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_ C'est une longue histoire. Une très longue histoire mais je te promets que je te la raconterai bientôt. »

Elle lève la main, la pose sur ma joue. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me fait tressaillir. Oui, je suis encore amoureux d'elle, et plus que jamais même.

« Tes cheveux, tu as une mèche blanche juste là. »

Elle pose un doigt au-dessus de mon pansement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps. Je me penche en avant et l'embrasse. Elle est surprise mais elle ne se débat pas. J'essaye de prolonger le baiser mais elle recule. Son regard est devenu dur tout à coup.

« Je t'avais promis de sauver Aria, dis-je un peu blessé malgré moi. J'ai…

_ Tu as trouvé ?

_ Presque. J'emmène Aria. On se dépêche. »

Et a ces mots, je fais demi-tour et commence à aider ma fille à enlever son pyjama. A croire que je m'y prends mal. Elle râle, se débat un peu. Victoire vole à mon secours.

« Tu l'emmènes où ?

_ A Poudlard.

_ A Poudlard ? Mais… Je ne comprends pas.

_ Je dois trouver un grimoire qui parle des sortilèges de dégénérescence de l'âme et de la façon de les contrer. Quand j'aurais trouvé, j'aurais sauvé Aria. »

Victoire se fige l'espace d'une seconde.

« Allez ma chérie, on se dépêche.

_ On va où maman ?

_ On va à Poudlard. Tu sais, l'école des sorciers ?

_ Je suis fatiguée… »

Victoire termine de l'habiller. Pendant ce temps, je quitte la chambre dans l'espoir d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Ma grand-mère cependant a fini par me rejoindre. Elle me serre dans ses bras mais me fait aussi la morale sur l'état dans lequel je suis. Elle dit que je ne prends pas soin de moi et que je vais finir par me tuer. Elle dit aussi que j'ai maigri mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment en être sûr ? Après tout, il me suffit simplement de le vouloir pour y arriver.

Je l'embrasse sur le front.

« Je vais faire attention grand-mère. J'emmène Aria et je vais l'aider. J'ai trouvé. Je crois que… je crois que j'ai trouvé.

_ Change-toi avant alors. Il y a des vêtements dans l'ancienne chambre de Charlie. Prends-les. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Mon estomac pousse un râle de colère. Je fais la grimace.

« Un petit quelque chose à manger ? Ça peut se faire ? »

Elle acquiesce en souriant.

« On dirait ton oncle ! »

Pas la peine de me dire lequel, je sais déjà par avance que c'est à Ron qu'elle pense. Rien que de songer à lui, je me sens coupable de lui avoir jeté un maléfice. J'espère qu'il comprendra et qu'il pardonnera aussi. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu le temps de parler. Après avoir obtenu de Layamon l'information qu'il me fallait, Hermione m'a presque immédiatement amené ici.

Je file dans l'ancienne chambre de Charlie et fouille les placards. Sans même prendre le temps de fermer la porte derrière moi, je me déshabille entièrement. Ma grand-mère et ma tante sont descendus préparer quelque chose à manger. Quant à Victoire, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me voit nu. Et c'est une bonne chose d'ailleurs parce que je l'entends entrer dans la chambre.

« Tu as bien changé Teddy. »

J'enfile un pantalon en adaptant ma morphologie à sa coupe. C'est pratique quand même. Tous les vêtements me vont toujours.

« Tu crois ? »

Elle a raison, je le sais. Je sens que j'ai changé moi aussi, pas physiquement, non ça c'est de toute façon impossible à dire pour quelqu'un dans mon genre. Non, mais mon caractère s'est forgé. Je suis devenu plus dur, plus objectif peut-être aussi. Victoire entre dans la pièce. Elle a enfilé des vêtements elle-aussi, un pantalon et un t-shirt mais elle a toujours les cheveux défaits.

« Je crois que tu es devenu un homme.

_ Il était temps, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Tu as toujours eu du mal à grandir. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais cette fois tu as réussi. »

Je termine de boutonner ma chemise et me tourne vers elle.

« On aura cette conversation plus tard, Vic. Pour l'instant je dois me dépêcher. Je dois partir.

_ On doit partir.

_ On… tu comptes venir ?

_ C'est de ma fille qu'il est question alors oui.

_ Non, écoute je…

_ On va à Poudlard, ok ? Pas à Azkaban. Aria est perturbée elle a besoin de moi. »

J'acquiesce.

« D'accord. »

Pas la peine d'argumenter de toute façon. Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne lâchera pas. Je retourne dans la chambre de ma fille. Elle est habillée mais, trop fatiguée, elle s'est rallongée sur le lit. Je la prends dans mes bras. Elle enroule les siens autour de mon cou.

« Ça va durer longtemps ?

_ Non. En quelques minutes ce sera fait. »

Nous descendons les escaliers. J'avale rapidement un sandwich que ma grand-mère m'a préparé.

« Bonne chance, me dit cette dernière. Et revenez vite. En un seul morceau.

_ Promis. »

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front.

« On se retrouve à Pré-Au-Lard, dit Hermione. Devant les Trois Balais. A tout de suite. »

Elle transplane la première. Je serre toujours ma fille dans mes bras. Elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Victoire me prend la main et nous transplons à notre tour.


	76. 76 Requiem pour une bibliothèque

**CHAPITRE 76 : Requiem pour une bibliothèque**

Le vent souffle dans nos oreilles et nous nous matérialisons sans encombre devant le bar des Trois Balais. L'enseigne claque dans le vent. La devanture annonce toujours que l'endroit est fermé pour cause de décès de la propriétaire. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que Harry et Hermione m'ont forcé à venir présenter mes condoléances à Neville. C'était pourtant il y a quelques semaines. A peine.

Nous ne perdons pas de temps à contempler la tristesse d'une famille qui a été brisée par le rêve immonde d'un homme. Un homme que j'ai terriblement envie d'étrangler de mes mains soit dit en passant. Au pas de course, nous nous dirigeons vers Poudlard. Il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici, une éternité, mais mon corps et mon instinct se souviennent des sorties que je faisais le week-end, des fois où, alors que j'avais déjà commencé mes études à l'université, je venais rejoindre Victoire à Pré-Au-Lard pour une après midi en amoureux. Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas trop froid, nous nous cachions dans une petite ruelle pour nous embrassé. J'avoue que j'ai souvent eu les mains baladeuses ces jour-là.

Je retrouve donc sans peine dans ma mémoire le chemin qui mène à Poudlard. Nous remontons l'allée. Je serre Aria contre moi. Je crois que malgré les soubresauts, elle s'est endormie. Merlin, faites qu'on trouve à temps, faites qu'on la sauve. Sinon je jure par la magie et toutes ses filières qu'il n'y aura pas un millimètre carré sur toute la planète où Wace Layamon sera en sécurité. Je le traquerai s'il arrive à s'enfuire et je le tuerai. De mes mains. Aussi vrai que mon nom est Theodor Remus Lupin.

Nous arrivons finalement devant le portail. Je suis presque à bout de souffle. Victoire, elle, est bien plus sportive que moi. Elle a l'air moins fatiguée. En même temps, elle n'a pas non plus une enfant d'une petite dizaine de kilos dans les bras. Hermione utilise sa baguette pour envoyer un Patronus. Je vois sa loutre argentée se faufiler entre les barreaux du portail et filer vers le château. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. De toute façon, que pouvons-nous faire de plus ? Nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans l'école de notre propre chef.

Victoire me caresse doucement le bras. Je frissonne.

« Merci Teddy.

_ Merci pour quoi ?

_ Pour tout ce que tu fais. Pour Aria. »

J'avale ma salive. Un peu plus loin, Hermione fait semblant de s'intéresser à la végétation qui borde le chemin. Elle doit certainement penser que nous avons besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Peut-être est-ce le cas d'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

« C'est ma fille aussi, Victoire. Peut-être que je ne l'ai pas vue grandir et que je ne l'ai pas élevée mais elle compte quand même pour moi.

_ Layamon était une erreur.

_ Oh punaise ouais ! »

Je me suis un peu emporté là. Victoire cligne des yeux avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas où je veux en venir. Est-ce que je peux lui annoncer, là, maintenant, que c'est lui qui a orchestré tout ça ? Est-ce que je peux lui dire qu'il s'est servi d'elle depuis le début et qu'il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier sa fille ? Je vois son regard un peu perdu et plein d'espoir, je vois l'inquiétude d'une mère pour son enfant.

Je ravale ma fierté et je décide de taire l'information pour le moment. Pour Aria, pour son bien. Pas tout de suite. Victoire saura mais pas tout de suite.

« Je… je suis toujours amoureux de toi, tu sais. »

Il m'a fallu un sacré courage pour prononcer ces quelques mots. Et là-bas, je vois Hermione qui sourit. Est-ce qu'elle se fiche de moi ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je crois qu'elle est juste contente de voir que je trouve enfin le cran de mettre les choses à plat. Oui, je sais, je suis un peu buté parfois.

Victoire rougit et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le professeur Starlight arrive, sa baguette allumée à la main. C'est l'ancienne directrice de la maison Poufsouffle et la nouvelle directrice de l'école, depuis peu si je me souviens bien. C'est aussi l'ancienne professeur d'astronomie. J'aimais bien ses cours. Elle était parfois un peu sévère mais en règle générale, je la casais dans mes professeurs favoris.

« Madame Weasley ! »

Elle utilise sa baguette pour nous voir et lorsqu'elle est sûre de nous reconnaître, surtout Hermione, elle ouvre le portail. J'assure ma prise sur ma fille. Elle est complètement endormie. Délicatement, je tâte son poignet. Son cœur bat toujours mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu faible. Je me fais peut-être des idées mais que la prudence me pousse à prendre l'information très au sérieux.

« Votre Patronus m'a tout expliqué, comment va la petite ?

_ Pour l'instant ça va, dis-je. Mais il faut faire vite.

_ Vous pouvez l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Nous nous remettons à courir. J'ai l'impression de faire un marathon. L'infirmière, Madame Compote, nous accueille avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'est pas ravi de nous voir. Du reste, je crois qu'elle n'a jamais réellement souri de sa vie. C'est une femme aigrie, toute mince, presque sèche. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, l'infirmerie a bien changé. Mademoiselle Pomfresh a manqué à tout le monde. Sa douceur, sa prévoyance et sa gentillesse, malgré quelques remarques sévères de temps à autres, ont laissé la place à ce que mon meilleur ami, Sam Deauclair, appelait un traumatisme médicomagique permanent.

Je dépose Aria dans un lit. Son front est brûlant de fièvre.

« Reste avec elle, je souffle à Victoire. Hermione et moi, nous allons mener les recherches à la bibliothèque. »

Elle acquiesce et tire une chaise pour s'assoire à côté du lit. Hermione, le professeur Starlight et moi dévalons alors les couloirs jusqu'à la bibliothèque. En tant que directrice de l'école, le professeur a un trousseau de clé permettant d'ouvrir toutes les serrures, ce qui nous évite de devoir réveiller la bibliothécaire et de raconter notre histoire une fois de plus.

Sitôt la porte ouverte, nous nous précipitons à l'intérieur et allumons les lumières. L'endroit est gigantesque. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était immense. Des milliers et des milliers de livres occupent les étagères. En les contemplant, je me sens tout à coup découragé. On ne va jamais y arriver. Pas à temps en tout cas.

« Les sorts de dégénérescence de l'esprit, c'est ça ? »

J'acquiesce et tandis que ma tante se pince l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, je me rue dans un rayon au hasard, attrape le premier livre qui me tombe sous la main et me mets à le feuilleter. Au bout de six exemplaires, Hermione n'a toujours pas bougé. Elle a les yeux fermés. Moi, j'ai vaguement vu comment soigner un botruc atteint de botruquisme, j'ai vu aussi la confection d'un philtre de nausée, le plan de fabrication d'une lampe de génie… Rien… Rien sur les sortilèges de dégénérescence de l'âme. Et Hermione qui est immobile ! Alors que je repose à nouveau un livre inutile sur son étagère, je me prends à avoir envie de le lui jeter à la figure.

En quelques minutes, ma détermination commence à s'envoler. Je ne remets même plus les livres à leur place. Je les laisse tomber dans un nuage de poussière. Plus loin, le professeur Starlight est en train de fouiller les étagères elle-aussi.

Et Hermione… Elle finit par lever la tête. Un petit sourire éclaire son visage et elle détale vers la réserve que la directrice vient lui ouvrir. Je laisse tomber l'ouvrage sur les grands auteurs magiques de notre siècle que j'avais dans les mains et cours à sa suite. Hermione prend une petite échelle en aluminium et grimpe jusqu'au sommet. Elle lit les tranches, se pince encore une fois ou deux l'arête du nez et finit par prendre un livre. Elle l'ouvre, feuillète et avec un cri de victoire s'exclame :

« Remède contre les sortilèges de dégénérescence de l'âme ! Trouvé ! »

J'ai envie de lui sauter au cou. Incapable de me modérer, je pousse un cri de joie, presque un hurlement. Elle me tend le livre.

« Page deux-cent soixante-dix-neuf, amène ça à l'infirmière. »

Mon précieux butin sous le bras, je file à nouveau dans les couloirs. Arrivé à destination, Victoire se lève précipitamment de sa chaise. J'ouvre le livre et feuillète fébrilement jusqu'à la page qui m'importe. Il y a un philtre à réaliser et un sortilège à faire. L'infirmière se met au travail immédiatement et moins d'une heure plus tard, elle se penche sur ma fille pour la soigner.

Lorsqu'elle se redresse enfin, elle annonce le verdict avec le premier petit sourire de toute sa vie.

« La fièvre commence déjà à baisser. »

Alors dans un élan de joie, Victoire me saute au cou et m'embrasse. Et cette fois, elle prolonge le baiser. Sa langue joue avec la mienne. Tout à notre joie, je le serre contre moi. Notre fille est sauvée, et Victoire m'est revenue.


	77. 77 Requiem pour un épilogue

**CHAPITRE 77 : Requiem pour un épilogue**

« Le polynectar Harry ! s'écria Hermione. Quand on était en deuxième année tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Nous sommes tous réunis au Terrier, installés dans des fauteuils et des canapés et nous dégustons un délicieux gâteaux aux poires.

« Mais voyons, complète Ron en riant, Hermione à moitié transformée en chat.

_ Merci Ron, répond mon parrain, je me souviens parfaitement. Mais je ne vois juste pas le rapport entre les sortilèges de dégénémachin et le polynectar.

_ Eh bien quand Lockhart m'avait fait le mot pour obtenir le livre et que j'ai eu accès à la réserve, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en feuilleter quelques-uns en cours de route. Et il y avait eu ce passage justement. Alors quand Teddy m'en a parlé, je me suis souvenue que j'avais déjà vu ce livre. C'est bête hein ? Parce que finalement je savais depuis le début où trouver la solution.

_ Il y a quand même eu pas mal de temps d'écoulé entre ta deuxième année et maintenant, suggère Rose qui ne se lasse pas de cette histoire et surtout de son happy end.

_ Oui eh bien jeune fille tu sauras que je n'oublie jamais rien ! C'est pas faute de te le répéter depuis toujours pourtant. »

Des éclats de rire éclatent un peu partout autour de la table. Nous sommes tous sereins et heureux. Et aujourd'hui, nous avons beaucoup de choses à fêter.

J'attrape par la main ma petite fille qui joue à courir derrière Poireau, le chat que nous venons d'adopter. Et je dépose un baiser sur son front. Elle glousse de bonheur. De tout ça, de tout ce cauchemar, elle n'a gardé aucun souvenir et ça me rassure.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi sa guérison, j'ai fini par avouer à Victoire que Layamon l'avait utilisée pour ses idées néo-Mangemorts. Je lui ai tout raconté, de la façon la plus neutre possible. Ça a été difficile pour elle et même si j'étais là pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, je sais qu'elle a eu beaucoup de mal à passer le cap. Elle s'est faite aider par un psychomage. Le docteur McMillan. J'ai entendu parler de lui, il paraît qu'il est très bien. Il a beaucoup aidé Victoire. Et le mois dernier, nous avons pu nous marier.

Layamon est à Azkaban maintenant où il va purger sa peine pour le restant de ses jours. L'atrocité de ce qu'il a commis nous assure qu'il n'obtiendra jamais de grâce. Il est prévu qu'il reçoive bientôt le baiser du Détraqueur. Victoire ne veut pas en entendre parler, moi j'ai demandé à Harry de me tenir néanmoins au courant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il puisse s'en sortir et qu'il nous fasse encore du mal, à ma famille, à moi aussi. Aria s'est très bien remise et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le professeur Vector, lui, a disparu dans la nature. Lorsque Layamon a donné les noms de tous les Mangemorts qui constituaient son réseau, il y avait le sien. Le salaud agissait en taupe et a essayé de nous faire croire qu'il agissait pour notre bien. Par contre, celui d'Isobail n'a pas été cité. C'est, je crois, le seul point sur lequel je me suis réellement trompé. Je lui ai présenté mes excuses et elle les a accepté. Nous sommes restés amis. Enfin plus ou moins. Le jour de mon mariage, elle est venue me féliciter et embrasser Victoire mais ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Et je suis prêt à donner ma main au dragon que ce n'était pas des larmes de joie.

Et puis il y a moi. J'avais promis à Phil Crivey d'aider son fils, hospitalisé dans un institut moldu. J'ai obtenu de Pathos l'autorisation de le faire rapatrier sur Sainte Mangouste. Après m'avoir vendu aux Mangemorts, elle a cherché plus à ou moins à expier sa faute et pendant plus d'un mois, j'ai obtenu d'elle tout ce que je désirais. Avant que le naturel ne revienne au galop et qu'elle ne recommence à m'insulter et à me torturer. Tant pis, ça ne me fait plus aussi mal maintenant. Je crois que j'ai frôlé de trop près la mort pour me permettre de me miner encore pour elle.

Victoire avait raison, j'ai beaucoup changé. Je suis devenu un homme. Il est temps n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dennis Crivey est en bonne voie pour la guérison. Il a quitté son état catatonique et il commence à nouveau à parler. Il n'utilise encore que des mots simples mais c'est une bonne chose. Il guérira, j'en suis convaincu. J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied avec lui. Je me suis débattu pour l'aider à surmonter l'ampleur de son traumatisme. Et j'ai fait d'excellentes découvertes sur la mémoire humaine. Mes travaux m'ont valu les honneurs de la direction de Sainte Mangouste et mon diplôme de médicomage.

Alors aujourd'hui, nous sommes au Terrier. Le soleil brille à l'extérieur. Il ne fait pas encore très chaud mais au moins il ne pleut pas. C'est une journée agréable, marquée par la bonne humeur et par une parfaite ambiance de famille. Aujourd'hui je fête deux choses : mon anniversaire et mon arrivée prématurée au poste de médicomage titulaire. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ma grand-mère Molly, j'ai été déclaré il y a peu plus jeune médicomage du Royaume-Uni, peut-être même d'Europe selon Hermione. C'est peut-être idiot mais l'idée qu'il y ait maintenant à Sainte Mangouste un bureau avec mon nom écrit sur la porte m'emplit tous les jours de fierté. Et depuis quelques jours, c'est avec un large sourire aux lèvres que je me couche le soir.

Seuls quelques points n'ont pas changé. Ma grand-mère Androméda par exemple, toujours aussi perdue dans les méandres de son propre esprit. Malgré l'acharnement de l'équipe qui travaille avec elle, il n'y a aucune amélioration et en un an, elle ne m'a jamais reparlé lucidement. Pas même lorsque je lui ai présenté Aria, ni lorsque je lui ai annoncé mon mariage ou l'obtention de mon diplôme. J'ai bon espoir qu'elle ait tout de même entendu mais je pense que je me jette dans la poudre aux yeux. Et puis il y a James aussi. Pour le plus grand malheur de ses parents, il est toujours aussi inconstant. Il écume les concerts dans lesquels il aime provoquer des bagarres. Lui et sa petite-amie envisagent de s'installer ensemble à Londres et tout le monde s'en inquiète. James ? Prendre soin de lui-même ? Non, impossible.

Ma grand-mère me coupe dans mes réflexions en revenant de la cuisine avec une nouvelle bouteille de champagne des elfes. Je constate qu'elle n'a pas lésiné sur la qualité. Je crois qu'il ne se fait rien de mieux. Elle remplit tous les verres. Seule Victoire n'a pas encore touché au sien. Elle envoie un clin d'œil à ma grand-mère qui lui répond de la même façon. Ces deux-là savent quelque chose et je sens que c'est quelque chose d'important.

« Vous croyez qu'on ne vous a pas vu ? dis-je sur un ton faussement vexé. Vous nous faites des cachotteries ! »

Victoire éclate de rire. Elle prend ma main, embrasse mes doigts. Elle est rayonnante. Elle a l'air heureuse. Après l'horrible dépression qu'elle a traversé en apprenant la trahison de celui qu'elle avait aimé en France, c'est agréable de la voir rire et sourire à nouveau. Elle est juste heureuse et c'est pour moi le plus important.

Elle se lève, me caresse la joue.

« Levez vos verres, dit-elle, parce que d'ici sept mois, un nouveau petit Lupin va naître. »

Elle appuie ses dires en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

« La nouvelle est tombée la semaine dernière, Teddy et moi allons avoir un bébé. »

Aria pousse un cri de joie et se remet à courir derrière le pauvre Poireau qui miaule de dépit. Je crois qu'il aimerait bien approcher un peu du gâteau. Mes oncles et tantes applaudissent, on vient embrasser Victoire et me féliciter, on me tape sur l'épaule. Je suis sonné. Un bébé, nous allons avoir un bébé.

Lorsqu'elle vient m'embrasser sur la joue, Fleur, la mère de Victoire, a un large sourire.

« Et cette fois, dit-elle, choisissez donc un nom un peu moins difficile à porter. Songe un peu à ta mère qui doit déjà avoir envie de t'étrangler. »

Elle éclate de rire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je les aplatis du plat de la main. Il doivent changer de couleur à toute vitesse à l'heure qu'il est. Sauf une mèche, une seule, juste là où ma tête à frappé l'une des marches un soir et où plus aucune couleur n'apparaît jamais, comme un souvenir, un témoin muet de ce qui est un jour arrivé.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette histoire, malgré les faux bonds que je vous ai fait entre deux (toutes mes excuses, sans rancune hein ?). J'ai été ravi de lire vos impressions et vos encouragements, vos remarques aussi qui m'aident à progresser dans l'écriture. Requiem est donc maintenant terminé, j'espère que la fic vous a plu, j'espère vous retrouver un jour sur une autre histoire, l'une des miennes, l'une des vôtres peut-être aussi, si le temps cesse de me faire défaut.<em>

_A bientôt et bonne chasse à la lecture à toutes et à tous._

_Pic'._


End file.
